Delta One
by ManicFanFic
Summary: 7 years later. To the world, there is no Ashley Davies. She left her life behind when she joined an underground agency fighting against the nation's crime lords. When she runs into Spencer, she tries to get her life back against the terms of her contract.
1. Chapter 1: Another One Bites the Dust

**_Hey everyone! My first fan fic is up and finally running! After at least a year or so of working on it, I've only got 3 LONG solid chapters which I will break apart on here. I wanted to wait till it was completely done, but couldn't wait. Here are the beginnings. I've been told this story kinda sounds like Alias (which I've never watched). But I hope you like that sort of thing! Reviews are welcome :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

Darkness fell harder than usual. The wind blew chills throughout the city. By 6pm, it was near pitch black out. The once multi-colored sky quickly grew into a dark gray, filling the atmosphere with such a melancholy tone. She stepped out of the shadows. The wind blew her long, wet hair in her face. She brushed it back with her gloved fingers. She walked with such poise and attitude, as if she owned the town. Walking forward to the edge of the hotel rooftop, she pulled up her right arm carrying her favorite SASR sniper rifle. She screwed on the silencer with her other hand. Slowly kneeling beside the red neon lights of the hotel, she held the rifle up and peaked into the scope. It began to drizzle again as she put the earpiece in her ear.

"Standby for confirmation, Delta One." A crisp voice said in here ear.

The rain began to pour harder. Droplets covered the dark rifle. She pulled back and placed a visor over the scope to keep the water out of her sights. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her hair out of her face and looked through the scope again.

"Awaiting confirmation, HQ." She looked down at her watch. "You ought to hurry. My patience is running out." She responded sternly.

"Standby." The voice replied just as sternly. "Okay, here we go. We just received confirmation on the unidentified, underground boss we've been tracking for the past several months. Target's name is Johnny Diedrich."

"I don't need a name, HQ. I need a face."

"I was just getting to that." The voice became more stern. "Diedrich is 5'8", bald, average set. Our sources say he almost always leaves that coffee shop at approximately 6:15pm to pick up his daughter from her dance recitals."

"Is he alone?"

"That information has not yet been relayed to us."

She looked through the windows of the coffee shop for any possible matches to the description. The men sitting near the window were not bald. She quickly looked down at her watch.

"It's 6:18, HQ. Are your sources clear? Maybe the mark has already left."

"Negative. We have someone working on the inside. Get ready. Diedrich is paying his bill." She peaked into her scope. A bald man walked toward the door smiling and waving behind him. He put on a black trench coat. Two men got up from another table and followed Diedrich. One took his hat from the coat rack and placed it on his head. "Wait a minute. Confirming two bodies following Diedrich."

"Hostile? What is their involvement?" She asked quickly.

"They don't appear to be. Seems like they're bodyguards. Diedrich is at the door. Copy that?"

"I have visual. I'm sending it over to you, HQ. Confirm target." She activated the device on her scope that began relaying her visuals to HQ.

"Standby, Delta One."

"The mark is walking to the nearest vehicle." She became alert. All three men drew their umbrellas and began walking across the street to their car. "I no longer have target visual."

"Take the shot, Delta One. We have target confirmation. He's the man second nearest to the car."

"I have no visual!" She yelled. The men stopped shortly before they reached the car. They seemed to be discussing things. Diedrich pulled out a small, white bunny from his pocket.

"It's ma daughta's birthday. It's da least I can do to make up for all those times I came home late and broke my promises tah her." He looked down at the bunny as the little bell around its neck made a small, high-pitched jingle.

"Aye Boss. Ya daughta loves ya and someday she'll realize that all ya hard work is for her own good." One of his bodyguards said.

"What?! What'd she think of her fatha if she knew da terrible shit I've done?" The two bodyguards shrugged. "Use ya head, Joey!"

"Geez. Sorry Boss!" Joey rubbed the back of his neck.

"All she ever's gonna know is that her pop is the big man at da office." He looked at them sternly. "Don't nobody at home gotta know what we do at da firm, not even family." Something about the bunny took her attention away. It reminded her of her past. She was in a trance and for a second, she forgot where she was.

"Take the shot, Delta One! The mark is about to leave!" The voice yelled. She blinked back into reality and took a deep breath. She blinked her eyes for a long second and aimed a little below the tip of the umbrella. Suddenly, she pulled the trigger twice. She heard two pops before she immediately pulled the rifle down and hid herself beneath the ledge. Diedrich fell to the ground as he dropped the bunny into a shallow puddle of water. His umbrella fell to the side. His two bodyguards immediately drew their guns and took cover. They peeked around the taillight and looked down at Diedrich. His eyes were still open and he let out a constricted breath of air. Blood rushed from his chest and mouth, slowly dissipating in the rain.

"Boss! Boss!" Joey turned to the other bodyguard. "Cova me, Marv!" Joey ran down to Diedrich and immediately put his hands on the wounds. "Ah, God! He's hit bad!" Marv kept his gun up, occasionally looking down at Diedrich.

"I'm getting help, Joe. I think the shoota's gone." Marv put his gun in his holster and ran across the street into the café.

"Confirm target elimination." She said as she quickly dismantled her rifle. She was breathing heavily as tears slowly formed in her eyes.

"Sending our inside man out to check. Standby for confirmation." She stuffed the pieces of her rifle in a thin case, turned on her stomach, and began to crawl to the rooftop door. People in the diner ran to the windows to look at the commotion. Two of the waiters came running out with Marv. They tried to put pressure on Diedrich's wounds, but by then, he was already soaking in his own puddle of blood, which seemed to slowly dissolve in the rain puddles. He was dead. Sirens sounded from the distance as she lifted a loose brick in the wall.

"Awaiting confirmation." She said as she removed her black gloves. The rain poured down her long silky hair onto her trench coat.

"Target eliminated. Case closed." She took out the earpiece, threw it in with the case, and covered it with the loose brick. She then went inside and locked the door behind her. The ambulance arrived along with two police units.

Down in the alley, she walked up to her motorcycle behind the garbage cans and slid her black helmet on. She started it up and slowly maneuvered her way through the alleys and away from the scene. Smoke slowly came out of the exhaust as rain started to pour.


	2. Chapter 2: Evaluation

**_Sorry if it gets too wordy. I like being very descriptive. As the chapters progress, it shouldn't be unnecessarily wordy anymore._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

Twenty minutes later, she arrived at her gated complex, punched in the code and watched as the gate slowly opened. She drove around to her unit, unlocked the padlock on her garage door, and lifted it up quickly and loudly. After maneuvering her bike inside, she slammed the door shut and headed up the stairs.

Her apartment remained completely murky, aside from the occasional lightning in the dark, melancholy sky. It was a very simple setting—a single wooden table in the dining room with four chairs, a small kitchen, the adjacent living room with a small brown couch and coffee table holding a simple plant, a 13" television with its broken antennas sticking out, a small corridor that led to her bedroom with a single full bed and bath.

She walked into the apartment, shut the door, and locked all three locks. Letting out a sigh of relief, she immediately placed her helmet on the table, creating water rings on the dark wood. Droplets slowly fell from her coat as she draped it onto the adjacent chair. Walking to the coffee table, she pulled out her lighter and lit two candles. She then made her way to the bedroom, changed into a black tank and sweats, pulled out her cigarettes, and placed her cell phone on the nightstand. She reached underneath her bed frame to make sure her gun was still there. She abruptly pulled out the SP10 and slammed it on the nightstand.

Taking a cigarette out with her thin, cold lips, she drew her lighter and flung it open. It was silent, aside from the pouring of the rain. Lighting her cigarette seemed to be louder than anything else at the moment. She slammed the lighter shut and took a long puff, leaning against her bedpost and picking up the gun with her cigarette still between her fingers. She checked to make sure that the clip was full.

Suddenly, there was a loud buzz at the door. She quickly jerked her head to the corridor and put her cigarette back in her mouth while she stuffed the gun in her back pocket. Walking through the corridor to the front door, the lightning split the sky and thunder roared. She went up to her green speaker box and pressed the button as she took the cigarette from her lips.

"What?"

"Unlock the gate for me, will you?" A voice responded.

"Who is it?"

"Simon." He said. She paused.

"It's early."

"Open the gate, Ash." The voice said sternly.

"What the fuck?" She said in frustration and let out an impatient sigh. "Are you secure?"

"Of course." The voice responded matter-of-factly. She then pressed the second button. The gate slowly squeaked opened. A large black Lincoln Navigator slowly drove in with a low hum.

Ashley went to the kitchen and poured herself a drink. She unlocked all three of her locks and went to sit down on the couch. She then put out the cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table. Ashley took a deep breath, leaned back into the couch, and sipped her drink. There was a loud knock on the door.

"It's open." She said in a low voice. The door slowly creaked open. A tall blonde man in a suit peaked in. He entered and slowly shut the door behind him. He then dropped his briefcase and placed his coat on the rack. His shadow danced across the wall from the flickering flames of the living room candles. Ashley took a sip of her drink as her eyes glared at him, her wet hair partly hiding her eyes.

"Sorry to be here so early, Ash."

"Why didn't you use my alias at the gate?"

"Why are you so paranoid?" The man picked up his briefcase, turned and walked to the dining room table. He pulled the chair up opposite from Ashley and took a seat. "I'm worried about you."

"It's kinda early for an evaluation or debriefing." She paused. "What do you want?"

"Before we brief you on another mission, I need to address you with my concerns." He paused. "HQ analysts evaluated your performance tonight… gave you a 73 percent because of that delay."

"I had no visual and HQ wasn't being very clear with their sources. What was I supposed to do? Your inside man didn't relay the info quick enough." She sighed. "You _should_ be worrying more about who you assign to be on the inside."

"That'll be taken care of. Right now, we're here to talk about you. Your performance has been on a gradual decline. It's not like you to hesitate like that… not like you to mess up. You aced your training years ago. You excelled as the best we had for the past three years. Tell me what's wrong." He set the briefcase beside him. Ashley took a deep breath. She got up and peaked out the window, watching the rain trickle down.

"Don't try to psychoanalyze me. I'm just tired Abe." She rubbed her fingers through her damp hair.

"Tired?" Abe's eyes shifted as she turned to him. "Coming from you, that's just an excuse. You study the files weeks in advance, given that in this particular mission we hadn't identified the target yet. But that was no excuse for the long delay. You get plenty of rest and high stipends. If you ask me, we're being a bit too generous with you." Abe brought his leg up over his right one.

"If you wanted better, you shouldn't have picked me. Maybe you should find yourself someone better and finally release me then. See if you'll find anyone half as good as me."

"Calm down." Abe said softly, but sternly. "Careful what you say Ashley. Last time I checked, you were still number 2 on the list. You think you're the best and you think you're irreplaceable." He smirked. "And if you even _think_ about leaving the company without fulfilling your contract…"

"You'll what?" Ashley threw her chin in the air.

"You signed up. 30 years." He paused. "30 years and you get all the money and luxuries that you could ever want. I'd hate to transfer you out to another agency to get the number 1 agent to come to our division. Make Jack and myself proud execs."

"You've got some nerve! After all that I've given up for you and this company, you tell me it's not good enough!" Ashley clenched her fist tightly as she threw her glass at the wall. It shattered in a hundred tiny pieces.

"Now Ash… all I'm asking is for you to put a hundred percent back into it. You're the best we've got right now. You know you can do better than this." Abe paused. "If you keep getting these bad evaluations, we will have to find a replacement. We can't have you pulling down the overall rating of the program Jack and I have struggled to perfect." She turned sharply and looked out the window.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." She took a deep breath as she shook her head. "I can't believe this shit I was dragged into."

"You never had it this good. You've got millions of dollars, which by the way, you should use to get yourself a better place than this dump. You've also got all the protection you need. Seems like a pretty easy life. You made the right choice to join us."

"You're wrong." She glared at him. "I had a better life before this… before you and Jack stole it all away from me. That's right. I was given a choice. You guys just took me and held a gun to my head until I stopped resisting. Before this, I had a family, a significant other, a future. I had a life."

"Right." Abe scoffed. "That's why we found you in the alley—crying, broken, and pitiful." Abe stood up. "Jack and I saved you that day. We saw something in you that nobody else could see. We saw such a fire, a great potential." He slowly walked up to her.

"I-I just don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Diedrich had a kid, Abe." She looked down. "He had a family. And I play god and I took that away. I took it all away from them." She paused. "I do nothing but bring despair into people's lives day after day, mission after mission."

"So what now? You're pitying the bad guy?" Abe laughed. "You feel sorry for killing a man who had run hundreds of porn and drug rings to fund his very own, and might I add, one of the deadliest mafias in New York?"

"How many people have you killed Abe?"

"Hundreds, kid." He paused. "And I don't regret any one of them. You know why? Because it's not like I woke up each day and said to myself 'hmm, I think I'll kill some random stranger today.' Ash, these people are bad people. They belong in the dirt on which they built their dirty, blood-tainted empires." Ashley shook her head and sighed. "All I can say to you is you gotta keep up with it. You gotta get your head back on this. It's what you get paid to do."

"I need some time." She turned to walk away. "I just need to rest a bit, that's all."

"Ash," He grabbed her wrist. She turned towards him. "Look, I know it's a hard, cold, and lonely life. I know you've had a lot on your mind lately. I know you're sad about something else. So, business aside, what else could you possibly need?"

"Nothing Abe."

"Do you miss having a significant other?" His eyebrows furrowed as she tried to look away. "You know you can't go back to that life Ash. You breach contract, you'll be putting innocent people in danger. What kind of person would you be to risk your love ones just so you can _pretend_ to have a normal life?"

"And _this_ is a normal life?" She asked calmly, almost tearing. Abe stood in front of her.

"More than living out your lesbian fantasies." Within a fraction of a second, Ashley turned and slapped Abe with searing anger.

"Don't even fucking talk about stuff you don't know about!" She yelled. Abe stood unshaken after Ashley had lashed out. She breathed heavily as he glared right back into her eyes. "This isn't fair." Ashley calmed herself. "Then again, it never was fair to begin with, right?"

"Nobody said it was going to be." He stared into her eyes and smirked. "That's the sacrifice we make to bring balance to this world. We just have to accept it." He lowered his voice to match her quiet tone. He then slowly placed his hand behind her head and kissed her passionately. In the midst of their kiss, he heard a click. Abe opened his eyes and pulled back. Ashley had her gun to his chin.

"That… isn't love Abe. That's lust." She paused. "I don't need it anymore." Her teeth were clenched with disgust.

"You never denied it before. Why now?" He asked. "This is as normal of a life as I can give you."

"You should go… now." Abe turned and reached for his briefcase. He opened it and threw a black file on the coffee table, stamped with _Confidential_.

"That was your last mistake, Ash. You fuck up again, HQ won't hear it anymore. I've been covering your ass so many times, I doubt they'd listen to me make excuses for you any longer." Ashley put the gun back in her pocket and crossed her arms.

"When you go back, tell HQ to find another way to deliver my information. I don't want you coming here anymore." She glared at him with disgust. Abe took one look at her before he walked over, grabbed his coat, and opened the door.

"I'm only looking out for you." He paused. "If you need anything…"

"Not gonna happen." She interrupted.

"Sooner or later, you're gonna realize that I'm all you've got." He took a deep breath, turned and shut the door. She immediately walked to the door and locked the three locks. Ashley picked up another pack of cigarettes on the kitchen counter. She put one in her mouth and lit it with one of the candles sitting on the coffee table. She blew out both candles, took a long drag, and picked up the file.


	3. Chapter 3: Reminiscing

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

Ashley carelessly walked into her bedroom and threw the file on her nightstand. She quietly slipped into bed. The smoke from the cigarette rose up in slow curves, dissipating in the air. She stared at the ceiling, lying with her hand behind her head and periodically inhaling from her cigarette. Every now and then, she'd flick off the ashes into the ashtray on her nightstand.

It was truly lonely for her. The nights were the hardest, when all she thought about was the life she left behind. It had nearly been seven years. Sometimes, she'd forget what her love looked like. She didn't even get to keep a picture of her. She wasn't allowed to hang on to anything that had any connection with her past life. The organization made her burn whatever they found in her personal belongings. Would she even recognize her love if she passed her on the street?

"Seven years." Ashley thought. "She's probably with someone else by now. Don't even know if she's still in New York." That's what stung Ashley the most: not knowing where she was or how she was doing. To her, it was near impossible to find out. She'd never have the chance to locate her love. Ashley had no access to the computer mainframe that HQ has, which links with the mainframe at the FBI. Her face became like a distant memory, fading only with the passing of time.

She closed her eyes and reminisced. Her memory took her back to a summer day in the park just about seven years ago. For some reason, it was a very vivid memory. She could feel the sunrays dancing on her skin, shining through the branches of a blossoming tree. The soft afternoon wind blew through her hair as she watched the clouds slowly float by.

"It's such a beautiful day." She smiled up at the sky as she leaned back on a soft, plush blanket she was sitting on. The smell of strawberries and honeydew took her away while she took a deep breath. Ashley dropped her pen in her textbook and shut it so quickly, wanting to fully embrace the moment.

"Do you seriously think you're going to pass the final just relaxing your way through studying?" A witty, but sweet voice sounded.

"No, but… I seriously can't wait 'til summer. I swear it feels like the longest year of my life." Ashley turned her head and saw Spencer lying on her stomach, reading her book so intently. She pulled her glasses off and grabbed a strawberry. Her straight blonde hair fell over her big blue eyes as the wind blew. She looked into Ashley's eyes.

"It's almost over." Spencer said before she bit into the strawberry. "Don't be so eager to graduate now."

"Why?" Ashley smirked.

"'Cause I don't want you to go." She pouted her lips slightly.

"You're cute when you pout." Ashley smiled. She reached over and grazed Spencer's shoulder with the back of her fingers.

"I don't want to think about it." Spencer said as she put her glasses back on and continued to read.

"Hey," Ashley said as Spencer turned her head so sharply and looked her in the eyes, "I'll still be here. I'll try to get a job out here before I try the art school thing."

"Yeah," Spencer sighed, "but we both know you want to settle in L.A. and I want to stay here in New York. And I totally support whatever you want to do in life. Just that…"

"No," Ashley interrupted quickly. "L.A.'s not for sure yet. We'll make it work. We'll figure something out. Maybe I don't even have to go to L.A." Spencer smiled slightly as she grabbed Ashley's hand.

"But first, you should study." Spencer smirked. "You're not getting out of studying so easily." Ashley sat up and kissed Spencer on the cheek.

"Darn," she mumbled playfully as she grabbed a piece of fruit. "Thought you would've forgotten."

"I'm not _that_ oblivious." Spencer laughed with her. "Tell you what. After graduation, I'll take you out to a nice fancy dinner overlooking the city. I miss spending time with you, aside from being at school."

"Yeah?" Ashley's face lit up. "Okay, it's on then."

Suddenly, the loud thunder ripped her away from her memories and shook her with reality. Ashley's faint smile died. She stared at the dark ceiling for awhile before she looked down at her hand. The cigarette burned all the way to her fingers. She didn't even notice. She was completely numb to the pain. Ashley put the cigarette in the ashtray and made her way to the bathroom across her bed. She turned the faucet and let the cold water run onto her slightly burnt skin. Ashley quickly wrapped her fingers with a hand cloth, breathing heavily in frustration. She threw the towel to the side and made her way back to bed, carefully observing the burns on her fingers. She got under the covers, lying on her side.

"Only a memory." She closed her eyes and thought to herself. "It seems so distant, like it never happened. So distant that she probably forgot about me." Her heart ached, as her eyelids grew heavy. "Forget, forgot, forgotten…" it echoed in her head, over and over again. She started to fall asleep when she suddenly heard a crunch noise. Someone had stepped on the broken glass in the living room. Ashley's eyes jutted open as she heard light footsteps move quickly. She reached for her gun as she slowly slipped out of bed and leaned her back against the wall adjacent to the doorway. Ashley slowly pulled the chamber back to load it with a single bullet.

Suddenly, she turned to face the corridor with her gun up in front of her. She made her way to the left side of the corridor, looking at the broken glass on the living room floor. Ashley had her back to the wall as she looked over at the couch. The window was cracked open, the wind blowing at her white curtains. She slowly made her way across the living room towards the kitchen. She pointed her gun down as she stepped over the glass. Ashley quickly lifted her gun as she made her way into the kitchen. She didn't notice anything unusual.

Then, she heard another sound over the broken glass. She jolted and pointed her gun to the source of the sound. A white cat came walking around the side of the couch. It looked around and licked its lips as it looked up at Ashley. She let out a deep sigh of relief. The cat meowed as it walked over to Ashley. It purred as it rubbed its head on her ankle.

"Damn cat." She said in a low tone as she released the clip from the gun and pulled the chamber to release the bullet. It flew out and hit the ground with a high-pitched clank. She placed the gun on the table and lifted the cat, inspecting it carefully. "No collar huh? Well I usually don't take in stray animals, but tonight's your lucky night. I'm feeling generous." She placed the cat on the floor and walked over to the fridge. The fridge light filled the kitchen with its brilliance. Ashley squinted as she grabbed a carton of milk and shut the door quickly. She grabbed a bowl from the cabinet above and poured some milk in. The cat looked up as it slowly walked to Ashley placing the bowl on the kitchen floor. The cat licked the milk quickly, as if it was a poor starved thing.

"After that, feel free to let yourself out." Ashley said as she walked over the cat and picked up her gun. The cat paused and looked up at her. "I sure hope you don't bring your other buddies in here." It watched her walk into the bedroom before going back to drinking the milk. Ashley put the clip back into her gun and placed it under her pillow. She climbed into bed and pulled the sheets over her. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about her old memories, tossing and turning for the rest of the night, yet getting occasional moments of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Pandora

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

Ashley turned restlessly in her sleep as scenes from last night's mission flashed in her head. She dreamt about the shots she took, how cold it felt, and the bunny Johnny Diedrich had. The bunny. The idea of the bunny flashed through her dreams like a broken record, skipping constantly through her thoughts, but repeating nonetheless. She felt like a murderer. She took someone's father.

"It's one thing to lose your dad in a car crash. But to lose your dad because someone _chose_ to take him away from you… is unimaginable." She thought as she finally opened her eyes and stared at the bare ceiling. Her hair covered her face. The second she brushed it out of the way, she squinted her eyes. The sunlight flashed through the crevices of her closed shutters. Ashley got up and looked at the clock. It was 3:47pm.

"Shit." She thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes. "Today's not a day for me to be sleeping in."

Ashley grabbed the black file on her nightstand and walked to the living room. She tiptoed around the broken glass and saw the empty bowl on the kitchen floor. A bright object caught her eye. She looked over to the couch. The cat nestled itself against her plush pillows. It sensed her presence and picked its head up. Its eyes observantly gazed at Ashley's every movement.

"You're still here?" Ashley said as she grabbed the empty bowl and put it in the sink. She walked over and rubbed her fingers over the cat's back. As she sat down on the couch, the cat slowly jumped off and began to wander around the living room, periodically pausing to peek over at Ashley. She opened the black file and began to study its contents.

Her missions had progressively gotten more difficult. This showed how much the corporate office had trust in Ashley's previous experience and level of expertise as the top veteran agent in the New York division. Statistically, she had climbed the charts within the past two years of being an active agent, entering the ranks as #94 out of 477 active field members. After two years, she had excelled and held the ranking as #2 nationwide with 513 active field members. Ranking up to the #2 spot in the nation, Ashley had killed 14 crime lords and 148 syndicate members of the most notorious Italian, Russian, and Chinese mafias in the New York and New Jersey regions. The #1 spot went to a cold killer in L.A., stationed where crime lords had frequented more than her territory of Brooklyn, New York. Skill-wise, they were competitively equal. However, there wasn't sufficient activity in New York for Ashley to earn the proper credentials for being the best. At the same time, the corporate office kept the active officers' identities confidential from one another as a means to prevent any possible hostility.

Because of the quick rank-ups for the New York division, Jack and Abe's 5-year training program had been recognized as one of the most prestigious in the nation. The corporate office thus invested its time and efforts in funding the recruitment of a more skillfully elite pool of people. The recruitment program no longer recruited strays from the orphanage. Recruiters were paid very well to take the time in researching the backgrounds of potential candidates, recruiting a more-educated, dedicated group of individuals who were willing to give up a normal life for the protection of our nation.

Ashley sat in deep concentration, reviewing the details of her next mission—Operation Pandora. Intel suggested that the Stevinelli Syndicate and the Iliana Syndicate were making an exchange of 14 crates of massive firearms. The Iliana Syndicate had an illegal shipment being smuggled from one of their port stations in Honduras. But the Stevinelli mob was more than willing to pay the hefty amount of 176,000. Intel also suggested that Gierard Stevinelli, one of the crime lords and possible heirs to becoming the godfather of the Stevinelli Mafia, was set to meet on location at the drop-off at Pier 27 at 400 hours that next morning. Pier 27 was out in Montauk, in the outskirts of New York, east past the Hampton Bays. He had planned to meet with Victor V., one of the crime bosses for the Iliana Syndicate. Nobody knew his last name. He just went by Victor V. and served as one of the advisors to the top crime lords. He did all their dirty work, but he did it with class.

Ashley's objective was to single-handedly assassinate Victor V. and all syndicate members, preventing the exchange, clearing the area, and restraining Gierard Stevinelli, keeping him alive for questioning. A team would then be dispatched to gather intel and take Stevinelli into custody. They would use Gierard in locating Stevinelli port stations in the European, Central and South American regions.


	5. Chapter 5: From Across the Room

**_And it FINALLY gets interesting... _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

It was about nine o'clock in the evening by the time Ashley had completed her study on the file, obtained additional information through computer intel, and laid out her entire mapping and itinerary for running recon and setting up equipment around the perimeter. She placed her black watch on her wrist, taking note that she would need to be back at her place by 11pm to gather all the equipment she would need.

"Time for a study break." She said as she closed the file and threw it on her kitchen table. She walked through the corridor into the bedroom, carefully stepping around the broken glass from the night before. Ashley slid her closet door open and began changing into black leather pants, comfortable, yet stylish boots, and a red halter-top. She teased her hair with her fingers, threw on some glossy lipstick and eyeliner, and strut out the door with her helmet.

It was a chilly night. But there was no sign of rain, at least not until later. Ashley walked around to her garage and let her bike out. She pushed her hair out of the way as the wind kept blowing, and placed the black helmet on her head. She then sped off.

The Frenzy was Ashley's favorite pub and nightclub to go to. Usually she'd go to the Irish-owned pub, The Jabberwalker on a typical day. But when she really wanted to be in good company and in a mellow atmosphere, she joined her good friend and bartender, Lucas. Lucas is probably the only friend Ashley had. She confided her secret with him, as they have been friends throughout high school and college. They had successfully maintained their friendship, keeping it a secret from Ashley's agency.

Ashley arrived curbside and parked her bike just outside the entrance. There was already a long line to get into the club – a line full of whining customers waiting to dance and drink, screaming at the pesky bouncers. Ashley pulled her helmet off and got off the bike. She strutted with confidence, sporting a hint of danger to her. The bouncers turned and glanced at her. She gave the husky guy on the left a nod. He looked over to the other bouncer who unhooked the red velvet rope for her. Ashley walked in while the bystanders in line groaned louder in their inability to be treated like a VIP.

The second she walked in, she scanned the room and began to admire the mellow music of the live reggae band. The lights were dimly lit, and the club was not yet packed. It was full, but still comfortable to be in. Ashley walked directly to an empty bar stool. Lucas immediately spotted her and walked over to her.

"Where's your jacket?" Lucas asked her as she handed her helmet to him.

"Didn't wear one." She said as he put the helmet on a shelf below. She began to light a cigarette. Lucas grabbed an ashtray and placed it in front of her, next to a bar coaster.

"That's risky of you, Ash." He placed a glass on the coaster. "You take a fall and you'll bust that pretty head open." He pushed his somewhat lengthy brown hair back over his head as he turned to grab the bottle of Hennessy on the counter behind him.

"Yeah, right. I'm careful. Don't worry so much, Lucas." Ashley smirked as she pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and shook the ash off.

"It's been a long time. I haven't seen you since –what was it? About, 3 months ago?" He stared at her as he placed some ice in her glass and quickly poured her a drink. "Been pretty busy huh? Word on the street is the big crime lord Diedrich took a fall."

"I don't like coming here too often." She glared at him in frustration as she picked up the glass, cigarette burning in the same hand. "And I thought I told you that we're not going to talk about work. My ass is being watched a lot more these days."

"Understood." Lucas wiped his hands with the towel. Ashley sipped her drink slowly. "Just that something like this happens and I see you walk into my bar the next day. Can't a man put two and two together? And what's wrong with the Frenzy? Where've you been going?"

"Jabberwalker." Ashley put her glass down.

"The Jabberwalker? Are you kidding me? They only have the cheap stuff there!"

"Sorry Lucas. This place is far from my neck of the woods. That pub is just conveniently closer." There was a pause and Ashley noticed that Lucas was about to say something. He opened his mouth, but he stopped himself. "What is it?"

"I don't want to be the one to open up old wounds." Lucas leaned in closer.

"Just say it." Ashley said carelessly.

"Spencer's around." He said as she stopped and glared back at him. "I talked to her last week when she was in here. I guess she's in town from San Francisco."

"Frisco? Oh that's ironic. She's the one who moved out west?" Ashley scoffed as she drank a little bit more. "So what's she doing back?"

"…Visiting her girlfriend's cousin." Lucas said hesitantly.

"I see." Ashley said calmly as she downed the rest of her drink. The smoke slowly rose, concealing her disappointment. "Pour me another."

"Look, I understand that this information might sting a bit."

"Who said I'm hurting?" Ashley said defensively, as she put her hands up.

"Well, I just thought you might've wanted to know."

"Thanks I guess." Ashley rubbed her neck tensely as Lucas poured her another drink. She put her cigarette out.

"You wanna talk about it?" He looked her straight in the eyes. She looked up at him and paused.

"No, it's fine." She shook her head, trying hard to smile it off.

"Well, I hate to make things any more awkward for you, but she's…"

"What?" She quickly blurted.

"…Right over there." Lucas looked out left toward Spencer's direction as Ashley turned her head carefully to see her, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

There was Spencer, standing in the dimly lit distance. Ashley's heart began to beat faster. It was like a breath of fresh air for her, with a tinge of hurt. She took a deep breath and stared at Spencer, wearing a black and white cocktail dress and sipping her red wine. Ashley watched as Spencer's hair bounced so lightly while she talked and laughed with another woman. It brought back memories when it was Ashley who made Spencer smile that big.

She then looked at the woman Spencer was talking to. She looked like a sophisticated type, wearing a business suite and glasses. She might as well had carried a briefcase to go with her sleek look. Ashley already did not like her. She stared her up and down, glaring at this lanky body and short blonde hair.

_"Totally not my type."_ She thought to herself as she turned and grabbed her second glass of Hennessy. She downed it within seconds and placed it on the coaster.

"Hey! Take your time with those! I don't want to have to cut you off _and_ call a taxi for ya." Lucas said as he mixed another customer's drink. He looked over at the two of them talking. "It's not what you think."

"Oh and what _do_ I think?" Ashley muttered.

"That the girlfriend's cousin." He continued to talk as he poured the mixed concoction in a martini glass. He put the shaker down, added a green olive, and gently placed it in front of another man. "_That's_ the girlfriend." He wiped his hands as he looked up at her.

Ashley turned again and saw this tall, voluptuous brunette walk towards the two talking. She rubbed her finger against the side of her lips, making sure to rub off any lipstick that was not on her actual lips. She noticed how Spencer immediately turned her attention to this woman, almost as if she was entranced. The brunette woman hugged Spencer gently as she whispered into her ear.

"I'm happy for her!" Ashley said in this overly ecstatic tone as she turned around. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"It's okay if it bothers you. I'm not gonna say anything." He said as he was shaking up another concoction. He poured the mixture into another martini glass and placed it in front of Ashley. "Apple martini on me." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." Ashley said with a slight smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Rendezvous

**_Awkward..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

About half an hour passed. The club started to fill close to its maximum capacity. The sound of chatter and belligerent drunkards started to drown out the mellow music. Ashley slowly sipped on her martini and tried to enjoy the music. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Luke! Luke!" Spencer called out as loud as she could. Ashley felt someone push her way through the crowd and up to the bar. She saw her at the corner of her eye. Spencer was standing right next to her. Ashley turned her head the other way and took a deep breath of that familiar Jasmine scent Spencer would always wear.

"What can I get you?" Lucas walked up to Spencer. He paused, as he realized Ashley was sitting right next to her. He smiled and felt the moment to be an interesting one.

"Two more glasses of Pinot Noir please?"

"Yep." Lucas said as he quickly glanced at the two. Ashley felt very awkward and uncomfortable. She could hear Spencer sifting through her purse for her wallet.

"Eighteen dollars." Lucas said as he placed both glasses in front of her. He placed a coaster in front of Ashley as he took Spencer's credit card. Ashley quickly took the coaster.

_"Why don't you talk to her?"_ The coaster read. Ashley shook her head faintly. Lucas went over to the cashier and charged the card. He printed the receipt and brought it back with a pen.

"Just need your signature." He smirked at her.

"Thanks a bunch, Luke!" Spencer signed it quickly. Ashley could not wait for the moment to pass. Everything was somewhat agonizing – the scent of her perfume, the sound of the pen striking the paper on top of the wooden countertop, her angelic voice. Ashley managed to drown out everything else going on in that room. "Do you have my credit card?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He smiled slyly and handed it to her. She tried to take it but he was holding onto it really tight. She looked up at him confused. He motioned his eyes to Spencer's right. Spencer's eyes immediately looked down over to the person sitting next to her. Lucas let go of the credit card and went to tend to other customers. Spencer tried to look over at Ashley's face, but she could already tell it was her just by looking at the back of her head. She stood in awe for a moment before she said anything.

"Ash?" Ashley was caught off guard. She thought she had successfully avoided Spencer, but she immediately felt vulnerable the second she heard Spencer utter her name. She felt there was nothing left for her to do but to face her. Ashley turned her head, her hair spinning around and grazing her cheekbones. They could not help but stare at one another in awe. "How have you been?" Spencer asked as she smiled.

"Good! I've been good!" Ashley responded lightheartedly.

"Well, I'd much rather ask '_where_ have you been?' You practically fell off the face of the Earth! I haven't seen you since… since…"

"I've been here in New York." Ashley interrupted as Spencer nodded. She knew the last time they saw each other was when they had gone their separate ways. Ashley tried to avoid that topic.

"Wow! This whole time?"

"Yeah, for now." Ashley nodded.

"So what have you been doing out here? Art school fall through for you."

"Not exactly." Ashley said as she grabbed another cigarette and lit it. "I teach art to kids though." She said so haughtily. Lucas rolled his eyes, keeping his ears perked.

"How's your mom? Last time I spoke to her, she was looking for you. Why did you…"

"I moved out on my own." Ashley interrupted as she took another drag and put the cigarette on the ashtray. She diverted the smoke away from Spencer. "But I still talk to Christine. You know her. Always here and there. She actually moved out of state." Ashley tried her best to avoid questions about her new life.

"Tell her 'hello' for me when you see her, would you?" Spencer smiled. She picked up one of the wine glasses and briefly sipped its contents.

"Since when did you become _my_ mommy's little girl?"

"We used to speak a lot… when you disappeared actually."

"Okay, I'll tell her." Ashley put on a cheesy smile. "What about you? What's new?"

"I went to law school after college. And I've actually started practicing at my own firm in San Francisco." She took another sip.

"Frisco, huh? What brings you out here?"

"I'm actually visiting a friend." Spencer looked over and pointed through the crowd. "That blonde one over there is getting married."

"To you?" Ashley chuckled.

"No!" Spencer laughed. "To a man!" She turned back towards Ashley as they laughed with each other. They both sipped their drinks as the laughter died down. Spencer took a deep breath. "She's my girlfriend's cousin." Ashley looked up.

"Oh!" Ashley tried to act surprised. "I'm happy for you then." She smiled as she took another drag of her cigarette and put it out. She forcefully exhaled the smoke. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Well, this has truly been an interesting rendezvous." Spencer put down her glass, her purse in her left hand. She stuck her right hand out. Ashley looked over and gently pushed her glass away from the edge. She gently took Spencer's hand in hers, with a slight shake.

"It's only a rendezvous if it's intentional." Ashley smirked as she stood up to face Spencer. "But it was a pleasure." Spencer smiled as she threw her purse around her arms and grabbed both wine glasses.

"Take care of yourself." Spencer said as she walked away.

"You too." Ashley responded as she watched Spencer disappear into the crowd to join her party. She turned back around and saw Lucas staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." He said so smugly.

"Well that was stupid. I can't believe you pulled a stunt like that!"

"It's _obvious_ you two still have feelings for each other." He said as he wiped down another shaker and prepared another drink.

"You could _not_ be more wrong!" Ashley scoffed as she downed the rest of her martini. She looked down at her watch and noticed that it was almost 10 o'clock in the evening. She stood up and squeezed her way through the crowd, making her way towards the exit.

Spencer saw Ashley leaving at the corner of her eye. She excused herself from the conversation she was having and began to make her way through the crowd as well. Ashley could feel the cool air seeping through the entrance into the warm atmosphere of the club. She suddenly felt someone grab her by the wrist. She immediately turned to see who had the nerve to touch her. But it wasn't what she had expected.

"Hey!" Spencer smiled.

"Hey." Ashley responded. She couldn't help but stare into Spencer's eyes, feeling entranced and weak within her grasp.

"I'm in town for a bit. Maybe we should grab lunch sometime if you're not busy?" Spencer let her arm go.

"Uh…" Ashley was caught off guard again. "I don't know."

"Really?" Spencer felt a bit disappointed. "Not even for a little bit?"

"I'm sorry," Ashley snapped out of her trance, "I'm really tied up with work and what not." She looked over to the bar and saw Lucas holding her helmet up.

"Oh," Spencer was somewhat disappointed, "well, if you change your mind, here's my cell phone number." She stuck out a business card. Ashley quickly looked down at it and took it from her.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to." Ashley smiled. "It's getting late for me so I'm heading out."

"Okay." Spencer responded. "Well call me sometime or something. I'd love to catch up." She wrapped her arms around Ashley in a quick embrace. Ashley was caught off guard again, lightly hugging her back. Time seemed to slow down again as Spencer pulled away. Ashley tried to memorize this feeling at this very moment because she knew it wouldn't come again.

"Alright." Ashley said as she smiled back and made her way to Lucas. She shoved the card down her pant pocket

"Oh I could _not_ be more right!" Lucas smirked as he handed the helmet to Ashley.

"Knock it off." She smirked back. Ashley motioned to Lucas to lean in closer. "You know nothing's going to happen. This is for her own good. She needs to go home and forget this night happened." She whispered in his ear as he nodded. She turned and made her way back toward the exit.

"See you in a few months!" Lucas yelled out to her.

Once outside, Ashley took a deep breath as she walked toward her bike. The line to get in was still long. It started to drizzle again as the long line of people squeezed under the awning. The raindrops fell on Ashley's shoulders, dripping down her elbows and fingertips. She pushed her hair out of the way and put the helmet on. She then got on her bike and sped away.

Spencer joined her party again. She grabbed her glass and observed her girlfriend talking to her cousin about the wedding. She took a sip and smiled at the two.

"Sweetie, why do you smell like smoke?" Her girlfriend turned to her. "Were you smoking?"

"Oh someone's in trouble." The blonde muttered as she sipped her drink, turning away slightly.

"No!" Spencer explained. "The bar's packed with smokers, Kennedy. It's not me."

"Where'd you go?" Kennedy was unconvinced.

"I was talking to Luke, the bartender." She looked her directly in the eyes. "Remember? I was telling you how Luke and I went to college together. He's a good friend. We were just catching up since I haven't seen him in years."

"Who was that woman you were talking to?"

"Old friend, Ken. She went to the same college as Luke and I. Why are you bombarding me with questions all of a sudden?"

"Okay, you're right." Kennedy noticed her own overprotective behavior. "Sorry." She smiled, as she grabbed Spencer's hand. Spencer smiled back.

"So the bachelorette party is in two days!" Spencer quickly changed the subject as she looked at the blonde. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready!" She smiled at the both of them. "My cousin can plan some wicked events. So I'm pretty confident that this party's going to be crazy!"

"Heather, remember the last party I planned for you? You woke up the next morning with nothing on but cowboy boots and a hangover." Kennedy laughed.

"Oh my god! I _still_ don't remember everything that happened that night." Heather said as she fixed her glasses. They slightly slid down her nose from all the laughing.

"Hi ladies!" A voice interrupted. They looked over to the source and saw Lucas making his way through the crowd. "I saw your glasses were a little low. So I took the liberty of bringing a bottle to you."

"Thank you!" Heather was ecstatic. She ran up and quickly hugged him.

"Hey Luke!" Spencer smiled. "That's really generous of you!"

"Yeah, it's not a problem." He welcomed the unexpected hug. "I also found an empty VIP spot so you ladies won't have to stand all night." He motioned them to a cozy section in the corner. They quickly followed, making their way to the opposite side of the club, adjacent to the bar.

"Luke, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Kennedy."

"Nice to meet you!" Kennedy shook his hand after he placed the bottle on the table.

"And this is her cousin, Heather."

"Hello!" He said in a cheery voice as he gladly took her hand in his.

"She's getting married this weekend." Spencer immediately interjected.

"Aww! Are you gonna go around telling everybody this?" Heather asked somewhat disappointedly.

Spencer smiled at her as they all sat down on the plush couches. Lucas pulled a bottle-opener out of his pocket and began to open the bottle of pinot noir. Kennedy turned to Heather and enthusiastically continued their last conversation.

"Having a good time?" Lucas leaned in toward Spencer before he removed the cork and slowly poured the wine in the empty glasses.

"Oh yeah!" Spencer responded as she grabbed a glass, "it's been… interesting."

"Yeah?" He placed the bottle down.

"Oh come on, Luke." She quickly took a sip. She leaned closer to his ear. "How often do you run into your ex?"

"Good point."

"I'm just… kinda caught off guard, you know? She just disappeared one day. Her mom didn't even know where she went. I got worried and eventually gave up looking for her." She took another sip. "And then all of a sudden, she's here! I mean… did you know she was here?"

"She's been in New York the whole time, Spence. But she rarely comes in here. I only see here maybe a couple times a year."

"That so?" Spencer was surprised. "Well then."

"Yeah." He looked at her and tried to press on. "So…?"

"So what?"

"Is… there a problem?"

"No, no problem. I'm just surprised." She placed her glass on the table. "But I've moved on. So it's fine!"

"Good!" He carefully observed her behavior.

"I guess the thing about it is…" she turned to him again. "I never really got closure, you know? We had a fight and broke up, and then she disappeared."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean."

"In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think that what we had meant more than that silly fight." She looked down. "It was totally something we could've worked through."

"What did you guys fight over?"

"Personal goals." Spencer grabbed her glass and sipped from it. "She was gung-ho about pursuing art school in LA. She wanted me to come with. But I wasn't ready to leave New York. The ironic thing is that she's been here all along and I've moved to the west coast."

"Perhaps it was for the best though."

"We'll never know." She smiled slightly. "Do you happen to have her number?"

"No," Lucas responded quickly, "and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you."

"Why not?"

"Spence, you've got a good thing going for you. You've got a good life the way it turned out. Don't let the past ruin it."

"Oh, of course not!" She looked into his eyes. "I've moved on! No doubt."

"Yeah, right." He was unconvinced. "How long have you been with… Kennedy, is it?"

"Yeah. Two years."

"Just build on that and let go of the past. You don't need closure for that."

"Well, what if I just wanted to catch up with Ashley? I'm confident that things are completely over and we're back on good terms."

"Perhaps," he responded. "But Ashley's a workaholic. She loves her job _way_ too much."

"Art and kids. What's there not to love?"

"…Yeah." Lucas had to contain the laughter in his head. He could never picture Ashley teaching art to kids. He just smiled at Spencer.

"So where does she live?"

"No idea." He thought for a second. "Well, then again, she said she lived closer to this other bar where she hangs out more often. It's a wonder how this bar still exists!"

"Which bar?"

"The Jabberwalker out in Brentwood. Truly a terrible place!"

"And how do you keep in touch?"

"Like I said, honey. She comes in here unexpectedly, maybe three or four times in a year." He stood up. "All I know is that Brentwood's about an hour way's east." He turned towards Heather and Kennedy. "You ladies enjoy the night!" Lucas said as he began to make his way back to the bar.


	7. Chapter 7: Recon, Plan, and Execute

**_It is 1:15AM and I have to be up in less than 4 hours for work..._ _But I wanted to hurry and squeeze this chapter out so I can start posting the good stuff that comes after this! :) So pardon any mispellings or grammatical errors! Stay tuned for the next two chapters (you WON'T be disappointed)! I hope to have them posted by the end of the week, if not by Wednesday! _****_THANKS FOR THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK! 5.6.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

Ashley disappeared into the dark fog and rain. Once she got home, she immediately went to her closet and replaced her red halter with a black turtleneck sweater. She tied her hair in a ponytail and strapped on her holsters.

At midnight, she heard three knocks on the door. She quickly walked to the door and with one hand on her gun, opened the door. A tall man with dark hair and glasses handed a small manila envelope to Ashley. He immediately turned without word and left. Ashley shut the door, opened the envelope and found a car key, earplug, and a tiny black tablet. Before every mission, Ashley would receive a number of items in an envelope depending on the difficulty and proximity of the mission. The items were always retrieved upon completion of the mission. And regardless of the mission, she would always receive an earplug to ensure a secure line and a black tablet to neutralize oneself if captured.

"Let's do this." She said as she threw her jacket on, placing the tablet in her pocket and the plug in her ear. "Delta One reporting via secure line." She held her hand lightly to her ear.

"_Copy that. We're up and running." _The crisp HQ operator replied. _"This is operator 00704 running Operation Pandora. All information transmitted from this moment forward is being recorded. Delta One, your vehicle is parked outside, containing all equipment necessary for Operation Pandora. First objective—run reconnaissance, obtaining any useful intel. Identify main targets and locate the shipment of firearms. Second objective—eliminate Victor V and secure Gierard Stevinelli so our forces can take him in custody."_

"Copy that."

"_Remember Delta One—high profile targets and crucial arms exchange mean increased security. Stay out of sight and do not engage the enemy until we confirm the shipment has arrived and we send our reinforcements."_

"Affirmative." She nodded as she quickly made her way out. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the car HQ had left for her—a midnight silver Rolls Royce Phantom Coupe. Ashley whistled in admiration, gently grazing her fingertips over the frame of the car. "High profile car HQ."

"_The Stevinellis only drive the finest Rolls Royce vehicles. We must make sure you blend in, in the case that your vehicle is spotted. We wouldn't want to raise any suspicions before the shipment arrives."_

"You sure I have to give this back after completion of the mission?" She chuckled as she opened the reverse-hinged door and quickly stepped in to sit in the auburn brown leather.

"_Every bit of it. And preferably without a scratch on her."_ The operator responded as Ashley ran her fingers over the wheel and the car door shut on its own.

"I'll try my best." She started the car, the engine purring to a low hum. "Though I could really get use to this car."

Within the hour, Ashley arrived at the ports on Lake Drive at the mouth of Lake Montauk. She looked around, gazing at the unfamiliar area and taking precautions to whatever danger awaited her. The thick fog settled on the coast, slowly creeping inland over the pier as the brisk wind began to pick up with the high tide. Soon, not a single star sparkled through. The smudged orange haze that emitted from the port lights illuminated the grounds. The night was quiet, with the exception of the tide hitting the pier. No freighters were being loaded or unloaded at the time.

Ashley parked the Phantom in a remote location inside the parking structure across the street. She quickly got out of the car and popped the trunk, where she found a few black cases. The smallest case contained two silenced Mark 23 pistols and extra mags. Ashley turned the safety on and holstered them. The larger case had six remote mines and a detonator clipped into a utility belt. And last but not least was the long rectangular case holding an M87ELR Navy-issued sniper rifle with a 12x scope and bipod. A powerful rifle like this was only used for one thing—long-distance precision. She carried the rifle with the strap over her arm, shut the trunk, and started running for the stairs. At the bottom, she came to a narrow corridor that was extremely dim. She squinted as she drew one of her pistols.

"HQ, I'm in the underground tunnel. I can barely see two feet in front of me."

"_Copy that. In twenty yards, you should reach a staircase leading up to the warehouse on pier 29. Proceed with caution."_

The warehouse on 29 was packed with freight containers, creating another dimly lit maze for her to maneuver through. She kept her gun drawn, quickly making her way to the other side of the warehouse until she spotted the silhouette of a gunman on the roof. Ashley tiptoed her way out and made her way up to the deck of a docked freighter under the cover of the thick fog and shadows, looking over her shoulder from time to time to make sure she remained unseen. She made her way up a ladder to the top of one of the freight containers. She leaned against another container stacked next to her, which conveniently allowed her to hide out in the shadow and block her from being seen from the pier.

"I am in position at location one." She holstered her gun and slid onto her belly, carefully positioning her rifle on the bipod. "Setting up visual transmission." Ashley flipped the switch on her scope and looked through it towards pier 27. "Are you getting this HQ?"

"_Yes, Delta One. We have established the connection and can now see what you see."_ There stood several gunmen standing both on the docks and by the pier entrance. Between the entrance and the dock was a row of Rolls Royce vehicles and BMWs funneled in between the containers on the freight yard.

"I'm off to do a perimeter sweep, setting up the explosives." Ashley carefully backed away from the rifle as to allow her scope to maintain visual transmission. She climbed down the ladder and stealthily made her way through the freight yard, strategically planting the mines at key locations. When she got back to her post, several suited men started to step out of the vehicles. "We have some activity." Two henchmen stepped out of one of the Rolls Royce vehicles carrying a steel briefcase in each hand. They walked over to one of the armed men by another car, safeguarding the money until the exchange.

Out of a Beemer came a short, fat man with a five o'clock shadow hiding his bald head under a newsboy hat. He stepped lightly in his shiny loafers, straightening out and buttoning his black pinstripe suite over his blue collared shirt and white tie. Three of his guards stood at his side. A Phantom Coupe similar to the one Ashley was driving came cruising in quietly, stopping between the row of cars. The headlights remained on as a tall man with slicked back brown hair and a goatee stepped out in his trench coat and red scarf, flickering to the ocean winds. His guards walked behind him, keeping their hands on their guns as well.

"You're late." The shorter man blurted.

"As long as the money is here on time, I wouldn't think it'd be a problem." He slowly made his way closer. "Vic, sorry to keep you waiting. You know I'm just here to supervise the transaction. Nothing personal. But we're just beginning this business relationship. Once we develop this long history of smooth and dependable exchanges, I can trust one of my guys to lead the exchange so that we don't have to keep scheduling one around my busy schedule." Victor turned and walked towards the docks as Gierard followed.

"Understood." Victor mumbled.

"Are we running on time?"

"I never disappoint." He smirked at the taller man. Ashley kept them both in her sights.

"_Hold your position, Delta One. Not until we confirm the shipment has arrived."_

"You mean _that_ shipment?" She scoped the coast to find a mid-sized freighter slowly making its way to port.

"_They're more than an hour early if that's really the shipment!"_

"Well what other freighter might be coming in this late?" She quickly glanced down at her watch. "I hope your reinforcements are early too."

"That's why I like you, Vic." They stared off the coast as the freighter began to dock. "You don't bullshit. I see business between our firms becoming one with mutual and bountiful benefits."

"Do you have all my money?" Victor asked as Ashley watched Gierard signal his men to open the briefcases. Victor looked over his shoulder. He then turned to his own man who unlocked a separate briefcase for Gierard to view.

"HQ, it looks like they're trading more than just money and arms." She watched Gierard smile and pat Victor on the back. "I have no visual on the contents of the briefcase. But whatever it is, Gierard is loving it."

The two men, followed closely by their guards, made their way onto the freighter's deck. Victor showed Gierard the contents of some of the containers. Gierard would nod in satisfaction as they traveled from container to container.

"_Delta One, our reinforcements are in position. We need you to move in after you take Victor down. We need to get our hands on that briefcase!"_

"Not a problem. I've been antsy for the past several hours. I could use a little excitement." She rolled her eyes.

"_Take your shot then. Our reinforcements won't move in until you remote detonate the explosives."_ She kept Victor in her sights as he walked back down to the dock. Gierard followed close behind as they signaled their men to exchange briefcases. Victor reached out to shake Gierard's hand. Ashley had him dead in her sights, aiming for the left side of his chest. She turned the safety off and slowly squeezed the trigger. The recoil kicked into her shoulder as Victor fell to the ground. Almost instinctively, Gierard dove and frantically tried to crawl his way back toward his car. All the gunmen crouched, some taking cover and some checking on a fallen Victor.

Ashley quickly pressed the remote, setting off the perimeter explosion that shattered and destroyed any vehicle within or near the blasts. Lights began to flicker as shots were fired. About twenty reinforcements scurried around the freight yard, taking out any surviving gunmen. She saw Gierard speed his way out.

"Gierard is on the run! He has the briefcase!" Ashley quickly jumped up and grabbed hold of one of the many ropes keeping the freighter docked. She slid down to the docks and made her way for the parking structure.

"_We have a 20 on the mark. He's heading west on Sound View Drive. You _cannot_ let him escape!"_

"Copy that." She sprinted to her car and sped out of the structure, catching air as she abruptly turned to head west on Sound View. The man must have been flustered, as he found it difficult to maneuver and swerve through the murky streets. He left blatant skid marks across both sides of the road. Ashley turned on a side street to try and intercept Gierard. She was going nearly 60 mph when she barely T-boned him and slammed into the tail end of his car. She pinned him into a lamppost.

Gierard hobbled out, holding the briefcase in one hand and a gun in the other. He tried to reach for his shoulder with the armed hand while blood seeped through his sleeve. Ashley kicked the door open and managed to leave the wreckage with minor injuries to her leg. She skipped in her attempt to run after Gierard.

Her footsteps seemed to gain on him as he abruptly turned and shot at her. He missed. Ashley quickly crouched and drew her pistol, hitting Gierard in the kneecap. He dropped both the gun and briefcase while grabbing his knee and falling to the ground.

"Ah! You stupid bitch!" He winced. She drew her other gun and kept both pointed at him. "Do you know who the fuck I _am_?"

"Yeah, sure." She inched her way closer. "But, I figured, no matter how bad ass you _think_ you are, you're not going to need your legs to talk. HQ, I have Stevinelli… and the briefcase."

"_Good work Delta One! We're sending a unit over. Our reinforcements are clearing out the freight yard as we speak. They secured the money and the shipment." _Ashley walked over and kicked the gun away. She holstered one gun in order to pick up the briefcase.

"If you take that… you're just asking for it." He grinned.

"Asking for what?"

"Asking to die. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." He laughed, shaking his head side to side. "And you killed Victor V? Fuck it. You're _already_ dead!" She stepped on his wounded knee as he screamed out in pain.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ashley pointed the gun to his forehead. "I'll take you with me." She cocked the gun with her thumb. He smirked. Soon, two squad cars of reinforcements came and took Gierard in custody. Ashley handed one of them the briefcase. "What's our status HQ?"

"_It's official. Case closed, Delta One. Good work." _She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh and HQ?" Ashley looked back at the wreckage. "Sorry about the car. I wish I didn't have to total it." She hung her head as she slowly walked to the other squad car.


	8. Chapter 8: Catching Up

**_I'm such a posting whore! But I'm sure you guys aren't going to complain about it :) So I have a general idea of where the story is going, but I love to hear what you guys think about it (let me know what you like, dislike, what you may want to see happen). I'll take your opinions into consideration and swear I won't take it personal! THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SMILE! Keep 'em coming! 5.7.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

The following afternoon, Ashley drove up to the alley parking lot at the Jabberwalker, located on the corner of Madison and Barleau. She parked her bike, turned the engine off, and removed her helmet. She shook her hair loose as she got off the bike, and headed toward the entrance. The Jabberwalker was more like a hole-in-the-wall billiards bar and lounge. It wasn't as modern as the Frenzy, since it still had one of those jukeboxes and Cullen's collectibles hanging on the wall, from a signed baseball bat from A-Rod to license plates from every state off Route 66.

Ashley walked and sat at the bar. She placed her helmet on the stool next to her. Cullen quickly tended to his customer at the other side of the bar before he made his way to Ashley. He trudged his way over the plastic mats, often battling his lower back pains to stand up straight and not let his height cripple anymore than it already has. Cullen served as a marine in the Gulf War, enlisting when he was 21. He was honorably discharged after taking a bullet in the hip for his commanding officer. He had his dirty blonde hair tied in a short ponytail with one of those neatly trimmed mustaches. The man wasn't as old fashioned as he looked, but he was never a big fan of change. Cullen struggled to keep up with the modernization that the Frenzy embodied. On this particular day, he chose to go with a Hawaiian-themed shirt, which didn't go well with his harsh New York accent.

"What can I get you, sweetha't?" Cullen asked.

"A Newcastle please."

"On tap o' from the bottle?" Cullen had a way of exaggerating his vowels, making his accent very much noticeable.

"A pint on tap." Ashley said as she pulled out her cigarettes. She grabbed the ashtray closest to her and began lighting a cigarette.

"Say sweetha't?" Cullen said as he carefully poured the beer. "Someone's been lookin' fo' ya."

"Yeah?" She asked as she blew the smoke out slowly. "Did this person have a name?"

"Nope." He pushed the lever back and placed the glass in front of her. "Blonde head girl, 'bout yay high, didn't look like she was from 'round this neighbahood."

"That so?" She took a sip of her beer. "How do you figure?"

"She dressed like she was from the city." Cullen laughed. "And she was asking me how to get back there." Ashley continued to smoke her cigarette. The door opened, allowing for the dusk light to seep into the dim bar. Cullen looked over and let out a sigh as he wiped his hands. Ashley looked over her shoulder and saw Spencer at the door, slowly making her way to the bar. She turned back and smirked at Cullen. "Ah! Find ya way back to the city, little miss?" Cullen asked Spencer as Ashley braced herself for what she felt would be another awkward encounter.

"Yes I did. Thank you!" Spencer responded with an uneasy smile, somewhat embarrassed.

"What can I get ya?" Cullen asked as she sat down on the stool next to Ashley. Ashley tapped the ashes off into the tray as she managed to hide her smile from Spencer until it faded.

"Whatever she's having." Spencer said uneasily. She glanced over at Ashley who appeared unmoved and indifferent.

"So what brings you to Brentwood?" Ashley sipped her beer and asked so nonchalantly.

"Okay, okay!" Spencer sighed. "I was looking for you."

"You can't expect me not to know what's been happening in my two favorite bars." Ashley chuckled. Spencer looked away as Ashley took a drag from her cigarette and put it out. Cullen placed the pint of beer in front of Spencer. "How was the wedding?" Ashley changed the topic, sensing Spencer's uneasiness.

"Oh, it was good. Short and simple." Spencer said as she looked back at Ashley.

"Where's...?" She trailed off, waiting for Spencer to bring up her name.

"Kennedy?"

"You guys leaving town soon?"

"Yeah, she's resting at the hotel. We're supposed to be leaving tomorrow, but one more week wouldn't hurt." Spencer said before she sipped her beer. "We're in the mood for sightseeing."

"Ah! A favorite American past-time." Ashley grasped her glass. She made her pack of cigarettes as parallel to the square-like coaster as possible. It was her OCD side taking over at that point – a defense mechanism to avoid dealing with the tense situation before her. As the scene grew more awkward to Spencer's silence, Ashley finally decided to confront it and put Spencer on the spot. "So, _really_. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to talk." Spencer turned halfway so that Ashley sat in her peripheral vision. She stared at the beer, avoiding Ashley's piercing glare. "I just wanted to catch up and see how you were doing and find out where you've been all this time."

"I honestly don't know why you care to know _now_. It's practically been a decade." Ashley said with such a slow, quiet tone. "Too much time has passed for it to really be worth catching up on."

"Maybe I want closure." Spencer said abruptly as she finally faced Ashley.

"Still?" Ashley took a sip of her beer. She gave Spencer a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Aren't you with someone else? There's nothing that says 'closure' more than another relationship."

"Why did we break up?" Spencer asked with all seriousness.

"Really? You wanna go back to that?" Ashley asked sternly. "We broke up because _you_ weren't ready to take the next step in our relationship."

"Which was…?"

"Moving in together."

"Okay." Spencer interrupted. "I had no problem moving in together. It was the fact that you wanted to move in together… on the _other side_ of the country! I wasn't ready for that, Ashley. You can't always have it your w–"

"Hence, we broke up." Ashley interrupted. There was a short pause. "So was that closure-sufficient?"

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Spencer sighed. "There's something off about all of this…something off about _you_. Your attitude is coming _completely_ out of nowhere." She took a short sip of her beer. "I don't know why you had to disappear on me. It was totally something we could've worked through if you respected me enough to do so."

"Oh, then I suppose this is all _my_ fault." Ashley responded matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes.

"No! That's not even it." Spencer said in frustration. She tried to keep her voice down looking around to see if anyone noticed her volume. "No, wait. Yes this _is_ your fault." Ashley laughed condescendingly.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. Listen." She calmly interrupted. "If things were really meant to work out between us, they would've. But they didn't." Spencer sighed as she took another sip of her beer. "I think we're both settled in our own lives, surrounded with whomever's meant to be in it."

"Well how do you explain our random run-ins? Don't you think that—"

"They're more so because you were stalking me." Ashley joked as she sipped her beer. Spencer smiled. They shared a peaceful moment as the frustration subsided.

"But you were all gung-ho about moving out west. Why did you just end up staying in New York?" She asked as Ashley gave out a long sigh.

"I _did_ move out west for a little bit." Ashley lied convincingly. "But I found things were better for me here in New York."

"Hmm, weird." Ashley turned towards her. "Luke said you've been in New York the whole time." Spencer said matter-of-factly.

"Luke and I don't keep in touch very much. He doesn't know _everything_ about me."

"Yeah, I guess not a lot of people do these days." They both sipped their beers. "Why did you avoid me afterwards? I tried calling you."

"You broke up with me." Ashley scoffed. "See, it's kinda typical for two people not to speak to each other when they break up. I just needed to start my life over. I'm sure you felt the same."

"Yeah, but just because we broke up didn't mean I wanted you out of my life. We were friends before at some point." There was a long pause. "Well, I'm glad I could finally get some answers." Spencer said. "So we're good?"

"Yeah, of course."

"So can we hang out and finally have a normal conversation minus the awkward moments?"

"I would love to." Ashley put her glass back on the coaster. "But, I just don't have the time to do so lately. I'm swamped with work."

"With teaching kids?"

"…Yeah." Ashley hesitated. "I also sell artwork on the side, which takes up the rest of the time that I'm not in the classroom. I have to review art for authenticity before it goes on sale. Lots of paperwork and meeting with dealers."

"Wow." Spencer nodded. "Sounds really interesting! And yet you still have time to hit up a nightclub bar on the other side of the state. What does your girlfriend think about that?"

"Ah." Ashley smiled as she took another sip of her beer. "A busy person like me doesn't have time for a relationship. I'm always traveling around and working late. And last night, I had a buyer in Manhattan. So I conveniently stopped by to say 'hi' to Lucas."

"Sorry for assuming that you did." Spencer sipped her beer. Ashley looked at her slightly confused. "…Have someone in your life."

"No, it's fine. We're catching up." Ashley smiled slightly as she realized what she was talking about. "When did you meet Kennedy?"

"We met in law school, but we didn't start dating until almost two years ago. We actually work for the top rivaling law firms in San Francisco."

"Wow. What does that do for life at home?"

"We don't talk about work." They laughed together. Spencer stared into her eyes and then slowly scanned her. "Your hair looks great!" Spencer ran her fingers through her hair, briefly grazing her cheek with her fingers. "And where'd you learn to ride a bike?" Spencer rested her hand on Ashley's shoulder, looking at her black and red leather jacket.

"I guess I stepped out of my shell and changed a lot more than you thought." Ashley straightened her cup on the coaster as she could still feel Spencer's warm hand on her shoulder. "Life's too short to be living on the safe side all the time."

"It still boggles my mind how you're this daring art teacher." She took her hand off Ashley's shoulder. "It's like… living two lives."

"Pays the bills and makes me happy." Ashley laughed it off. She started to get nervous and paranoid, seeing that she was practically transparent to Spencer. Was she not convincing enough? "I gotta get going now. I'm supposed to meet with a dealer. He's got tons of artwork shipping into the pier." Ashley said as she looked at her watch. She stood up, grabbed some cash from her pocket, and tossed it on the bar top.

"Oh." Spencer felt a little disappointed that there time together had to be cut short yet again. "Say, do you think I can get your number? I'd like to keep in touch if that's okay."

"Uh, sure." Ashley didn't know what else to say. She knew that telling her 'no' and making up another elaborate lie would put her in trouble. She grabbed another coaster from the bar and jotted down a fake number before handing it to Spencer.

"I'm really happy I got to run into you again." Spencer smiled. She then reached out and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, me too." Ashley quietly said into her ear as she hugged her back. After a long few seconds, Spencer let go first. Ashley turned and grabbed her helmet. She took one last look at Spencer and smiled. "Have fun sightseeing!"

"Thanks." She responded as Ashley started walking toward the door.

"Bye sweetha't." Cullen yelled over as Ashley lifted her hand in the air, not turning back. He came over and grabbed the money and empty glass. He looked over curiously at Spencer. "What's your name darlin'?"

"Spencer. And who might you be?"

"Cullen." He responded. "I own the joint. Sorry I ratted ya out earlier. She wants me to keep ha' updated and make sure no one's trailin' ha'."

"Has she always been this paranoid?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't blame ha'. It's a dangerous line of work." Cullen said as he wiped down the bar. Spencer looked up at him with an extremely confused expression.

"What? Dealing art?"

"Art?!" Cullen leaned forward. "She's a cop."

"How long have you known her?"

"A few years now. She's a regula' in here."

"Has she been a cop for long?"

"Only as long as I've known ha'."

"Once a liar, always a liar. That's Ashley." Spencer sipped the rest of her beer. "How much do I owe you?" Spencer quickly stood up and sifted through her purse.

"Six dolla's hun." He said as she pulled some cash out and left it on the bar top. She quickly turned and made her way out. "Take it easy hun!"

Out in the alley parking lot, Ashley made her way to her bike. She sat on it and placed her helmet on. Right when she was about to start her engine, she suddenly felt this force grab her around the neck and yank her off her bike. She found herself on the ground. Looking up, she saw two tall men standing over her. Both were wearing black suits and sunglasses.

"We don't like party crashers." The man with darker brown hair said as he kicked Ashley in the stomach. She hunched over on the ground. The other man with long, light-brown hair dragged her by her jacket collar behind a sidewall where the dumpsters were, hiding them from plain sight of any pedestrians that may walk past the street. Spencer was peeked around from the street corner looking for Ashley. There was no one in sight. She pulled out her mace and slowly made her way through the parking lot, hearing voices coming from the alley.

The man who had dragged her behind the wall kicked her in the stomach. Ashley hunched over, her groaning muffled by her helmet. He then pulled her helmet off and threw it to the side. She sat up with her back against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Imagine that." The first man said as he pulled out a gun from under his jacket. He screwed on a silencer. "The female vigilante wanted by every infamous mafia in the twenty mile radius is sitting helplessly in front of us." He smiled to the other man who didn't speak a single word. Ashley looked up at the man with the gun. As he aimed his gun to her head, she kicked him in the kneecaps. He dropped the gun and fell to the ground in pain. The other man swung his arm at her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, then thrust her palm to his nose. He fell backwards in pain, as she quickly got up. The man on his knees grabbed his gun. Before he could aim it at Ashley, she grabbed his arm and broke it at the elbow. He screamed in pain. She stepped behind him and snapped his neck.

Ashley heard someone behind her. She quickly shifted to the side, but caught a sharp blow to the back of her shoulder. The other man had driven a knife through her back. She gasped in pain. But if she had not moved, she would've caught the knife somewhere above the shoulders. Ashley turned and backhanded him in the face. She punched him again and then kicked him against the wall. Ashley suddenly grabbed a silenced gun from under her jacket and immediately put three bullets in his chest. He jolted in pain and fell to the ground, drowning in a pool of dark red blood.

Ashley looked over her shoulder and saw the knife sticking out. She also noticed the tear through her jacket. She held her gun up and put three more bullets in his chest.

"This is my favorite jacket!" She yelled at his corpse. Ashley holstered her weapon and grabbed her cell phone. She suddenly turned and saw Spencer standing a few feet away. Spencer stood in shock at the scene before her. Ashley was just as surprised to see her there. "Spencer, I can explain."


	9. Chapter 9: A Glimpse of What Once Was

**_I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! So... surprise!! Here's the next. I wanted to keep you guys in anticipation for this one, but my friend hates cliffhangers and wanted to know what happens next haha... so enjoy! Yeah... this is a long chapter. Didn't have a chance to edit it. It's VERY descriptive (wink). So sorry if you're not a big fan of that stuff. READ AND REVIEW... tell me what ya think! 5.8.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

"So, you're not a teacher?" She looked up at Ashley. "You're a cop? Or some type of crazy vigilante cop?" Spencer said as she quickly glanced at the bloody body.

"Now's not the time!" Ashley said in frustration as she put her cell phone back in her pocket. She walked over to the first man she killed and dragged him closer to the wall. She searched their pockets for information or clues, but found nothing. "Is any of my blood dripping?" She showed her back to Spencer.

"No, but some of it is seeping through your jacket. Doesn't it hurt?" Spencer walked up and tried to reach out to her shoulder.

"Don't touch it!" She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "I just need you to be quiet just for a quick second." Ashley paused while the phone rang.

"_Hello?"_ A deep voice sounded.

"It's Delta One."

"_Secure line?"_

"Yes!" Ashley said in frustration. "I need a cleaner. I was attacked by two men in the alley on Madison and Barleau. No identification on them. They were clearly involved in Pandora. Sloppy guys, but they're both dead. One's bleeding all over the place. I hid them behind a sidewall. Cleaner's gotta be here soon."

"_Are you hurt?"_

"I've gotta knife in my back, but I need a medic to get it out. It's pretty deep. Blood's not dripping yet. In case it does, I have dissolving solution."

"_Any witnesses?"_ Ashley looked up at Spencer.

"No. No witnesses."

"_Okay, we're sending a cleaning crew. They'll be there in two minutes. Head home and we'll send a medic over."_

"Copy that." Ashley hung up the phone and rushed to her helmet. "We need to get out of here now!"

"Were you calling the police?"

"Sort of." She walked up to Spencer. "We just gotta get out of here now or we'll be in serious trouble. You can leave with me or not. You just can't be here."

"Okay." Spencer hesitantly complied and followed Ashley to the bike.

"Here." Ashley handed her helmet to Spencer. "Put this on." Ashley climbed onto her bike as Spencer quickly put the helmet on and climbed on behind her. The engine started up and they sped away. An unmarked van arrived shortly after. Two men came out and carefully loaded the bodies into the van. They then cleaned up the scene, dissolving the bloodstains with buckets of a highly acidic solution. They picked up the bullet casings and gun, spending no more than five minutes getting the job done.

Ashley and Spencer had arrived at Ashley's complex about 20 minutes later. She didn't go through the front entrance. She stopped her bike outside the complex near a pedestrian back entrance and turned her engine off. Spencer hopped off and pulled the helmet off. Ashley looked around for any bystanders.

"Looks like the coast is clear. Let's get inside." Ashley took her helmet from Spencer and walked up to the gate. She unlocked it and let Spencer in. "We should be okay now." She walked quickly, as the gate slammed shut behind her.

"Who _are_ you?" Spencer stopped dead in her tracks. Ashley turned to Spencer.

"I will explain everything to you, but we need to get inside now." Ashley said sternly. Spencer followed her, feeling confused and scared. They soon got to Ashley's unit, walked up the stairs and got inside. Ashley turned and locked all the door locks. Spencer looked around the small living room and noticed the broken glass on the floor.

"Someone try to break in here?"

"Uh, no." Ashley realized what she was referring to. "I meant to clean that up." She put the helmet on the table and walked to the kitchen sink to wash her hands.

"Oh my God, you're bleeding quite a bit." Spencer followed her into the kitchen. She grabbed a dish towel and dabbed it outside of her jacket where some blood was seeping. "It's dripping from underneath." She lifted the jacket slightly, which moved the knife a bit. Ashley groaned in pain.

"Careful." Ashley hunched over the sink to wash her face. Spencer lifted her shirt a little bit to notice a blood trail leading down her back. She wet the towel and started to wipe the area gently. There was a sudden knock on the door. Ashley quickly turned and grabbed the towel from Spencer. She leaned in close and whispered. "One more thing I need to ask of you. Just hideout in the closet for a few minutes while I get stitched up." She whispered as Spencer nodded. "You must be very quiet!" Ashley led Spencer into the closet by the living room. She hurried to the door and unlocked it.

A short, stubby and balding man with remnants of brown hair walked through the door. He pushed his glasses up as he placed his brown case on the kitchen table. Ashley quickly locked the door and slowly walked up to the table.

"Have a seat. Let's take a look at this wound." He said as she pulled the chair out and sat quietly. The man opened up his case, put some latex gloves on, and took out a small pair of scissors. He started to cut the jacket around the wound so he could better see the injury.

"This is my favorite jacket." Ashley sighed in disappointment.

"You can always get another jacket, Delta One." He put the scissors down. "But this company will find it very difficult and expensive to replace you. Did you have a little trouble this afternoon?"

"I think some guys affiliated with Pandora tracked me down. I don't know if they're from the Iliana or Stevinelli syndicate. They had no ID."

"I'm going to give you a touch of morphine so I can get this knife out." The man took out a syringe and a small bottle of morphine. He extracted some and tapped the needle. "So the Pandora case will reopen? Jack and Abe sure are keeping you busy." He quickly administered the morphine.

"What makes you think the case is going to reopen? I killed Victor V. and we have Gierard in custody. Objectives are complete."

"Yeah, but you're not done with the Iliana and Stevinelli syndicates." He pulled the knife out in one quick motion. He then placed some gauze on top of the wound. Ashley turned and took the knife. She observed it carefully. "Those syndicates teaming up against you is bad news."

"Yeah, I'm pretty fucked if they're tracking me now. They're affiliated with just every other infamous global syndicate." Ashley put the knife in a sterile plastic bag.

"I'm sure you're clear." He poured some brownish ointment on the wound, grabbed some sutures, and began stitching the wound. "That is, if you were careful this afternoon. It didn't seem like you took the time to scan the area and make sure you didn't have a tail."

"I _did_ scan the area. All was clear."

"And there were no witness?" He asked skeptically.

"No witnesses."

"In broad daylight?"

"It's a bar. Who'd be drinking in the afternoon?"

"Good point." He finished the stitches and taped gauze over the wound. "All done." He put the used equipment and his gloves in a plastic box and stuffed it in his bag, along with the knife.

"You wanna give me something for the pain? When does this stuff wear off?"

"It'll start hurting in two hours. So if I were you, I'd take the jacket off while you still can't feel anything." He placed a bottle of pills on the table. "This oughta help. Take two pills every six hours as pain persists."

"Thanks for the stitch Doc." She got up and showed him out.

"HQ wanted me to tell you to keep your phone on. They're gonna want to debrief and get as much info from you as possible after the autopsies." He said before he turned and walked out the door. "Be careful, Delta One." Ashley shut the door and locked all the locks. She quickly walked to the closet as Spencer slowly stepped out.

"Help me take off my jacket." Ashley said as Spencer slowly pulled the jacket off. Spencer threw the jacket on the chair. "You want anything to drink?" Ashley walked into the kitchen and grabbed a broom and dustpan.

"No thanks." She responded as she sat down at the table.

"I should clean this up while I can't feel a thing." Ashley said. She walked into the living room and swept the glass up into the dustpan.

"So…" Spencer hesitated. "Do you wanna talk now?"

"Yeah." Ashley responded as she walked into the kitchen and tossed the broken glass. She sat down in the chair next to her.

"I heard everything." There was a long moment of silence. "So I'm in trouble too then, since I've witnessed that and I'm still here in your place talking to you about it."

"No one knows you're here." Ashley said as Spencer rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been working for them?"

"Since after we broke up." Ashley leaned forward on the table. "_Literally_," she nodded, "after we broke up. They found me."

"Your mom was worried about you! You had us both worried sick." Spencer said in anger. "That was probably the most selfish thing you could've done."

"Christine worried?" Ashley scoffed. "I disagree with you. I made a good decision for myself and for everyone else."

"It's not up to you to make decisions _for_ people Ashley. You're supposed to talk these things out and come to a _sane_ decision."

"It turned out really nicely the way I see it – best one out of the program, earning all the money I could ask for, and I get anything I want. It's almost like being famous… without the fame. Like feeling important." She glared at Spencer. "So _excuse me_ for wanting to feel important and useful again!" Ashley stood up and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "It's _my_ life. I make the decision and I make sure no one has to suffer the consequences because of it." Spencer shook her head in disappointment. Ashley stayed by the fridge as she sipped her water.

"I don't know what you're talking about. People _did _suffer. _I_ suffered." Spencer raised her voice. "Why this? Why something that could possibly get you killed?"

"Protecting our nation and scrubbing off the scum of New York. What's not to love?" She scoffed.

"This is stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"This whole thing is stupid!" Spencer got up and started to pace between the table and couch. "You put us through emotional hell by disappearing."

"What do _you_ care?" Ashley got defensive as she moved back to the dining room. "Even less, what did Christine care about what happened to me? It's not like she was ever around."

"You matter more than you think." Spencer looked at her. "You died Ash. In my eyes, you died. Everything I knew about you and everything I was when I was with you is dead."

"We're better off this way." Ashley crossed her arms, as she put up her wall. "It was meant to be this way. And now it's good that you know so that you have your closure." She mocked as she stared at an upset Spencer. "Now you know why."

"You know, I kinda liked that side of me. It was a more positive time in my life." Spencer stopped and leaned on the wall. "You had to go and take that away from me. How is this closure to me when I've been living in this different world with the mentality that I _had_ to accept things because you were dead to me?" There was a long moment of silence.

"I'm sorry." She shrugged.

"Now what?" Spencer shook her head at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you expecting me to be okay with this? Am I—am I supposed to just…"

"Forget?" Ashley interrupted. "Yeah, I think it'd be best." Spencer felt the sting of Ashley's coldness. "There is no way I'm risking anyone's life for it. Things don't always go how _you_ want them to, Spence. The world doesn't revolve around you."

"I can't just—" Spencer got off the wall.

"Well, you did a hell of a job these past few years." Ashley said condescendingly. "I'm sure you won't have a problem going back to that perfect, dainty little life of yours."

"Why are you trying to hurt me?"

"I'm not—" She stopped herself. "I'm not _trying—_"

"Yeah, you're _not_ trying." Spencer interrupted. "You never wanted it to work out."

"You broke up with _me_!" Ashley raised her voice as she threw her hands in the air in frustration. "What are you on? Seriously, get over it! It's been _years_! We are both enmeshed in our own lives and careers. It shouldn't even be a discussion Spencer!"

"It's not what I wanted though. I didn't want you to be out of my life. You didn't even fight for us." Spencer paused. "Just because we broke up didn't mean it was over for me!"

"What _did_ you want?" Ashley asked in all frustration, throwing her hands in the air. "What do you _want_ from me? What do you expect me to _say?_" They stared into each other's eyes, both feeling defeated and exhausted. Suddenly, Spencer rushed to Ashley and kissed her passionately. "…Or _do?_" She mumbled during that split second their lips parted. She was caught off guard as Spencer's arms embraced her tightly and her soft lips attacked hers. She felt weak and dazed as Spencer's warmth cascaded around her, softly biting her plump lower lip. It was a familiar feeling that reminded her of who she used to be. She snapped out of it and forced reason into her head, backing away slightly. "Spence, I can't—"

"Ash, stop lying to yourself." Spencer shook her head. Ashley slowly let her guard down and held Spencer tightly. She raised her hand to Spencer's face and brushed her hair around her ear, slowly grazing her cheek with her index finger. Ashley glanced at her lips as she licked her own. Spencer let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. Ashley softly kissed her, making it a point to be very gentle, treating Spencer's lips like delicate flower petals. The kiss slowly intensified as Spencer's tongue teased her lip. Ashley grabbed her head and opened her mouth wider, tracing circles around her lips before meeting her tongue. Suddenly, Ashley jolted and rushed forward, pushing Spencer against the wall behind her. Spencer let out a soft groan as she wrapped her legs around Ashley's waist. Ashley gained leverage and held her up, kissing her jawline and collarbone, and allowing her tongue to roam Spencer's soft, sweetly scented skin. Spencer dropped her head back and softly moaned as Ashley picked her off the wall and moved to the direction of her bedroom.

Ashley pulled back the plush comforter and softly placed Spencer down so that her head met the pillows. She climbed in, laying herself between Spencer's legs, continuing to kiss her neck and then her ear. Spencer bit her lip and ran her hands through Ashley's hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. Ashley pulled back and sat on her knees. She pulled Spencer's heels off and dropped them on the floor next to the bed as she caught her breath for a moment. Spencer sat up with her legs bent over Ashley's thighs, and pulled Ashley's wifebeater up. Ashley raised her arms and slipped out of the tank. She did the same to Spencer's top. Ashley straightened her legs at Spencer's sides and lifted her up so that she straddled Ashley's hips. Ashley forcefully pulled her down on top of her, and Spencer submitted to her desires, collapsing and allowing her lips to collide with Ashley's.

Ashley slowly lifted Spencer's skirt and played with her thong, periodically grazing her fingers over her center. Spencer moaned into Ashley's mouth as she shoved her hand down and pulled her pants open. Before Spencer could reach her center, Ashley quickly reached down and grabbed Spencer's wrist firmly.

"What?" Spencer asked as Ashley softly bit her lower lip. Ashley squinted and flashed a smile.

"You know I like giving it to you first." She sat up and kissed Spencer's neck, wrapping her arms around and removing her bra.

"Have it your way." Spencer submitted. She dug her hands into Ashley's hair, smothering her with kisses and not wasting a minute by catching her breath. Ashley, too eager with desire, pulled Spencer's thong aside and slipped her fingers past her clit and into her folds. "Mmm, Ash." Spencer threw her head back and moaned to the ceiling. Her eyes shut hard, as her breathing became wild and uncontrollable. She took her right nipple into her mouth, tracing circles with her tongue, and guided Spencer to lie down on top of her.

The two were completely drowning in one another, wrapped in the moment as if they were in a trance. They had no control over themselves, only driven by their five senses and succumbing to their passion. Ashley had never felt so comfortable anywhere else, being sandwiched between the silky warmth of Spencer's body and her bed sheets. Though she'd slept in them thousands of times, it felt like they were brand new because Spencer made the sensation and feel of the sheets different. It was all new and different, yet somewhat familiar. She could not comprehend the fact that she was with the one and only love of her life. She saw Spencer, felt her, and whispered her name to her. But it was a sensory overload for her, almost too surreal even. She locked eyes with her, feeling her breath on her face. She wiped the sweat off Spencer's brow with her thumb and slowly brought her head up to meet her lips. Ashley's thrusting slowed down, as did the kiss. Spencer exhaled softly, while Ashley was telling her that she was in love with her just with the tenderness of her plump lips.

"Oh my god." Spencer whispered as Ashley lay back. She continued to moan as she rode Ashley's fingers harder. Ashley could feel Spencer's walls pulsating with wet heat. She quickly lowered herself under Spencer so that her head lay between thighs. She thrust her harder and began licking her folds, letting her tongue play with Spencer's clit. Spencer grabbed Ashley's free hand and gave it a hard squeeze as she climaxed. "Oh god, Ash!" She screamed, exhaling violently. Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer's thighs as Spencer fell over to the side onto her back, her torso hanging from the foot of the bed. Ashley looked up and watched Spencer's chest quickly rise and fall, her abdomen convulsing periodically. She grinned as she pulled Spencer back unto the bed. Spencer's breathing gradually slowed, as she finally pulled her thong and skirt off, throwing them off the bed.

"Takes too long to undress you." Ashley exhaled in satisfaction as she positioned herself to straddle Spencer's naked body. Spencer opened her eyes and smiled at Ashley, pulling her in close for a sweet kiss.

"Good thing you didn't waste your time, too. I just wanted you, here and now."

"I bet your girlfriend could never do it to you like I do." She said with all haughtiness.

"Kennedy?" Spencer exhaled. "No, she'd be overanalyzing the sex, continuously asking me if it feels good. She's too comfortable doing it the same way to try anything different."

"Oh god." Ashley scoffed as she rolled her eyes. She ran her fingertips up and down the length of Spencer's sweaty abdomen.

"It's totally amazing with you, Ash." She stopped her hands to interlock Ashley's fingers with her own. "You always seem to take me higher."

"Spence, you're so beautiful." She rubbed the tops of Spencer's knuckles with her thumbs. "I can't believe you're here right now, in my room." Spencer sat up and propped herself with her elbows.

"I know what you mean. This is so nostalgic to me." She longingly looked up at her. "I missed this."

"Well, we _do_ have the best sex."

"No." Spencer propped herself up with her hands, coming within inches from Ashley's face. "I missed _this_. I missed you. I missed being w--" she stopped herself. "I missed seeing you."

"I missed you too." Ashley said in all sincerity before softly kissing Spencer. Spencer grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down slowly as she lay back. The kiss deepened yet again as they began drowning in each other's warmth, thinking of nothing but each other. Suddenly, Ashley's phone blared in short, monotonous beeps. She pulled back and exhaled in frustration, looking over her shoulder towards the nightstand. She started to maneuver towards the phone, as if it was routine to just answer to whomever or whatever was calling to her.

"Don't get that." Spencer said as she quickly grabbed Ashley's wrist, stopping her from getting up.

"I have to."

"Ash, stay here." Ashley quickly bent down and kissed Spencer's forehead.

"Just gonna take a sec." She said as she jumped up and grabbed her phone. Ashley saw HQ was calling. Before she could answer the phone, she felt Spencer's arms reach around her waist and pull her pants down. She could feel her warm kisses on her neck. Spencer seduced her with her tongue, sucking on the depth of her shoulders. She pulled Ashley closer, quickly grabbing the phone out of her hands while Ashley remained entranced. "Damn it Spence." She managed to exhale in a whisper before twisting around and hungrily attacking the blonde's lips. They fell back on the bed together, which allowed Ashley to kick her pants off and climb on top of Spencer. Spencer shoved her hand down Ashley's underwear, briefly rubbing between her folds before entering her. Ashley moaned into her mouth as Spencer used her other hand to remove Ashley's bra. Spencer grinned, feeling Ashley's breath on her face. "What?" Ashley whispered.

"I'm taking the reins now." Suddenly, Spencer pushed Ashley off forcing her into the headboard. Ashley groaned in slight pain. "Sorry! I'll try to be more careful." She said as she pushed her body into Ashley's while throwing the sheets over their nakedness.

"I had no idea how strong you were." Ashley smiled, admiring the beautiful blonde pressed between her legs and into her body. "It's okay. I love when you take control of me." Not much time passed before they were tasting each other's lips and battling for the air between them. Spencer shoved her hand down her underwear again, massaging her clit before slipping her fingers into Ashley's wet warmth. Ashley pulled her closer, lightly digging her nails into Spencer's soft shoulders. She didn't want to ruin the perfectly soft skin with her unworthy fingernails. As much as she couldn't take the sensual throbbing between her legs, she had to be mindful with how her hands decided to express that feeling.

"You feel so good." Spencer whispered, repeatedly thrusting her whole body into the force of her hand before digging her head into the crook of Ashley's neck. "So wet."

"Don't stop." She moaned into Spencer's hair. "Please don't stop." Her head fell back as her eyes shut hard and her breathing became sporadic. "Oh right there!" She quickly moaned before throwing her arms to the sides and wrinkling the sheets in her hands. She quickly arched her back once she climaxed, moaning uncontrollably. Spencer smiled seductively as she gently bit on Ashley's chin and slowed her thrust. Ashley lay still with only her chest rising and falling to her quick breaths.

"You still with me over there?" Spencer chuckled. Ashley raised her head to meet Spencer's gaze. She grinned back seeing Spencer's perfect skin glisten with sweat.

"Come here." Ashley suddenly wrapped her arms around Spencer, throwing her body over so that she was back on top. Ashley bent her elbows slightly to softly kiss Spencer. She fell over to the side onto her back and attempted to catch her breath. Spencer did the same as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. They lay side by side, staring at the ceiling.

"That was… amazing." Ashley sighed.

"_You're_ amazing. I was just trying to keep up."

"I felt like _I _was playing catch up. I haven't had sex with a woman in a long while."

"So you've had sex with a man?" Spencer asked with a slight smile, as she turned her head to Ashley who was still staring at the ceiling.

"It was… complicated." Ashley was caught off guard. "But it definitely wasn't my cup of tea, you know?"

"Then, how long since you've had sex with a woman?" Spencer insisted. Again, Ashley choked and felt somewhat put on the spot. She fell silent for a short moment.

"Uh…" She didn't know what to say.

"Was it complicated too?"

"You can say that." She paused. "I was in love with her."

"Oh." Spencer finally noticed her intrusion, but she persisted without hesitation. "Who was she, if you don't mind me asking?" Ashley turned her whole body to face Spencer.

"You, stupid!" Ashley laughed as she playfully nudged Spencer's waist under the sheets. Spencer's smile grew big. She turned to face Ashley. Their laughter died down and Spencer's eyes diverted, but Ashley's were fixated on memorizing her face and living in the moment.

"_Was_ huh?" Spencer asked, avoiding eye contact. Ashley's eyebrows furrowed. "For a second there, it felt like you were making love to me." She quickly pulled Spencer close to her, brushed a few of her strands behind her ear, and ran her fingertips down the center of her back. Spencer finally glanced into Ashley's eyes.

"We _were_ making love. You know, 'cause I still…" She hesitated into a whisper, as she gently grazed her lower back. "Hmm."

"Really?" Spencer felt relieved and surprised, knowing what she had meant. She let her arm drape over Ashley's waist.

"That's as real as I'm gonna get with you right now, Spence." She continued softly, almost to the tone of a whisper. "But, I'm gonna have to lie to myself later… because I can't have you. You're not even mine." She paused and swallowed hard. "This is the one moment I get for myself to just be me. It's the one moment I get to have you again… even just for a little bit." She smiled slightly.

"Don't talk like that." Spencer lowered her voice to match Ashley's. She embraced her as tightly as she could and softly grazed her lips onto Ashley's. They shared a slow, sensual and passionate kiss that was almost as silent as the volume in the room. This is where they were in their own world with no one to come between them. Spencer slowly pulled back to lay her forehead on Ashley's. She opened her eyes and found Ashley's were still closed, her face remaining peaceful. She whispered, "Ash, I..." Ashley's eyes jutted open as a huge smile took over her face, slightly wrinkling her nose. "You know."

"Yeah, I know." Ashley kissed her forehead and smiled, holding Spencer ever so close to her. "We're on the same boat."

Spencer smiled back and closed her eyes, laying her head into Ashley's neck. She grew weary as her heart rate began to slow to a steady pace. Her breathing turned into rhythmic sighs. Ashley quickly glanced at the clock. It was nearly eleven in the evening, but she fought the weariness in her eyes, trying to relish Spencer's scent and warmth as every breath fell on her chest. Ashley refused to contemplate the repercussions of this night and what might follow in the morning. She basked in the moment, claiming it to herself. For the first time, she felt at peace in what would have been a typical, lonely and harsh night. Finally, with a small grin, she succumbed to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Back to Life,Back to Reality

**_Ha! It wouldn't be Spashley without a morning after, right?_**

**_Str.princess, you are a mind reader! Look for the break up/recruitment flashback in the upcoming Chapter 11. Hasn't been written yet, but I have it all played out in my head and should have it up sometime next week. Okay guys, this is all I've got from the year's worth of chapters I've prewritten.. which means I've got to type up the new chapters now.. which means it will be maybe a week between posts. I'm working on Chapter 12 right now (yeah, I skip around a lot because when an idea pops up, I just pick it up and run with it)._**

**_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I will try and post at least once a week now. And I PROMISE you an ending to this story (I know that doesn't happen a lot on this site). THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! You guys are awesome! Keep em coming :) 5.8.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

When Ashley woke, she wrinkled her eyebrows at the morning sun beaming through a few of the cracks in the shutters. As she stretched her arms out and took in a deep breath of air, she noticed a still-sleeping Spencer nestled into her ribs, her limbs sprawled over Ashley's lower body. Ashley couldn't help the thankful grin on her face. She glanced at the clock, showing it was half past ten. Looking back down at Spencer, she grabbed her arm and slowly pushed it around so that Spencer was lying on her back. Ashley slowly moved down to her, trying her hardest not to wake her. But Spencer softly exhaled, waking to the shifting weight under the sheets. Ashley propped herself over Spencer and smiled as she lowered herself to kiss her cheek.

"Good morning." Ashley whispered into her ear. Spencer smiled, her eyes still closed and her limbs spread across the bed. She quickly wrapped her arms around her as Ashley let out a surprised gasp, rolling onto her side. They giggled and shared a few small kisses, keeping a tight embrace. Ashley hungrily attacked her lips, pulling the sheets over their heads. She smiled into Spencer's lips, slowly pulling away and catching her breath. Spencer lay her arm under Ashley's head, her other hand grazing the marks on her neck.

"Sorry, Ash." She couldn't help but giggle.

"You're kidding me." Ashley quickly grabbed her neck, as if she could feel where the marks were. "Way to mark your territory." She sighed.

"Let's see. How do we remedy this?" Spencer paused with a contemplative look on her face. "I heard a few dabs of toothpaste and a cold spoon ought to do the trick. And if all else fails, just become fond of turtlenecks."

"Thank you Dr. Carlin." Ashley mumbled. "But, turtlenecks are so ugly." She whined.

"I couldn't help myself last night. God you know just what to do to please me." She seductively whispered. Ashley smirked. They continued in a passionate kiss, breathing heavily until it became slight moaning. Ashley's tongue began to roam Spencer's neck, as she took moments to praise her soft skin with equally soft kisses. Ashley continued kissing her, slowly moving down her collarbone and to her chest. "I wish I could wake up to you every morning." Ashley stopped, lightly kissing Spencer as she moved back up to her face.

"I'd wear ugly turtlenecks if it meant waking up next to you every morning." She grinned.

"You cheeseball." Spencer giggled before they shared yet another passionate kiss. She brought her hand behind Ashley's neck and slightly pushed herself further into the kiss. Suddenly, a phone blared this ringtone similar to that of a rather large cowbell. "Ah! I have to get that." Spencer pulled away, quickly pushing the sheets off and crawling up the bed to the nightstand. Ashley followed closely, kissing her back and shoulders. She pulled the sheets up to barely cover their naked bodies, not wasting a moment to wrap her arms around the somewhat flustered blonde. Spencer quickly looked at the phone and signaled to Ashley to keep quiet. Ashley's smile suddenly died down as she realized who it probably was. "Hello?"

"_Spencer! Where _are_ you?!"_ Ashley could hear a very upset Kennedy. Spencer tried to lower the volume on her phone, but it was no use. Ashley let go of Spencer, moving to the side and leaning back on the headboard.

"I got tired last night and spent the night." Spencer said calmly. Ashley looked at Spencer with much surprise.

"_Well I called you several times last night, Spence. You could at least have the decency to let me know you were okay."_ Kennedy was not satisfied with Spencer's excuse. Spencer quickly glanced at her phone and noticed the 17 missed calls from Kennedy.

"I know. I'm sorry. I messed up." Spencer turned away from Ashley, lowering her voice.

"_It's already a quarter till. Were you planning on going sightseeing at night time?"_ Kennedy's anger showed through her sarcasm. She sighed heavily. _"Half the day is wasted and I could've gone out with Heather and done something a lot more fulfilling with my time."_

"I know." Spencer sighed. "I'll make it up to you."

"_I'm__ coming to pick you up right now."_

"N-no, that's okay! I'll be back soon, alright?"

"_What's the problem Spence? I don't think your parents would mind if I dropped in real quick to pick you up."_

"It's just… not a good time right now Ken. Some serious family stuff going on. I'll be back soon. Promise."

"_Fine."_ She sighed. _"I love you."_ Spencer hesitated.

"Me too." She quickly mumbled before ending the call. Spencer slowly turned toward Ashley, who was standing with her back towards Spencer. She already had boy shorts on and was in the middle of putting on her wifebeater before she groaned in pain, noticing that her painkillers had worn out. "17 missed calls. Can't believe we didn't hear any one of them." She smirked.

"So she thinks you're at your parents' house." Ashley said bitterly, trying to ignore the physical and emotional pain. Spencer jumped out of bed with the sheets wrapped around her. She helped pull Ashley's top down. She then sat back on the bed as Ashley turned to sit next to her. Ashley kept her head down, hiding the hurt and refusing to make eye contact. Spencer reached over and brushed Ashley's hair from underneath her tank top.

"I'm not about to tell her I cheated on her." Spencer's eyebrows furrowed. "Even if, that's not something you do on the phone."

"So much for an honest relationship." Ashley swallowed hard and finally found the strength to look into Spencer's soft blue eyes. "You knew something was going to happen. That's why you lied to her before you even left her yesterday."

"I didn't." Spencer ran her hand through her own hair. "I didn't know _this_ was gonna happen."

"_Didn't_ you?" She insisted. "I don't think you took a cab ride an hour and some minutes just to have a beer with me. Needless to say, you were already toeing the line of stalker status."

"I had no expectations Ash. I came to you for answers." There was a moment of silence as they both sighed heavily.

"Even if it was just to talk, you didn't feel _compelled_ to tell your girlfriend that you were just going to catch up with your ex?" Ashley insisted. Spencer was at a loss for words. "Do you regret last night?"

"I don't know." Ashley felt her heart tear a bit.

"Do you love me?" Spencer brought her chin up and looked into her eyes, giving Ashley a reaffirming sigh. "Do you love her?" Ashley asked without hesitation. Spencer looked away. "What are you going to do Spence?"

"I don't know." Spencer looked away. "Can you just stop with the interrogation for a sec? There's so much that's happened these past few hours that still hasn't completely soaked in." Ashley quickly stood up and walked around the bed toward the hallway. Spencer could hear the faucet running as Ashley grabbed the bottle of painkillers. She came back and leaned against the door frame, taking two pills and drinking from a small glass.

"See, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen." Ashley's voice filled the room. "I kept pushing and pushing you away this week, but you insisted to have it _your_ way, yet again!" She placed the glass on the nightstand. "God I can't stomach these feelings and let it fuck with my head all over again." She started to pace back and forth. "Damn me for letting you in again!"

"Oh please! You know, none of this would have happened if you didn't run off and join some brainwashing black ops cult to begin with." Spencer looked over her shoulder at Ashley. "And now you're going to blame _me_ for my relationship with Kennedy? Real mature Ash!"

"So what was last night to you?" Ashley stopped pacing. "Were you just using me? Getting you off 'cause your girlfriend couldn't?"

"God how could you even say that?" Spencer quickly grabbed her clothes off the floor and managed to wiggle them on in such haste. "You haven't changed a bit. Always letting your ego speak for your brain." She quickly got up, letting the sheets hit the floor, and walked around the bed and into the hallway. Ashley hesitated for a second before following.

"Spence, wait." She grabbed her wrist. Spencer slowly turned around, looking at anything and everything but at Ashley. "You're right. I… I'm sorry." She hesitated, not knowing any better way to express herself at that moment. "As much as I'm tempted to follow the typical Ashley response and leave this on a bad note to make things easier, I know it's the only time I can confront this situation because it's probably the last time I'll see you." Spencer finally looked up at Ashley and crossed her arms. "I'm… just not good with this. I'm already having a hard time."

"You're not the only one who's hurting Ash." Spencer tilted her head as she leaned on the wall. "Last night was… it was nice and refreshing." She smiled briefly. "It was a brief escape, but we have to deal with reality now." They shared a moment of silence, not knowing where to go from here or how to categorize the plethora of feelings and thoughts swarming through their heads. Ashley then came to a decision, slightly nodding her head.

"You should go." Ashley finally forfeited. "Be with Kennedy. We can't be together anyway." She said slowly, as her eyes watered slightly. She refrained from crying. Spencer furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"I'm not asking you to make a choice for me." Ashley finally dug her palms into her eyes to hide the tears. "Why can't you leave the company? Be a regular person again?"

"Because I'm on contract." She mumbled through her arms. "For 30 years. And if I try to break it or go missing, they will hunt me down and keep me captive or put me out permanently." She looked up at Spencer. "They could go after you too if they found out you knew about the operation. You're not safe with me. You should leave." They saw the hurt in each other's eyes.

"Okay." Spencer took a deep breath. She turned and walked towards the door, grabbing her purse on the way. "I'll catch a cab." She stopped in front of the door and turned to face Ashley who had followed behind, taking in a small whiff of her hair. "I'm just glad to know you're okay. I hope it stays that way too." She smiled slightly. "Please be careful Ash."

Ashley took a long look at Spencer's face, trying to memorize every curve, shade, and line of her eyes and lips. She took a step forward and placed one hand on the door next to Spencer's head. She then leaned in and ever-so-gently placed her lips on Spencer's, consuming hers in turn and drowning in the moment. She pulled Spencer closer with her other hand. Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley and reveled in this bittersweet indulgence. Everything they had felt and could not express into words was expressed with their lips. Spencer reluctantly pulled away, letting Ashley give her one last quick peck before she turned and opened the door.

"Goodbye." Ashley whispered as Spencer's hand glided out of her own. She did not turn to look at Ashley, nor say another word. She said goodbye with the gentle touch and squeeze of her fingers before finally letting go to what was once very familiar and comforting to her. Ashley shut the door quietly and continued to watch Spencer through the peephole, her eyes filling with tears once again.


	11. Chapter 11: Deja Vu

**_Okay so this is half of the flashback sequence (the rest comes in Chapter 12). It seemed like way too much to cram into one chapter. Enjoy! and please Read and Review! Tell me what you like/hate about it :) 5.14.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

Ashley stood against the door for a moment, contemplating the recent events and Spencer's sudden cameo in her life. She sighed deeply, making her way to the living room, sulking in heartbreak while dragging her feet. Once she got to the couch, Ashley curled up with her knees pressed up against the couch pillow she hugged onto so tightly.

At the corner of her eye, she saw something glimmer past the window. The cat found its way back, quietly hopping down from the windowsill and tiptoeing its way to the couch, periodically stopping to look around with caution. It stared at Ashley as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Come here." She unfolded her body and bent down to pick the cat up. Holding it close, she ran her fingers through the silky fur. It would blink hard when she'd pet its head and graze its ears. "You need a name if you're going to be a frequent visitor." She lifted the cat and looked underneath. "But I have no idea if you're a boy or girl. So you'll just have to accept any name I give you." Ashley placed the cat back on her lap. They stared at each other, sharing a quiet moment before the cat meowed. "I'll call you Marion." He meowed again before wiggling its way out of Ashley's arms and leaping off the couch to venture around the living room.

She got up and made her way to the refrigerator to fix him another bowl of milk. He followed closely, again stopping periodically to watch her every move. Ashley placed the bowl on the ground as Marion hungrily made his way closer and licked its contents. She bent down and sat on the kitchen floor, sitting up against the fridge while watching the furry animal.

"Spencer's right, Marion." She sighed heavily. "I really stuck myself in a bad situation and now I can't have anything resembling a normal life. And some lucky asshole like Kennedy gets to be with her." Ashley ran her fingers through her hair. "I really fucked up." She muttered before quickly wiping her tears. "I always seem to be the one who usually does." She shook her head as she began recalling her last encounter with Spencer that changed the course of her life.

"Where are we going?" Ashley looked around at the passing streets and buildings.

"I told you." She quickly glanced at Ashley. "It's a surprise!"

"Oh come on, Spence." They came to a red light. "Give me a hint."

"Let's just say," Spencer turned and gently grabbed Ashley's hand, "that now it's your turn for a full night of undivided attention from _me_."

"Usually, I don't do surprises." Ashley grinned, pulling her close for a quick kiss on the lips before the light turned green. "But because I get you all to myself, I guess I'll make an exception." They chuckled as Ashley pulled the visor down to shield her eyes from the already setting sun.

"I am so glad finals are over."

"Me too!" Ashley tucked her loose bangs behind her ear. "Professor Bishop's upper division writing class has been by far _the_ hardest class I've taken in my four years of college. It was impossible to get senioritis if you took that man's class during your last quarter of school. He assigned so much work!"

"Good!" Spencer blurted out as Ashley turned in disbelief to her lack of sympathy. "If I can't teach you responsibility, at least someone else could."

"I am _so_ responsible." She disputed, "But only for classes I have a particular interest in. Writing isn't one of them." She crossed her arms, content with her argument. "I mean, what's the purpose of all those prerequisites if some people already know what they want to do. Art has nothing to do with how well you write."

"Well I had to take the same prereqs as you!" Spencer scoffed. "They just want to make sure you're articulate for when you become a famous artist who needs to explain where your inspiration stemmed from."

"Fine. I'll give you that one." She smirked. "And calc? How does finding the limit when x approaches infinity have to do with art? What's your excuse for that?"

"Well, when you run the graph on your calculator, it looks kinda artsy." Spencer batted her eyelashes to compensate for her weak argument. They both laughed. "Whatever! It doesn't matter anymore 'cause we're done with school."

"Amen to that!"

"Yay!" Spencer slowed down to make a turn. "We're here!"

They pulled up to a tall, swanky hotel in midtown Manhattan called The Peninsula New York. Spencer stopped the car in the plaza out front as the valet came running out to her. He opened the door and watched the gorgeous blonde turn and step out.

"Hello!" He slowly annunciated, looking the blonde up and down from her black stilettos and long tan legs, to her short black halter dress. He looked over as Ashley came around the car. She gently fixed her black headband as he admired the brunette's strapless red dress and it's conformity to her toned body. He flashed a cheesy smile to her as well.

"Uh, no." Ashley caught his stare, walking up to him quickly. She wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist. "Listen," she glanced at his nametag, "Chad. You want to give my girlfriend her ticket now?" Spencer handed him her keys.

"Oh wow!" He took the keys and gave Spencer a ticket, completely flabbergasted. "She's your—"

"That's right." Spencer smiled back as Ashley grabbed her hand and gently pulled her towards the hotel entrance.

"So ladies, have you ever thought of—"

"Not gonna happen Chad." Ashley waved her hand in the air, not looking back. Spencer led Ashley to the elevator, pressing the top button. "Wherever we go, there will always be some stupid ignorant idiot thinking of a threesome." She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Ash. Aren't you at least a little flattered by it? We _are_ hot together." She smiled, as she gave Ashley a kiss on the nose.

"Ugh. Don't encourage their stupidity."

"Okay." Spencer leaned in close to kiss the brunette on the cheek. "Let's not let it ruin our evening. I have so much in store for you." She whispered, her breath falling on Ashley's loose strands of hair.

"I can't wait." Ashley grinned, pulling her in for a soft yet passionate kiss.

"And we're celebrating becoming adults as we graduate!" Spencer smiled, brushing Ashley's loose strands behind her ear. They slowly let out of their embrace as the elevator chimed. She grabbed Ashley's hand, leading her to the bar lounge and restaurant on the rooftop called Salon de Ning.

"Welcome!" The cheery receptionist greeted them.

"Hi, we have a reservation for 2 under _Spencer Carlin_."

"Right this way." She grabbed a few menus and led them around the bar and out the door to the terrace. Once outside, the soft breeze felt just as refreshing and breathtaking as the panoramic view of the last bits of the sun setting behind the Manhattan skyline over 5th Avenue. White silk canopies separated the candlelit tables, offering an intimate and secluded ambience together with the surrounding rose gardens.

"Thank you." Spencer said as the receptionist left. They sat and admired the view.

"This is amazing!"

"Yeah, I know I said I'd take you out after graduation. But I think we deserve to celebrate right after finals."

"This is great." She smiled at Spencer. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." She smiled back, reaching out for Ashley hand.

"You really outdid yourself."

"You're worth it." Spencer gently rubbed the tops of her knuckles with her thumb. They shared a moment of unsaid _I love you's_ with their eyes and mouthing it with their lips.

"So what kind of food do they serve here?" Ashley looked down at the menu. Spencer backed into her chair, running her hands through her hair.

"Guess." She smiled as Ashley flipped the pages.

"Hmm. By the looks of it, I'll have to guess gourmet Chinese food? Déjà vu much?"

"Except it's not take-out." She folded her hands neatly on the white tablecloth. "And we're not in Chelsea's studio."

"I _guess_ it'll have to do." Ashley playfully rolled her eyes before flashing a smile. The waiter came by and set down glasses of water before taking their order and walking away. "This view is seriously amazing!" Ashley stood up and looked out over the rose bed next to their table. Spencer sat in admiration, watching the last glimpse of the sunrays bounce off of Ashley's skin as her hair gently folded to the evening breeze. Ashley briefly closed her eyes, taking in this little serene moment. "Feels great to be done." She turned as Spencer got up and stood in front of her.

"May I have this dance?" Spencer took her hands. Ashley smiled, slightly wrinkling her nose as she turned her head away briefly to listen to the faint saxophone music playing.

"Of course." She pulled Spencer into an embrace, wrapping her arms around her waist. They grinned at each other as Spencer leaned in, hugging her around her neck. They slowly swayed, drowning in each other's warmth.

"This is perfect."

"Yes we are." Ashley kissed her cheek. She twirled her around and pulled her in close again. They giggled, whispering jokes and memories to each other as they danced a while longer. Ashley pulled the chair out and escorted her girlfriend to sit.

"So what time's your graduation?" Spencer placed the napkin back on her lap.

"5 o'clock." Ashley sighed. "I guess art majors are last to be acknowledged, as always. When's yours?"

"You're lucky! Poli sci majors are at 8 AM, bright and early." She grumbled. "So you're coming right?"

"No way!" The brunette scoffed.

"I'm going to _your_ graduation!"

"Easy for you! My graduation is during normal hours." Spencer crossed her arms with a serious expression written on her face. "I'm just kidding. I'll be there." Ashley smiled.

"Thank you."

"So which law schools have you narrowed it down to?" Ashley asked before sipping her water.

"Well," Spencer tilted her head in contemplation, "there's Syracuse, UCLA, and Berkeley."

"Good god!" Ashley shook her head in disbelief.

"What?"

"You're so damn smart! You can get into any school you want."

"Well not _any_ school. I got rejected by my top picks: Columbia and NYU."

"Their loss! So," Ashley briefly paused, "you're giving a lot of thought to the west coast." She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "You can't go wrong with UCLA."

"Actually," Spencer leaned in, "I _have_ given a lot of thought about it, but I think I want to stay in New York." Ashley leaned back into her chair.

"Oh." She looked away in disappointment, her lips pursed to one side.

"Why? What's wrong with Syracuse?"

"It's not UCLA." Ashley shrugged as Spencer's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do you want me to go to U—" Ashley sighed heavily as Spencer stopped herself. "Oh." They finally made eye contact. "You're leaving." She could hear the hurt in Spencer's tone as she uttered those two words.

"Okay," the waiter came out holding several plates, "I have the chicken chow mein, veggie eggrolls and barbecue pork." He gently placed the entrees in the middle. "Can I get you ladies anything else?"

"No thank you." Spencer sat back in her chair as the waiter bowed slightly and left. "I thought LA wasn't for sure." She sat up again. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"I think I lost my appetite." Ashley reached for her glass of water.

"I can't _believe_ you are doing this right now." She rolled her eyes as Ashley scoffed in disagreement. "Excuse me!" Spencer leaned out of her chair and flagged down the waiter before he walked down to the balcony. He rushed back to their table.

"Everything okay, Miss?"

"Yeah can we get these to go?"

"Absolutely." He began reaching for the plates.

"And the check too." Ashley blurted.

"Sure thing." He quickly made his way back towards the staircase, carefully handling the hot entrees.

"Spencer, I'll pay for it." She reached for her purse.

"No, Ash!" She slightly raised her voice in spite. "It was _my_ surprise to you. _I'm_ paying for it!"

"Okay _fine_!" Ashley raised her hands up in defense before crossing her arms. Spencer let out a long sigh, looking out towards the neighboring buildings and watching the evening lights slowly light up one by one like stars on the horizon. The crisp evening winds began to pick up, adding to the discomfort of the tensed moment. After a few agonizingly quiet minutes passed, the waiter returned with a take-out bag and the check. Spencer quickly handed him her credit card, trying not to waste another moment waiting for him to finish the transaction. He sensed the hostility brewing between the two and immediately rushed off to swipe the card.

"Here you go." He placed the little black portfolio on the table. "You ladies have a lovely evening." Neither of them acknowledged his presence. Spencer quickly signed the receipt, grabbed her belongings and began making her way towards the staircase. Ashley took a moment to breathe, exhaling with force and already feeling weary just thinking about where the night was headed. She slowly stood to grab her purse and the take-out bag. She kept her distance, knowing how temperamental Spencer could be.

Inside the elevator, they shared yet another silent encounter, exchanging their frustrations through heavy sighs and shifted body weight. They leaned on opposite sides of the elevator, listening to the chimes and watching the numbers light up. Spencer would be first to break the silence.

"You haven't answered my question."

"What?"

"When were you planning on telling me about LA?"

"The answer is 'I don't know,' Spence. I really didn't know." Ashley quickly glanced over at her. "Probably the same time you were planning on telling me about Syracuse."

"That's different!" Spencer finally turned to face her.

"How's that different?"

"I'd still be _here_! I wasn't planning on making any drastic changes in my life. Everything I know is here—my family, my friends. Everything now but you."

"So you weren't planning on moving in with me like we talked about? Thanks for keeping me in the loop."

"Ash, that—"

"Save it." She interrupted as the elevator doors opened. Ashley quickly made her way out towards the lobby and to the front entrance with Spencer following close behind.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies! How are you _doing_?" Chad flashed a cheesy smile before Spencer handed him her ticket.

"Shut up!" Ashley rolled her eyes. His smile faded as he ran to fetch their vehicle. He drove up, opened the door and helped Spencer in. Ashley got in and they both shut their doors.

"Don't you _dare_ pawn this off on me." She buckled her seatbelt and slowly made her way out of the plaza. "I'm not the one moving out of state."

"Spence, we only had that conversation like a million times! You said you were seriously thinking about law school in the west coast, specifically LA! _And_ you agreed that we should live together." Ashley leaned her forehead against the palm of her hand, her arm propped up against the window. "I visited the Art Institute in LA last week and I liked what I saw. I even put down a deposit for our studio in downtown LA."

"_Our_ studio?" Spencer slowed to a stop when the traffic light ahead turned red. She faced Ashley. "You found a place _without_ me?" Spencer faced forward, leaning back into her seat. She wrung the steering wheel, clenching her fists around the leather. "I can't believe you made all these decisions for us without even asking me."

"I _did _ask you. You said you wanted to go to UCLA!"

"I said I'd _think _about it!" Spencer sighed as she gently pressed the gas pedal when the light turned green. "Wait, _you _told me LA wasn't even for sure yet. You said you'd probably get a job after graduation and stay in New York before you go to art school."

"I don't know Spence. After visiting LA, I felt like I didn't even want to come back to the cold, rainy weather here. I just wanted to stay out there and get my life started already."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?" Ashley lifted her head to glance at her. "LA is my only option. You got accepted to all those schools. _You _should go to UCLA."

"No."

"No?"

"No, Ash!" Spencer sped up. "I'm going to Syracuse and that's final! I already talked it over with my parents. I want to stay in New York."

"So your parents know?" Ashley turned away. "Who else knows? Who else found out before me?"

"It doesn't matter." Spencer's voice finally softened. The car ride continued to be a very quiet one, with the exception of the engine running and the periodic bumps in the road. The couple continued their fight and frustrations with more heavy sighs and glances away from each other. Ashley reached to turn the radio on. She sat back, content that the unbearable silence was finally broken. Spencer quickly reached for the radio and shut it off. "I can't believe this is how we're spending our last moments together." She said in a very somber tone.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley quickly turned to face her as Spencer pulled to the side of the road next to some hole-in-the-wall shops and restaurants lining the busy street, feeling it almost impossible to concentrate on driving. She shut the engine off and took a deep breath before looking into Ashley's eyes.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this." Her eyes watered slightly as she swallowed hard. "But, I don't think it's going to work out between us."

"Why? Because you refuse to move out to LA?"

"You don't seem to understand what 'us' means anymore." She shook her head. "You've been a solo act lately. You don't even try to include my thoughts or my feelings when you make decisions that affect more than just yourself."

"I was trying to make it work for _us_."

"It's not up to you to decide what works for us. We're supposed to figure that out together."

"Why won't you at least visit LA then? Compromise with me for once."

"Ash, I can't." Spencer barely let out in a whisper as she shook her head.

"You're right. It's not going to work out." Ashley reached for the door handle. Her pride was her only defense.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get out."

"And how are you getting home?"

"Spencer, please. I need to walk it off. I'll catch a cab or something. I just can't deal with you right now." She stepped out of the car and shut the door, quickly throwing on her coat.

"Will I still see you this Saturday?" Spencer popped her head out of her window. "I really think we should talk after graduation."

"Yeah sure." Ashley responded without looking back, as she continued walking down the sidewalk. She soon approached the next block a few yards down, but felt like Spencer was still there watching her. Ashley felt angry and bitter, doing anything she could at that moment to get as far away from her as possible. She turned into the dimly lit alley between the local Laundromat and an adjacent apartment building.

Her heels tapped the moist concrete as she kept her hands tightly wrapped around her arms. The evening winds blew harder, but Ashley was numb to everything with the exception of the tightness in her chest. She took deep breaths to try and relieve it, but it was no use. The heartbreak was overwhelming. She passed a dumpster and squatted next to it, leaning against the brick wall. Resting her face in her hands, she broke down and started bawling. Nothing made sense to her. She felt like she had lost an uphill battle, trying to do things for the betterment of their relationship and happiness only to fail in the long run. Ashley was caught up in her own misery, oblivious to the footsteps that were fast approaching.

"Hey." A deep, raspy voice called out. Ashley looked up and found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. She heard a loud click as the man cocked the gun. "Don't be stupid. Just hand over the purse."


	12. Chapter 12: Turning Point

_**This was supposed to go up yesterday. So blame FanFic for the login glitch and delay :X Anyways... without further ado, here's the rest of the flashback sequence. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and hits! I LOVE EM! **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

Ashley stared at the gun pointed between her eyes, while she wiped away the blur her tears created. A big man, about six feet tall, heavy set towered over her, making her feel so tiny. She glanced at his face, half lit by the street light. He wore a black beanie and had big, weary brown eyes, slightly tinted red with exhaustion and drug abuse. Surprisingly enough, his eyes were the brightest feature of his face against his tan complexion and short brown beard. He wore an oversized, moth-eaten olive green jacket covering what formerly resembled a white t-shirt. The mugger looked no different than a regular street bum, with the exception of his almost brand new tan shoes and baggy jeans. Ashley glanced back at the ground.

"Hey!" He waved the gun in her face before tapping it against her forehead. "Hey! You see this? This shit is _real_, stupid bitch!" She looked back at him with an emotionless expression. Ashley slowly rose to her feet, wiping the wetness from her hands against her dress. She slipped her arm through the purse strings and clenched it between her arm and her body.

"You're not getting my purse." She stared past the length of the gun and into his eyes, unmoved by the dangerous situation she found herself in. He pushed her against the wall with his unarmed hand firmly secured around her neck, and slid the barrel under her chin as he leaned in.

"Whether you're standing… or faced down on the fuckin' ground in your own blood, I'm gettin' that purse." He responded sternly, keeping his hand steady. "So it's up to you if you wanna die today." Ashley still retained her composure.

"And I say I wanna die." She grabbed the barrel of the gun with one hand and pressed it harder against her chin. He stared at the fearlessness in her eyes. "So pull the trigger." The mugger blinked in hesitation. "C'mon tough guy. Pull the fucking trigger!"

"You think I won't, you crazy bitch?" He scoffed, further pushing her head up with the pistol. The mugger then glanced down both ends of the alley to make sure no one had seen or heard the two of them. Suddenly, he released her neck and violently attempted to yank the purse from underneath her arm. It fell into a shallow puddle beside them. The mugger, temporarily distracted by the opportunity, let his guard down to bend over and grab the shiny black object.

Ashley quickly rushed forward, throwing her body against the oversized man. They collided against the opposing wall as she smashed his hand against it several times, trying to release the weapon. He backhanded her in the face with his other hand, stunning her and pushing her away a few feet. She looked up and watched as he lifted the gun yet again. Immediately, Ashley jumped forward and tried to face the barrel to the side. She tugged on his sleeve, pulling him into her. The mugger lost his balance, falling onto Ashley. A loud bang sounded between their bodies. She gasped as her eyes shot open.

He groaned and hissed through his teeth, attempting to push himself to the side. But it was no use. Blood slowly oozed from his lips as he let out a final sigh to his shutting eyes. Ashley furiously tried to push herself out from underneath him. She crawled away towards her purse, stopping to look at the scrapes on her knees. She quivered as she looked at the mugger's blood smeared on her arms and legs. Ashley remained stunned in disbelief. Her boldness left her the second she heard the gun go off. It was all of sudden that reality came crashing down on her. She quickly pushed herself up, grabbed her purse, and ran down towards the other end of the alley.

"My, my, my." Ashley stopped dead in her tracks, hearing a man's voice echo from the adjacent alley. A tall man in business attire and a trench coat stepped out from the shadows. He kept his glance locked on Ashley as he walked forward and slicked his medium length blonde hair behind his ears towards the back of his head. She backed up against the wall, slowly edging it towards the opposite way. "It's okay. I'm not a cop or anything." He stared down the alley at the corpse.

"What do you want?" She kept her distance. "You gonna try to rob me too?" He chuckled.

"Look at me." He slightly raised his arms. "Does it look like I need money?" Ashley realized the logic in his argument, letting her guard down as she hunched her shoulders and rested against the wall. She glanced back down at the bloodstains on her hands and legs. He watched her carefully, grabbing something from his coat pocket. Her eyes jerked back up to him. "I'm not going to hurt you." He pulled out a white handkerchief, inching his way closer.

"…Thanks." She reached out and grabbed it, furiously rubbing her hands with it.

"Have a little trouble this evening?"

"What does it look like?" She bent down and wiped the blood from her legs. When she was adequately clean, Ashley remained in a squat against the wall. She continued to breathe heavily, trying to calm her nerves as she was still processing the recent events.

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing." He reached for his coat pocket, as Ashley didn't flinch this time. He pulled out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes, taking one between his lips and lighting it.

"What's someone like you doing in alleyways?"

"Stepping out for a smoke after dinner." He said so nonchalantly. "Where are my manners?" He held out the pack.

"I don't smoke."

"You sure?" He wrinkled his forehead as he raised his eyebrows. "'Cause you look like you could use one." She stared into his pristine blue eyes.

"Fuck it. Sure why not?" Ashley grabbed one as he bent down slightly to light it. They shared a brief moment of silence before she coughed from the first puff.

"So if you saw the whole thing, why didn't you try to help me?"

"I was on my way over, but it looks like you didn't even need my help."

"The dumb ass accidentally shot himself." She took a puff. "I got lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." He squatted in front of her, lightly tapping the ashes from his cigarette. "That was pretty bold of you to take charge like that. Not a lot of people can. They usually freeze in place." He inhaled the cigarette and slowly let the smoke out before forcefully blowing it to the side.

"I guess." Ashley shrugged.

"What's your name?" He barely whispered, as he remained intrigued by her mystery.

"Ashley." She responded as quietly as he did.

"Ashley." She looked into his eyes. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He briefly smiled at her, trying to keep her glance. "My name's Gabriel, but people call me Abe." He stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Abe." She gently shook his hand.

"So I'm wondering to myself 'why's this beautiful girl crying all by her lonesome in a cold dark alley?'" A tiny disappointed smirk briefly formed at the corner of her mouth, though she was flattered by the stranger's compassion.

"Well, if you must know, I got dumped."

"Dumped? What kind of sour puss had the nerve to dump a pretty gal like you?" He took another puff as she rubbed the back of her neck. "He must've been a complete douche bag."

"Actually," Ashley looked up at him, "_she_ probably had every right to."

"Oh!" Abe raised his eyebrows. "Well, why do you say that?"

"'Cause apparently I'm a solo act who only makes decisions for herself and doesn't take others' opinions into consideration." Ashley brushed her bangs to the side. "But that's total bullshit because everything I did was for _her_!"

"Hmm." He stood up, dropping the remains of the cigarette to the side and stepping on it. "Sounds like she wasn't ready to handle a real woman like you who knows exactly what she wants in life."

"Whatever. I'm over it." She scoffed. "I don't need her. I don't need anyone!"

"It's a shame that a shining star like yourself goes unnoticed." Abe shook his head. "But _I_ see you. I see _great_ potential in you."

"Potential for what?"

"Abe." Another man's voice resonated through the alley, this one much deeper and older than Abe's. Abe jerked his head towards the direction of the stern voice as Ashley wrapped her hands tightly around her arms, peaking around cautiously. She saw the silhouette of a tall man with broad shoulders, his figure outlined by the streetlights that barely shined through the narrow alley. She couldn't make out his face, but could tell he was also in business attire smoking a cigarette. "What are you doing over there?"

"Jack." He turned back to Ashley. "That's my business partner, Jack." He slowly backed off and walked towards Jack. "Don't worry. He can keep secrets too." Abe flashed a reassuring smile.

"What's that over there?" The silhouette of his arm pointed down the alley.

"One dead motherfucker!" He chuckled. "Jack, this girl's amazing! I saw it with my own eyes. This huge mugger tried to rob this poor little girl. But she beat the shit out of him and killed him!"

"Well I didn't—" Ashley attempted to correct him.

"Sweetie, it's okay!" Abe interrupted, raising one hand up. He turned back to Jack. "Jack, with the right training, I think she might be exactly what we're looking for." He whispered.

"What's her name?"

"Ashley."

"Ashley." He called out to her as she squinted at him. "How old are you?"

"Why's that any of your business?" She slowly stood up.

"She needs to be disciplined." He mumbled under his breath.

"Jack, I promise you." Abe mumbled back. "She's a keeper. She's exactly what we need to restructure our unit."

"Just a question, sweetheart." Jack responded to Ashley's uneasiness. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed about all this." He took another puff, letting the smoke slowly seep from his lips.

"I'm 21."

"Decent age to start the program." Jack mumbled to Abe.

"Mmhmm." He responded before making his way back towards Ashley and into the light. "Do you have any family members or close friends Ashley?"

"Why?"

"Someone who pushes the barrel of a gun under her chin and dares a mugger to pull the trigger is someone who has nothing to lose."

"So?"

"So there wasn't a single person you could think of who would be worth living for?"

"Guess not." She shrugged. "Like I said, I don't need anyone. Fuck 'em. I can take care of myself."

"Yes you can." He smiled.

"What's with the interrogation?"

"Well Ashley," Abe began to slowly pace back and forth, "we'd like you to come work with us."

"Doing what?"

"What I'm about to tell you will change the course of your entire life and therefore you can't say 'no' once you know what it is. Before I get into the nitty gritty details, I _can _say that it is the most amazing, rewarding, high-paying job you can find. We're talking about at least six to eight figures _minimum _depending on the job type. Involves a lot of travel around New York and Jersey, and if you move up, you'll be traveling all around the country."

"Six to eight figures?"

"Yup."

"Hmm. What is it? A government job?" Ashley was skeptical. "Or perhaps something for the semi-psychotic?"

"Sort of." Abe smirked. "It _is_ dangerous. No doubt about that."

"So what is it?"

"Does that mean you'll take the job?"

"Sure." She rolled her eyes and shrugged carelessly. "Why not?" Abe pulled another cigarette from his pack and stopped pacing to light it. He took a quick puff before prying it from his lips with his fingers.

"Jack and I are the New York divisional leads for the government's underground organization against crime and terror." He spoke in a quieter tone, being wary of his surroundings.

"Black ops?"

"Yes." He tapped the ashes off. "But we head a more elite branch of the black ops called the Red Sector which is a special unit that only exists in 7 cities: New York, LA, Miami, Detroit, Chicago, Philly, and Seattle. All the major hot spots."

"You've got to be kidding me." She scoffed.

"It's true!" He raised his eyebrows.

"Prove it." Ashley crossed her arms as he laughed.

"Prove it? Uh, okay." He looked around, trying to come up with something believable. He placed the cigarette in his mouth. "Here, look." He opened the right side of his coat and showed a holstered silencer.

"That's just a gun. Doesn't mean you're part of some underground military operation."

"Okay okay, I got it." Abe reached in his inner coat pocket for his cell phone as he took a quick puff. He hit a number on speed dial and placed it to his ear, waiting for someone to answer. "Yes, line is secure... Simon says 'locate me on GPS and send a cleaner.' Body count is one with GSW to the chest… five minutes? Copy that." He ended the call. "Watch this."

Within five minutes, a white unmarked van pulled up to the end of the alley where Jack, Abe, and Ashley were. Two men with blue coveralls came running out toward the corpse. They cleaned up the scene, removing the body, disintegrating any DNA remnants, and covering up any suspicious traces of a crime committed. Abe looked down at his watch as they drove off.

"Three minutes." He shook his head. "Not our fastest time. But it'll do."

"Okay what the hell was that?"

"Cleaners. How else do you think black ops remain covert? We protect our agents at all costs." She shook her head in awe. "Well, it was totally unnecessary to call the cleaner on a bum who didn't even have ID on him. But you asked for proof." He grinned. "There are a lot more perks to the job. But maybe we should go somewhere else and talk about this with Jack." She glanced over Abe's shoulder. Jack must've been on his fifth cigarette since he remained unmoved as he continued to smoke.

"What's the catch?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anything this good has to have some fine print." She pressed on as he took a final puff and flicked the cigarette away.

"It's contractually based."

"And what are the terms?"

"Thirty years of active service. Once you're in, you're in till your service is up, unless of course you die."

"That it?"

"Oh and we'll basically erase you and make it look like you were never born, while you make a more useful life for yourself under our company. You won't be allowed to interact with anyone from your past life, so to speak. So kiss mommy and daddy, family, friends… and the ex girlfriend goodbye." He paused and noticed the uncertainty in her eyes. "Trust me. It's worth it."

"I think I'll pass." She shuffled her weight, feeling uncomfortable with how close Abe was standing. He scoffed.

"I don't think you understood the beginning of this conversation." Abe smirked as he drew his silencer, loosely pointing it at Ashley. He then leaned in within inches from her face with one hand on the wall behind her head. "You took me up on the offer the second you asked for more info. So it's a matter of you walking out of here with us or us having to drag you by the pretty hair on your head."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Ashley stood her ground to much disdain. He stepped back, cocked the gun, and aimed it at her head. She noticed Jack toss his cigarette and rest his hand on his concealed weapon inside his coat.

"Or if you prefer, I could finish what that mugger couldn't." She rolled her eyes. "_Then_ I would take your ID, look up everything there is to know about you, and hunt down and kill every one of your family members and close friends." She looked down in contemplation. "Don't make this any more messy and difficult than it has to be."

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice."

"Yes you do." He smiled. "Come with us… or die. Whichever." Abe shrugged with indifference.

"Is this how you recruit people? Threatening them till they surrender?"

"No, actually. Most people are willing to leave their mundane, wretched lives behind and start clean." He brought his arm down, loosely pointing the gun at her once more. "This is a _gift_ I'm handing to you on a silver platter. It's like a second chance at a more fulfilling life! Who _wouldn't_ want that?"

"So if I go with you, my family and friends will be safe?" She reluctantly asked.

"As long as you abide by your contract, they will never see or hear of us." He uncocked and holstered the silencer, then stuck his hand out as a symbol of commitment to his word. Ashley slowly took his hand in hers and firmly shook it, remaining hesitant to trust the man.

A loud pounding sound snapped Ashley out of her trance as she blinked and quickly shook her head, trying to rid her mind of old memories and replace them with the reality of it all. She noticed the bowl next to her was empty and Marion was nowhere to be found. Slowly standing, she heard the pounding again coming from the door. Her ears perked as she cautiously tiptoed her way to look in the peephole. She unlocked the door and jerked it open in such haste.

"What are you doing here?"


	13. Chapter 13: Blackstone

**_Short chapter, but I'll try my best to kick the next chapter out sooner than a week. Thanks for reading/reviewing guys! ;) 5.28.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

"I thought I told you I didn't want you coming here anymore." Ashley stood in the narrow space between the door and its frame.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but HQ tried to call you last night and once more this morning. You had us worried." Abe looked around behind him before he arched his neck to inspect the inside of Ashley's apartment. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"You look like you just woke up." She followed his glance to what she was wearing.

"It's 'cause I did, Abe." She responded somewhat sarcastically.

"So you couldn't give us so much as a call back?"

"I-I didn't have my phone on me at the time." Ashley pretended to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Huh. Weird." He observed her behavior carefully. "That's really not like you."

"I was tired." She ran her hand through her hair, avoiding eye contact.

"I'd imagine you'd be…after _hosting_ a guest last night." Ashley's eyes darted up to meet Abe's deep blue stare.

"What are you talking—"

"Cut the bullshit, Ash. I saw her walk out of here right when I pulled in." She sighed deeply before slowly turning around and walking towards the living room. "Who is she?"

"She's nobody." Ashley mumbled, shaking her head.

"Well for _her_ sake, I really hope she _is_ nobody." He followed her in and shut the door.

"She's some hooker I met at the bar last night." She walked behind the dining room table, using it as a weak barrier while she turned to face Abe. He chuckled as he placed his briefcase by the coat rack and tucked his red tie back under his blazer.

"Come on Ash. All you've done so far is lie your ass off. Why don't you try another approach, like telling me the truth, and maybe I'll be a lot more forgiving for this shit you're trying to pull?" He crossed his arms and stood in place. Ashley was at a loss for words. "That was her, wasn't it? Your ex-girlfriend?" She could hear the anger in his tone.

"Abe, it's not what it seems."

"And what _does_ it seem like?" He shook his head, sighing in disappointment. "You broke your contract."

"I didn't try to get in touch with her at all, Abe! We bumped into each other and she kinda… followed me."

"Why?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Does she know something?"

"No! She just wanted to catch up. But I did everything I could to avoid her. I swear!" She began to pace back and forth.

"Oh that's very apparent right now!" Abe mockingly nodded his head. "Did you bring her here? Was she here when the medic came?" Abe anxiously shifted his weight, placing his hands on his hips.

"No, no!"

"Then how did she find out where you live?" He paused, waiting for an answer. "Damn it, Ash. It sounds like she's onto you."

"Abe, I swear. She doesn't know a damn thing about me or about the company." Ashley lowered her voice to match her sincerity as she stopped pacing. "We had a run in. That's all."

"That's _all_?" He rubbed his forehead. "Ashley, this is a huge security breach! Don't you understand how detrimental this is to our company?"

"I promise you it will _never_ happen again. She's not from here and we'll never ever see each other again."

"Damn right this isn't going to happen again! We'll make sure of that." He scoffed. "Don't think this is just a hiccup, Ash. You broke your contract. There are consequences that were specifically outlined when you signed on."

"Abe, if you're going to trust me on anything, trust me on this! You know I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone, not even her." There was a moment of silence as they stared at one another, waiting for Abe's anger to subside. He noticed the sincerity in her eyes as she pleaded, but Abe was never the type to make exceptions for mistakes.

"We'll talk about this later. For now, we need to move you to a safer location." He bent down and picked up his briefcase, slowly making his way to the dining room table.

"Okay." She quietly complied.

"Have a seat." Abe placed it on the table as they both sat on opposite sides. "HQ gave you a 94 percent on Operation Pandora. The 6 percent of course would be totaling the Rolls Royce." He smirked. "So congratulations on a job well done. I'm glad we could count on you to get back on track." Ashley hesitated to nod in agreement, still cautious about his temperament.

"Thanks."

"I hope it remains that way." He leaned closer, staring her in the eyes. "'Cause I'm telling you right now, Ash. Jack and I have spent years recruiting the best and perfecting our program. There's no way I'm letting anyone tamper with it. Do you catch my drift?"

"Abe," she shook her head, "it's not an issue anymore. I'm with the company a hundred percent."

"Good." He leaned back and took a moment to compose himself before opening the briefcase and pulling out a black file. "Just thought I'd mention that your work with Pandora isn't over."

"You're reopening the case?"

"No." He laid the file stamped _Confidential_ on the table. "But there's much more to the Iliana and Stevinelli syndicates that requires your expertise."

"Such as?"

"Victor wasn't just selling firearms to Gierard. The briefcase Gierard received included their west coast cargo list. They were shipping from both sides of the country. So we were caught off guard and didn't intercept that shipment."

"So you want me to track down the shipment?"

"Yes." He brushed his fingers over his lips before grasping his chin with one hand. "This would be your first out-of-state mission, since putting a local agent on the case would only involve the other divisions. Jack made it a point to the execs that all business regarding the Iliana and Stevinelli syndicates would belong solely to our division." Abe smiled. "This will really bring up our numbers."

"And much more busy work I suppose." Ashley reached for the file, briefly read its contents, and placed it back on the table. "Operation Blackstone."

"There's more." He leaned forward. "Victor's not just the front man for the Iliana syndicate. Turns out that his full name is Victor von Kraten."

"von Kraten?" Ashley sat up in surprise. "As in—"

"The von Kraten Firm." He nodded. "Yes."

"That can't be good." She leaned her elbows on the table, briefly resting her face in her hands. "They're the largest and most notorious mafia…nationwide."

"Ash, it just means that we're going to have to be a lot more careful. Jack fought for full jurisdiction over operations dealing with the von Kraten firm as well, which means our division will be heading about eighty percent of the Red Sector's operations. Do you know why?"

"The most powerful mafias have some sort of partnership with the firm."

"That's right, including the Iliana and, as of two nights ago, the Stevinelli syndicates."

"Why was Victor V. masquerading as a member of the Iliana syndicate?"

"He wasn't. The Iliana and von Kraten mafias are blood-related." He paused. "Diedrich was part of the Firm as well."

"Great." Ashley rolled her eyes. "So we're only pissing them off the more we pick 'em off."

"You can't make omelets without breaking a few eggs, Ash." Abe smirked as he shut the briefcase. He stood up and pat down his blazer. "As for the other stuff…"

"Please don't tell Jack." Ashley looked up at him, pleading again with her eyes. "My contract still stands and that whole situation was just… a glitch, Abe. He doesn't need to know about it if nothing's changed." Abe combed his short blonde hair with his fingers. He slowly grabbed the briefcase and nodded, keeping his lips pressed tightly together.

"Just be ready to relocate soon."

"So I have your word on that?" She stood up.

"As long as I can trust that you're with us in this… all the way… till the end."

"You can."

"Okay then." He briefly smirked before making his way out the door. "And Ash?" He twisted around.

"Yeah?"

"Keep your phone on you at all times." Abe continued down the steps. "I don't think I'll have to remind you again."

"Right." Ashley shut it behind him and quickly locked it. She made her way down the hallway and into her bedroom closet, hastily searching for her emergency lock box stored underneath a rubble of clothes. She entered the combination and viewed its contents—an untraceable cell phone and a loaded gun. Ashley quickly hit the speed dial on the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Lucas, it's me."

"_Ash, what's up? I didn't recognize the number."_

"It's 'cause I didn't want this call to be traced or monitored. I need to talk to you about a plan B. Can I meet with you tonight?"

"_Sure. Everything okay?"_

"I don't have much time left. I'll explain later."

Abe unlocked the Navigator and threw the briefcase onto the passenger seat. He unbuttoned his suit and quickly climbed in, shutting the door behind him. He then reached for the cell phone in his inner jacket pocket and hit the speed dial.

"_This is Jack."_

"Jack, it's Abe." He sighed heavily before starting the engine. "We have a problem."


	14. Chapter 14: Intervention

**_Happy Sunday everyone! I know this won't be one of your favorite chapters, but it has to be this way :T Anyways, I promise you some Spashley chapters soon (it's only predictable, right?)... just bare with me in the meantime. It's about to get REALLY complicated. _****_MUCHO THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING AND/OR REVIEWING WHAT I'VE GOT SO FAR! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! :D 6.1.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

Spencer got out of the cab after handing the man nearly two hundred dollars for the hour-long ride from Brentwood to Sunnyside. She quickly walked to the front door of her parents' house. Before she could ring the doorbell, Paula had slowly opened the door to a now flustered Spencer who had just noticed Kennedy standing at the bottom of the stairway inside.

"What are you—" Spencer looked to Kennedy and then to her mother.

"Can I speak with you a sec?" Kennedy kindly asked, carefully hiding her emotions. Spencer walked in past Kennedy and upstairs to her room. Kennedy followed behind as Paula shut the door, watching the two disappear. Once in her room, Spencer placed her purse on the dresser and took a deep breath, preparing for what was in store. She cringed when she heard the door shut so quickly.

"Listen, I—" Spencer turned to face Kennedy.

"No! No you do _not_ get to speak right now." She interrupted. "You lied to me about where you were and what you were doing. I don't ask much from you Spence. All I want from you is honesty and a little bit of respect to let me know where you're at sometimes. I deserve _that_ much from you as your girlfriend!" Kennedy yelled as she leaned against the wall. Spencer sat at the end of her bed. "Tell me. Where... were you… last night?" She annunciated every syllable in anger. There was a moment of silence.

"I went to this bar over in the eastside." Spencer continued to look forward, avoiding Kennedy's stare.

"With who? Because it certainly wasn't with your family." Spencer remained silent. "Did you go with that woman from the bar the other night?"

"What?" Spencer finally looked into her hazel doe eyes.

"Who is she?"

"I told you already. An old friend." She swallowed hard.

"An old friend? Or an old _ex-girl_friend?" Spencer didn't respond. "Ashley, right?"

"Okay, how do you know this?" Spencer shook her head in bewilderment.

"Your mother told me all about her as I sat waiting here for you to come back from wherever the hell you were!" Kennedy sighed. "She told me how she was your first girlfriend and how much of a bad influence she was on you."

"And you believe everything she has to say?"

"I don't have much to go on." She scoffed. "When my girlfriend flirts with her old _friend_ one night and lies to me about where she was the next, and her mom tells me all about this crazy ex she was obsessed with, who am I suppose to believe?"

"What else did she tell you?"

"Oh I don't know." Kennedy threw her hands in the air. "How she changed you into a stubborn, disobedient teenager. Then you guys started dating on and off, and were serious for awhile in college." She rolled her eyes.

"But it's _over_ Kennedy! Yeah, okay fine! Yes, she _is_ my ex-girlfriend. _Ex_-girlfriend! I don't understand why you're investing so much time into being upset with me about my past." Spencer stood up and walked around her towards the door. "I'm going back to the hotel. If you want to sulk and continue to let my mom fill your mind with her twisted version of _my_ past, then feel free to stay." She reached for the doorknob.

"Spence, please tell me nothing happened last night... or this morning?" She turned, finally softening her voice, pleading for mercy from the one possibility she feared could be a reality. "Or whatever. Just tell me the truth. Please?" Spencer stared at the knob in her hand, composing herself in a brief moment of silence.

"Nothing happened." She said in almost a whisper.

"So you guys didn't—"

"Ken," she finally turned to face her, "I'm with _you_ now. Ashley and I were just catching up. She knows I have a girlfriend, and I'll probably never see her again. So let's just let it go, okay?"

"Okay." Kennedy hesitated. A slight smile formed at the corner of her mouth as she reached her hand out.

"Do you trust me?" Spencer asked, reaching out to hold her hand.

"I do." She stepped forward and pulled Spencer into an embrace.

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

"It's okay sweetie." Kennedy pulled back to look into her eyes. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me the truth, okay? Just talk to me. You can tell me anything. I'll love you regardless." Spencer smiled, gently running her fingers through her brown waves before kissing her.

"I know." Kennedy ran her hands over her shoulders and to her nape. "I love you too, Ken." They shared a lighthearted moment, smiling with mutual forgiveness.

"So are you still up for sightseeing with me and Heather?"

"Yeah! Let me just freshen up real quick." Spencer opened the door and headed towards the bathroom.

"Heather will meet us on Liberty Island." She leaned out of the doorway. Suddenly, she heard the buzzing of a cell phone on vibrate coming from Spencer's purse. Kennedy quietly made her way to the dresser, checking behind her to make sure Spencer hadn't entered the room. She saw it was a local call with area code 212. Shortly after the buzzing ended, it showed as a missed call. Kennedy sat on the end of the bed, staring at the suspicious number. All of a sudden, the phone buzzed again showing there was a text message.

_Spence, it's Ash. Hope you made it back okay. Give me a call at this number. There's something I need to talk to you about._

Kennedy powered the phone off and slipped it in her jacket pocket. She sat there, somewhat doubting Spencer's honesty yet again and contemplating the possibilities of what she had been doing the night before. Everything Paula had told her only reaffirmed what she thought of Ashley – that she was a bad person who had the power to be a negative influence on Spencer. She knew she couldn't allow Ashley to get back into Spencer's head.

A little more than half an hour later, Spencer walked into the bedroom and slipped her tan Emu boots on. She saw Kennedy sitting there, completely motionless.

"Hey sweetie, I'm just about ready to go."

"Great." She responded indifferently, still remaining in place.

"Are you okay?" Spencer grabbed her wool knit beanie and laced it over her hair.

"I'm fine." Kennedy stood up, putting a front on as she smiled. "Let's go." She escorted Spencer to the Mercedes outside. She shut the door and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself before getting in the driver seat.

The car ride was an extremely quiet one, aside from the soft rock playing in the background. Spencer periodically glanced over to Kennedy, trying to assess her emotions. She knew this and thus lightly rested her hand on Spencer's thigh to assure her that she was fine. Several blocks down, they pulled into a Shell gas station.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Going to put gas in the car." Kennedy shut the engine off and stepped outside, wrapping her scarf around and tucking it in her corduroy jacket. "Did you want anything?" She slightly lowered her head to make eye contact.

"I'm okay." Spencer responded. "We have at least half a tank. Is it really necessary to get gas right now?"

"It wouldn't hurt. Anyways, I don't think it'd be a good idea to stop for gas at nighttime. After all, this _is_ New York." She scoffed. "We could get lost and stranded on a street full of bums while looking for a gas station late at night."

"We wouldn't get lost. I lived here my whole life, Kennedy." Spencer rolled her eyes as the door shut. Sometimes she couldn't stand her elitist, know-it-all attitude.

Kennedy blew into her hands and rubbed them together furiously to generate enough heat to last the several feet she had to traverse to get to the tiny convenience store. She immediately made her way towards the beverage section, using the shelves as coverage from Spencer's sight. She then grabbed her phone in the large brown leather purse hanging from her bundled limbs, quickly pressing the speed dial and pushing it to her ear.

"_Office of Miss Kennedy Carlisle of Youngquist, Carlisle and Associates. This is Blake Tracy speaking."_ A pleasantly warm voice answered.

"Hi Blake, it's Kennedy." She looked over her shoulder, cautious of anyone who might walk within earshot.

_"Miss Carlisle! How are you? How's the weather in New York?"_

"Ugh, absolutely miserable. It's cold and windy over here. But fortunately the sun's shining a bit more today."

_"Well that's good. I hope the weather continues to improve for a more pleasant vacation." _He responded sincerely.

"How are things at the office?"

_"Not too bad actually. You _will_ however have a busy schedule the week you return. Mr. O'Quinn, Mr. Wilda, and Mrs. Finley were among your many clients to set up their strategic consultations early, thus blocking out most of your schedule."_

"Great." Kennedy responded unenthusiastically.

_"And Mr. Youngquist has called for an urgent staff meeting for all legal advisors and research consultants. Apparently he met a huge potential client yesterday and is trying to gather his resources to reel this one in."_

"Yeah, it definitely sounds like a busy week." She sighed, before quickly getting back to her reason for calling. "Blake, I need you to do me a favor."

_"Sure thing, Miss Carlisle."_

"I need you to do a full background check on an Ashley Davies. Last name is spelled D as in David-A-V as in Victor-I-E as in elephant-S as in Sam." Kennedy quickly glanced around to make sure Spencer was still in the car.

_"Is this a potential client?"_

"…Yeah." She hesitated. "And I want everything. All the gritty details. See if she comes up in the FBI's mainframe."

_"I don't think I have authorization for that. I would need level 17 clearance."_

"Yes you do. Go ahead and grab the spare key for the security box in my office. You can find my authorization card in there."

_"Okay."_

"Once you get all the info you can find, upload it and send it to my Blackberry."

_"I'll get right on it."_ He paused. _"Anything else?"_

"Nope, that's it."

_"Not sure if this is a great time to talk about it but I was hoping to extend my time off for that vacation I'm going on with Julia in a few weeks."_

"I'm really going to need your help around that time with the increase in caseload. Let me think about it and I'll get back to you, okay Blake?"

_"Alright. That's fine."_

"Okay, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later."

_"Take care, Miss Carlisle."_

"You too! Bye." Kennedy threw her phone in the abyss of her purse, quickly making her way to the station's attendant behind the counter and pulling out her wallet. "Thirty dollars on pump fifteen please."

About half an hour later, they entered Battery Park at the southern tip of Manhattan facing New York Harbor. After parking the car, they made their way to the waterfront to get on a ferry. The brisk wind blew strongly, creating rhythmic patterns in the dark blue waters below. American flags near the ferry station waved along and tailed to the wind's command. The sun peeked through the cracks of the slightly gray clouds, allowing a few of the waves to glisten before lightly striking the ferries. Once they docked, they immediately saw Heather at the exit of the ferry station.

"Hi cousin!" Heather ran up and briefly hugged Kennedy. "Glad you guys made it here okay. You didn't get lost, right? 'Cause I kinda did." She chuckled.

"We made it here okay." Spencer responded, lightly hugging Heather. "Where's David?"

"He's with his family. He just wanted to spend some time with them before we go on our honeymoon this weekend."

"It's cold." Kennedy rubbed her arms with her hands.

"Oh Ken, you were never fond of cold weather, were you?" Heather stepped between them and linked arms with them, gently pulling them down the pathway that went around the island.

"And I never will be."

"Oh stop being little miss cranky pants." She turned to Spencer. "Isn't this panoramic view amazing? We can see the Manhattan skyline _and_ Jersey City!"

"I've always loved coming out here." Spencer agreed to Heather's subtle suggestion of ignoring Kennedy's whining.

"Spence, you're so lucky to have been able to grow up in New York and basically be within a few miles from all of these wonderful monuments." Heather released their arms, as they kept pace with her.

"Yeah, but I never really took advantage of it as much as I should have."

"Seems like you've been able to take advantage of a _lot _of things while we're visiting your hometown." Kennedy crossed her arms tightly, ignoring the confused stares coming from Heather and Spencer.

"We better hurry before the line to the Statue of Liberty gets longer." Heather quickly changed the subject. Once they made it to the end of the line, Kennedy walked towards the railing near the high-powered binoculars.

"I'll be over here. Just come get me when the line moves." She briefly turned her head.

"Okay, what's going on with her?" Heather lightly tugged on Spencer's jean jacket. Spencer briefly glanced at Kennedy.

"She thinks I slept with my ex last night."

"Did you?" Her eyes grew wide as Spencer quickly turned towards Heather.

"No! Of course not. She's dwelling on all the things my mom said about my ex." She shook her head. "A lot of those things aren't true though. Of course my mom's going to be biased. She hates Ashley."

"You should go talk to her." Heather took out a cloth to wipe the smudge from her glasses. "She needs you to be there for her." Spencer nodded, smiling slightly before turning and walking towards Kennedy.

Kennedy stood against the railing, clasping her hands together with her elbows supporting her upper body. She looked out towards the opposing ports and skyline, taking deep breaths of the slightly warmer breeze grazing her face. Suddenly, she felt a comforting hand run up her back and squeeze her left shoulder.

"Hey." Spencer gently whispered, pulling Kennedy into her left side.

"Hi." She remained unmoved.

"Listen," Spencer lowered her head to meet Kennedy's glance, "when you said I could tell you anything no matter what and you'll still love me regardless, that goes both ways."

"I know."

"So is something bothering you that you want to talk to me about?" There was a brief moment of silence.

"I'm fine, Spence. It's just that the things your mom said have really gotten to me. I'm just having a hard time displacing those thoughts."

"I understand." She squeezed her arm reassuringly. "But you don't have anything to worry about because I love you and I'm with _you_ now."

"I know. It's not you I'm worried about. I trust you, Spence." She stood up straight and faced Spencer. "But, I don't trust _her_. I don't know what she's capable of."

"What she's capable of?" Spencer gave her a confused look.

"I don't know if she'd try to go after you. And I know I can't compete with what you two had."

"Keyword is _had_, Ken. There's nothing to compete with. Her and I are completely over." She paused. "I think you're letting your mind over-exaggerate a bit."

"I think I'll feel better when we're back in San Francisco." Kennedy smiled slightly.

"I think we both will." Spencer returned the half smile. Their eyes shared a moment of truce.

"I almost forgot." Kennedy reached in her purse. "I wanted to give this to you later. But I think I want to do this now."

"What?" Kennedy pulled a small black box from her large purse as Spencer covered her astonished expression.

"Spence, I know we have our ups and downs. But there's no one I'd rather face them with than you. And I know we can face anything together because I love you so much." She smiled, slowly opening the box that held a simple platinum band with a single half-carat, brilliant cut diamond. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Spencer jumped up and down before placing her arms around Kennedy and kissing her. She placed the ring on Spencer's finger, as her smile grew wider. Suddenly, Kennedy's phone rang. "I have to tell Heather!" She ran off towards the line of people, now spectators for the proposal. Some clapped in congratulations, while others watched on with no emotion. Kennedy grabbed her phone and quickly placed it to her ear.

"Kennedy Carlisle."

_"Miss Carlisle, it's Blake."_

"Hi Blake. Did you get the information I asked for?" She briefly glanced over her shoulder before facing out towards the harbor.

_"Yeah, I did. But the problem is since these files are property of the FBI, it wouldn't let me extract the files. If I try to send them to you, they'll be encrypted."_

"No problem. I'll take a look at it when we get back."

_"There is something you should know, Miss Carlisle. This Ashley Davies is anything but good news."_ He paused. _"It's almost unreal and… frightening if you ask me."_

"Why do you say that?"

_"I don't know what to make of it. I did a surface background check on her. She had the typical troubled childhood – parents split when her father had an affair when she was a child, no real connection with her mother, her father died while she was in her teens shortly before she found out she had a half-sister, underwent plenty of counseling and therapy, barely graduated college. And then her record just… ends."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I can't find anything else on her after that. No record of employment. Nothing. It's as if she just… didn't exist anymore. It doesn't make sense." _His voice became more anxious._ "Then I accessed the FBI files and it looks like she has an extensive record of… homicides. Some as recent as this week!"_

"Any idea what the motives were?"

_"Not sure. But, I'd stay as far away from her as possible if I were you."_

"Thanks Blake." She looked over her shoulder and saw Heather and Spencer signaling for her to come over. "One more thing. Can you book me a flight for two for tonight from JFK to San Francisco?"

_"Yeah, no problem. I'll send you the flight confirmation once I've booked it."_

"Thanks again Blake. I appreciate it. I'll see you soon." She put the phone back in her purse and quickly made her way towards the two.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were going to propose!" Heather hugged her cousin.

"I just wanted it to be a surprise." She smiled as Heather released her tight grip.

"I'm so excited for you guys!"

"Who was that on the phone, sweetie?"

"It was Blake." She sighed heavily.

"Who's Blake?" Heather eavesdropped.

"Her assistant." Spencer quickly glanced at Heather.

"I'd hate to put a damper on this exciting and special day," Kennedy placed her hands on Spencer's shoulders, running them down her arms and to her hands, "but I have to get back to the office immediately."

"Something the matter?" Spencer tilted her head to one side in concern.

"Total chaos at the office and the only one who can fix the mess is yours truly." She looked down at the sparkly diamond on her fiancée's finger. "It could cost us a very important client. So I had Blake book me a flight for tonight."

"Just you?"

"No, for the both of us, honey."

"Oh." Spencer felt somewhat disappointed about the shortened vacation. "Well, I'd like to stop by my parents' house before we go back to the hotel to pack, since I had planned on spending time with them next week."

"I'm really sorry, Spence." Kennedy noticed her saddened tone. "You know how it is." Spencer pursed her lips and nodded before turning to fill in the gap that had formed as the line moved. Kennedy followed her silently, knowing that she was doing the right thing in protecting Spencer from Ashley.


	15. Chapter 15: Exit Strategy

_**I know right? Ugh, that stupid Kennedy! Well, here's another update. Not my personal favorite because it's mostly just dialogue... filling in the gaps till we get to the goods. Next chapter is just CRAZY! Stay tuned! In the meantime, what do you think? I love hearing from you guys! UBER THANKS for reading/reviewing! ;) 6.6.08**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

"Lucas." He looked up and saw Ashley in a bright teal top squeezing her way through the crowd to the busy bar. He signaled her to follow him to the backroom – a break room lounge with security monitors, which was also used as small storage space for the excess amounts of alcohol served on a nightly basis.

"Where's your jacket?" He shut the door behind her.

"You always ask me that. What are you? My mother?" She rolled her eyes. "No, wait. Christine wouldn't give a shit. I take that back." Ashley scoffed as he looked on with a serious expression. "My favorite jacket was mutilated. Stupid mobsters have no appreciation for good fashion taste."

"Everything okay?"

"Had a little trouble earlier. But I'm good for now." They sat together on the red velvet couch. Ashley placed her helmet on the coffee table nearby while Lucas tied his brown hair into a nub of a ponytail.

"So what's the big emergency?" He took out a cigarette from the pack sitting in his black shirt pocket.

"I think I'm in deep trouble." She placed her elbow on the armrest, resting her forehead on her fingertips. "Long story short, Spencer saw me kill some mob heads yesterday. I didn't know what to do. I brought her back to my place until I thought it was safe. But my boss totally saw her leave this morning."

"Wow." He sat forward. "You guys met up?"

"Yeah." Ashley turned to face him. "I don't even know how she found me at the Jabberwalker." She gave Lucas an inquisitive look.

"What? You think _I_ had something to do with it?"

"Who else would know?"

"Okay, I admit. I _may_ have mentioned something."

"And you didn't stop to think twice? What did I tell you that night?" She rested her hands in her lap. "Stop trying to play cupid. She needs to stay away. She's not safe here."

"I'm sorry." Lucas responded sincerely.

"It's fine. We have bigger problems to worry about right now."

"How big?" He took another puff, somewhat squinting his eyes in interest.

"Well, my boss confronted me about Spencer this morning. He was being irate about me breaching contract. He said everything would be alright as long as I keep doing my job and as long as this never happens again."

"That doesn't seem like a problem."

"You don't know Abe." She shook her head. "I never felt like I could trust him from the moment I met him. He said he wouldn't tell my other boss Jack. But I doubt that. They've worked together for years and there's nothing they keep from each other."

"So what's your plan?"

"I've got to get a hold of Spence. I need to make sure she's okay." Ashley sighed. "I've tried calling her all morning and I sent her a text. Now it's just going to voicemail when I call."

"Maybe her battery died."

"Something's not right." She held her phone out. "Can you call the Carlins and see if she's there?" Lucas grabbed the phone while simultaneously placing his cigarette on the ashtray sitting on the coffee table. "Do you need the number?"

"I think I remember it." He quickly dialed and placed the phone to his ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Mrs. Carlin?" He waited for her affirmation. "This is Luke."

_"Luke? From Spencer's dorm in college?"_

"Yeah, that's me." He smiled slightly.

_"Hi! How are you?"_

"I'm fine. How are _you_?"

_"Great, great!" _She paused._ "Oh, you must be looking for Spencer."_

"Yeah, is she there? I can't seem to get a hold of her on her cell."

_"I'm sorry, dear. She was here a few hours ago to say that she was leaving for San Francisco. Her and Kennedy had to return for business-related issues. Did you hear the good news?"_

"What's that?"

_"Now, you met Kennedy the other night, right?"_

"Yes, I did."

_"Kennedy proposed to Spencer and they're engaged!" _Paula squealed.

"That's great news!" He briefly looked at Ashley and quickly glanced away when she made eye contact. "Did she mention when she was leaving?"

"_Her flight's at 10."_ Paula paused to look at her watch.

"Tonight?" He asked in surprise. Ashley sat up, perking her ears as she continued to listen to Lucas.

"_Yes, I'm sure she made it through security by now. She'll be boarding in ten minutes. Maybe you can try her cell again."_

"Thanks so much for your help, Mrs. C. You have a good night."

_"You too."_ Lucas ended the call and looked to Ashley, who only grew more concerned.

"What's the great news?"

"She… bought a new food processor." He hesitated, handing the phone back to her. "Spencer's fine. She's at the airport. Can't get any safer than that."

"What?" Ashley wrinkled her eyebrows, slowly taking her phone back. "She wasn't supposed to leave 'til next week."

"Mrs. C said it was business-related." Lucas sighed. "I'm sure she'll be okay now. She'll be back in Frisco, safe and sound."

"You don't know that." She stood up. "You have no idea what the company can do." She started to pace on the opposite side of the room by the table mounting the security monitors. Ashley dialed and placed the phone to her ear. "It's ringing!" She looked back at Lucas as he brushed loose strands of hair behind his ears before tapping the ashes off his cigarette.

_"Hello?"  
_

"Spence! It's me!" She sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you're okay. Did you get my message?"

_"No… _she_ didn't."_

"Wh-who is this?" She stopped pacing, looking at Lucas in concern. He sat up, sharing in her uneasiness.

_"Ashley—"_

"Who _is_ this?"

_"This is Kennedy."_

"Does Spencer know you have her phone?" She rolled her eyes.

_"You know, I can't seem to think of a good explanation as to why you keep trying to get a hold of her."_

"That's not really your business, is it?"

_"Everything about her _is_ my business." _Kennedy responded in contempt. _"She's not your girlfriend. In fact, she doesn't want anything to do with you."_

"So… did she say that before… or _after_ she left my place this morning?"

_"You bitch."_ She clenched her teeth.

"Look, you don't know what the fuck is going on. So just… give the phone to Spencer, because it's _her_ phone, not yours."

_"Fuck… you."_ Ashley noticed the call had ended.

"I think she likes me." She smirked, making her way back to the couch.

"Look, why don't you just let them be. I highly doubt your agency is going to spend their time pursuing Spencer." He leaned back. "Who's she gonna tell anyway? No one's going to believe the government has this whole underground operation."

"This has nothing to do with her and Kennedy." She plumped down on the couch and grabbed the cigarette from his hand. "I'm just looking out for Spencer's well-being."

"Really?" He asked so skeptically. "So you're not going all crazy 'cause you still love her?"

"No!" She chuckled at the absurdity of the question, sloppily blowing out smoke.

"I find it interesting that only a few nights ago at this very bar, you could give two shits about her." He glanced at her, tilting his head in curiosity. "What'd you guys do last night?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay." Lucas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "So what now?" He noticed Ashley silently staring off in thought.

"I'm going," she turned to face him, "…to San Francisco." He stared back in disbelief.

"You're nuts."

"I know." She laughed.

"What's your plan?"

"I need to sever my ties with the company."

"You're cutting yourself off?"

"Yup. I'm done being their little bitch." Ashley took another puff.

"And if they catch you?"

"They won't if we do this right." She smiled. "I need you to get a hold of your cousins in France."

"What for?"

"I have about 42 million in my account right now. I need to put most of it into three different international accounts so they can't trace the transfers. Good thing your cousins work at the bank." She paused to think. "I need you to set up a joint account with me, under an alias of course. I'll close my account and we'll slowly transfer funds into the joint account, starting with 10 grand."

"Why just 10 grand?"

"We need to be discreet. They'll be scanning accounts to see if the amount withdrawn from my closed account matches with any newly established bank account." Ashley stretched her arms and took a deep breath. "Once the transfers are done and the account closes, bells and whistles are gonna go off at the company and they'll start to get suspicious. So we'll be working against the clock."

"Then what?"

"Then, I fly on the first plane to San Francisco International." She sighed. "But I need to pack lightly. There's no way I can get arms through security."

"You got that right." He smirked.

"Hmm, I'll figure out the whole weapons situation later."

"You're so lucky I'm your friend."

"Why? You're a pain in the ass." Ashley joked, taking yet another puff and blowing the smoke out slowly.

"My cousin owns a pawn shop near the Oakland Bay Bridge on the Frisco side. She'll give you anything you need if you mention my name."

"Who's this _cousin_?"

"Her name's Remi. We've been close since we were kids."

"Okay." She counted on her fingers. "Money? Check. Transportation? Check. Weapons? Check." Ashley paused in thought. "Am I missing anything else?"

"Uh… new ID?"

"Oh, right!"

"What would you do without me?" Lucas smiled as she playfully rolled her eyes. "Remi can help you with that too."

"Does she have ties to the mafia too?"

"No way! She's neutral and I trust her with my life." He rubbed his fingers over his five o'clock shadow. "She has a way of… avoiding the law. Yeah, that's how I would put it."

"What makes you think _I_ can trust her?"

"Look, if you're so paranoid, just namedrop, tell her what you need, and leave. You don't even have to give her any info about yourself." Lucas threw his hands up. "You can even put her on the phone with me when you get there."

"Fine." Ashley sighed, surrendering her apprehension. "So we're all set then."

"Whatever you say." He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. "Just wanna throw in my two cents that I think this is a crazy plan. You make it sound way too easy. You know it's not gonna go down that way."

"Well I have to try."

"Why?" He wrinkled his thick eyebrows. "Why would you do all of this, much less leave the company, for Spencer?" She looked away without a response readily on her tongue. "You're completely psychotic, you know that?" He smirked.

"Don't try to talk me out of it." She put the cigarette out. "I'm doing this with or without your help."

"I'm not trying to talk you out of anything, Ash. But you need to see this for what it really is. You need to see the big picture and _then _ask yourself if it's worth it."

"And what _is_ the big picture?"

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this." Lucas sat up, taking his feet off the table in order to make eye contact. "But Spencer's engaged to Kennedy."

"Bullshit."

"No really!" He clasped his hands together. "That's what Mrs. C was so excited to tell me." Ashley jumped up and walked towards the door.

"It doesn't even matter!" She stopped and suddenly turned to face him. "I'm not going to Frisco to break them up and win her back. That's not my plan." She paused. "I'm doing this for _me_."

"Explain?" He looked at her skeptically.

"I want my life back. The normal life." Ashley lowered her voice as she calmed down. "I want to start with a clean slate out in the west, as I had originally intended to after college."

"But… Frisco?"

"Okay, I just wanted to look in on her and make sure she's alright. Then I was planning on heading south to LA and starting my life there. You have no idea how much I've dreamt of settling down in Los Angeles… just being me and having control over my own life, doing whatever I wanted." She looked into his eyes as Lucas noticed the sincerity in her tone. He stood up and slowly walked to her. "You don't know what it's like to have done the things that I've done and to wake up every morning pretending none of it had an effect on you. The money doesn't adequately compensate for it." Ashley shook her head. "In the end, it wasn't worth it."

"Alright." He wrapped his arms around her as she welcomed the embrace. "You know I have your back." He sighed heavily. "I just hope you know what you're doing." She quietly nodded against his shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16: Investigation

**_Mwuahaha I'm post-happy! Yes, I'm making every effort to post twice a week now! Hopefully I can keep this momentum going, because I would never wanna leave you guys high and dry. And yes, Taymm... I would say there's a lil bit of_ Bourne Identity_, with a dash of _Alias_, and a pinch of _Point of No Return_ in this fic. But I promise you it'll be... different. That maybe a good/bad thing depending on how you see it, since I have FINALLY figured out how to end this fic ;) THANKS AS ALWAYS TO ALL FOR READING/REVIEWING, especially Str.Princess... it means a lot to me that you really like this story. Fluff coming soon! Be patient! lol 6.10.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters!_**

"Yeah, I'm not too thrilled about coming back to work on a Friday." Kennedy had the Blackberry to her ear as she steered carefully with her left hand. "But luckily enough, we're not too jetlagged."

"_Thank goodness for pacific standard time." _

"Yeah. Now, if only I could get a decent night's rest without you hogging the covers." She chuckled.

"_I was _not_ hogging the covers."_ Spencer laughed.

"Whatever you say." Kennedy smiled. "It must be nice to have the day off."

"_That's because I had intended to be on vacation one more week. And everything at_ my _firm is under control."_

"Yeah, I'd give anything to stay home with you today." She sighed, observing the traffic ahead on Clay Street. "But they're counting on me to save the day."

"_It wouldn't be so bad if your company went under."_ She smirked.

"Normally, I'd have fighting words as your rivaling competitor. But as your fiancée, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Kennedy chuckled.

"_Sweetie, I still can't find my cell phone. I'm starting to think I left it in New York."_

"Why don't you give your parents a call and see if they found it? I'm sure it'll turn up." Kennedy quickly glanced at her rear view mirror before switching lanes. "But if it doesn't, you can get a better one, like… the iPhone."

"_Maybe."_

"So what are your plans today?"

"_Well, I was going to swing by the office to pick up some reading material I wanted to read over before I come back to work. Then I might run errands."_ Spencer paused in thought. _"Other than that, nothing else."_

"Hey do you want to meet me for lunch today?"

"Sure. What time?"

"11:30 sound good?"

"_Yeah."_

"Okay, meet me at Walton Square. I'll pick something up on the way." Kennedy carefully made her turn on Davis Street to Embarcadero Center. "Gotta go now, honey. I'll see you later."

"_Alright. Have a good day at work."_

"Love you."

"_I love you too."_

Kennedy turned into the underground parking structure of the 20-story building, with _Youngquist and Carlisle, LLC_ in huge white lettering situated at the top of the towering structure. Once she parked the Lexus in her designated parking spot by the elevator, she straightened her loosely-tied black skinny tie around her white-collared button up shirt and wiped any excess lipstick from the corner of her lips using the rear view mirror. Kennedy glanced at her watch and quickly stepped out, straightening her black skirt. She then reached for her soft leather briefcase and coffee before shutting the door and running to the elevator in her knee-high black boots.

She watched the needle slowly turn to the right before looking at her watch again. It was about a quarter past nine. The elevator chimed when the needle had reached its limit. She quickly walked through the modernly furnished lobby and briefly acknowledged the receptionist who was on the phone. Kennedy pushed through the opposing glass doors to the row of offices, turning right to get to her corner office.

On her way to her office, she noticed a meeting was in progress in the boardroom. She wrinkled her eyebrows in curiosity. Mr. Youngquist immediately noticed Kennedy and excused himself, as he buttoned his blazer over his round belly. Kennedy stopped in her tracks as he quietly stepped outside the glass doors and slowly shut them.

"Paul, I was told you were working a huge deal." She smiled, tilting her head to move her wavy strands away from her face. "But I had no idea you were exhausting all your efforts so soon. I'm impressed."

"Kennedy," he removed his glasses and placed them neatly in the pocket of his dark gray suit. "These men aren't potential clients." She glanced at them and noticed they were also looking in her direction. "Come." He signaled her to continue walking towards her office.

"Where's Blake?" She noticed the desk outside her office was unattended as she made her way through another glass door to her corner office. Mr. Youngquist followed her in, breathing heavily. He blew his nose on his handkerchief as he sat down. "What's going on?" She placed her coffee and briefcase on the desk and drew the blinds.

"Have a seat." He calmly replied. She sat down, looking on in concern. "I'm afraid I have some terrible news. And there's no easy way to say it."

"Just say it."

"Kennedy, Blake died last night."

"What?" She sat forward in shock. "How?"

"He committed suicide."

"That's… not possible. I spoke to him yesterday morning!" Kennedy leaned her elbows on the desk. "He wouldn't commit suicide. I know him."

"It doesn't matter how well you know him. There might have been unforeseen events in his personal life that just caused him to go over the edge."

"Like what?" She stood up. "If he was suicidal, why would he talk to me about the vacation arrangements he was planning in two weeks? It doesn't make sense, Paul."

"There's a suicide note." He ran his hand over his neatly groomed short gray hair. "Those men in there are from the FBI. They're doing an investigation."

"Why?"

"Apparently he was accessing classified information from the FBI yesterday while he was here, a few hours before he shot himself in the head. They tracked his IP address. Any idea how he would have authorization into those confidential files?"

"No clue." She sat back down in disbelief. "Don't you think all of this seems very farfetched?"

"Perhaps. But with a suicide note, it's likely Blake was a very troubled person." He stood up and slowly walked towards the glass door. "Detective Trask and Detective Cartwright will want to ask you some questions after they finish talking with the other counselors who saw him yesterday at work. Since you were one of the last persons to speak with him, I think they'd be most interested in hearing what you'd have to say."

"Okay." Kennedy reached for her coffee with a blank expression written on her face.

"And welcome back!" He turned to face her. "How was your vacation? I wasn't expecting you back so early."

"I-It was good." She tried to snap herself out of the shock. "I um… wanted to come in and get my cases ready. Spencer had to cut our vacation short and get back to some big emergency at work."

"Well, I could care less how _Hartford and Steele_ is doing. But if it means you coming back in the midst of our most critical time, then I'm grateful for that." He chuckled.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Spencer and I are engaged." Kennedy grinned.

"Marrying the enemy, are you?" He belly laughed. "No, I'm just kidding. Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Her smile suddenly died down when she noticed two detectives approaching her door, both wearing their badges on lanyards. The first detective was a skinny man with broad shoulders standing with a tall posture. His dark brown crew cut contrasted with his pale skin. The detective next to him was somewhat shorter and younger looking. He was a bald black man with a full goatee and a hard stare. Mr. Youngquist turned and allowed them inside.

"Detective Trask, Detective Cartwright, this is Kennedy Carlisle." Kennedy stood and grasped the first detective's skinny hand.

"Kevin Trask. How're you doing?" He asked in a strong, low tone.

"Fine, thank you." She looked up into his deep-set eyes.

"Daron Cartwright." Kennedy shook his hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, Miss Carlisle."

"If you don't mind, we'd like to ask you a few questions about Blake Tracy." Detective Trask took out a pad and pen from his inner jacket pocket. The three of them sat as Mr. Youngquist left quietly.

"Of course." She paused. "Could I get any of you something to drink first?"

"No, that's fine." Detective Cartwright responded.

"Okay. Very well then." She leaned back into her leather chair.

"So how long have you known Mr. Tracy?" Detective Trask asked after quickly jotting notes down.

"Uh," Kennedy paused in thought as she folded her hands in her lap, "I'd say for about five years now. He started off as an intern for me while I was still a strategy consultant. Once I passed the board and made partner three years ago, I hired him as my assistant."

"Did he ever strike you as… a depressed, distraught, reclusive, or temperamental person?"

"Not at all," she sighed, "which is why his untimely death comes off as a total shock to me." Kennedy furrowed her eyebrows as they stared on, completely emotionless. "He was a very positive person, hardly down or upset, and he was pleasant to be around."

"When was the last time you spoke with him?" Detective Cartwright immediately asked.

"Yesterday morning. I was in New York and was calling in to check on a few things."

"How long were you in New York for?"

"About a week and a half."

"Mr. Youngquist mentioned that you were supposed to be on vacation for one more week. Is there a specific reason why you've returned so soon?"

"Yeah, my fiancée had to return to work to handle several cases today. She's also a lawyer."

"So what was your conversation about when you called him yesterday morning?"

"I asked him how things were going at work and if he started preparing the files for my upcoming cases."

"And what was his mood like?" Detective Trask asked, continuing to jot down information.

"Normal." She crossed her arms.

"We reviewed the call log from his phone and noticed he called you about an hour later. What was the intent of his phone call to you?"

"He… asked for an extension on his vacation, which he was planning to go on in a few weeks." Kennedy hesitated before looking into Detective Trask's slightly squinted eyes. "Now, do you see how it makes no sense for someone to commit suicide after making elaborate vacation plans?"

"So what are you insinuating?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "It had to be something else. He couldn't have committed suicide."

"He left a suicide note, Miss Carlisle. His prints are all over the gun, the magazine, and the bullet."

"What did the note say?"

"It was short. He said he couldn't deal with his life any longer."

"Did you speak with his girlfriend, Julia?"

"Yes, we did." Detective Cartwright blurted.

"And what did she have to say about all of this?"

"We're afraid we can't disclose that."

"Okay." She nodded and sighed in frustration. "I get it."

"You _should_ know, however, that he was accessing our database from his workstation."

"What kind of information was he accessing?" Kennedy shifted her weight, leaning to one side.

"Classified information." Detective Cartwright responded sternly. "Did he happen to mention anything to you about it, or at least how he was able to access our mainframe?"

"No." She forced a bewildered expression on her face. "Shouldn't your mainframe be on tight security?"

"Yes, there's a specific clearance card needed to access higher levels of the mainframe. We're having difficulty locating the card and determining whether Mr. Tracy duplicated the information somewhere else. You can understand, of course, how this poses a threat to the confidentiality and safety of the information contained within the system." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk as Detective Trask continued to jot information on the notepad. "If the clearance card were to end up in the wrong hands, information could be extracted, duplicated, and even sold on the black market."

"Yes, I can understand that."

"You mentioned earlier that you believe something else could have happened to Mr. Tracy." Detective Trask looked up from his notepad. "Do you know of anyone who might've had bitter feelings towards him?"

"You think he was murdered?" She raised her eyebrows at the thought. "Not… that I know of." Kennedy hesitated, suddenly realizing the possibility of what might have really happened.

"We'll have to continue our investigation, but it _is _a small possibility." He responded. "If you can recall any additional information that would be useful to our investigation, please contact either myself or Detective Cartwright." He reached in his jacket pocket and handed her a business card. Both detectives stood up and shook her hand.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Carlisle." Detective Cartwright nodded firmly. "And we're sorry about your loss."

"Thank you." She smiled slightly as they turned and let themselves out.

Kennedy sat there for what seemed like an eternity, contemplating the possibility that Ashley had something to do with, if not caused, Blake's death. She recalled her last conversation with him, the words _"frightening"_ and _"homicides as recent as this week"_ continued to ring through her head. She was certain that something wasn't right about all of this. The only thing she was certain about was that Ashley Davies was anything but good news indeed. Kennedy grew in concern, knowing that Ashley continued to make attempts to reach Spencer. The extent of her dangerous capabilities caused Kennedy to even fear for her own safety. She logged into her computer and started a background check on the dangerous criminal, limited on her resources but still trying to gather information on what she might be up against.

A little more than an hour had passed as Kennedy continued to read surface information on the once-troubled brunette. She suddenly jumped, startled by the ruckus her cell phone made in the quiet office.

"Hello?" She answered the phone in such haste, thus sounding somewhat hostile

_"Sweetie?"_

"Hi Spence."

"_Everything okay? You sound… upset."_

"I'm fine." Kennedy leaned back into her chair and sighed heavily. "There are just a lot of things that came up this morning. I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything. So I'm a little overwhelmed."

"_Oh. Sounds like things really blew up."_ She paused. _"Has Blake at least sorted everything out for you?"_

"Spence," Kennedy pinched the bridge of her nose, as if to prevent her headache from escalating, "Blake… died yesterday."

"_Oh my god! What happened?" _She leaned back in her brown leather chair.

"The authorities were here… and they said Blake committed suicide. He even had a suicide note. But I don't believe he really killed himself."

"_What makes you say that?"_

"I think he was murdered." She lowered her voice. "But I'll talk to you about it later."

"_Okay." _They shared an uncomfortable moment of silence, allowing Spencer to change the subject. _"I'm actually calling you from my office. I'm picking up a few things, and I called to ask where in Walton Square you wanted to meet."_

"Um, actually," she sighed again, scratching her head in uneasiness, "can I get a rain check on lunch? I've just been bombarded all morning and I'm doing this alone, now that Blake is gone."

"…_Sure."_ Spencer responded, once again feeling disappointed.

"Thanks, honey. I appreciate it." Kennedy barely whispered in sincerity. "I'll see you when I get home."

"_Okay."_

"Love you."

"_Love you too."_ Spencer placed the phone back on its base. She slouched in her chair, her feet dragging on the floor as she pushed herself around to face the window. She stood up and leaned her weight on her arms with her palms pressed on the edge of the low countertop beneath the windowsill, looking at the magnificent view of the bay hiding in the distance from the commerce side of San Francisco. She then looked down, sighing and pouting in frustration to Kennedy's insensitivity.

"I've never seen anything more amazing." A familiar voice resonated. Spencer wrinkled her eyebrows, quickly turning to face the doorway. Her eyes met those of a poised brunette leaning nonchalantly against the wooden doorframe.

"Ashley?"

"Oh, and the view from your office isn't so bad either." She flashed a cheesy grin.


	17. Chapter 17: One Way or Another

_**Sorry to leave you guys hanging! :\ I kinda lost my momentum and hit writer's block. Plus I kept editing and editing this chapter to barely meet my standards. FYI, there are a few scenes in this chapter and I hope it's easy to tell where the transitions are. Thanks for being patient! I'll keep trying to post sooner than a week. And THAAAANKS for reading and reviewing! I love hearing from you guys! Keep 'em coming! :) 6.16.08**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

Spencer slightly squinted in confusion and awe, staring into those calming brown eyes peeking behind her black-framed eyeglasses, neatly highlighted in dark eyeliner. She briefly glanced over her silky straight hair, draping onto her dark jean jacket and decorative beaded necklace.

"Ash—"

"What am I doing here?" She interrupted, correctly guessing the one question impeding Spencer's coherent thinking. Yet, the blonde was still completely dumbfounded in silence. Ashley's footsteps grew closer, her boots covering her skinny black jeans. "I… was in the area."

"No you weren't." Spencer blurted. She shook her head, attempting to shake reason in as well. "What are you doing here?" She finally smiled as Ashley sighed heavily.

"Just wanted to make sure you made it back alright." She shrugged.

"_Now,_ who's the stalker?" She grinned. "You could've called." The blonde said so matter-of-factly before rethinking her words. "Then again, that wouldn't have helped any, seeing as how I can't find my phone anywhere."

"You… might want to ask Kennedy for it."

"What makes you say that?"

"I had the unfortunate pleasure of speaking with her yesterday," Ashley walked around the desk, "while I was trying to get a hold of you." She stopped right in front of Spencer. "I guess she did what she could to keep me from contacting you."

"Well, that explains a lot." The blonde remained entranced to Ashley's proximity, almost to the point where it was too uncomfortable to bear. "So here I am, safely back in Frisco." She shrugged nonchalantly. Ashley broke eye contact, turning to face the window, feeling the sunlight's warmth shining on her face. "Something tells me there's a little more to your visit that you're not telling me." The brunette quickly glanced in her direction, seeing the shiny object glistening on her left hand before looking back out towards the bay.

"So it _is_ true."

"Oh my god." Spencer sighed, crossing her arms and realizing what she was referring to. "Is _that_ why you're here?" There was a moment of silence before Ashley felt compelled to speak.

"No," she looked back into those brighter-than-usual blue eyes. "But, you're right about one thing. There _is_ a good reason why I'm here."

"Which is?"

"Let's talk about it over a bite. I'm starving. I mostly slept on the red eye."

"Ash," she paused, "I love Kennedy."

"I know." Ashley pursed her lips. "You've made that apparent. I'm just asking to have lunch with you. Do you need to ask permission first or does she actually let you off your leash on Fridays?"

"No, I just hope this isn't some heroic ploy to try and win me back by ruining my engagement." She kept her arms crossed, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Heroic?" The brunette stepped within inches from her face. "I have no doubt." She barely whispered. "But ploy? No, you know me better than that." Ashley smirked as she backed away. "So… lunch?"

"Fine." Spencer grabbed her black peacoat and slid it over her forest green thermal.

"I didn't know they let you dress so casually around here." She noticed her jeans and Emu boots.

"I'm not back. I'm still on vacation." Spencer quickly grabbed the files, averting eye contact. "And I'm a really busy person. So I hope that whatever you have to say, you keep it short and to the point."

"Sheesh! So anxious to get rid of me, huh?" Spencer finally glanced at Ashley.

"No, you just make me feel uncomfortable." She walked past Ashley and around her desk. The brunette quickly grinned before following her into the lobby.

"Miss Carlin," her assistant called out before she could get to the elevator. "You have a phone call."

"Who is it?"

"It's Kennedy on line 1."

"Did she say why she was calling?" Spencer readjusted her grip to better hold the heavy load of files.

"Sorry, she didn't. Would you like me to take a message?"

"That won't be necessary. Tell her I'm meeting with a client… and if she doesn't want to sleep on the couch tonight, to come up with a very good explanation as to why she stole my cell phone."

"Oh, so she's your client?" She pointed to Ashley before standing and sticking her hand out to greet her. "I'm Cindy, Miss Carlin's assistant."

"Hi," Ashley welcomed the greeting with a smile. "I'm—"

"Sorry, Cindy." Spencer interrupted, looking over her shoulder at Ashley. "We really need to go." The brunette nodded, walking towards the elevator.

"It was nice to meet you." Ashley pressed the elevator button, glancing back at Cindy.

"Nice to meet you too!" Cindy responded before the elevator doors opened with a chime. They stepped in, standing at opposite sides of the elevator.

"What floor?" The brunette asked.

"P3." She responded, shifting the files yet again as the doors slowly shut. There was a long moment of silence before Ashley decided to break the unspoken tension with her humor.

"So I guess Kennedy's sleeping on the couch tonight." She briefly chuckled, quickly stopping when the blonde gave her the look of death.

"I can't seem to trust anyone these days."

"You can trust me." She barely whispered, walking over and easily grabbing the files out of Spencer's hands.

"Thanks." She briefly smiled, grabbing the keys from her coat pocket. "So… are you in town for long?"

"No." Ashley's eyes fixated on the quiet girl next to her. "Well hopefully not _too_ long."

"Where are you staying?"

"At the Renaissance."

"And then?"

"Then I'm off to LA." Spencer finally turned her head to make eye contact.

"I see," she responded indifferently. "Is this part of your mission… to travel to the west coast?"

"Well, last I heard, they were assigning me to LA."

"Last you heard?" She glanced in curiosity.

"Yeah. As of yesterday, I'm off my contract."

"Really?" The blonde asked skeptically as Ashley nodded. "So… what are you doing in San Francisco if you're headed to LA?" Ashley remained silent, feeling Spencer's stare boring right through her. She glanced ahead and walked out of the elevator as quickly as the doors had opened.

"It's a _long_ story." She finally stopped to let the blonde lead.

"We have time." Spencer walked ahead, fiddling with her keys and doing what she could to avoid the uneasiness of the situation while trying to act absolutely cool and composed. They walked towards her silver BMW 7-series Sedan.

"Sure you're not _too_ busy to hear me out?" Ashley mocked, rolling her eyes at the back of her head.

"Whatever." Spencer unlocked the car. "You can put the files in the backseat." She got in and waited for Ashley to get in before starting the car. "So what are you hungry for?"

"Do I _really_ have to answer that?" She faked a shocked expression before laughing. Spencer looked away, squeezing the steering wheel tightly. "Oh come on! It was just a joke. Loosen up!"

"That's a little difficult to do right now." She sighed, admitting her weakness.

"Why?"

"'Cause you being here really messes with my head."

"If it bothers you that much, maybe we should just talk it over on the phone."

"No, it's fine." Spencer turned to face Ashley. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Anything. You know the area better than I do." She brushed the hair from her face. "And I'm sorry. I'll stop with the lame jokes." Spencer shifted gears and looked behind her as she backed the car out of the parking spot.

Abe entered the dimly lit office, quickly glancing at the leather chair, the backside facing him. He noticed cigarette smoke slowly rising from it. Abe quietly shut the door and took a seat in front of the dark wood desk, setting his briefcase aside as the man in the chair slowly turned to face him.

"What news do you have for me?" A deep voice boomed from behind the cigarette smoke.

"We checked out the residence. It's completely empty. We recovered the Blackstone file. The operation is on hold and currently pending a new agent."

"So your investigation team has confirmed that Delta One has gone AWOL?"

"Yes," Abe sighed, crossing his arms. "She left her arsenal intact, her cell phone… everything but a few clothes. Her transportation is still in the garage. She left without a trace."

"Have you followed protocol on what to do in an AWOL situation?"

"Yes, we attempted to suspend her account. But it appears she got there before us. All the money is gone." He wrinkled his eyebrows as he clenched his teeth. "She'd been planning this all along."

"Relax Abe."

"Jack, how can you be so calm at a time like this?" He uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on the armrests, slightly leaning forward in his chair. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing? This could ruin everything we worked for!"

"Abe, calm down." Jack slightly raised his voice in a stern tone. "This can be fixed." He paused. "Have you already reported this to HQ?"

"No." Abe sat back in his chair.

"Good. Let's not escalate the issue by getting the higher ups involved in this. We need to take control and contain the situation on our own."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Scan all major ports and stations of transportation. We need to track her down and retire her… permanently." Jack took another drag from his cigarette. "Nobody else should know about this other than you, me, and the investigation team."

"I have a list of highly qualified field agents whom we can assign to retire Delta One."

"No," he shook his head. "HQ will pick up on that very quickly. Every time we send a field agent out, we need to document the mission, objectives, intent of the mission, and every little detail on the execution plan. You know that."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"We can take her out by using the least amount of efforts as possible." He puffed the shortened cigarette once more before putting it out in the ashtray. "Once we locate her, I want you to tip off the information to any and all local syndicates. I'd rather have a K.I.A. on our records, than have to admit our division fucked up. We'll walk away clean as long as she dies on the field, but not if we have to take her out ourselves."

"I understand." He nodded as Jack grabbed the file on his desktop.

"And what of this… Blake Tracy?" Jack briefly looked at the paperwork in front of him before throwing it in front of Abe.

"Nothing to tell. We had agents from the LA division properly dispatch of him. They even made it look like a suicide case." He reached into his briefcase, slightly wrinkling a plastic bag marked _Evidence_, and placed it on the desk. "We found this on him. It came in this morning via FedEx."

"A level 17 clearance card? Any idea how some… paper-pushing file clerk was able to get his hands on this?"

"No sir. That's why we're researching the issue. The FBI's elite unit has been questioning his colleagues, family, and friends. If anything comes up, we'll be the first ones notified."

"I don't want the LA division meddling in our affairs any longer. They shouldn't have to clean up our mess."

"I assure you that they were simply ordered to wipe him out. They don't know how extensive the situation is."

"What's this?" Jack noticed a USB drive inside the evidence bag.

"That's the interesting part." Abe shifted his weight and brought his right leg over his left knee. "Mr. Tracy was accessing confidential documents from the FBI's level 17 mainframe yesterday morning. On that same day, Delta One goes AWOL without a trace. Coincidental?"

"Perhaps."

"Not likely." Abe shook his head before smiling. "Mr. Tracy was extracting files on an Ashley Davies."

"And you're grinning like an idiot because?"

"_She_ might have left without a trace. But someone's leaving us a breadcrumb trail. There has to be some link between Delta One and this… paper-pusher, so to speak."

"Interesting observation."

"Indeed."

"So get right on it."

"Oh I already am." He crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"Alright, I hope you feel like eating sandwiches. This deli place is the best in the area." Spencer carefully parallel parked her car.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. I'm starved!" They both stepped out of the car and into this hole-in-the-wall deli, which was once a small donut shop. Even after so many years, it still reeked of sugar and dough residue. After quickly placing their orders, they hesitantly sat at the table by the window. Neither wished to engage in the discomfort of their impending, drawn out conversation.

"You look different." Spencer broke the awkward silence, throwing out anything coming to mind. "…Or there's something different about you."

"Thanks, I guess." Ashley laughed at the strange compliment. "It's probably 'cause I showered." Spencer smiled, playing with the straw in her soda. "I _do_ feel somewhat different though." The brunette leaned in, crossing her arms on the table.

"How so?" She looked up in curiosity.

"Well, for lack of better words, I feel… high as a kite," they both smirked, "like I'm free to do whatever I want to do."

"So what awaits you in LA?"

"A new life." Spencer noticed the sincerity in her eyes and in her voice. "It's where I've dreamt to be my whole life."

"You sound really happy." The blonde nodded as they smiled at one another. Their moment was interrupted when the waiter brought out their order.

"I _am_… for the most part." Ashley ate a potato chip before sipping on her soda. She hungrily picked up her pastrami sandwich and held it to her mouth.

"So then… what are you doing in San Francisco?" Spencer asked before biting into her sandwich. Ashley stopped herself and closed her watering mouth, remembering her initial intentions. She neatly and regretfully placed the sandwich back on its plate. "What's wrong?" Spencer mumbled with her mouth full, observing the brunette's serious expression.

"Spence, the reason I've been trying to get a hold of you is because I'm concerned for your safety." She paused. "My boss saw you leave my place that one morning." Spencer swallowed her food and wiped her mouth.

"So what's going to happen?" She furrowed her eyebrows. Ashley finally took a big bite from her sandwich, chewing quickly to respond to Spencer's doubtfulness.

"They're probably tracking us down as we speak." She said so nonchalantly. "Breaking the terms of my contract isn't taken very lightly." The brunette ate another chip.

"So when you said you're off your contract—"

"It's because _I_ ended it."

"So what now?" Spencer became slightly flustered as Ashley sighed, bracing herself for whatever reaction the blonde might have after what she would say next.

"Come to LA with me." She said in all seriousness.

"You're kidding, right?" Spencer scoffed.

"The only way I'll know you're okay is if we stick together till I figure things out with the company."

"I'm supposed to just… drop everything I have here, the entire life I built for myself, and follow you to LA?"

"You're not safe here!"

"You know what? This whole thing sounds so ridiculous. I think you're just trying to manipulate the situation to win me back."

"It is _so_ not even like that!" Ashley leaned back into her seat. "And even if it were, _you_ were the one asking me to leave the company!"

"_You_ were the one who told me to go back to Kennedy!" Spencer retaliated as Ashley crossed her arms and shook her head like a little kid. They both rolled their eyes in frustration, avoiding glances.

"Look at us." She pushed the bridge of her glasses up. "We sound like bickering five-year-olds."

"Ash," Spencer lowered her tone as the brunette turned her head and made eye contact, "we both admitted that that day was unforgettable. No one can take that away from us." She paused, smiling slightly. "But, we also agreed that that's all it was… just one day. We both have our own separate lives now."

"Are you happy?" Ashley blurted, catching the blonde off guard.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I am."

"I meant are you happy… with Kennedy?" Spencer hesitated before opening her mouth to speak.

"What… the fuck… is _this_?" They both diverted their attention to the angry brunette behind them.

"Kennedy!" Spencer gasped in astonishment.

"Oh here we go." Ashley sipped her soda as she rolled her eyes.

"Spence, why do you find it necessary to continuously lie to me?" She asked in a melodramatic tone.

"Why did you find it necessary to steal my cell phone?" Spencer changed the subject as she stood to face Kennedy.

"I did it to protect you." She reached into her pocket and handed the blonde back her phone. "Spence," she lowered her voice, "she's crazy!"

"Oh yeah?" Ashley eavesdropped on their conversation. "And why's that?"

"You killed my assistant." Kennedy growled through her teeth as she leaned over and glared at the other brunette.

"What?" Spencer asked in bewilderment.

"I don't even know who the fuck your assistant is." She laughed at the absurdity of the idea.

"Ken, where did you get that idea?" The blonde questioned. Kennedy remained silently cautious, refusing to disclose any details about how much she really knows.

"Okay, Spence," Ashley quickly wiped her mouth with a napkin and crumpled it before dropping it on the plate. She stood up and grabbed her soda. "I'm heading out. Think about what I said and give me a call, now that you have your phone back." She then glanced at Kennedy and smirked in haughtiness at the infuriated brunette. They glared at each other as Ashley made her way around the two to get to the door.

"Better not hold your breath, bitch. Spencer's not calling you back."

"She can do whatever the fuck she wants." Ashley stepped up to her. "Maybe if you took your head out of your ass for about ten seconds, you'd realize she has a mind of her own."

"Guys!" Spencer stepped in between the two to push them apart as their stares intensified in searing hatred. "Enough."

"See ya, Spence." Ashley glanced at the blonde before turning and leaving.

"Ken—" She turned to face the upset brunette.

"Let's go." She grabbed Spencer's wrist and dragged her out of the deli shop.


	18. Chapter 18: Last Call

**_Yay! Next chapter! Do you see it all building up?! :D Okay... so I skimmed over this one in my mediocre attempt to proofread since I should be sleeping right now. Pardon the mispells or nonsense if it comes up. Just wanted to kick another one out to ya before the next (it'll be awesome!) chapter gets posted. THANKS AS ALWAYS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!_ _Please keep 'em coming and let me know what's great/what sucks! BTW, sorry Str.princess if that threw you off lol... I was kinda going for the Mandy look rather than the Ashley look. Enjoy! 6.22.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

Ashley walked up to the rundown-looking store marked _Pawn Shop_ in big yellow lettering. The windows were barred from potential burglary, which also covered the faded paint on the windows advertising used guitars, jewelry, and firearms for buy, trade, or sell. She allowed herself in, hearing the jingle of the small bell hanging on the door handle. As she took her sunglasses off to adjust her eyes to a darker and louder environment, she noticed just about anything and everything could be found in that small room.

"Can I help you?" She heard a deep, yet groggy voice come from behind the fenced counter several feet ahead. There sat an unemotional, lethargic bald man on a rusted bar stool. His round belly sat on his lap, pinched over by his tightly latched belt. He reached over and turned down the volume on an old Sanyo stereo blaring Godsmack music. Ashley made her way forward through the junkyard of miscellaneous items, from a wall of used, beaten up electric and acoustic guitars, to antique-looking lamps and leopard print furniture.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Remi."

"Remi ain't here."

"When's she coming back?" Ashley briefly looked over the concealable firearms and semi-automatics in the glass case sitting in front of the fenced counter before looking at the shotguns and rifles mounted behind the bald man.

"Monday."

"Monday?" She looked into his eyes. "That's not going to work."

"Tell you what, doll." He finally showed some form of frustration on his face. "I see you eyeing firearms. Why don't you tell Gus what you need and Gus will get whatever it is you need?"

"Who's Gus?"

"Me."

"No, I came to see Remi. She has something for me."

"She doin' you a favor?" He raised his chin, looking at her inquisitively.

"Yeah." Ashley hesitated, not sure what he had meant by that. "Sure."

"Okay, doll." He sighed, putting down his guard. "I'll tell you where to find her. She doesn't like being bothered on the weekends. So don't tell her I told you."

"Alright."

"Remi's working at her other job. It's just around the corner."

"Around the corner?" Ashley raised her eyebrows. "The strip joint?"

"Yup."

"But it's eleven in the morning."

"You'd be surprised." Gus smirked.

Ashley turned and quickly made her way outside and down the block to the club, which was discreetly covered in opaque, black-tinted windows. She entered yet another dark establishment, blaring techno music that rhythmically went with the strobe and disco lights. The large bouncer ceased his conversation with the receptionist as he noticed the brunette standing by the door.

"Hi." He made his way toward her. "Can I get you a seat by the stage… or a table?"

"Neither. I'm here to see Remi."

"You and everyone else." He looked over his shoulder at the room filled with men hollering like animals, watching a topless blonde dancing provocatively on stage.

"Is that her?"

"No." He laughed. "But she'll be on in half an hour." Ashley rolled her eyes as she noticed a tall brunette in a hot pink bikini resembling a paler version of Gisele Bündchen walking in her direction.

"Marko." She called out before making her way across the lobby in her matching high heels.

"Hey!" He grinned at her, gently embracing the brunette as she kissed his cheek. Ashley noticed the cursive script tattoo _Amour Toujours_ written across her upper back.

"Are you Remi?" She yelled over the loud music. The brunette turned in surprise.

"Yes." She furrowed her eyebrows at Ashley before her memory came back to her. "Oh, you're Luke's friend from New York, right?" She had a very faint French accent, hardening her vowels at times.

"Yeah."

"He told me you were coming."

"He did?" Ashley asked in a bit of concern.

"Don't worry. I'm all about confidentiality." She signaled her over. "Follow me."

"Wait. Where you headed sweetie?" Marko brought his arm up to stop Remi.

"Private room."

"200 for an hour." He looked over at Ashley.

"Don't worry Marko." She grazed her fingers across his cheek before seductively running her hands over his collar. "This one's on me."

"You're on in thirty minutes!" He yelled over at her as he watched the brunette walk Ashley into the crowd.

"It won't take too long." She winked back at him. Ashley noticed they were headed straight towards a red-lit hallway of doors. She quietly followed, watching the raving customers order their drinks from the topless waitresses.

"Hey doll." One customer yelled over.

"Bonjour Mr. Avery!" Remi giggled and waved.

"Can't wait to see you up there. I've been saving this for you." He held up folded bills in a gold money clip as she winked at him.

"Remi." Another customer at the bar bellowed for her attention. "Baby I've missed you!" He licked his lips, looking her up and down.

"Ah, Monsieur Parker." She slightly rolled her tongue. "Will it be the usual two hours today?"

"You know it!" They smiled at one another. She turned to Ashley and grabbed her hand, leading her through the boisterous crowd.

"Some of my regulars." Remi pointed out the obvious. She led her down the red hallway to the second to the last door on the right. They walked into yet another red room with strobe lights and speakers embedded in the walls. She shut the door and seductively backed Ashley into the chair at the center of the room.

"What are you doing?" Ashley sat so abruptly.

"Private lap dance." She winked. "There are cameras in the room. So I need to look like I'm doing my job." Ashley nodded. Remi bent over in front of her before turning and spreading Ashley's legs. She gasped in surprise, faintly blushing. "Don't be shy. I know you like the girls." She smiled. "Tell me a little bit about yourself."

"I'd rather not."

"Don't be scared, chéri." She straddled the brunette, rolling her body in and out. "Lucas told me you were paranoid. But you can trust me. I am a very good friend of his."

"Okay." Ashley hesitated. "So… I need your help to escape this underground government operation."

"Ah, yes." She gyrated her hips, making it that much more awkward to be discussing business. "I am familiar with the company."

"How do you know so much and involve yourself in so many things while staying neutral?" She looked up at the sexy dancer.

"I do favors."

"What kind of favors?" She asked as Remi stretched her leg over Ashley's shoulder before quickly dipping herself to the floor.

"It is a long story. But to sum it up, I believe in karma and social holistic ideals." Remi pulled herself up and stood, swinging her hair around as she danced around the chair. "I help people out in big ways, hoping that they would turn around and do the same for others. Sometimes, they pay the favor back to me, giving me access to very useful things, whether it's information or supplies." She smiled, running her hands down Ashley's shoulders and whispering in her ear. "We all exist in this world, but must be compassionate enough to learn to coexist as well."

"Very poignant and interesting, seeing as how you get by in life."

"I live as I please, and people respect that about me." Remi proceeded to straddle Ashley once more. "I didn't mean for this conversation to become philosophical but it has made me the type of person I am. I've seen and done so many things and met so many people." She paused to run her fingers through Ashley's hair. "Life is too short, mon chéri."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So what favor can I do for you, Ashley?"

"You know my name?" She glanced at her in bewilderment, also somewhat distracted with how far Remi could spread her legs.

"Luke has told me a little bit, yes."

"What else has he told you?"

"That you come here to find your lover and escape to safety together."

"That's not true!" Ashley rolled her eyes. Remi raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay, it's not _entirely_ true. I mean… I'm going to LA for myself. I'm just not sure she loves me enough to come with me."

"She loves you." She smiled with certainty.

"How would you even know?"

"Lucas is not stupid. He can tell, you know?" She paused to smile down at her. "I like you, Ashley. Your cause seems like a just one, and I do want to help you. Just let me know how and I will do what I can to pull some strings."

"Well, I liked the wide selection of .45's that you have at the pawn shop, especially the twin SIG 220ST's. I'd like to take a look at that Kimber 96 too, and it wouldn't hurt to have a shotgun as well."

"Are you planning to start a war?" She stood up and got off Ashley, signaling the conclusion of their conversation.

"It's already begun. It's just a matter of time." The brunette lifted herself off the chair. "The only thing left is figuring out whether I let them come to me or whether I take the battle to them."

"Come back to the shop tonight at seven." Remi turned and opened the door for Ashley. "I will be off the clock by then. In the meantime, give me your ID and I will have a new one made for you under a different name. I have a friend at the DMV who owes me a favor." She winked.

"Thanks for everything Remi." Ashley handed her ID over and walked out.

Ashley had returned to her hotel suite late that night, carrying a rather long duffle bag. She quietly let herself in, locking the door behind her and setting the heavy bag on the luggage rack before changing into some pj's and washing her face and brushing her teeth. She paused for a second while wiping her face, listening to the distant echo of her cell phone going off. Ashley walked out of the marble bathroom and grabbed the duffle bag, turning to the left to pass the dimly lit queen bed before stepping down into the living room by the window. She placed the duffle bag by the table and answered her phone.

"Hey Lucas."

_"Hey. How'd everything go today?"_

"Went well." She stood by the window to admire the city's nightscape. "Remi's a decent person."

_"I told you she could be trusted."_

"Yeah, well she could've picked a better name for my new ID." She reached into the duffle bag pocket.

_"Why? What's it say?"_

"I'm no longer Ashley Davies." She smirked, holding the ID to her face. "My name is… Rita Swackhammer." She rolled her eyes as Lucas burst into laughter. "Whatever! It'll only be for security purposes."

_"Whatever you say, Miss Swackhammer."_ He continued to giggle. Ashley remained silent, allowing him to cease his own amusement before clearing his throat. _"So, what's the word on Spencer?"_

"I don't know." She sighed. "Haven't heard from her since we had lunch at the deli a week ago."

_"Did you try calling?"_

"Yup. But, if I know Kennedy, she's probably keeping her on a really tight leash."

_"So, what now?"_

"I don't know." She sat down. "I think I've overstayed my welcome. I should get going while I'm still under the radar. The company's been awfully quiet. If I stay any longer, it'd be like begging them to find me."

_"Yeah, I know."_ He paused. _"So you'd go to LA alone?"_

"Spencer can do whatever she wants. I came to make sure she's okay, and she is." She leaned against the cushion. "Maybe you're right. She's safe and sound now that she's back home. Me being here might interfere with that."

"_Ash, are you _still _going to try to convince me that you didn't go over there to win her back?"_

"No comment." Ashley scoffed. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm checking out tomorrow morning and driving down to LA."

"_Driving?"_

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ashley slowly made her way to the door and looked through the peephole. She saw Spencer looking down at the ground with her arms tightly crossed.

"Hey Lucas, let me call you back." She shut the phone and slowly opened the door. Spencer looked up and noticed the brunette in her plaid pj's and green tank that barely covered her toned and tanned abs. "Spencer, hey." Ashley furrowed her eyebrows and noticed the smudged mascara surrounding those serene blue eyes. "What's wrong?" She opened the door wider, leaning her weight into the door and gesturing Spencer to enter.

"Kennedy dumped me." She dragged herself inside.


	19. Chapter 19: Trying Harder

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but I promise you it's a great chapter! All I have to say is... this is probably my favorite chapter thus far. And I can't thank you guys enough for reading/reviewing... you guys are the BEST! Enjoy! :) 6.28.08**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

Spencer walked straight ahead past the bathroom and bed, and into the living room. The door shut quietly before Ashley dead-bolted it and followed the blonde, observing her every move.

"Can I take your coat?" Ashley slowly approached Spencer as she stood staring out the window to the brightly lit Golden Gate Bridge. She looked down and unbuttoned her beige coat, feeling the weight slowly pull off as Ashley neatly laid it on the desk chair. "Do you… wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Spencer shook her head.

"How about a water?" Ashley turned to the small fridge by the step, quickly opening it and looking at its contents.

"I think I need something a little stronger than water." Ashley didn't hesitate to the angelic voice's command. She grabbed two glasses, placing a few ice cubes in and pouring Seagram's Whiskey with a few dabs of 7-Up. She then made her way back to the motionless blonde.

"Here you go." She barely whispered, holding one glass up. Spencer turned and grabbed the drink, making eye contact with those calming brown eyes. Ashley quietly took a sip of her drink as she watched the blonde down the entire glass, neither flinching nor making faces to the strength of the whiskey.

"Ash," she quietly called out, placing the empty glass on the table. The brunette stood, frozen and in a trance to the delicate and broken soul before her. Spencer quickly stepped forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Ashley's familiar body. "I'm so glad you're still here." She placed the glass down to return the embrace as Spencer dug her face into her shoulder.

"Me too." Ashley whispered as Spencer began to sob. "Shh, it's okay." She loosened the embrace and led her to the L-shaped couch by the step, which was adjacent to the railing separating the living room from the bedroom. Ashley ran to the bathroom and grabbed the tissue box. The blonde had curled into a ball, hiding her face in her hands. She slid Spencer's white stilettos off, crouching by the couch and attempting to wipe her tears. She heard her mumble something, but couldn't understand what she was saying through her hands. "What Spence?"

"I told Kennedy that I… cheated on her." She dropped her hands, periodically sniffling. "I don't think it'd be fair to her… if she married me… before knowing the truth."

"It's only fair." Ashley gently wiped at the smudged mascara on her cheeks. "She _does_ deserve to know the truth and it's up to her if she can put that behind her so that you guys can move forward together."

"She obviously couldn't." She blurted out, quickly swiping at her nose. "I am such a mess."

"No." Ashley smiled, brushing strands of that silky blonde hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful."

"Shut up. I look terrible." She smirked.

"Was that a smile?"

"No." Spencer gave an extra pout, trying to hide her smirk. "I want another drink." She sat up. Ashley walked over and grabbed her glass, which was still full. She held it out. Before Spencer could reach it, Ashley pulled it back. "Only if you take your time with this. Drunk Spencer will be an excessively emo Spencer."

"Would _not_!" She grabbed the glass, but obeyed in taking small sips as she started to notice the strength of the drink. "Ugh! What _is_ this?"

"Seven on Seven. You just downed that a minute ago!" Ashley sat at the center of the L-shaped couch. "So… what spurred the break up?"

"Aside from seeing us at the deli last week?" She paused to take a sip. "I think she got super paranoid and hasn't been able to trust me since. She was around me every waking moment, and while I was at work, she called to check up on me _and _she called Cindy to see if you'd showed up. She even stopped by my office unannounced the other day. I swear she was spying on me all the time." She rolled her eyes. "Not to mention, she's absolutely certain you killed her assistant, despite the fact that the FBI had concluded it was a suicide."

"I don't know why she thinks that." Ashley shook her head. "I don't go around killing off random, innocent people."

"I know. I trust you Ash." She took another sip.

"Wait. Why does she think _I _had something to do with it?" She grew concerned. "Did you tell her about me?"

"No. The stalker that she is went all psycho and did a real in-depth background check on you. She had her assistant access your information from the FBI." Spencer rolled her eyes at the stupidity of it all.

"Well that explains a lot." Ashley shook her head. "My company monitors the FBI's mainframe, especially if someone's accessing the information from an unsecure IP address."

"You weren't kidding about how dangerous the company is." Spencer finished the drink and placed the glass on the coffee table before staring off in the distance. "If your boss knows about me, then I really _am_ in serious trouble."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen to you, Spence." They briefly smiled at one another. "So… how'd she break it off, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, after the stalking, I'd come home every night to her accusing me of cheating on her. So I got fed up with it tonight and admitted that I did while we were in New York." She shrugged. "And then she dumped me."

"No hope in working things out?"

"Not likely." She sighed. "We had both agreed in a conversation a while back that cheating never deserves a second chance."

"So… why'd you do it then?" Ashley fought her own hesitation to ask. Spencer ran her hand through her hair in the uneasiness of feeling caught off guard. She sighed heavily before looking into her brown eyes.

"You _know _why." She responded softly. Ashley sat still, contemplating those words.

"Was it worth losing her over it?" Spencer stretched her arms by reaching out past her knees.

"It's getting late." She smiled slightly. "I've had a long day." Spencer stood up and faced her back towards Ashley as she attempted to place her feet into her shoes

"I hope you're not planning on driving home after having hard liquor." Ashley stood as well.

"I'm fine, Ash."

"Right." She scoffed. "You're all wobbly."

"What do you suggest? Calling a taxi?" She rolled her eyes, still attempting to get her shoes on. "I'm _so_ not looking forward to going back to that war zone."

"You're welcome to stay here if you like." Spencer couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Thanks." She smirked briefly, ceasing her attempt at putting her shoes on. Ashley made her way around the coffee table and past the bedroom to the closet.

"Here." She grabbed some loose clothing from the closet. "You can borrow something to sleep in." Ashley turned and noticed Spencer beginning to unbutton her white blouse. She stopped herself from staring and quickly handed the clothes to her before making her way back towards the living room.

"I can sleep on the couch."

"No, _you_ can take the bed." Ashley grabbed one of the many plush pillows from the bed along with a fleece blanket. "I'll take the couch." She briefly glanced at Spencer who had her back turned as she pulled the borrowed boxers up over her black lace thong. "And a cold shower wouldn't hurt." She mumbled.

"What?"

"You… could shower too if you want." She blurted.

"I'm fine." Spencer turned and smiled. "Thanks though." She made her way to the bathroom.

"There's a spare toothbrush in the drawer." Ashley yelled.

"Found it." Spencer's voice echoed across the marble. The brunette set the pillow at the center of the couch and threw the blanket over herself as she shifted around to find her comfort. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to drown out her overwhelming desire to caress, touch, and kiss away Spencer's pain. She even took deep breaths to dull out the sound of the water hitting the sink combined with her loud brushing. Once the harsh sounds had stopped and the light was shut, she ached as she heard Spencer climb into the fluffy white sheets. Ashley wished she was under those sheets feeling her warmth drawing near. "G'night Ash."

"'Night Spence." Ashley squeezed the pillow as close to her as possible, bearing the torture of incredibly loud silence. She went back to her ritual of drowning out her desires, thinking of anything but Spencer. Eventually, she succeeded, as her pulse became as steady as her breathing. Spencer quietly listened to her soft sighs, also trying to lull her mind and body into sleep. She tossed and turned for several minutes before sitting up and looking over the railing, noticing the brunette neatly nestled into the corner of the couch.

"Ash?" She whispered. "You awake?" The brunette remained unmoved. Spencer crawled out of the bed and tiptoed her way to the living room. She bent over Ashley's still body and lightly ran her fingers across her forehead. "Ash." Her eyes slowly opened as she sighed heavily, pulling herself out of sleep.

"Spencer?" She sleepily asked, propping herself up and leaning her upper body on her outstretched arms behind her. "Everything okay?" She barely squinted into those blue eyes that seemed to sparkle even in the dark. Spencer squeezed herself against Ashley as she sat down to face her.

"I just—"

"Did you have too much to drink? Let me get you some water." She attempted to push herself up but was stopped when Spencer barricaded the brunette in with her arm. Ashley suddenly found herself within inches from Spencer's lips, her mind flooding with the desires she spent so much time suppressing. She never felt so overwhelmingly confused in her life.

"I'm not drunk." Spencer whispered, her spearmint breath softly falling onto Ashley. "I just… wanted to thank you for letting me stay."

"You're welcome?" Ashley responded, still confused.

"I guess I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping for it."

"Why?" The brunette asked in mid trance.

"Because I've been wanting to give anything just to be in the same room as you again."

"Spence," she shook her head and briefly broke eye contact in an attempt to draw herself out of the trance, "up until now, you've been adamant and so sure about your relationship with Kennedy, even after I had given up everything, yet _again_, just for a small shot at… us."

"That's why you left the company?" Spencer questioned in surprise.

"Well," she tried to find the words to recover from over-exposing herself, but was unsuccessful. "…yeah." She paused. "But, I mean, I realized that any _real_ relationship requires time and effort. So, you can't just… find the first quick fix. If you really loved her, you'd try harder." Ashley looked away, slightly disgusted at her own temporary saintliness.

"You thought that my relationship with Kennedy was _real_?" Spencer grabbed Ashley's chin and turned to face her. "I want you to know that I could never see myself marrying someone like Kennedy. I knew this when I realized that I wasn't crying because we were over." She paused. "I was crying because I wasted so much time pretending to be someone I wasn't. And I'm sorry she had to suffer because of it."

"She wasn't the only one."

"I know. I'm sorry." She said in all sincerity. "Please forgive me?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to believe. Part of me wants to believe that you actually _want_ to be with me as much as I do. But the other part of me thinks you're just using that to your advantage, coming to me for a quick fix 'cause she dumped you." She sighed. "You make it seem so real sometimes. But that's what makes it scary. I don't know if it could ever _be_ real between us."

"I think it could." She smiled briefly. "Ash, I've never felt so free and so… myself with anyone else."

"So… what are you trying to say?" She couldn't help briefly glancing at those plump lips.

"What I'm trying to say is… I'm not here looking for a quick fix." Spencer removed her hand to brush Ashley's hair behind her ear and off her shoulder. "I'm here because I _do_ want to try harder… for something that _is _real." She rested her hand on Ashley's cheek, feeling a smile form at the corner of her lips. The brunette pulled strands of hair behind Spencer's ear before pulling her in close to do what she had been dreaming to do since they last saw each other in New York. Spencer returned the tender kiss, slowly nibbling on her bottom lip. Ashley had relinquished her inhibitions and let her guard down the second she felt the warmth of Spencer's soft, moist tongue lingering across her lips and around her own. She fell into a nostalgic moment of overwhelming thoughts, unable to grasp a single tangible concept.

Spencer pulled back as Ashley instinctively leaned forward for more, her eyes still shut. She opened her eyes after realizing the kissing stopped and slightly pouted at the smiling blonde. Spencer stood up and held her hands out, gesturing the stunned brunette to follow. She grabbed her hands and obeyed without hesitation, letting the blanket fall to the floor thus exposing her perfectly shaped abdomen. The blonde turned and led the way up to the plush bed, tightly holding onto Ashley's left hand. Before Spencer could slip under the covers, she felt Ashley's body pressed up against her back, slightly bending her over the edge of the bed and pulling her hair to the side. Her eyes shut tightly as she savored the feeling of Ashley repeatedly flicking her tongue against her earlobe before gently tugging with her teeth. The blonde softly exhaled, slightly hunching her shoulders to allow for a tighter embrace in those secure arms. Ashley continued to run her lips across the horizon of her shoulders as her right hand slipped down over the borrowed boxers, her fingers trailing over the heat between Spencer's legs. The blonde moaned louder, quickly grabbing Ashley's hand and turning herself around to kiss her with such searing fervor.

Their bodies crashed unto the soft bed as they continuously rolled around, crumpling the crisp white sheets beneath them. Their lips never parted as they continued to tussle for leverage, hands running over limbs and locks of hair. Soon, Ashley found herself pinned down to the bed, brushing blonde locks aside as she continued to lean into the kiss. She ran her hand down Spencer's figure, gently squeezing her thigh before slipping her hand between her legs once more. But the blonde firmly grabbed her wrist, slowing the kiss down before pulling back. They both struggled somewhat to catch their breath.

"Why won't you let me feel you?" Ashley pouted as Spencer shook her head and smiled.

"Because you're _always_ the first to give." Ashley sat up to quickly kiss the straddling blonde before Spencer lifted the green tank off. They fell back into the pillows as Spencer ran her tongue around the brunette's nipples and down her abdomen. She pulled off her pj's, her breath falling on the shaved area. Ashley bit her lip in anticipation while the blonde ran her thumb across the nub and slipped her fingers inside. The brunette threw her head back, exhaling in satisfaction. Spencer wrapped her left arm around Ashley's thigh as she ran her tongue up and down her slit and thrust her fingers at a steady rate. As she felt her walls throbbing around her wet fingers, the blonde began to shove them in deeper and faster. Ashley whimpered louder and louder in ecstasy, clutching handfuls of bed sheets in her hands. She finally twitched and breathed uncontrollably as she reached her climax. Spencer slowed her fingers down, kissing her way back up to her neck and lips as she pulled her fingers out. The brunette rolled her onto her side before they shared a gentle kiss.

They then jumped under the covers as Spencer quickly wrapped her limbs around the naked brunette. They giggled and shared a few kisses in this happy moment, barely leaving any room between themselves. Spencer stared into her eyes, running her fingers across her cheek and down her hair. Ashley made another attempt to run her hand down between Spencer's legs, but was stopped once again.

"Don't." She briefly kissed those pouting lips before smiling. "I just want to stay awake and hold you while you sleep… and I don't think I'll stay awake too long if you give me the best sex ever in life." They both laughed.

"You're crazy." Ashley smirked.

"Only when I'm with you." She continued to run her fingers through her hair and down her back.

"So you're really going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Come to LA with me?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, if you still want me to."

"Of course I do!" Ashley playfully nudged her. "I was ready to fight Kennedy just so I could steal you to run away with me."

"Believe me, you wouldn't have had to fight her for long." She smiled.

"So… what do you want to do when we get to LA?"

"Well," she sighed, "I wouldn't be able to settle into LA right away. I need to finish up my cases here before I turn in my letter of resignation. Then I'll have to move my stuff out of the apartment. Hopefully, there are a lot of firms in LA looking for an up and coming lawyer."

"They'd be lucky to have you. And it'll be safer if we drive down. I don't know how much time we still have. But the sooner we leave, the better. I'll feel much better once we're in LA."

"So what are _you_ going to do when we get down there?" Spencer asked as Ashley briefly paused in thought, her eyelids starting to grow heavy.

"I was thinking of art school… finally."

"Ready to be a regular person again?"

"A regular person with millions of dollars. We'll be able to buy any place we want." She smiled sleepily. "Want to live in Beverly Hills, Santa Monica, or Hollywood?"

"I think we'll worry about that when we get there."

"Right." She pursed her lips as she finally let her eyes close.

"We have the rest of our lives together." Spencer kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight, Ash."

"Mmhmm." She sighed. The blonde smiled slightly, continuing to watch her lover fall deep into sleep. Spencer periodically ran her hand through Ashley's hair, gently gliding her fingertips across her shoulder and down the arm draping over he own waist. She spent hours reminiscing as she memorized the shapes and curves of Ashley's peaceful face. She remained intrigued, watching the brunette's eyebrows furrow and her nose wrinkle from time to time. Eventually, Spencer surrendered to the overwhelming feeling of sleep, listening to Ashley's soothing sighs.

Hours passed before the sun began to peak through the city's skyline. Birds chirped to greet the quiet Sunday morning, as the bridge and streetlights continued to shine through the bluish fog along the embankment. Ashley slowly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and noticed it was nearly seven in the morning. She stretched her free limbs and yawned before turning to the dozing blonde nestled into her left shoulder.

"Good morning." She whispered before brushing Spencer's hair out of her face to kiss her forehead. The blonde quietly sighed as a small smile formed at the corner of her mouth. Ashley pulled the sheets off her naked body, gently lifting Spencer's arm off her abdomen while watching her closed eyes to make sure she did not wake her. The brunette slid into her pj's and green tank top, taking a moment to glance at the serene blonde, still in her sleep. She smiled in admiration of her beauty and how the morning light perfectly shined over her profile. Ashley made her way to the bathroom and quietly shut the double doors before brushing her teeth. She then started a warm shower before slipping out of her pj's and stepping in. As she reached to shut the glass door, she felt someone grasp her forearm and pull her back out. "Geez!" She turned and saw a very awake and grinning Spencer. The blonde threw her arms around Ashley's dampened body, slowly and gently kissing her moist lips. "You scared me." The brunette pulled back, leaning her forehead on Spencer's.

"Good morning." The blonde whispered. They smiled at one another before Ashley leaned in to devour her lips once more. She held on tightly, slowly backing her way into the shower. Spencer smiled into her lips.

"Get in here." Ashley responded, dragging her under the warm, soothing water. Spencer's t-shirt and boxers became drenched, tightly conforming to her body. She allowed Ashley's tongue to massage her own, passionately pressing into the kiss as droplets gently hit their faces. The blonde pushed her up against the wall, tasting the warmth of her lips before pulling away and walking out. "Where are you going?" Ashley asked in confusion as Spencer glanced down at her own drenched body, water dripping from her hands, face, and hair onto the white marble.

"I'm all wet." She winked, pushing the bathroom door open. "Coming?"

"You don't have to ask _me_ twice." Ashley smiled seductively, jerking her hand over the shower knob to quickly shut the water.

She rushed out, wrapping her arms around the blonde as she pushed her way through the double doors. Her momentum slammed Spencer against the opposing wall. The blonde pulled Ashley's wet hair out of the way before sucking the moisture off her lips. The kiss quickly intensified as they both began to breathe heavily, softly moaning and exhaling in this sweet sensation they shared with no one else but each other. Ashley pressed herself even further into Spencer's body, tightly sandwiching her against the wall. She aggressively pushed her hands down the soggy shirt to run her fingers up the hem and softly squeeze the blonde's perked breasts which only made her exhale louder. Spencer lifted herself off the wall, switching places with Ashley and somewhat pinning her up against the wall. She backed away from the kiss, hastily taking off the damp shirt.

The brunette did not hesitate to tackle Spencer onto the bed, holding her hands down as she licked the droplets of water off her chest and abdomen. Spencer's eyes shut tightly, relishing the feeling of Ashley's warm lips and breath smothering every part of her body. Ashley raised herself over Spencer to make eye contact, pressing her hand underneath the waistband and sliding her fingers into her wet, hot center. She continued to thrust faster and harder as the blonde winced in pleasure. Ashley brushed her wet blonde locks aside, attacking Spencer's delicate neck, periodically running her tongue around her earlobe. Spencer's moaning grew louder and louder before the brunette somewhat quelled it by engulfing her lips with her own. After a few minutes, the blonde threw her head to the side as she arched her back and felt release, her walls pulsating around Ashley's fingers. Spencer rode out her orgasm, eventually relaxing her muscles and quieting her sighs. The brunette pulled her hand out and laid her head into the crook of Spencer's neck, tightly hugging her body as she continued to breathe somewhat sporadically.

"I love you." The blonde exhaled in a somewhat tired, raspy voice. She looked down to see Ashley lift her head in surprise, flashing a large grin and wrinkling her nose as she brushed her wet brown hair aside.

"I love you, too." They smiled at one another before Ashley kissed her lips so softly. Suddenly, Ashley's phone blared loudly from the nightstand. She reached for it, thinking it was Lucas, but noticed the screen showed _Unknown Number_. She furrowed her eyebrows at the peculiarity. "Who the—?" Ashley pressed the call button. "Hello?"

"_Ashley." _She remained stunned in silence, recognizing the voice. _"Don't hang up. Just listen for a second."_ He paused for a response, but did not receive one. _"Okay, I'll take it by your silence that you'll comply."_

"What do you want, Abe?" She quickly pushed herself up and sat at the edge of the bed. Spencer sat up as well, concerned by Ashley's somewhat wavered tone.

"_You seriously thought you could disappear so easily?"_ He scoffed.

"It wasn't worth it for me to stay. So don't try to convince me to come back and deal with the consequences."

"_Oh don't worry. I don't intend to grovel and convince you to return."_ Abe paused. _"But we do have policies and procedures that must be followed, especially when an agent decides to go AWOL and breaks his or her contract."_

"Such as?"

"_Ash, you of all people should know that our number one priority is security. For the company's sake, we need some assurance that you'll keep your mouth shut." _

"Believe me, I want to forget it ever happened."

"_Yeah, I know you would. But Jack's very skeptical. He was the one who wanted to hunt you down and lock you away in silence. You know how old-fashioned he is… always doing everything by the book."_

"And where do _you_ stand?"

"_Lucky for you, I've negotiated a solution that will satisfy all parties. In order to properly end your contract, you will need to sign another."_

"What are the terms?"

"_Well, it's a rather long document that basically confirms you are opting out of your contract, and it acknowledges that you carry some important and confidential information, labeling you as a possible threat to the company. By signing the contract, you agree that any and all information you carry about your former alias and the company will not be transpired in any way. In turn, you will have been properly discharged, your ties between you and the company, its subsidiaries, and resources will be severed, and you'll be free to do whatever you want as long as it doesn't interfere with our operation. You won't see or hear from us ever again."_

"No fine print this time?"

"_No."_ He paused in thought. _"Well, this contract is not to be taken lightly. If you breach it, we _will_ put you out permanently… along with any known associates or parties suspected of involvement. I'm sure you wouldn't want the blood of the innocent on your hands."_

"Does HQ know about this?"

"_Of course! They drafted the contract."_

"So how do you suggest getting this document to me to review and sign?"

"_The same way you were recruited."_ Abe smirked. _"Jack and I would like to meet with you, face to face."_

"I don't think so!" Ashley scoffed at the absurdity of the idea. "What makes you think I can trust you?"

"_It has to be this way, Ash. Otherwise, Jack will have no problem settling for the alternative."_ He paused, as she remained silent. _"We can do this in broad daylight and at a very public location."_

"You boys better come alone… and you better not be packing, or the deal is off."

"_You know that the last thing we'd want to do is draw unnecessary attention to ourselves when we can settle this very peacefully. It's just not our style to put our own agents on the five o'clock news." _

"Where's the rendezvous point?"

"_Downtown San Francisco. The coffee shop on Fourth between Market and Mission. We'll be sitting outside. Meet us there promptly at 2PM. Jack is already on a flight out here and won't have much time to waste."_

"I'll be there." She blurted before shutting the phone.


	20. Chapter 20: Consequences

**_Good Sunday to you all! Glad you guys enjoyed last chapter's fluff (and I hope I didn't leave you guys too paranoid). You guys have interesting views/predictions on what might happen next. But I must say that this story follows the season 3 tagline: "Got it all figured out? Think again." It only gets more complicated and twisted from here on out ;) Str.princess: to answer your question, Abe would be comparable to a young Richard Roxburgh (from Mission Impossible 2) in terms of looks. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, GOOD OR BAD! Enjoy 7.6.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

"What's going on?" Spencer covered herself with the bed sheets as she watched Ashley quickly head to the bathroom.

"I've gotta be there, Spence." Her voice echoed from the bathroom before she stepped out in a white bathrobe.

"Was that your boss?"

"Yeah, it was Abe." Ashley sighed, pulling her dampened hair from underneath the collar. "One of my bosses."

"Well, what does he want?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"He wants to help." She paused to sit on the bed, closer to Spencer. "Him and Jack want to meet with me face to face at the coffee shop on Fourth. They'll release me from my contract if I sign another, swearing silence about the entire operation."

"Ash, you said it yourself. You can't really trust these guys. They're dangerous! Don't you see what they're capable of? They killed Kennedy's assistant, for crying out loud… all because he went through some files."

"If we're running, we'll always _be_ running. But, if there's a way to escape the system with no strings attached, it's worth a shot, don't you think?"

"It's not worth your life though." Spencer reached out to grab her hand. "Ash, this thing has 'trap' written all over it. Can't you see that?"

"I know. It's possible." She gently rubbed over the blonde's fingers with her thumb, briefly glancing at their interlocking hands. "But I know they wouldn't try anything in broad daylight. The company has a high reputation for a low profile."

"I'm going with you."

"No, you're not." Ashley responded so sternly.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to have to worry about protecting you if anything _did_ go down. I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I meant it." She said in somewhat of a plea to get her to comply. "Plus, I'm banking on the idea that they haven't identified or located you. So I'd like to keep it that way if that's the case."

"It still doesn't seem right." Spencer sighed in apprehension. "What if they've got tricks up their sleeves?"

"I've dealt with these intense situations before and I promise I'll be very careful. I'm going to drive by the coffee shop and do a little recon just to make sure the coast is clear and there aren't any campers."

"Ash, let's just go." Spencer shook her head as she ran her fingers through the brunette's hair. "Come on. Let's just get in the car right now and drive down to LA." Ashley stood up and shook her head before playfully pouting and kissing the blonde.

"I promise you I'll be back." She placed her hands on the blonde's cheeks before giving her one more kiss.

Noon came around faster than expected. It was bright out, despite the weather being overcast. The city progressively became livelier with its trolleys and fast-moving automobiles, contrasting to the relaxed attitude of the local pedestrians enjoying their own slow-paced weekend. Ashley rode down Market Street in the beige Hyundai Remi provided for her. She turned on Fourth Street, slowly passing the coffee shop. Ashley looked through the window for anyone remotely suspicious, and skimmed over the building corners and windows, thinking of possible sniper locations. She then turned into the underground parking structure of the Marriott hotel across the street from the coffee shop. The parking structure was half full, despite her attempts to find a very remote location to park her vehicle.

Guests continued to filter in and out of the structure as Ashley observed through her rear view mirror. After awhile the parking lot remained quiet and empty. Ashley quickly got out of the car and looked around to make certain no one was watching as she popped the trunk and unzipped the large duffle bag. She quickly took her black leather jacket off and slipped her holsters on over her black long-sleeve shirt. Ashley then slid the SIG's in each before throwing her jacket on. She also slipped a combat knife into her boot, covering it up with the length of her jeans. Afterwards, she shut the trunk and made her way to the stairwell.

The brunette climbed her way to the eighth floor before peeking out the window with her binoculars, her view fixated on the rendezvous location. She continued to periodically scan the neighboring building's windows and rooftops, along with the passing pedestrians below.

Spencer sat at the vanity mirror in the bathroom combing her wet hair when she heard the telephone on the nightstand ring loudly. She placed the comb down and quickly made her way to the nightstand

"Hello?"

"_Spence?"_

"Yeah?"

"_It's Luke. Is Ashley there? Her phone goes straight to voicemail."_

"No, she left awhile ago."

"_Did she tell you where she was going?"_

"Yeah. She's headed downtown to meet with her bosses at the coffee house on Fourth." She paused, finally realizing the tension in his voice. "Is something wrong?"

"_Ashley's so thick-headed! She went alone, didn't she?"_

"Yeah. I tried to tell her to stay, but it was no use."

"_She's walking into a trap, Spence."_ He lowered his voice. _"Look, I overheard from a source who came into my bar just awhile ago that Jack's not even headed out there. He's busy taking care of things here in New York. Things got a little out of hand with the company since Ashley went missing. So, I'm not even sure if Abe actually made it out there either."_

"It's almost 2 o'clock." Spencer grew even more concerned. "What should I do?"

"_I don't know. It's not looking too good right now."_ Lucas paused in thought. _"Do you think you can get to her without being seen or followed?"_

"Possibly."

"_On second thought, I think it's a bad idea if you leave that hotel room. You should stay put. Let me see what I can do. I'll have to make some phone calls to my cousin in Frisco and see if we can get some reinforcements."_

"But it's almost time!" Spencer glanced at the clock. "I should at least try to get to her."

"_No! Just stay there. I'll call for help."_ He hung up the phone.

Ashley glanced at her watch and noticed it was five minutes till. Nothing specific alarmed her, as everything and everyone appeared to act normal. She then noticed a tall, blonde man cross the street, cautiously looking both ways before making his way over to the tables in front. He sat down and nonchalantly began to read the newspaper he carried with him. Ashley took a closer look and noticed it was Abe. She looked around for Jack, but did not see him near the premises. Abe leaned back into a relaxed position, not even pausing to look at his watch or at the surrounding people. Ashley squinted in suspicion as she put the binoculars down and reached for her cell phone. She turned it on and dialed his number. Abe heard his cell phone ring from his jacket before folding the paper and throwing it onto the table. He grabbed the phone from his inner jacket pocket and looked at it before answering.

"Hello?"

"Where's Jack?"

"He's almost here." Abe sat up, looking around for the brunette. "Ash, where are you?"

"Where I'm supposed to be—waiting at a distance until Jack shows up."

"That wasn't our deal."

"You said Jack would be there at 2PM sharp." She looked at her watch once more. "If he's not there soon, the deal is off."

"Ash, what were you trying to prove when you broke your contract?" Abe changed the subject as he stood and continued to search for her.

"Nothing you could understand."

"I'm just trying to figure out where we went wrong here." Abe shaded his eyes with one hand as he peered through the hotel windows.

"Things have been wrong from the beginning." She sighed as Abe finally spotted her at the corner window of the building.

"You're probably right." He smiled and waved. "After all, you've had a death wish from the moment I met you."

"Why are you stalling?" Ashley squinted down at him. He ended the call and began to walk away, placing the phone in his jacket pocket. The brunette suddenly noticed a red dot off center from her chest. She quickly dove to the side, hearing the glass shatter into pieces as a bullet grazed her jacket and cut her arm. "Why do they always ruin the jacket?" She glanced at her sleeve before drawing one of her pistols and ducking down the staircase.

Ashley heard a loud bang as someone came charging into the stairwell from the bottom floors. She leaned over the railing and shot one masked man in the head. The other three threw their backs against the wall and cautiously held their guns up. They stopped in place as the front man signaled for one of his other masked men to run forward. The second man did as he was instructed and ran up the next flight. But he immediately tumbled back down, blood dripping from the numerous bullet wounds in his chest. The two remaining men slowly tiptoed their way up, when Ashley suddenly jumped over the railing and hooked her leg around one masked fiend. She hung from the banister as she twisted around and broke the man's neck. The front man quickly turned and raised his rifle one second too late. The brunette drew her pistol and shot him between the eyes. His head hurled backwards into the wall, before his legs gave way and he fell over. A trail of blood from the hole in his head had smeared against the wall, as a pool of dark red blood began to widen underneath the masked man's body.

She ran down the steps around the bloody corpses and out of the stairwell to the level she parked her car on. A stream of bullets flew at her as she continued to run out before ducking behind the adjacent vending machines. Ashley heard the tires screeching from the white hit-and-run van as it followed the road down the structure. She immediately stepped out when the shooting had stopped, but spotted a red motorcycle running up. The motorcyclist popped a wheelie as he shot at her with his 9mm semi-automatic. She drew both pistols and dove to the side, somewhat spiraling, as she shot him and blew one of his tires. He came careening down before crashing into the wall behind her. A small fire ignited from the engine.

The brunette holstered one pistol as she got up and made her way to her vehicle. She nearly fell over as it exploded with fiery pieces hitting the wall and ceiling before piercing and incinerating the neighboring automobiles. Ashley stumbled slightly, turning back towards the stairwell. She heard the revving of the white van echo throughout the structure as it made its way back up. She then ran into the stairwell, but felt a deep blow to the chest. The forceful kick propelled her against the door, ripping it off its hinges as it gave way underneath the brunette tumbling back into the structure. She grabbed her chest and gasped for air, trying to recover from the blow as she saw an abnormally large man slide his way through the doorframe. He grinned as he tilted his head side to side to crack his neck before grabbing her weakened body with his brawny hands. He then threw her back into the stairwell. She rolled down the steps and crashed into the wall, wincing in pain.

Spencer jogged down Mission Street and turned the corner onto Fourth. She warily walked further down the street, looking at her surroundings and the faces of all the passers-by. Everything seemed typical, despite the fact that the brunette was nowhere to be found. She passed the alleyway next to the Marriott and heard faint screeching of a speedy vehicle. Spencer gave one last glance towards the coffee house before sprinting down the alley. She could hear faint grunting as she peeked around the corner.

Ashley flew off the loading dock like a lifeless rag doll. She curled up and continued to groan in pain. At the corner of her eye, she saw Spencer step out from the alley. The brunette faintly shook her head, signaling her to stay away. Spencer hesitantly complied, hiding around the wall and covering her shocked expression with her hand. The large brute stepped off the dock and began to strangle Ashley. The blood rushed to her head as she gagged. She quickly reached for the knife in her boot and slipped it under his collarbone into his chest. He let go of her and stood unmoved. He then proceeded to take the knife out so effortlessly, laughing down at the frail girl.

Suddenly, the white unmarked van exited the back entrance of the parking structure and screeched to a halt next to the dock. A couple of masked men stepped out as the brunette turned onto her knees and made an attempt to stand. Ashley winced, feeling a sharp blow to the side of her head. She raised her hand to feel it swell and bleed instantaneously as she fell to the ground once more. Ashley could barely make the sounds of these dark men talking amongst themselves over the ringing in her ears. They grabbed her and pulled her into the van, rushing off and shutting the door. Spencer watched in horror as the brute made his way back into the stairwell. Two motorcycles raced out of the structure and followed the van down the alley and onto the street.

Spencer turned and leaned her back on the wall. She paused in bewilderment, uncertain of what would happen to Ashley or what she could do to get her back. She reached for her phone and called Lucas.

"_Hello?"_

"Luke, it's Spencer."

"_I've made some phone calls and—"_

"It's too late, Luke." She blurted. "They've got her." Spencer pushed her forehead into the palm of her hand, sighing deeply.

"…_Shit."_ He paused, uncertain what to say. _"Where are you?"_

"In the alley next to the Marriott on Fourth."

"_What are you doing there? I told you to stay at the hotel. Get out of there! It's not safe."_

Opening her eyes was just as painful as the ringing in her ears. Ashley barely squinted, noticing two masked men trying to restrain her while a third man wiped off a large metal bat with her blood smeared on it. She leaned her head into her shoulder to brace the wound, unable to use her hands.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." The man with the bat smirked. Ashley jerked one hand free, her other hand chained to the chair. She kicked one captor in the face, causing him to collide into the other. The third man raised the bat to do more damage, but grunted when he heard a gunshot. He grabbed his stomach in pain as blood seeped through the wound. "Fuckin' bitch shot me!"

"Get the serum!" The other captor dove over and crushed Ashley under his weight. He grabbed her arm and slammed it into the wall of the van, causing her to lose grip and drop the pistol. The first man ran his hand over his mouth and cheek, feeling the sting of the blow to his face. He reached for a metal case in the back, pulling out an injection gun. Ashley tried to fight the men off of her, but it was no use.

"Sleep tight." The man said in a hoarse voice, as he pushed the injection gun to the side of her neck and pulled the trigger, quickly injecting a clear serum. She gasped and cringed, her eyes shutting before her head turned to the side. Her muscles relaxed immediately, allowing them to finally restrain her completely.


	21. Chapter 21: Behind Enemy Lines

**_Hey all! Much apologies for the delay. Yes, I consider 1 week between posts a delay. I'm trying hard to get them out sooner, but it's been kinda tough... especially while being drugged up on vicodin (damn you, wisdom teeth! :X) Just a heads up that Chapter 21 and 22 will follow Ashley around. Sorry, no Spencer for a bit... and where there's no Spencer, there's no Spashley :( I know, I'm sad too. Anyways, I hope you bear with me with these 2 non-Spashley chapters. Love the reviews! THANKS FOR READING/REVIEWING!! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS! Enjoy :) 7.13.08_**

**_PS. You know what still boggles my mind? Chapter 9 has the most hits (aside from default Chapter 1). Ya'll must REALLY LOVE the steamy sex scene :P_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

Ashley felt cold steel against the back of her neck as she lazily rolled her head to the left. She grimaced, feeling the blood throbbing towards the bulge on the side of her head.

"Wakey wakey." The low, breathy voice of a woman sounded. Ashley slowly opened her eyes, first noticing the row of black file cabinets to the left behind a suited man with broad shoulders pointing a rifle at her. He remained unmoved, hidden behind dark sunglasses as Ashley squinted at him, trying to recognize who he was. She rolled her head to the right, blinking repeatedly at the aluminum low bay light hanging from the wooden beam above. It occurred to her that she was in a factory or warehouse of some sort. She looked to her right at another man, much smaller than the first, leaning against the long windowsill, resting one hand on his holstered pistol and the other arm over a brown retro television. He too stared on behind small circular sunglasses, only moving to rub the gray stubs of his goatee. The translucent windows remained opened on their vertical hinges, showing a glimpse of the night sky. Ashley sensed she was near the ocean, smelling the salty industrial sea breeze and noticing the orange glow from the dock lights. "Over here, hon." The woman's voice sounded once more after she snapped her fingers at the bewildered brunette.

Ashley pulled her head up off the back of the metal chair and met large, dark glaring eyes. The petite-looking woman with a physique equivalent to that of the brunette's sat at the edge of the dark wooden desk, looking down at her. Ashley did not dare underestimate her lethal abilities as she watched the stern girl swing around a butterfly knife without breaking eye contact.

"Aw, did ya hit your head there?" She unsympathetically pouted as she tilted her head to mirror the brunette who was bracing her head gently against her shoulder, unable to use her hands.

"Some dumb fucking ape clocked me, yeah." Without a word, the dark-haired woman swung her leg out and kicked Ashley in the face with her boot. The brunette's head flew back as the woman crossed her legs tightly, her black leather pants squeaking.

"That fucking ape's my brother!" She yelled out as Ashley glared at her and spit out a little blood to the side. "And you shot him."

"Yeah…" Ashley sat up. "I tend to do that when someone's attacking me. Your pissant brother didn't have the balls to knock me out with his bare hands. Anyone could knock someone unconscious with a bat." She smirked as the woman slammed the knife into the desk. At the same time, a loud chiming noise rung out from the windowsill. The gunman next to the television answered the phone. He spoke for awhile, as the dark-haired woman picked up her carton of cigarettes and lit one using her red Zippo lighter. Ashley continued to stare up at the half-Russian and Dutch woman with a west coast tan, as she proceeded to blow smoke in her face.

"Sacha." The man called out as he hung up the phone. "Kale is recovering in the ICU. He's going to be okay."

"How soon can we fly him back here?"

"Probably another week."

"Lucky for him." Sacha smirked at the brunette. "Not so lucky for you."

"Sacha?" Ashley squinted in thought. "…as in Sacha von Kraten?"

"What do you know?" She turned to her men. "This bitch knows who I am."

"So the Firm is working for the company now?" Ashley squinted in confusion.

"The Firm doesn't work for _anyone_ but the Firm." Sacha took a long drag from her cigarette, before slowly letting the smoke seep through her lips and nose. "I hate to break it to ya, but it looks like this company you speak of wants you dead."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"You're lucky we got to you before anyone else did."

"Anyone else?"

"You really have no fucking clue, do you?" Sacha put out her cigarette, somewhat grinning in amazement. "Every single mob within the twenty mile radius was tipped that a single vigilante was solely responsible for the loss of billions of dollars in arms and money during all the past intercepted exchanges… and that this vigilante would be in downtown San Francisco today at 2PM." She chuckled. "Someone set you up _real_ good."

"So… what is it that you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Sacha looked on with an inquisitive look.

"You would've killed me a long time ago if you didn't."

"Oh, I have no doubt." She pulled the knife from the desk, briefly observing its sharpness. "I would _really_ like to stick this knife in your chest. I know it's what my dead cousin Victor would want."

"So what are you waiting for?" Ashley asked so apathetically.

"You really want to die, don't you?" She swung the knife around and flipped it closed. "Do you know what's so special about the von Kraten Firm?"

"Their incessant need to act like a bunch of bad asses?" The brunette rolled her eyes. Without word, Sacha swung the butterfly knife out and threw it with much force. Ashley shrieked in pain as the knife struck the meatier part of her left shoulder. Her breath quickened while she braced the sudden pain.

"No." The dark-haired woman jumped off the desk. "We're very smart."

"I highly doubt that." Ashley hissed through her teeth. Sacha twisted the knife as the brunette continued to groan louder. She quickly pulled the knife out.

"By the way, I missed on accident. Keep talking and I won't be so careless." Sacha responded so sternly. "Back to what I was saying… I know a single person, much less a weakling like yourself, couldn't be the sole cause to our grief." She reached for the tissue box and began to wipe the bloody knife. "I want to know more about the company. Where are its headquarters?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"If you don't, I'd be happy to auction you off to the highest bidder. You can't imagine how many mobs want you dead. Those snipers you encountered earlier today were from the infamous Triad gang. If they were nearly as good as they claim to be, they wouldn't have missed. Members from the Yakuza organization were in the area. And those men you killed were from the Andreotti mafia." She flung the knife closed. "Once someone leaked about the tip, it was like a rat race to the finish to see who'd get you first. I can guarantee you no one would've kept you alive this long."

"I don't work for the company anymore."

"I get that. So why protect them when they want you dead anyway?"

"What value am I once I tell you what you need to hear?"

"I'll make a deal with you." Sacha sat back on the desk, her leather pants squeaking again as she crossed her legs. "Tell me what you know and I'll let you live. I'll even throw 50,000 dollars your way just so I don't have to see your face again."

"I don't trust anyone." The brunette shook her head. "Besides, I have my own score to settle with the company."

"Yeah? And how do you plan to do that in your position?" She scoffed.

"Sacha, it's almost midnight." The gunman by the window interrupted in his deep tone.

"Make the call, Ralphie." She said as he turned to the phone and dialed. Sacha turned back to Ashley. "Don't be stupid. You have no other options."

"They're on the coast." Ralphie hung up the phone. "Approaching at twenty-two knots. ETA, ten minutes."

"Right on time." Sacha stepped off the desk and walked around to grab her navy coat sitting on the executive chair.

"Another shipment for the Stevinelli syndicate?" The brunette blurted. Sacha smiled as she put her black leather gloves on.

"Amazing." She lifted her black hair from underneath the collar of the coat. "I'm intrigued to find out what else you know." Sacha turned to the man holding the rifle. "Stay here and keep an eye on her. If she tries anything, shoot her." She turned and walked towards the elevator shaft with Ralphie following.

"You're about to lose a lot of money." Ashley yelled over her shoulder. Sacha stopped in her tracks.

"How do you figure?" She turned to face Ashley's direction.

"Where are we?"

"Not that it helps you any… but we're in San Pedro."

"The company has an operation assigned to intercept this shipment." She paused. "I should know. I was the agent assigned to it… before I went AWOL."

"Well lucky for us, we have you in custody."

"You don't understand. The operation runs regardless. They probably have another agent on the case… and if you proceed with the exchange, we're all going to die."

"Thanks for the tip. But we can handle our own."

"You're making a big mistake."

"Tell everyone to be on high alert." Sacha ordered Ralphie. "I want more men on the front gate. Get someone to scope the coast for me as well."

"Call the exchange off!" Ashley yelled from where she was sitting.

"Shut the fuck _up_!" Sacha quickly responded before turning and walking into the freight elevator. Ralphie got in and shut the vertical metal door as the elevator slowly made its way to the first floor.

"Do you think she's right?" Ralphie looked to Sacha.

"Perhaps." She buttoned her coat. "Regardless, we need to make sure the exchange goes smoothly."

"What do you plan to do with the girl?"

"She'll crack." Sacha slightly tilted her head back as she glanced at him. "One way or another, she'll tell us what we need to hear."

As they reached the first floor, Ralphie pulled the metal door open to find several of the men sitting around. Some were sitting in the lounge watching television and having a lively discussion about various baseball teams, while another quietly sat to read the paper with his feet propped on the desk.

"Let's go boys. It's show time." Ralphie yelled out, catching many of them by surprise. "I want all of you to stand watch at the front gate."

"We already have two men out there." The quiet man broke his silence behind the newspaper.

"I don't give a shit if we have two hundred out there!" Ralphie quickly walked over and shoved the man's feet off the desk. "Get your ass up and go!" The man silently obeyed, quickly throwing his newspaper down and somewhat stumbling over as he clumsily ran out the door carrying a rifle. "C'mon boys! We need to be on our toes tonight. Chop chop!" The rest of them grabbed their semi-automatics on the table and equipped extras mags before following in the previous man's haste. Ralphie turned the television off and walked through the high stacks of crates in the warehouse, making his way past the parked Bentley's. He reached the second lounge where a few others were shooting pool. "You three, follow me." They immediately placed their cues in the rack and grabbed their rifles by the door, quickly following Ralphie out of the side of the warehouse.

The bitter cold quickly stung the second they stepped outside. The fog created a cloak of orange and blue, reflecting off the shine from the dock lights and the moon. Ralphie dug his hands in his jacket pocket, breathing in the cold salty air that nearly hurt his nose. He walked down to the docks, exhaling warm air through his mouth as he came to terms with the brisk winter conditions. They met with eight more men standing guard on the docks. Ralphie squinted at the horizon and noticed the dark vessel fast approaching past the silhouette of freight cranes in the distance.

"Be on high alert, fellas. We may have company." He turned to two of the men who followed him out. "You two need to scale both sides of this location. Use your scopes. If you see anything in the distance that moves, shoot it." The two men nodded and walked away in opposite directions.

Shortly after, Sacha made her way to the docks, sliding on her matching navy beret. She pulled out her cigarettes and placed one in her mouth as she watched the ship slow its speed once it entered the harbor. She looked down as she patted her pockets.

"Fuck, I left my lighter upstairs." She mumbled with the cigarette in her mouth. Ralphie quickly fetched his own and lit the cigarette for her. "Thank you." She puffed the cigarette into the ocean breeze, the smoke quickly dissipating in the strong coastal winds. The surrounding men moved into position, cautiously looking around for suspicious activity. As the ship docked, several Stevinelli gunmen in pretentious business suits walked over the deck and down the ramp. They stood back near the ramp, keeping their fingers on the triggers as they quickly familiarized themselves with their environment. Several minutes passed before a tall, dark man with brown spiky hair emerged from the cabin. He looked so young, sleek and composed, carrying himself haughtily as he trudged down the ramp with briefcase in hand.

"Sacha von Kraten." He greeted her with a firm handshake. "Glad to finally put a beautiful face to a beautiful name."

"Carlo Stevinelli." She smirked. "If only I had the time to exchange pleasantries."

"What do you have for me?" He asked as Sacha gave Ralphie the signal. He pulled out a clipboard and handed it to Carlo.

"Here's the cargo list… as you ordered." She patiently smoked her cigarette as he flipped through the pages and smiled in content. "25 crates of mass weaponry."

"Very nice."

"And what do you have for me?"

"Upped the ante as promised." He held the briefcase flat and quickly flashed the money at her. "300,000 dollars per our agreement." He shut the briefcase and kept it at his side.

"If your men can help my men load the freight containers onto the deck, you can get on your merry way." He nodded and quickly signaled his men to follow hers. Sacha and Ralphie turned and made their way towards the warehouse door with Carlo quickly catching up to walk next to her.

"This is the shipment that arrived safely from Alaska a couple weeks ago?"

"Yes." Sacha responded, quick with her words. She occasionally stopped to look around the coast for any indications of an exchange gone wrong.

"It's unfortunate what had happened in New York, isn't it?"

"Mr. Stevinelli," she quickly turned to face him, "_unfortunate_ would be an understatement."

"I'm sorry about the death of your cousin, Victor." He guiltily responded. Sacha turned and continued walking.

"Yeah, well… I'm sorry about your brother." She flicked the ashes off her cigarette and took another drag. "Any word on Gierard?"

"None. We're not giving up yet." Carlo sighed. "If I know my brother, he's still alive and kicking." They entered the warehouse and remained in the lounge as they watched their men quickly move the freight containers out.

"I'm getting my fucking money back." She sat on the armrest of one of the couches. Ralphie stood off to the side, yelling orders to his men while keeping an eye on Carlo's men. "That… or I'm taking down the bastards responsible."

"They say there's some government operation that follows our dealings." He unbuttoned his coat and sat on the opposing couch. "Black ops, I reckon."

"Perhaps."

"So how do you plan to take out an organization that can't be found?"

"I've got the biggest tip of them all." She smirked, taking one last drag before putting her cigarette out on the floor.

"Which is?"

"Do you remember the tip that leaked out to the mobs a few days ago?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess who has her."

"No shit!" He jumped up. "Where is she?"

"The AWOL agent herself, yes. She's upstairs." Sacha crossed her arms. "She killed Victor… and she probably knows where Gierard is."

"I'm gonna make her bleed." Carlo spoke with his teeth clenched in anger. "I wanna maim the bitch." He turned towards the staircase. Sacha quickly reached for his arm and pulled him back.

"Relax." She slowly let go of him once he stopped resisting. "You'll get yours, I promise. But for now, you need to play smart." Sacha leaned in to lower her voice. "We need to get her to talk first. She has no one on her side, since the black ops want her dead anyway. If she leads us to their headquarters, we'll get Gierard back." She stepped back. "After that, you can do whatever you want to her. I don't give a shit."

"I'm staying."

"No, you're going to leave with the shipment as planned. I don't need some sideline interruptions here. You go about your business and leave this up to us. We will keep you informed." She responded sternly. He looked at her in frustration, unable to disobey direct orders from the head honcho's daughter.

"We've got company!" A voice yelled outside in the distance as rifles began to fire. The men inside the warehouse ran for the freight dock, screaming and shooting out towards the neighboring piers where the opposing gunfire was coming from. Sacha and Carlo grabbed their guns in haste and ran for the dock doors.

"Incoming!" One gunman yelled before the rest failed to disperse in time. A smoke stream trailed a fiery object that suddenly exploded near the freight containers on the loading dock. Several mob heads yelped in pain as the explosion killed them on impact or set them off on a fiery death.


	22. Chapter 22: Echo Six

**_Hey all! Has everyone seen part 2 of the season 3 finale of SoN (the one in French)? Omg, way too cute! That's all I have to say. Can't wait til they air it in the US already! xP _****_So I have another action-packed chapter for ya! Just wanted to say THANKS (for the millionth time) for reading/reviewing, especially to spash1318 and weightofitall! I'm totally flattered. Spash1318, I think this chapter will answer your question. Enjoy and stay tuned for more twists! :) 7.19.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

"_We need back up on the pier…now!"_ The walkie-talkie on the gunman's shoulder sounded.

_"The exchange has been compromised! Calling for assistance on the front gate. We're being ambushed!" _Another voice yelled on the walkie-talkie. Ashley looked at the man pointing the rifle at her. He started to shift his weight, unsure of what he should do next, yet trying to act assured.

"Hate to say I fucking told you so." She growled at him. "You should release me so I can better contain this situation. Your guys can't do shit against the company." She shook her head. "The company's troops are going to clear the area till we're all dead."

"Shut up!" He snapped back at her as he began to shuffle towards the staircase. "I'll be back."

"Asshole!" She yelled out at him, frustrated at her stagnant situation. The brunette looked around the room for something useful. She then spotted the red Zippo lighter near the edge of the desk. Ashley repeatedly leaned to the right and threw her torso to the left, turning the chair's backside to the desk. The chair shrieked with her every attempt as the metal legs scratched the flooring. She opened her hands as she continued to push her weight into the back of the chair, and against the desk. After awhile, the lighter started to slide further toward the edge until it fell into her hands. She flipped it open and began to light the plastic wiring around her wrists.

When Sacha came to, everything seemed like a blur running in slow motion. Debris from exploded wooden crates and twisted freight metal covered the docks, barely concealing disfigured bloody corpses and body parts. She shielded her eyes from the fire sparked by the rocket. The sounds of gunshots and men calling out were muffled, as the rocket's blast temporarily threw out her eardrums. Once she noticed the damaged cargo and scattered arms, Sacha pushed herself up off the ground in such fury. But, she immediately dove behind the trashed Bentley's the second she saw black figures tiptoe past the dock doors.

Sacha reached for her holster, surprised to find it empty. She looked around for any loose arms, but they were all next to the busted freight, which would give away her presence if she were to make a run for it. As Sacha lay in a prone position, she slowly turned on her backside and unbuttoned her dusty coat. This would serve as protection from the broken glass on the floor, and would provide some silence as she raised herself in a kneeling position against the car door. She lifted her gloved finger, gently pressing on the side view mirror and using it as a periscope.

She watched as one masked man knelt down by the vehicle closest to him. He pointed his rifle down and lifted his fist up, holding his arm at a right angle, signaling his followers to hold their position. As he surveyed the wreckage and peered around the vehicle, he lowered his fist and signaled his troops in. Two masked gunmen entered at split positions, covering opposite corners of the entrance. They funneled down the row of vehicles, holding their rifles in the ready position. The shorter one in front, with a woman's build, led the way as the man behind her scanned the open space and acted as cover.

Sacha grabbed two butterfly knives from her belt. She quietly swung them open at the same time and held both blades in one hand. Without hesitation, she jumped up and threw the knives, striking the two gunmen in the neck. The lead stood from his position and fired his rifle at the Bentley. Sacha ducked and ran for cover behind the crates at the end of the row. The lead man quickly followed, holding his rifle up. As he neared the crates, he shuffled around the corners, looking for the dark-haired woman. He exhaled heavily, sweat beading from his brow and around his tactical goggles. The man continued to tiptoe through the maze of crates with no sign of Sacha in sight.

Suddenly, he felt a gloved hand reach out from behind and grab his mouth. His groan was muffled as she slipped a six-inch combat knife underneath his vest, barely grazing his vertebrae as the tip of the knife penetrated upward into his rib cavity. She released him after his legs gave way beneath him. Sacha bent over and pulled his goggles and mask off, still unable to recognize the man. She knew just about every mob head and affiliate of the different mafias, but concluded that Ashley was right – these people were from the company.

Sacha turned to walk out of the maze of crates, but was stopped when she noticed a dark figure at the end of the corridor with dirty blonde hair tightly wrapped in a low bun. She stood with a sleek, flexible stature that balanced well with her perfectly muscled physique. Her hazel almond-shaped eyes glared, matching her stern look. Without word, the blonde immediately sprayed her semi-automatic at the dark-haired woman. The bullets struck Sacha in the chest. She fell to ground, her limp body laying still as the blonde turned and left.

The blonde ran through the maze and found herself in the lounge. She spotted the leather briefcase on the floor and popped it open, but immediately left it when she noticed it only contained money. She then noticed the clipboard on the couch.

"HQ, I've obtained the intel." She cupped her ear as she spoke, quickly shoving the cargo list into the pocket of her black vest. "Proceeding to secondary objective."

_"Copy that, Echo Six."_ A deep voice sounded in her earpiece as she ran up the staircase with rifle in hand.

Ashley rubbed the burn marks on her wrists before she took Sacha's butterfly knife and began cutting the bindings around her ankles. She noticed the light flicker from the staircase, realizing someone was approaching. The brunette jumped behind the desk and hid underneath, holding the knife up in prepared defense. Echo Six aimed her rifle up as she scanned the room from the staircase. She stepped in and began to zigzag from corner to corner, clearing the room and confirming the inactivity on the third floor.

"HQ, secondary objective is complete. All floors have been swept and cleared."

_"What is the status of known targets?"_

"Sacha is dead. Carlo is nowhere to be found. Have back up do a second sweep, including perimeter."

_"Copy that."_

"Proceeding to extraction point."

_"Helicopter is on its way. ETA fifteen minutes."_ The blonde scanned the room once more, noticing burned and melted plastic wiring around the metal chair. Her eyes narrowed in curiosity as she picked up the wiring, inspecting its softness and coming to the realization that someone had broken free only a few minutes prior. She dropped the scraps and retraced her steps toward the stairwell, heading towards the roof.

Ashley inched her way out from underneath the desk, looking for something a lot more dependable than the knife in her hand. With no luck, she sprinted for the door to follow the agent. The second she stepped into the stairwell, she immediately tumbled into the wall as Echo Six butted her in the head with the rifle. Ashley winced, as she grabbed her head and tried to keep her eyes on her target. Before the agent could aim her rifle at the brunette, Ashley jumped up and grabbed the barrel. They both grasped the rifle between them, using it as leverage to push the other against the opposing walls. Echo Six squeezed the trigger as a spray of bullets shot up into the ceiling. Ashley pushed her weight into the rifle, cornering the blonde while she yanked the mag out and released the live bullet in the chamber. The blonde quickly head-butted Ashley, getting her to loosen grip while she winced again and felt her head throb. Echo Six gripped the brunette's left shoulder, digging her thumb into the wound and forcing Ashley to crouch in submission. The brunette yelped as she grabbed the blonde's forearm with both hands, making her best effort to release the woman's grip. But, it was no use. Ashley then held the agent's wrist in place, simultaneously using her left palm to strike her elbow with violent force. Echo Six screamed out as her arm snapped. She hunched over, bracing her arm as Ashley quickly pulled the earpiece from her ear and threw it over the railing.

"Who are you?" Ashley stood at a distance, also bracing her injured arm. The blonde glared at her in disgust, exhaling loudly. She refused to respond. "Did Abe send you here?" The question received a facial response, but she still refused to speak. Ashley bent down and grabbed the butterfly knife at her foot. "Talk before I get bored." The blonde stood up straight, keeping a stiff upper lip. "Fine then." Ashley rushed forward and placed the blade to her neck. She froze in place as Echo Six pulled out a Desert Eagle and pushed it against the side of the brunette's head. The blonde smirked as she cocked the gun.

"They said you were more brawn than you were brains."

"They?"

"You know why New York will never measure up to LA? It's because they let anyone in the program these days. In Los Angeles, they only recruit educated marines."

"I knew you were carrying a secondary. But look at me. Do I fucking look like all I know how to do is point and shoot?" She pushed the length of the knife further up against her neck. "They teach us to brawl in my division… that way, we don't get our arms snapped and find ourselves shit out of luck."

"_I'm_ not the one that's shit out of luck, Delta One."

"And what do they call you?"

"Echo Six."

"Echo Six… from LA?"

"The _one_ and only." Ashley squinted in realization of what she meant.

"_You're_ the number one?" She scoffed. "I'm a little disappointed. But that's the Red Sector for you… rating their agents on the ability to hide behind their scopes and pick up the long range kills."

"No wonder you've always been trailing." The blonde briefly chuckled at the absurdity. "You don't know the meaning of covert operations executed with precision."

"I get the job done as quickly and as efficiently as possible."

"You're reckless. And how are you still alive? They said you were killed in action."

"Again with the _they_! Who's _they_?"

"Jack and Abe. They said their top agent was ID'd and assassinated by the Firm. And here I thought they were being so careless, letting their division cave."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning before you were killed, HQ granted full jurisdiction of the Firm's dealings to the New York division. That's more than three-fourths of the Red Sector's operation. New York was about to go national, sending their field agents all over the states. You were supposed to spearhead the project in Operation Blackstone and intercept this prime exchange. But they tried to run their division without you, and found that their field agents weren't cut out for the big operation. HQ then revoked their decision and granted full jurisdiction to LA."

"Can't say I give a shit anymore."

"Obviously… seeing as how you're a double agent. You're not one of us anymore."

"I'm not one of _them_ either."

"If that were true, you would've been dead the second they got their hands on you. I didn't know they bred them so weak in New York that you succumb to dealing with the enemy."

"I was tipped!" Ashley clenched her teeth as she grabbed the blonde's vest by the collar. "Jack and Abe wanted me dead. So they tipped me off to the mob. Do you think I _wanna_ be here right now?"

"And why would they do that?" Echo Six rolled her eyes in skepticism.

"Because I wanted out of my contract." They both briefly turned their eyes to the ceiling, hearing the distant sounds of a helicopter getting louder and louder as it approached the warehouse.

"Thanks for the info." She slid her finger onto the trigger. Ashley immediately ducked as a single stray bullet shot out. She dropped her knife and grabbed the blonde's arm with both hands, repeatedly shoving her hand into the wall until she finally dropped the gun. Echo Six pulled her arm back with the brunette still attached to it, and forcefully kneed her in the midsection. Ashley grunted, hunching over as the blonde swung her leg up again. This time, she caught her boot and swung the agent around and down a flight of stairs. The blonde yelled out, tumbling down and landing on her broken arm. Ashley grabbed the pistol and quickly jumped up, aiming down the staircase. She fired twice and missed as Echo Six quickly crawled into the room on the second floor.

The brunette followed as quickly as she could. As she walked through the doorframe, she was immediately blinded when a fire extinguisher went off in her face. Ashley dropped the gun feeling the heavy extinguisher crash down on her arm. Echo Six swung it up against the brunette's face. The momentum pushed Ashley back, causing her to fall to the ground. Her eyes remained shut as she rubbed the foam off, slightly mixing it with the blood gushing from the cut on her lip. She sat up, leaning against the doorframe when she briefly opened her eyes to see the blonde about to swing the extinguisher and crush her head against the wall. Ashley quickly reached for the pistol and shot the blonde in the kneecap. She screamed as she fell onto her back, uncontrollably rocking her body and unable to withstand the pain. Ashley slowly got up and stood over her, looking down at the blonde so apathetically.

"Who's number one now?" Ashley raised the pistol and squeezed the trigger, putting a bullet over her brow. The blonde stopped moving as the deep wound began to leak dark red blood. Ashley headed up the staircase to the rooftop, briefly rubbing the blood off her swollen lip. She kicked the door open and saw the chopper in the distance. The pilot jerked his head and watched helplessly as she began to shoot at him. He jolted twice and hunched over, his blood splattered on the windows. She then turned and made her way down the staircase.

When she came across the second floor, she noticed the dark-haired woman searching the corpse, which was now lying in a much larger pool of blood. She grabbed the cargo list and immediately stood up, noticing the brunette by the door.

"Drop the gun." She raised her semi-automatic. Ashley trudged through the doorway. She looked down at her pistol with the chamber open, showing she was empty.

"Thought you were dead." She threw the gun aside.

"That's 'cause you're stupid." Sacha smirked. "We manufacture the best Kevlar." She briefly lifted the hem of her shirt, showing the impenetrable body armor. The brunette leaned on the doorframe, gently patting her wounded shoulder. "Who was she?"

"The agent assigned to this operation. Simply the best on the field… 'til now."

"So you knew her?"

"No."

"Fucking perfect!" Sacha yelled out in heated rage. "She comes in here and trashes the shipment, costing me _more _money… and she's completely useless to me now that she's dead." She marched forward.

"_She_ might be useless." The brunette pushed herself off the frame. "But _I'm _not."

"Let's see how useful you can be, now that you've managed to piss me off beyond belief!"

"Well, when you're done yapping, I'm ready to make a deal." Ashley blurted. Sacha stopped in place, exhaling in frustration as she hesitantly lowered her rifle.


	23. Chapter 23: Visiting Hours

**_Good evening, everyone! This chapter is decently long (since it's mostly dialogue), hence it took forever to write. FYI, there are several scene transitions (hope I don't confuse you). Also, pardon the mispellings/grammatical errors... I was rushing to kick this one out within the week. LOVE LOVE LOVE the reviews/hits! You guys are beautiful (...and I definitely know you guys will have something to say after this one haha)! Keep 'em coming and let me know what you think! Enjoy! 7.27.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

"Cindy, I can't meet with Mr. and Mrs. Christiansen tomorrow to discuss the division of their assets." Spencer reclined in her desk chair as she crossed her legs. She raised the volume on her blue tooth.

_"I understand that, Miss Carlin. But Mr. Christiansen doesn't want to prolong the divorce process anymore than necessary."_

"Fine." She sighed as she brushed the lint off her maroon skirt. "I'll appease him for the money he's paying us. Call him back and see if he'll settle for first thing Monday morning."

_"I'll ask him, but he won't be happy about it."_

"Thanks, Cindy. I appreciate it." The blonde responded somewhat listlessly.

_"Miss Carlin, is everything okay? You seemed distracted these past few weeks."_

"Uh," she sighed, "yeah, I'm fine. I've just been a little stressed lately. Mr. Steele has gradually increased my caseload within the past six months."

_"Yeah."_

"And they haven't been the easiest cases either. Take the Greengard case, for example. Everyone expects me to win this case when there's a prenup and proof of adultery."

"_You're one of the best at Hartford and Steele. I'm sure you'll figure something out."_

"Thanks Cindy." Spencer heard a tiny beep on her headset. She glanced at her phone. "Hey listen, I gotta take this call. Can you message me once you confirm with Mr. Christiansen?"

"_Will do. Goodnight, Miss Carlin."_

"Goodnight." Spencer quickly switched the line. "Hello?"

"_Hey Spence."_

"Luke!" She squealed. "It's so good to hear from you. Please tell me you call bearing good news."

"_It's official. The von Kraten Firm took her and headed south."_

"Luke," she sighed in frustration, "that's the same news we heard after it happened."

"_I'm sorry, Spence. There's a reason the Firm remains untouchable. They're pretty good at keeping their internal affairs under the radar."_

"This is driving me crazy. It's been several weeks now. I'm scared that the unthinkable has happened."

"_Don't lose hope. Ashley's a stubborn person. If I know her well, she's also too stubborn to die."_

"I hope you're right."

"_Look, the situation is a little out of our hands right now. But we're doing the best we can. My sources are going to keep me updated if they hear anything."_ He paused, hearing the anxiety in her breathing. _"Just… don't worry, Spence. We'll get her back."_ He paused again, waiting for a response. But she remained silent. _"Other than that, how are you holding up?"_

"I'm just… getting by one day at a time I guess. Just trying to stay focused and get my mind off being so worried."

"_Well… that's good that you're staying productive!"_

"I just wish there was something I could do other than sit by the phone and wait for some news."

"_Honestly, the only thing Ashley would want is for you to go about your normal life… and you know, stay out of trouble."_

"I have been… and everything has been safe as houses around here."

"_Well, knowing her, she'd hate me if I didn't do everything in my power to look after you. I've been looking at flights and I'll be on the first one out to San Francisco, once I figure out my bartenders' schedules and find someone to cover. It's been crazy hectic."_

"Ah, it's no rush. I'll just be glad to see you."

"_Well, in the meantime, would you mind if I asked my cousin, Remi to check in with you from time to time… to see how you're doing?"_

"Yeah, that'd be fine. I could use some company here and there. It's been pretty quiet since Kennedy moved out."

"_Alright, I'll give Remi a call sometime."_

"Thanks, Luke. I really appreciate it." Spencer responded so sincerely.

"_No problem. Hey, I gotta go now. My break's almost over. Call you soon?"_

"Okay. Don't let it be weeks until I hear from you again."

"_Okay. Take care, Spence."_

"Goodnight, Luke." Spencer took the earpiece out of her ear and sat in contemplation, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. She suddenly heard someone tinkering at the door. The blonde quickly stood up and then froze in place, listening carefully to the slight thumping and wiggling of the doorknob. She poked her head from out of the office and stared down the corridor at the front door to the left, the hallway light shining from underneath. Spencer braced herself, slightly twisting her body to make a run for it if need be. The door finally swung open and ricocheted against the wall. "Hey!" Spencer let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the room.

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. You know how the door is."

"Yeah." The blonde smirked. "Come on in, Kennedy." Spencer walked down the corridor and turned into the kitchen to the right, her nerves gradually calming. Kennedy shut the door, hesitantly following.

"You seem a little flustered. Did I come at an opportune time… or were you expecting someone else?" She squeezed her keys in the palm of her hand as she crossed her arms.

"You're the only other person besides me who has a key to the apartment." Spencer scoffed, raising a brow as she walked to the pantry. "Who else would I be expecting?"

"I don't know. I figured Ashley would have a key by now." Kennedy sarcastically replied, pursing her lips to the side.

"Ken—"

"Sorry. That was uncalled for." She interrupted as she looked down at her shoes. "That's not really my business."

"No, it's not." The blonde opened the pantry door. "But if you _must_ know, Ashley doesn't have a key." There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I didn't expect you to be in." Kennedy leaned against the countertop. "I just came by to pick up my green coat."

"Oh, it's no problem." Spencer's voice sounded from inside the pantry as she fished out a canister of coffee grinds. She leaned her head out and looked at the brunette. "Did you want to stay for coffee? I was going to put on a pot."

"No thanks." The brunette smiled slightly as Spencer turned towards the countertop and began pouring grinds into the filter. "I also wanted to give this back." She fiddled with her keys before placing a silver one on the countertop.

"Thanks." Spencer briefly glanced at the shiny object. "Your coat's in the coat closet, by the way. I moved it."

"'Kay." She turned and walked a few steps down the corridor to the closet. "I guess I'll just be on my way then." Kennedy returned to the kitchen entrance, watching the blonde carefully pour the water into the coffeemaker.

"Alright." Spencer responded listlessly, somewhat distracted.

"Spence? Everything okay? You seem out of it." She asked in sincerity as the blonde placed the pot down.

"I'm just stressed, Ken." Spencer looked into her eyes while resting her hands on the edge of the countertop. "They've been working me pretty hard at work. That's all."

"I see." She nodded, understanding the pressures of the legal field. "Well, I was on my way to grab a bite down at McCormick's. You're welcome to join me if you want. You look like you could use a break." Spencer stood somewhat caught off guard as a small smile formed at the corner of her mouth.

"Actually, I would really like that. Let me just grab my coat." Spencer walked around to the coat closet and draped her maroon coat over her black blouse. Kennedy held the door open for her as she grabbed her purse and keys by the entrance.

The dimly lit, yet cozy Irish pub quickly filled with many lively customers. The regulars sat, groaning and spatting against the officials' calls as they watched the game on the flat screens. The cracking of billiards balls sounded from the back where a crowd started to form around the three billiards tables. Spencer and Kennedy wiggled their way through the crowd, walking over peanut shells spread out all over the floor. They found a small table by the window and began skimming the menu as they took their coats off.

"Hi ladies. Can I take your order?" The waitress came over after several minutes, pulling out a pad and pen.

"I'll have a pint of the IPA." The brunette replied. "And… the ahi steak sandwich."

"I'll have the apple martini." Spencer responded as the waitress nodded and jotted down the order. "And the chicken Caesar salad."

"Sure. I'll put in the order and come back with your drinks." The waitress squeezed her way towards the bar.

"Busy night tonight." Kennedy pushed the menu aside.

"Well it _is_ happy hour… and I guess there's a big game going on." Spencer peeked over, noticing people now cheering and high-fiving one another.

"Yeah." The brunette briefly glanced over her shoulder. "So… what kind of cases are you working these days?"

"Ken, you know I can't talk about work with you." Spencer leaned her elbows on the table and rested her hand underneath her chin as Kennedy let out a soft sigh.

"…Right." The brunette began scanning faces in the room, trying to avoid the uncomfortably quiet situation before her. "So… what _can_ we talk about then?"

"Well, what's new with you?" She shrugged off Kennedy's awkward question. "Where are you staying?"

"Same ol' I guess. I'm staying with my cousin, Ben."

"I see." They were temporarily distracted as the waitress came back with their drinks. The brunette quickly took her pint and chugged a good mouthful of it.

"He's one of Heather's older brothers. I don't think you guys have ever met." She continued as Spencer slowly sipped her martini. "But he's nice enough to let me stay until I find a place of my own." The blonde forced a smile rather than responding. It was apparent that she had something on her mind. "Look, I know your life isn't really any of my business anymore. But, I still care about you. You can talk to me if something's bothering you."

"I know." Spencer mumbled as Kennedy took another sip from her pint.

"It's Ashley, isn't it?" The blonde's eyes darted to hers.

"I don't think it's fair of me to talk to you about it." She shook her head.

"No," Kennedy smirked, "what happened with us is in the past. I understand that and I'm willing to just move forward." Spencer hesitated, taking another sip and letting out a soft sigh.

"To be honest, I don't know where Ashley is." Her eyes became somewhat glossy, as she was no longer able to conceal the small pout across her face. "She's gone."

"She left you?"

"Something like that."

Remi carefully lifted the rifles off the rack and placed them neatly on the table. She walked to the backroom and grabbed the cleaning kit before turning up the volume on the old Sanyo stereo, blaring some 90's grunge music. She then heard the tinkle of the tiny bell at the front door.

"Sorry, we're closed!" She yelled out from the backroom in her faint French accent. Remi turned the volume down and paused to listen for the bell, signaling that her late customer had left. But she leaned over when she heard footsteps approaching the caged counter instead. Remi squinted and smiled, meeting a familiar face. "Hey! You're alive! What do ya know?"

"Couple of bumps and bruises. But I'll live." Ashley smiled back.

"No kidding!" She smirked back, carrying the cleaning kit to the counter. "You look like hell." Remi slid the cleaning rod into the barrel of one of the rifles. "Can't say I'm not surprised that the Firm let you go."

"My business with the Firm isn't done yet."

"I see." She raised an eyebrow. "You managed to win over Sacha von Kraten."

"The way I see it, there's no way out unless I give them what they want." Ashley shrugged. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em right?"

"You're not a bad person, mon chéri." Remi pulled the cleaning rod out and proceeded to clean the next rifle. "So it's hard to imagine you teaming up with the likes of the von Kraten Firm."

"It's more like… doing a favor in exchange for my life."

"It's a little naïve to be so trusting." She sighed. "Whether you like it or not, you've chosen a side. The challenge now is to not let that side take over you. The Firm is very twisted that way."

"How do you know so much about them?"

"I… used to be with Kale."

"You were a von Kraten groupie?" Ashley couldn't help the amused expression on her face.

"It was a long time ago," Remi cocked her head to the side, "back when my life was all about drugs, sex, and being dragged into the Firm's violent ways. Back then, my name was Natasha, and I thought Kale and I would be together forever. I'm sure he thought the same. But his father wouldn't have French blood in the family. So he threatened to kill Lucas if we didn't agree to stop seeing each other. Lucas is the only family I have. But, when Kale and I refused, Lucas fled east fearing for his life, and Kale's father took everything I had… my house, my car, my money… everything. I lived on the streets for a while and met a lot of interesting people before the convent took me in temporarily. After that, I changed my name to Remi, turned my life around, and decided to educate myself by sitting in on philosophy classes at the local college."

"Wow." Ashley sighed. "Suddenly my life doesn't seem so bad."

"It's nothing I regret. It's made me who I am today." Remi restacked the clean rifles. There was a moment of silence, aside from the radio playing, as Ashley stood in contemplation. "Anyways, I didn't mean to ramble about my life story. I'm sure Lucas and Spencer will be relieved to find you alive and well."

"Yeah." She paused as that very name struck her with the fresh feeling of falling in love all over again. "I miss her so much."

"Actually, Lucas called me about half an hour ago asking me to check in with Spencer. I tried calling her, but she's not picking up. Since you're back, did you want to go see her instead?"

"Yeah, I would actually."

"Okay." Remi returned the goofy smile, noticing the brunette remaining stationary. "So what are you waiting for?"

"I need to ask you another favor."

"Yeah? And have you already paid back your first favor?"

"N-no." Ashley choked on her words, realizing that that was her end of the first bargain. "But if everything goes according to plan, I'll have done a favor for everyone involved."

"What's the favor?" Remi asked, slightly unconvinced but willing to entertain the thought.

"I made a deal with the Firm… and I'm going to need your help to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"That ahi sandwich was delicious!" Kennedy sighed in satisfaction, throwing down pieces of the whole-wheat bun.

"Their food never disappoints." Spencer mumbled as she continued to chew on a crouton. She responded with a little more energy than earlier in the night as she placed her fork down. "I'm stuffed!"

"Yeah, me too!" They both sat back into their chairs. The atmosphere calmed down since both the game and happy hour ended at about the same time. People began to filter out into the street, some more belligerent than others. Kennedy turned to look towards the back of the bar and noticed a free table. "Hey, you up for a game of pool?"

"Sure." The blonde shrugged as they both got out of their seats. "Go easy on me though! I haven't played in awhile." They shared a genuine laugh as the brunette began to roll up the sleeves of her white button up.

"Rack 'em please." Kennedy grabbed a cue and began to chalk it.

"I love it when you talk dirty." The blonde teased as she arranged the pool balls inside the wooden triangle. Kennedy grinned back before turning towards the bartender.

"Can I get a pitcher of Hef and two glasses please?"

"What are you doing? Trying to get me drunk?" She slowly lifted the triangle after lining the balls in perfect formation.

"Now why would I want to do that?" The brunette continued to grin as she flipped her wavy brown hair aside and positioned herself to break. She remained focused as Spencer walked around the table towards the bar.

"Whoops!" She blurted as she simultaneously bumped her hip against Kennedy. The distraction threw off her shot as the cue ball barely broke the formation.

"Hey!" They laughed as Spencer escaped to the bar and began pouring beer into the glasses. "You can't do that!"

"Says who?" She handed one pint to the amused brunette as she gulped from her own.

"Easy now." The brunette continued to watch as Spencer chugged the entire glass. "I'd hate to have to carry you home and take advantage of you."

"You wouldn't." The blonde wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Kennedy raised her eyebrows as she handed the cue to her.

"Let's see what you've got."

"Fine." Spencer quickly grabbed the cue as she began to feel the buzz. She squinted her eyes, looking past the blonde strands in her face as she clumsily aimed and slid the stick forward. The tip grazed the cue ball, which only rolled it further into the center of grouped pool balls. Spencer giggled. "Oops."

"Go ahead and take another shot. I'll pretend I didn't see that." Kennedy leaned against the wall as she sipped her beer.

"No, _you_ do it." The blonde stood upright, pushing the cue in her direction. "That shot's too hard."

"It's not that hard." She smiled and shook her head as her cheeks became rosier. "Here. Let me show you." Kennedy walked behind the blonde and reached her arms around, guiding Spencer's fingers to properly grasp the cue. "Now, look at the 14." She whispered. "It's sitting right in front of the corner pocket. All you need to do is hit this 10 at the perfect angle and it'll tap the 14 in."

"You make it sound so simple." The blonde whispered back, feeling the warmth of Kennedy's chin on her shoulder.

"Nothing's simple. But," the brunette gently slid the stick forward as they both watched the cue hit the 10, which slowly tapped the 14 in, "with enough determination, anything can happen." She backed away.

"That's very true." Spencer was intrigued as she looked over her shoulder at the brunette.

"_That's_ your plan?" Remi turned and racked the rest of the rifles.

"I know." Ashley said so haughtily. "It's genius."

"It's completely nuts!" She said so sternly. "Don't drag me in the middle of this rut you got yourself into, chéri. I may help people from time to time. But I'm not about to meddle in their business." She shook her head. "Remi stays neutral."

"Remi," Ashley sighed heavily, "please. I'm begging you, okay? It's a big risk. But the outcome is worth it." She stared into her eyes. "You know I'm right about this."

"What if something goes wrong and—"

"It's not." Ashley cut her off. "It's not going to go wrong if you help me. You're the one person I need for all of this to work out. Otherwise, I wouldn't be surprised if Sacha kills me when I hold up to my end of the deal." She crossed her arms. "She'll kill me… and then she'll kill Spencer."

"See, I don't even know why you involved Spencer in the deal."

"It's simple. I agreed to deliver the man they want as long as they let me retrieve Spencer first. That way, I at least know she's where I can protect her. If she's just out there, she'll be a sitting duck for the company. Once the Firm gets what they want, they've agreed to let the both of us go." She started to pace. "That's why I need this plan to go through… so we don't get fucked over in the end."

"You made a deal with the devil. I'm not sure I'm willing to do the same." Remi packed the cleaning rods and degreaser into the cleaning kit. "But I'll see what I can do because… I do want to help you."

"Thanks, Remi." Ashley said in all sincerity, calming her anxiety as she stopped pacing. "Listen, I'm going to head out and pick up Spencer. I've got a lot of explaining to do, and very little time to do it in. The Firm has me on a deadline. But I'll be in contact soon, okay?"

"Be careful, Ashley." Remi nodded as the brunette turned and stepped out the door.

"Always." She smiled back. "Goodnight."

Ashley walked out of the pawn shop and into the cold night. She pulled the collar of her coat to cover her bare neck as she noticed the stars shining in the clear sky. The streets were alive with socializing people, bright flashing lights, and cars spilling in and out of crowded parking lots. Ashley turned the corner and dug her hands in her pockets, suddenly noticing a belligerent crowd stumbling out of a cozy little dive across the street. She did a double take, coming to a sudden halt as she spotted a certain blonde through the glass. The brunette took in a deep breath of fresh air, suddenly feeling alive and aware. She quickly crossed the street, letting a huge smile take over her face.

"Can I ask you something pretty serious?" Kennedy began to fan herself, feeling her temperature rise from the alcoholic buzz.

"Only if you make the next shot." Spencer sipped her fifth pint of beer, feeling helpless against her drunken stupor.

"Fine." The brunette rolled her eyes as she rammed the cue stick forward with one hand, knocking one ball into the corner pocket and ricocheting another into the side pocket. The blonde sat in awe.

"Damn." Spencer began to giggle uncontrollably. "That was… hot!" Kennedy marched up to the drunken blonde and brushed her blonde locks behind her ear. Ashley's smile faded as she recognized the brunette through the window.

"So… my question."

"Yes?"

"I miss you, Spence."

"That's… not a question." They both laughed. Kennedy took the glass out of her hand as the blonde resisted a bit.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. But I think you've had way too much to drink." Their laughter died down after a few seconds. "So my question is… do you think… there'd be a chance that we could work things out one day? You know? Start from scratch and rebuild our relationship?"

"I don't know." Spencer blurted, cupping her hand to her forehead. "I mean… I would think so if—" Kennedy rushed in and kissed the blonde, feeling her moist lips against her own. She ran her hands through her hair and pressed herself further into the warmth of the kiss. Ashley held her breath as the scene before her knocked the wind out of her. She began to feel the sting of jealousy and rage. Unable to show any other emotion or react in any other way, Ashley turned and walked away. Spencer grabbed Kennedy's shoulders and almost forcefully pushed her off. "You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry." Kennedy shook her head in embarrassment. "I guess I just got a little excited."

"What I meant to say was… I would think we could work things out _if_ I wasn't in love with Ashley."

"Ashley?" The brunette wrinkled her eyebrows. "I thought you said she was out of the picture."

"That's not what I said."

"So, what's going on then?"

"Ken, can you just… take me home please?" She stumbled as she stood up and grabbed her coat and purse.

"Alright." The brunette quietly responded as she led the way towards the exit.

Once Spencer got into her apartment, she pressed herself against the door somewhat struggling to lock it. She leaned her head against the wooden frame, running her hands over her face and through her hair. She felt overwhelmingly dizzy, and cringed at the repercussions of her drunken night. Nausea slowly crept over her as the blonde turned and dragged her feet through the corridor. Spencer entered the office and dropped the coat onto the chair before picking up her cell phone. The blonde squinted in confusion at the unfamiliar number on her _Missed Calls_ list. Suddenly, she heard loud knocking. Spencer sluggishly dragged herself to the front door.

"Who is it?" She shouted.

"Spencer?" A man's voice called out from behind the door. She peeked through the peephole and noticed a tall, blonde man in a dark gray suit. "I called. But, there was no answer."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Luke's cousin." He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "My name's Remi." Spencer felt some sense of relief as she opened the door.


	24. Chapter 24: Bite the Hand that Feeds

_**A THOUSAND apologies for the delay! I know it's been 2 weeks, but I've been slightly preoccupied with moving. I'm also trying to figure out ways to reinvent my writing style... and I've suffered severe writer's block this week. So I kindly ask for your advice/ideas on what you want to see and/or where you see this going. I have a great idea for the ending (which is fast approaching), but am having a hard time getting there. Please feel free to post your thoughts or message me! I appreciate your feedback! THANKS FOR READING/REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! :) 8.9.08**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

"Hi." He smiled as she opened the door wider.

"Hi," she stuck her hand out, "I'm Spencer."

"Yes, Luke's told me about you." He placed his gloved hand around hers and firmly shook it.

"Oh, all good things I hope." She blushed in embarrassment. "And if that's the case, you're going to have to excuse me tonight. I had a _little_ too much to drink."

"That's no problem." He chuckled. "I just wanted to drop by and make sure things were okay."

"Nice of you to come on such short notice." She gestured him to enter. He folded his hands behind his back and entered, curiously looking around.

"Is… is Ashley here?" He lowered his tone as he turned and faced her.

"N-no." She squinted as she shut the door. "Luke didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The Firm kidnapped her," she tilted her head, looking up at the ceiling, "about four weeks ago. It'll be five weeks this weekend."

"And no word yet on her whereabouts?"

"None so far." She sighed as she crossed her arms. "But I suppose no news is better than bad news, right?"

"Mmhm." He nodded reassuringly. "So you're alone?"

"Yessir." She made her way into the kitchen. "I've put on a pot of coffee if you care for a cup."

"Sure. That sounds fine." He smiled as Spencer slowly poured the steaming liquid into two large mugs. She reached into the cupboard for sugar.

"Help yourself to some milk in the fridge and sugar."

"No thanks." He continued to look around. "I like my coffee black." Spencer nodded, carefully lifting the hot mug with coffee filled to the brim. He slowly grabbed it with his gloved hands and narrowed his eyes as he sipped from it. "Just what I needed." He lowered it onto the countertop.

"Well, make yourself at home." She turned around and proceeded to put the canister of sugar back to its proper place. Abe quickly reached into his side pocket and pulled out a pen. He fiddled with it for a second before clicking it and returning it to his inner jacket pocket.

"What's that?" Spencer asked without turning around.

"Oh, it's just my pen. I left it open." He lifted his mug for another sip. "Didn't wanna get ink all over my jacket."

"So, Remi…"

"Yes?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Is that short for something?"

"No, it's just Remi."

"Where're you from?" She shut the cupboard and turned to lean against the countertop.

"San Mateo. But I work in Daly City."

"Ah, I see." She raised a brow in curiosity. "What do you do?"

"I'm a financial analyst for a software company." He blew the steam slowly dispersing from the hot liquid, noticing her intrigued expression. "What's so fascinating?"

"No, nothing." She stopped staring for a moment. "Just that… Luke never talks about family. So it's finally nice to meet someone who's blood-related."

"Yep, that's Luke for ya. He's not much of a talker."

"Well… he _is_. But I guess not so much when it comes to family."

"Hmm." He sipped his coffee before changing the subject. "So what do _you_ do?"

"I'm a lawyer at Hartford & Steele."

"What's your area of expertise?"

"Family law."

"Well _that's_ fascinating." Abe grinned in sarcasm.

The clock on the wall blinked a blue hue of 9:52PM. Remi glanced at it as she finished wiping the glass cases with Windex. She let herself out of the caged counter and proceeded to the front door, just about ready to lock up. She then jumped to the abrupt noise at the door. Remi looked up and saw Ashley squeezed up against it.

"Ashley! What—"

"Can you let me in?" She blinked several times before pouting playfully. "It's a little chilly." Ashley began to laugh hysterically. Remi opened the door, bracing the brunette as she stumbled in.

"Are you drunk?" She shut the door. Ashley turned sharply and stood up as straight as possible, opening her eyes wide.

"No." She scoffed, thinking the question was utterly preposterous. "Of course not!" She stumbled.

"Right." Remi rolled her eyes as she grabbed the brunette's arm to hold her steady. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sp—"

"N-no. Don't say her name." Ashley covered her mouth. "Besides… she's got her own agenda." Her legs folded as she sat on the floor.

"What does that mean?" Remi sat next to her.

"Uh, she's back with… the supposed ex." She mumbled, resting her head against the palm of her hand.

"And you know this because?"

"I saw them… together." She responded in such a calm and composed manner. "…kissing. But I could care less!" She threw her arms up and leaned back, sprawled across the floor. A grin formed behind those brown strands lying across her face. "I'm free!"

"No, you're not." Remi propped herself up with her outstretched arms. "You just think you're free because that's what Jack, Jose, or Captain Morgan, or… whomever else you had to drink has told you."

"Can't you just… agree with me for tonight?" Ashley sighed. "Why do you have to be a total buzz kill?"

"'Cause you need to sober up." Remi stood up and walked towards the counter. "_You_ have an agenda, Ashley. If your plan is going to work, you need to clear your head." She came back with a water bottle and bucket. Remi poured some water on her, causing the drunken brunette to sit up and vigorously wipe her dampened face.

"What are you—"

"Drink some." Remi bent down and shoved the bottle in her mouth. She squeezed the bottle, shooting some of the water over Ashley's lip and down her chin. The drunken brunette coughed out against the rush of liquid. "Hold this." Remi handed the bucket to her. She pulled Ashley's head back by the hair and dug her fingers into her throat. The brunette gagged as Remi shoved her head into the bucket, letting her regurgitate partially digested peanuts swimming in bile and various types of hard liquor. "Rinse." She squeezed more water into her mouth.

"Ugh." Ashley wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Why'd you do that?"

"So you won't have a hangover." She handed the half-empty water bottle to her. "I thought you were serious, Ashley. Very few people are worthy of my help. Even less actually get it."

"I _am_ serious."

"You know, it concerns me when someone like you, with such confidence, desire, and purpose… comes to me for help to make things better for yourself… for others. And the second," she sat down again, "the second things don't go according to plan, you give up." Ashley set the bucket aside. "If I wanted to help someone who was going to give up at the first sign of trouble, I would've gone to Kale."

"Hold that thought." Ashley pushed herself back up and hurled once more into the bucket. "I'm sorry, Remi. I don't intend to take your help for granted." She spit before sipping some more water. "But you have to understand that this isn't easy for me."

"Who said it was going to be?"

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to see her making out with… Kennedy. Ugh!" She shook her head in disgust. "I feel so… used. I feel like she lied to me. She only wanted me when Kennedy dumped her. If you wanna talk about someone who gives up so easily, Spencer would be the poster child."

"She loves you."

"How would you know? You've never met—"

"She's been worried sick about you, constantly bombarding Luke's phone, wondering if he's heard anything about you. That's what he's told me. He says she's not herself these days. She can't even focus on anything else but you right now."

"If that's the case, why did she have Kennedy's tongue down her throat?" Ashley scoffed.

"Why don't you ask her, instead of jumping to conclusions?"

"I _know_ what I saw!"

"You can't assume! You don't know… until you _know_." Remi rolled her eyes. "What are you? Five?" The messy brunette remained unresponsive. "Come on." Remi stood up and reached her hand out. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"To Spencer's."

"Why?" She became defensive.

"Because you love her! And even if you're infuriated, you'd rather do nothing else than to go see her right now." She lifted Ashley to her feet. "Goodness, do I need to keep explaining the obvious to you?"

"I hate that you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Remi reached in her pocket and grabbed a tin canister. "Here. Take these." She shoved a small handful of breath mints into Ashley's mouth and placed the container in her hand.

"So how long have you known Ashley?" Abe took off his scarf and hung it up on the coat rack mounted by the door.

"Since high school." She carried her coffee, following him into the living room. Abe continued to survey the area, clasping his hands behind his back. "Are you still cold?" Spencer asked, pointing to his gloved hands.

"I'm fine." He glanced at her as he put his hands in his pockets. "They're just so comfortable." She gave him a weird look, raising an eyebrow. Abe smiled before bending down to look at the pictures on the end table. "Who's this in the picture with you?"

"Oh, that's… my ex." Spencer sighed.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just surprising that you still have pictures of her laying around."

"We ended fairly recently."

"Really?" He asked so skeptically. "So it's over? 'Cause I could've sworn I passed her in the hallway on my way up."

"It's… complicated." She rolled her eyes. "But it's definitely over."

"Does she know about Ashley?"

"You mean how Ashley and I used to date? Or how Ashley used to work for the company?"

"Both?" Abe shrugged.

"…Yeah. She definitely knows about the first one. The second one? I'm not so sure how much she knows. She had a psycho moment and managed to do an extensive background check on Ashley." Abe raised his eyebrows. "I don't know exactly what it is she saw, but she was totally convinced that Ashley was the bad guy."

"What makes you certain that Ashley wasn't?"

"Whose side are you on?" Her tone became slightly more combative.

"I'm just saying… the company bred her to be a trained killer. According to Luke, there was a point where she enjoyed it _way_ too much. She became callous to everything but her newfound art. How can you trust someone like that?"

"She's reformed… and she chose to do so on her own accord."

"I'm just trying to look after you."

"I get that… and I appreciate it." Spencer placed her mug on the end table and hugged him. "I could see how the incessant caring runs in the family." They let out of the embrace shortly after. "Now, excuse me while I go change out of my work clothes." Spencer walked down the hallway to the bedroom across from the office.

Abe waited a few seconds before he quietly ventured into the office in true covert fashion. He squeezed the small flashlight attached to his car keys as he rummaged through papers and computer disks that may have confidential information stored on it. He then grabbed Spencer's Blackberry while reaching in his coat pocket. Abe attached a small device to the smart phone, which quickly scanned and downloaded a copy of its contents.

Spencer sat on the bed and slipped out of her heels. She kicked her shoes aside and walked into another corridor leading to the bathroom. Before she could reach her destination, she suddenly felt someone forcefully grab her arm and pull her into the walk-in closet. Spencer's blue eyes shot open as she gasped. In her attempt to scream for help, she felt another hand smother her face.

"Shhh." A voice whispered in her ear. Spencer started to quiver as the closet door quietly shut and the darkness consumed her. "Shhh. It's me." The voice whispered again. "It's Ashley." Spencer felt her grip slowly release. The blonde scaled the wall and reached for the switch. She turned and met those familiar brown eyes that were slightly gleaming from the bright closet light. Spencer threw herself at the brunette, tightly wrapping her arms around with no intention of letting go. Ashley's arms wrapped around her waist and gently returned the embrace.

"Ash!" She called out. "I thought something bad happened to you."

"Shhh." The brunette whispered back. She let out a deep sigh, her chest briefly rising against the blonde's. "I promised I'd come back." Ashley released her grip as they made eye contact. Spencer scanned her face.

"What happened to you?" She asked in a low tone, gently running her fingers over the scrapes and bumps.

"It's a long story. But I promise I'll fill you in later."

"Why are we whispering?"

"It sounded like you had company. I didn't know if maybe Kennedy was here." She said somewhat bitterly.

"Kennedy's gone, Ash. But, Remi's in the living room." Spencer turned towards the door. "By the way, we need to teach you how to use the front door."

"Wait. Remi's here?" Ashley pulled the blonde back, quickly forgetting her bitterness.

"Yeah… in the living room."

"That's… impossible." Ashley's eyebrows furrowed. "She's still in the car."

"She?" Spencer tilted her head in confusion. "Ash, Remi's a man."

"Luke's cousin, Remi?" The brunette asked. Spencer nodded. "No, Spence. Remi's a girl."

"Then who's—?"

"What's he look like?"

"Tall, blonde guy in a suit." Spencer described. Ashley quickly reached for her holster and grabbed the silver Beretta. She screwed on the silencer. "Ashley, what is it?"

"That's not Remi." The brunette cocked the slide to load the chamber with a live bullet. She looked up into Spencer's pristine blue eyes. "That's Abe! I need you to stay here for a second, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded. Ashley turned and, with her unarmed hand, slowly pressed the closet door open. "Ash." She felt her warm hand gently grab her wrist. The brunette's eyes darted back to those calming eyes. Spencer had this unexplainable expression written on her face. She looked full of emotion and passion, almost to the point where she would start tearing from the joy. She pulled the brunette closer and met her lips, her cheeks flushed with heat. She took her in wholly, drowning in the elation of consuming her lips and breathing in her scent. Ashley slowly backed away after a few seconds of sharing this sweet sensation. She looked into Spencer's eyes, somewhat bewildered and not knowing what to make of the kiss.

"I'll be right back." She whispered before peeking through the small slit between the door and its frame. Ashley held the gun up, her arm bent at the elbow. She scuffed her shoes against the carpet, inching forward, and sliding herself out into the corridor.

The brunette pointed the gun forward, keeping objects in front of her within her sights. She crept across the bedroom, scanning around the corner before leaning up against the wall adjacent to the door. Ashley swung her head around the frame, quickly glancing into the dark office and down the corridor towards the living room. She found no sign of Abe. The brunette leaned back into the room, noticing Spencer peeking her head out from the closet. She signaled the blonde to go back inside when all of a sudden, she heard bullets whisk by and break the lamp on the nightstand. Ashley quickly ducked and swiveled around, returning fire. She missed as Abe pivoted out of the way.

"I hope you've made your peace with God, Ashley." He yelled out from the dark office.

"Have you?" She looked around the corner again and saw him inching his way towards the door. The brunette fired aimlessly, forcing him to scoot back in. She released the empty mag and began to reload when she heard footsteps tap down the corridor. Ashley quickly shoved the new mag in and released the slide before letting off another shot. She barely missed Abe's leg as he ran into the living room.

"I knew you've gone soft." He smirked. "No agent of ours would shoot so wide."

"Would you like to test that theory?" Ashley stood and held the gun upright with both hands. She shifted sideways across the hallway and into the office, aiming and trying to figure out where the blonde coward was hiding. "You shouldn't have come, Abe."

"I'm not about to let you run loose and jeopardize our operation." Abe leaned against the living room wall around the corner, his head facing the corridor entrance. "Heard the Firm got to you first. It's a shame they've gone soft too, letting you go like this. What's it take to have someone put you in the ground?" He popped his head out. "Guess I have to finish this myself."

"It's not me they want." She lay prone on the ground before rolling out and shooting at him. Abe jolted his head away as debris flew out from the wall.

"Oh, so you've traded sides huh?" Abe scoffed. "Jack and I hired you 'cause we thought you'd be smarter than that. All of a sudden you break out a conscience, pity the bad guy, and decide to switch sides?" He shook his head. "Unbelievable!"

"I don't work for anybody but myself." She reached behind her hips and unlatched a flash bang. Ashley pulled the pin with her teeth, rolled it down the corridor and shielded her eyes. The white cylinder came to a halt a few feet into the living room in front of Abe. He looked down at the object and quickly raised his forearms over his eyes. The object erupted with a loud bang, simultaneously emitting a blinding light.

Abe continued to guard his eyes as he heard footsteps treading closer. He immediately threw a sidekick out, hitting the brunette in the face at the perfect moment. Ashley collided into the wall and dropped the gun. When she looked up, she saw Abe squint as he raised his pistol at her. Without thinking, the brunette lunged and grabbed his armed hand. Another bullet whisked by, putting more bullet holes in the wall and ceiling. Ashley turned and grabbed his arm over her shoulder, bending down forcefully and launching him into the air. He came crashing down on the glass coffee table as they continued to fight for possession of the firearm. Ashley gave a few kicks to his abdomen as a little blood started to trickle from a few cuts above his ear. Abe thrust his foot upward, pushing the brunette off with the gun, but not before he released the mag.

"No bullets." He glared at her.

"There's one in the chamber." Ashley shortly caught her balance. But Abe kicked the ottoman at her, causing her to miss with the last shot. The brunette pushed herself up and jumped over him, making her clumsy attempt at reaching the other gun in the hallway.

"Like I said," he reached up and grabbed her ankle, tripping her to the ground, "no agent of ours shoots so wide." Ashley tried to kick herself free but found herself buried under his weight. He took cheap punches at her ribs as she choked out short breaths of air. She began to groan in exhaustion as he stood over her. The brunette curled into a ball to cope with the pain. Abe grabbed her by the collar and dragged her across the living room before chucking her into the wall. She lay there, somewhat shaken and with pieces of glass in her wavy brown locks.

"One thing that hasn't changed is," he crouched down next to her, "it's so easy to get you on your back. Kinda reminds me of old times." Abe smirked. "Spencer still in the bedroom?" He took out his royal blue handkerchief and dabbed it over the blood on his ear and cheek. Ashley didn't respond. She continued to look at him blankly. "I don't know what she sees in you. It's not like it was that good with you anyway." He grinned as he tucked his handkerchief back into his pocket and grabbed her again by the collar. Spencer edged her way out of the bedroom and saw the gun on the ground. She watched as Abe effortlessly threw Ashley onto the dining table and began jabbing his elbow down into her solar plexus. She began to cough uncontrollably before he wrapped his hands around her neck. "The pain will end when you want it to end." He bent down and articulated his words in her face, gritting hit teeth. "So why don't you do yourself a favor and just fucking die?" The vein on her forehead bulged out as her face turned red and her eyes began to gloss over. He squeezed harder as she dug her nails into his hands, trying to pry him off of her. Ashley started to kick her feet when Abe suddenly let go, bellowing in pain as blood spewed from his shoulder. He turned and saw the angry blonde pointing a gun at him.

"Back the fuck away from my girlfriend." The blonde slowly annunciated.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" He laughed as he faced her. "You couldn't kill me if your life depended on it. You're just a dull, goody two-shoes lawyer."

Ashley blinked slowly at the table lamp above and took deep breaths, trying to muster up the energy before quickly reaching her leg out and wrapping it around his head. He grasped her leg as he lost his balance and fell backwards towards the table. The brunette scissor kicked her other leg up into the base of his neck. A couple of loud popping noises sounded before she released him and he fell lifelessly to the ground. Ashley exhaled in relief as she lay still on her side with one arm keeping her from toppling over.

"Is he dead?" Spencer asked, lowering the gun. Ashley nodded as the blonde placed the pistol on the ground before approaching her. The brunette continued to cough as Spencer helped her sit up. She gently embraced the dazed girl.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked so hoarsely.

"Yeah. Are you?" Before Ashley could answer, a subtle buzzing sound came from her pocket. She reached for the vibrating cell phone as Spencer let out of the embrace.

"Hello?" Ashley answered in a raspy voice before clearing her throat.

"_Times up."_ Sacha responded. _"Did you get what you came for?"_ The brunette looked into Spencer's eyes before standing up and pushing herself aside for a more subtle conversation.

"Yeah."

"_That's great!"_ She said so sarcastically. _"So what about your end of the bargain?"_

"Listen, the company's onto us. They sent Abe out here and he just tried to kill us!"

"_Who's Abe?"_

"One of the big wigs who heads the New York division." She rolled her eyes. "Try and keep up, Sacha!"

"_Well, where is he?"_

"Dead."

"_That wasn't part of our deal."_

"Ash—" Spencer called out.

"One sec." She held a finger up. "I'm sticking to our deal. Believe me, we have bigger fish to fry. Abe's not the one you want."

"_I suppose."_

"Anyways, I need you to send some cleaners over?"

"_Some what?"_

"Cleaners. You know, some of your mobsters to dump the body and get rid of the evidence?

"_Honey, we don't do that."_ She smirked. _"What do you think this is? A 24-hour maid service?"_

"Ashley—" The blonde called out again.

"One second, Spence." She said over her shoulder. "Sacha, if you're wondering why the company's always intercepting your shipments, it's because you leave evidence laying around everywhere. It's like… evidence galore! You might as well have mapped out the addresses for us and personally handed the shipments over." She scoffed in frustration. "If you want me to bring you face-to-face with the man you want, you better learn to clean _up_ after yourself. This isn't going to work if you leave such an extensive breadcrumb trail."

"_Fine."_ Sacha sighed into the receiver. _"I'll send them over."_

"I feel kinda dizzy." The blonde blurted as she shook her head. Ashley turned and watched the suddenly pale blonde faint onto the hardwood floor.

"Spencer!" She rushed to her side. "Sacha, you have me on GPS. Tell them to hurry!" Ashley hung up the phone before she tried shaking the blonde's shoulders. "Spence!" She grew more concerned, realizing how white her complexion became within a matter of minutes. The brunette stood up and frantically searched around. She grabbed Spencer's coffee mug and smelled its contents. Nothing alarmed her until she rubbed the inner wall of the mug and felt a slightly filmy substance. Ashley turned Abe's corpse over and frisked his pockets. She briefly inspected his keys and the copying device before throwing them aside and coming across a ballpoint pen.


	25. Chapter 25: You Love and You Learn

**_Ah! Sorry again for the delay! I'm all settled and back in writing mode. I can't thank you guys enough for the feedback. It's helped a lot in shaping the rest of the story! jbs10: Thanks! I'll probably incorporate more of Spencer being helpful. Bratfairy: Ashley a robot from the future? LOL! too funny! Glad you are all enjoying the fic. I'm flattered by the reviews! _****_We've got at least 3 more chapters to go... at least... until it's over (tear). Eaglesenior, my first reviewer: I am posting because you told me to! :P haha.. ENJOY and YOUR CONTINUOUS FEEDBACK IS MUCH WELCOMED! Let me know what's good/what sucks! 8.24.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

"False alarm."

"What?" Ashley asked skeptically as Remi handed the pen back to her.

"It's GHB. I'm almost positive." Remi glanced down at the blonde. "Plus she's got a steady pulse."

"GHB? As in the date rape drug?" Ashley raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Then why is she so pale?"

"She's probably dehydrated. She smells like she's had just as much to drink as you did." She scrunched her face. "Can't you smell it?"

"…Yeah can we forget that whole incident with me and the alcohol ever happened?" She blurted as she bent down to grab the black device next to Abe. "Damn it. I should've known he was onto Spencer from the moment he saw her. He even tapped her line."

"And what about Lucas?"

"Tell him to leave New York now." Ashley's glance conveyed the seriousness of the situation. "Don't call the bar or his phone. Call a friend in New York and have them deliver the message personally."

"Alright." Remi nodded. Her gaze moved from the corpse on the ground to the device in Ashley's hands. "What do you suppose his intentions were?"

"By the looks of it," Ashley scanned its contents, "he was trying to do some serious clean up." She turned it off and placed it on the table. "He wanted to make sure no information leaked out. So he was probably going to torture Spencer 'til he got the info he needed. Then he would've killed her." She gathered the blonde's resting body into her arms when they heard a quick knock at the door. Remi looked to Ashley. "It's probably Sacha's guys. Get the door, would you?"

"Sure, why not?" She nodded hesitantly before walking past the kitchen to the door. "Guess there's no turning back now." However, Remi opened the door to find a somewhat flustered brunette.

"Who are _you_?" Kennedy asked in bewilderment before her eyes darted to Abe's corpse, and finally to the sight of Ashley gently laying the unconscious blonde on the couch. "What did you do to Spencer?" She came charging in as Ashley looked up.

"Great." Ashley stood her ground against the angry brunette. Remi looked to Ashley for answers as she followed in Kennedy's haste.

"I _knew_ you were a killer." She lunged forward, but found herself being held back by Remi. "What did you do to her, you crazy psychotic bitch?"

"Get this good-for-nothing trash out of here!" Ashley instructed Remi.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kennedy responded in searing hatred.

"Honey, please." Ashley scoffed. Kennedy jerked herself out of Remi's grasp and sprayed mace in Ashley eyes. She groaned and dug her hands into her eye sockets as Kennedy reached out to yank her by her hair. With her eyes shut tight, Ashley threw out a right hook and knocked Kennedy back. She tripped over Abe's corpse, and immediately crawled away from the bloody morbid sight.

"Oh!" Remi called out in a moment of epiphany. "_She's_ Spencer's ex? That makes sense." She looked down at Ashley, now sitting on broken glass and covering her eyes. Kennedy slowly stood up, licking and dabbing some blood from her already swelling lip. Remi watched her carefully and even tried to lend a helping hand. "Spencer's fine. Ashley saved her before this one could do any harm." She kicked at the corpse, which ended up being a subtle tap. Abe's head, which was cocked to the side and out of place from the deformity of his broken neck, shook slightly.

"I saw him on my way out. He looked suspicious." The tone in Kennedy's voice finally lulled. "Who was he?"

"The _real_ bad guy." Ashley interjected from behind her palms before squinting in her direction. "You know, for being the head of a prestigious law firm, you are one dumb fucking idiot for ever thinking I'd actually hurt Spencer."

"Can you blame me? You're a killer!"

"Shut the fuck up." Ashley raised her voice over Kennedy, who started to fall into a bad-mouthing monologue. "You don't know me!"

"This is too funny." Remi giggled. They both gave her a look, caught off by her unexpected interruption.

"Remi, shut up." Ashley grumbled as she squished her eyes behind her hands. She pushed herself up off the floor and trudged towards the kitchen. Kennedy put her guard up as she watched the brunette pass by.

"The last thing we need is for more people to get dragged into this mess." Remi sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against the back of the couch.

"What exactly _is_ going on?" Kennedy shook her head in frustration at Remi. "It doesn't seem like I'll get a straight answer from little miss violent over there."

"You used mace on me." Ashley turned the faucet knob. "What the fuck did you think was gonna happen?" She bent down and flushed her eyes with cold water.

"Do I need to put both of you on timeout?" Remi cut Kennedy off before she could make some smiting remark. "Tell me. What _do_ you know?" Remi pulled her aside. Before Kennedy could answer, they heard yet another knock at the door. Ashley wiped her eyes on her sleeve and kept her hand on her pistol as she peeked through the peephole. She opened the door to two impassive men. There stood Ralphie with his hand reached under the hem of his coat, resting on his holster. The man next to him stood at least a foot taller and twice as wide. He had deep-set wrinkles between his brows and appeared to be callous. His hard glare and underbite accentuated his austere exterior. He shadowed Ralphie as he stepped in and looked around.

"We don't have much time." He took his hand off his holster, finally noticing others in the room. "Natasha?" His tone was very slightly disdainful as he squinted at Remi.

"Ralphie." She crossed her arms, her tone matching his.

"What are you doing here? You hanging around this one now?" He pointed his thumb at Ashley. "Is this your way at getting your revenge against the Firm?"

"I go where I'm asked. And if it happens to be against the Firm, then that's a plus."

"Kale won't be happy about this, much less his father."

"If I can be the thorn in ol' Niko's side, I'd gladly take it as a small retribution for everything he's taken from me. Speaking of, how is the old man? Has he croaked yet?"

"Mr. Nikolai is alive and well. Thank you for asking."

"That's a shame."

"Natasha—"

"It's Remi now."

"Whatever." He dismissed her remark. "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing." Ashley intruded. "She's my friend. She's with me." She looked down at her wrist, mocking Ralphie. "Now if you can get your goon to see this corpse out, we can be on our merry way. Like you said, we don't have much time." He paused before turning to the monstrous man to his side.

"You heard her. Get to it." His fingers directed his orders.

"Shouldn't we call the cops… or authorities properly trained to handle this situation?" Kennedy asked without thinking her words through. Ralphie and his towering bodyguard glared at the brunette, stepping towards her like they were going to strangle the breath out of her.

"As much as I'd enjoy watching these guys dismantle you, you really should just shut the fuck up." Ashley scoffed as Kennedy shrugged sheepishly, still unsure as to what was going on.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ralphie asked in his raspy voice as the other man began dragging and stuffing the body into a body bag. Kennedy didn't answer, for fear of her life. Ralphie turned to Ashley for an explanation.

"Don't mind her." She shook her head. "She was just _leaving_." Ashley then glanced at the brunette, signaling her out.

"Right." Kennedy started to tiptoe her way around towards the door.

"No." Ralphie drew his revolver, carelessly pointing it up. Kennedy froze in her tracks. "I don't know who the fuck she is, but she's plotting something. She wants to call the cops on us. I won't let that happen."

"I swear I won't call—" She held her hands up.

"Shut up!" He yelled over his shoulder at her. Everyone stood in place, waiting as Ralphie scratched his forehead with the tip of the barrel. "She's coming with us."

"What?" Ashley and Kennedy asked simultaneously in disbelief.

"Ralphie, no!" Remi blurted.

"You too, Natasha!" He waved the pistol at her. The other man zipped the body bag and threw it nonchalantly over his shoulder. He then poured a bleaching agent over the small puddle of blood. "Let's go!" He waved his revolver at the door.

"You got yourself into this." Ashley slightly shoved Kennedy towards the door. "You shouldn't have come back." Remi quickly followed and escorted the confused brunette out in order to prevent another ruckus. The other man followed with the body bag in hand as Ralphie holstered his weapon. He held the door open, watching Ashley as she went around and lifted the unconscious blonde into her arms.

"Inviting more guests to the party I see." He squinted in curiosity. "What tricks do you have up your sleeves?"

"You swear I wanted this to happen."

"You got them all involved in your business. Don't play the victim card." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. But if you add more players to the game, the game plan has to change."

"Nothing's changed." She squeezed her way past him.

"We'll let Sacha decide that." He shut the door behind him.

When Spencer came to, she squinted and rubbed her eyes, unsure where she was or how she got there. She found herself engulfed in plush gold and green Egyptian cotton bed sheets. Spencer sat up and pushed the sheets off, feeling a cool ocean breeze flow from the double doors and windows. She briefly admired the Grecian décor perfectly complementing the sap green walls and dark curtains. Spencer rubbed her forehead and pushed her golden locks aside as she slowly made her way onto the patio through the double doors. She caught a semi-panoramic view of the Pacific Ocean glistening under the late morning sun just beyond the private pier. Below, she spotted what seemed like an endless number of pathways and stairways leading to other extensions of the mansion. At the very bottom, cabanas lined the grand lawn and fountain leading out to the infinity pool. She heard voices from the bottom of the staircase and inched her way over to listen in.

"My patience is wearing thin." Sacha exhaled.

"Then none of this is going to work if you don't let me do what's best." Ashley threw her hands up in frustration.

"All I have right now is a corpse of someone who could've possibly been a lot more useful than you right now." She put down her Mimosa and started lighting a cigarette. "You think I _like_ having you around this long… and in my home?"

"Do we still have a deal or don't we?" Ashley dismissed her bitter remarks. Sacha sat in contemplation, brushing her black strands behind her ear.

"We have new terms."

"Like what?"

"You take us to whomever you say is the head of this operation, and I let you and your girlfriend go." She shrugged. "Natasha stays."

"No!" Remi blurted. "And I told you, my name is Remi now. Natasha is long dead."

"Hmm, something I can make a reality," a man's voice interrupted, "if you don't comply to our terms."

"Then I die." Remi argued. "Your whole family took everything from me, Kale. I'm not letting you take my dignity too."

"Why are you adding Remi into our deal?" Ashley asked Sacha.

"_You_ got her involved. Not me!" She took a drag from her cigarette.

"Why don't you take her instead?" Ashley pointed at Kennedy standing aside against the cement pillars of the staircase.

"What?" Kennedy scoffed at the absurdity of the question.

"What use is she to us?" Sacha shook her head.

"She's… a lawyer. A conniving, wretched little train wreck with ties to the FBI." Ashley said in such disdain as Kennedy walked towards her with violent intent. Ashley stood in defense, but Remi got between the two.

"Wanna finish what we started last night?" Kennedy bucked up to her.

"You mean after you fell on the ground with a busted lip?" Ashley retorted. They both jolted when they heard a sudden gunshot.

"Enough." Sacha interrupted nonchalantly and slightly bored as she lowered her smoking pistol. "Who the fuck are you?" She asked Kennedy. "I am more confused after this little disturbing scene you played out in front of me just now."

"My name's Kennedy." She patted down her sleeves and walked back towards her spot by the pillars. Ashley brushed her hair aside and regained her composure as well before sitting back down.

"She's Spencer's ex girlfriend." Remi returned to her seat.

"We're _both_ her exes." Kennedy pointed to herself and Ashley.

"Perfect." Sacha turned to Ashley. "Any more drama you plan on bringing to my doorstep?" Ashley did not respond. "Because if I have to witness another episode like this and it completely fumbles our fucking plan, I will personally see to it that _someone_ pays with their life." She took another drag from her cigarette before putting it out. "My father has unfinished business with Remi. I assure you, no harm will come to her. So either you agree to my terms or this all ends now."

"How can we trust you?"

"That is the same question I ask myself." She crossed her arms. "My word is my bond." Ashley looked to Remi for her permission. Remi hesitantly nodded. "Good. Then we have a deal." Sacha stood up and grabbed her Mimosa. "We leave tonight." She turned and walked away with Kale following behind on a wheelchair, still healing from the bullet wound to his gut. He turned his head and briefly shared a sympathetic moment looking into Remi's eyes. Ashley sat and consoled Remi as Kennedy turned and walked up the staircase. She stopped when she spotted the blonde at the top. Kennedy turned to make sure Ashley hadn't noticed before quickly tiptoeing up to Spencer.

"Ken, what are you doing here?"

"Shh." She escorted the confused blonde to the far end of the balcony, looking behind her to make sure no one was in earshot.

"Where are we?"

"The von Kraten villas. Santa Monica." She paused and lowered her voice even more. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear the whole thing." She furrowed her eyebrows as Kennedy blushed in embarrassment at the scene she had with Ashley. "Did Ashley really do that to you?" She gently ran her fingers over Kennedy's lip. Ashley and Remi reached the top of the steps and saw the two talking off to the side.

"That's besides the point. We need to talk about getting ourselves out of here."

"We?" Spencer asked in confusion, finally noticing Ashley and Remi in the distance. Ashley rolled her eyes and walked off, her bitterness consuming her.

"Ash!" The blonde called out, trying to get around Kennedy. She held Spencer back as they watched Remi go after Ashley.

"Spence, just let it be." Kennedy turned Spencer to face her. "You run with Ashley, you'll always be running. Fortunately, I know of a way where you can go back to your safe, normal life in Frisco."

"Oh really?" The blonde scoffed. "So I suppose everything's just falling into place for you so I can go back to Frisco and you and I can live happily ever after, right? How convenient!"

"This isn't even about you and me!" She wrinkled her eyebrows, irritated at Spencer's resistance. "She doesn't even care about you enough to keep you out of danger. Why don't you see that?"

"She saved me last night. And it shouldn't be any concern to you what Ashley's best interest is."

"You're missing my point, Spence! Listen—"

"No! You're never going to get over it, are you?" She shook Kennedy's hands off her arms. "Ashley and I are forever. I'd rather be running with her than letting you tell me how to live my own life." She walked down the balcony and around the corner to where Ashley had disappeared. Spencer stopped, spotting Remi alone on the steps of another staircase.

"Spencer." She stood up and walked towards her. "I don't think we've been properly introduced." She smiled slightly.

"Hi." She shook her hand. "Remi, I take it?"

"Yes."

"Excuse my haste. But where did Ashley go?"

"She went down to the cabanas. She needs her space I suppose." She paused as Spencer nodded. "But, I don't think she'd mind so much if you went." Remi stepped aside and allowed the blonde access to the staircase below.

Remi watched the blonde disappear down the numerous steps as she sat and also admired the scenic view. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of air, a smile slightly forming at the corner of her lips. Her calming moment was finally interrupted when she heard the squeaking of a wheelchair behind her.

"Come to torment me?" She rolled her eyes.

"That's not why I'm here." Kale slowly stood out of his wheelchair.

"Then why?" She stood and turned to face him.

"If it's any consolation—"

"It's not." Remi interrupted as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry… for everything."

"Coming from you, that means nothing." She shrugged. "You haven't changed one bit, Kale. You still do everything your father tells you to."

"I _have_ changed." He sighed. "And though I know it's too late for us, I won't let him hurt you."

"What business does he have with me? He despises my very existence."

"I don't know." He looked out into the distance.

"It's not too late, you know?"

"What?" His eyes panned back to hers. Remi uncrossed her arms and reached in her pocket.

"If you really have changed, you would do this for me." She handed him a small piece of paper. He read its contents.

"Is this for you?" He looked up.

"It's for Ashley." Remi paused. "But do this for me. You owe me that much." She turned and walked away.

Spencer strolled down the grand lawn, passing the fountain at the center and looking for Ashley. All the cabanas were empty until she reached the last one by the infinity pool. Spencer saw the hurt in the brunette's eyes, beyond the lack of emotion in her face. Ashley sat up as Spencer walked into the silky white tent.

"Can I sit here?"

"I suppose." She lifted her legs off.

"Ash—"

"Look, Spence." She interrupted. "I don't really want to talk, much less think, about whatever's going on between you and Kennedy."

"I know it might have seemed that way. But I'm telling you, Kennedy and I are completely over." She brushed Ashley's bangs across her forehead and to the side. "She just pulled me aside to talk."

"It's not what I saw today." Ashley sighed, staring into her deep blue eyes. "It's what I saw last night."

"Last night?" Spencer asked, unsure as to what she was referring to.

"I saw you and Kennedy… at the bar… kissing." Ashley shrugged it off in disgust.

"You were spying on me?"

"No!" Ashley stood up. "I was walking from Remi's pawn shop when, through the magical invention of the _window_, I saw you two."

"She kissed _me_!"

"Huh, okay." Ashley scoffed. "You made a considerable effort to get her to stop."

"Seriously?" The blonde sighed. "How old are we?"

"Don't patronize me, Spence." She started to pace. "I have reason to feel the way I do right now."

"Uh, I can throw in the you-having-sex-with-Abe bit, but I'm beyond that." Spencer shifted in her seat to face the upset brunette.

"That's different!" She blurted.

"It's all the same." Spencer shook her head. "I'm not here to argue with you and cut you down." She continued to watch as Ashley balled her hands into fists and huffed in her steady pacing efforts. "Words, Ash. Use your words."

"I just," she stopped pacing and let out a deep sigh, "don't like feeling so… used."

"Ashley," the blonde briefly stood and grabbed her hand to pull her back onto the chair, "I love you. Nobody else. You know that." Her soothing voice calmed Ashley's nerves. "Otherwise, why else would I be here?" The brunette's shoulder relaxed as she let rationality overcome her jealousy.

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

"What?"

"To Abe? Telling him I was your girlfriend?" Ashley looked slightly flushed as she pursed her lips, trying to mask her slight joy.

"Of course!" Spencer smiled as she found her fingers interlocked with the brunette's. Ashley crinkled her nose with a smile widening across her face. She placed her hand on Spencer's cheek and rested her forehead against her own. "Let's not fight anymore."

"Agreed." Ashley whispered before wrapping her lips over Spencer's. The brunette lost herself in the kiss, trying to maintain her cool composure when all she felt like doing was surrendering to the feeling of falling apart in her lover's arms. Spencer turned her head slightly and jostled her tongue over Ashley's lips and around her moist tongue, which elicit a small purr as the brunette exhaled. Ashley could no longer keep her composure. She slowly collapsed on top of the blonde, laying her gently on the reclining chair and tightly wrapping her arms around her waist. Spencer welcomed the gesture, hungrily returning the passionate kiss and brushing Ashley's hair behind her head while pulling her in absolutely closer.

Kennedy remained at the top of the villa where Spencer had left her. She leaned her elbows on the ledge and had watched intently as the blonde disappeared under the cabana where she saw Ashley had escaped to. She took a deep breath, weighing her different options before she pulled her cell phone out. Kennedy walked to a secluded location on the balcony, hidden behind shrubbery and exotic plants. She scrolled the directory and dialed out.

_"Detective Trask."_

"Hi, Detective. It's Kennedy Carlisle." She paused. "I think I may have some useful information for the FBI."


	26. Chapter 26: DDay Minus One

**_Happy Saturday! Thanks for being super patient with how long it's been taking me lately! I'm trying to finish this fic by the time 3B airs in October, but I also wanna do this right. So it may be another 3 or 4 chapters til the end (I've decided to slightly extend the storyline). I love love love your feedback, good and bad! :D THANKS FOR READING/REVIEWING! I think you readers are awesome, the old ones who've been here from the beginning and the new ones :P Feedback is always welcome. And just for the record, I didn't want to bring Kennedy back LOL... I don't like her either, but it all ties together in the end. You'll see :) Enjoy! 9.6.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

"How much longer do we have to go on like this?" Spencer broke out of the kiss, staring lovingly into those deep brown eyes. She continued to brush the brunette's bangs off to the side, failing each time but finding an excuse to run her fingers across her forehead.

"It's almost over." Ashley sighed. "We'll give 'em what they want and then we'll be free."

"How can you be so sure?" The blonde pouted very slightly.

"Do you trust me?"

"Always." Spencer barely whispered, now looking at Ashley's craving lips wandering above her own. The blonde closed her eyes to shut out her overused senses and further savor the one sense of touch as their lips collided in a moment only understood by the two.

"It'll be over soon." Ashley's whispered words fell unto her lips, quickly muffled by Spencer's persistence to selfishly satisfy her own craving. The brunette lost all thought and reasoning, feeling her heart beat faster and suddenly realizing that this is the happiest she has been in a really long time. She slipped her hand between the two of them, slowly unzipping Spencer's white hoodie to gently squeeze her clothed breast, causing the blonde to subtly exhale. Ashley ran her hand down further, her fingers trailing over the blonde's abdomen. She turned her palm upright, pressing her fingers down as her hand grazed above Spencer's shorts to find the warmth between her legs. The kiss hastened passionately as the blonde breathed heavily before pulling out of the kiss once more.

"Ash." Her cheeks reddened as she grinned bashfully.

"What?" The brunette responded seductively. "It's been too long." She began to press her moist lips at the base of Spencer's neck, further adding to the sultry mood.

"I'm well aware of that." She giggled. "But this isn't necessarily a private place."

"I'd choose exhibition over prohibition any day." Ashley smirked, pulling back to share in the laughter. Yet, she noticed Spencer's underlying tone in her facial expression and let out a brief sigh as she pushed herself off the lounge chair. The brunette peeked out. "Sorry world," she pulled the curtains closed, "this is a private show." She turned to the blonde. "Satisfied, Miss Carlin?"

"Hardly." Spencer lay with her elbows propping up her upper body. She signaled Ashley over with her index finger, pursing her lips so enticingly. Completely enthralled, the brunette dove on top. She nudged Spencer's cheek with her nose and swirled the tip of her tongue around the blonde's lower earlobe.

"Where were we?" Ashley whispered, quickly digging her hand between the blonde's legs. Spencer, unable to withstand inhibition, combed her fingers through the brunette's locks and pulled her into a lustful kiss.

"Ashley?" A voice called from outside the cabana, as both of their eyes shot open. Ashley hesitantly pulled back.

"Ugh," the brunette sighed, "I can't win, can I?" Spencer rested the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"Ashley?"

"What is it, Remi?" The brunette turned her torso slightly to face the entrance.

"They'd like a word with you." Remi remained outside, sensing their need for privacy.

"Can't it wait?" Ashley shrugged in frustration.

"Well, you know Sacha. She gets impatient."

"Fine. Give me a second, will you?" Ashley sat up and looked over her shoulder at the blonde. "One thing I learned about the mafia: Their timing is terrible." She brushed the back of Spencer's hand with her index finger. "Wait here for me?"

"Alright." The blonde sighed, unable to completely mask her frustrations as she expressed a tinge of disappointment. She quickly zipped up her hoodie and sat up as Ashley exited the cabana. Ashley glanced at Remi, still standing with her ear propped up to the silky material. It wasn't until the brunette marched on by that she jumped up and backed away.

"A little nosy, don't you think?"

"Sorry to interrupt." Remi turned and quickly followed behind Ashley. "Sounds like you guys have made up."

"Hmm," Ashley muttered, "yes, but we're… not quite done… making up." They looked at each other and burst into laughter. "What's the good of making up if you can't have the amazing make up sex?"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Remi raised her hands. "No need for details."

"Every time Spencer and I have a moment, it's always ruined. What does Sacha want now?"

"She's gathered the floor plans. She'd like to know how you plan to infiltrate their security."

"It's not infiltrating that'll be the problem." They passed the large fountain surrounding a stone statuette of a Roman goddess holding a large vase, from which the shimmering water flowed. "It's getting out alive that worries me." The vividly green grass swished and swayed rhythmically under their passing shoes. Ashley climbed what seemed to be an infinite number of steps to the midway patio. "Remind me to give up smoking once this is all over." Ashley mumbled, slightly out of breath as she approached Sacha and Ralphie at the patio table.

"My sources were able to gather some blueprints on the address you provided us." The black-haired girl sat with her body draped across the wrought iron chair. She nonchalantly ran her thumb over her well-manicured fingers. "The only problem is the blueprints haven't been updated in twelve years. Prove your usefulness and tell us of any changes we should know about."

"What's the magic word?" The brunette pushed the leg of the chair aside, causing the iron to scrape against the cement. She then plumped down onto the chair and crossed her arms, still glaring at those dark eyes.

"Now." Sacha retorted. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. "You're forgetting who's in charge here."

"And you're forgetting who you need to make sure the shit doesn't hit the fan." The black-haired girl leaned back, finding the argument less important to the situation at hand. They both watched Ralphie unroll the blueprints across the table, resorting to a silent truce and acknowledging that they needed to cooperate for the next 48 hours.

Kale slowly inched his way down the staircase toward the midlevel patio, periodically wincing and keeping his shoulders hunched to cradle his healing gunshot wound. Remi quickly spotted him and walked up the stairs to assist him. She lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, feeling minuscule next to the well-muscled Russian-Dutch heir.

"Should you be walking already?" She mumbled as her other arm snaked around his lower back. Kale sighed, completely dismissing her question in mid distraction.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked in puzzlement.

"Everyone could use a little help sometimes." Remi escorted him to the bottom of the stairs as Kale continued to stare at her from behind his dark, messy bangs. She squeezed herself out from underneath his arm, but found her wrist still in his grasp. Remi slowly turned to him, glaring up into his dark brown eyes.

"Why do you still trust me?" He quickly let go of her wrist, noticing he had held on too tight. "How do you know I won't tell Sacha what you two are scheming?"

"Because mon chéri," she took a step closer, "part of me is hoping that you still have a heart. That's the one thing I hope hasn't changed."

"And what did you mean it wasn't too late?"

"For us? It is too late." Remi shook her head. "But for them? They deserve to have what we couldn't." Kale diverted his eyes as Remi reached up and fixed the collar of his cardinal red button-up shirt. "Ashley will stick to her end of the deal. I need you to ensure Sacha sticks to hers."

"What is this?" A hoarse voice called out from the staircase. Kale quickly stepped back as they both noticed an older man who was slightly shorter but equally as large as the dark-haired heir. His off-white sleeves were rolled up to quarter length with his gaudy jewelry flashing amongst his hairy arms and chest. The old man glared down with his heavy-set eyes and a weak chin. He slicked his messy dark gray hair back and placed his hands in his pockets, slowly stepping down the concrete staircase. "Disgusting!" He blurted in his heavy Dutch accent, looking Remi up and down.

"I wish I could say it's nice to see you too, Niko." She turned her nose up at him and marched past the two towards the patio table.

"Just because you are in my home should not give you any reason to feel welcome." He replied so sternly.

"Believe me, that's the last thing I'm going to want to feel in this hell hole." She stood behind Ashley as Nikolai scrunched his face at Kale.

"These prints look up-to-date." Ashley traced her fingers over the floor plans. "The only change they've made was five years ago when they built an annex building north of the main facility."

"What's in this annex building?" Sacha asked.

"Uh," the brunette scratched her head, "probably extra storage for archived records. I haven't actually been inside." She shrugged. "So it's probably not important."

"Probably not important?" Nikolai stepped closer to the table as Kale followed with his head hung. "We need to see everything. I want to clear out every square inch of these facilities."

"That's not a smart idea." Ashley shook her head. "Once we infiltrate headquarters, we'll be on a time limit. The second they find out something's amiss, and believe me they will once their security is down, we have ten minutes before field agents are called on location to do what they've been trained to do – kill."

"What's your plan then?" The old man shifted his weight and placed his hands on his hips, displeased to be undermined by a woman.

"It is damn near impossible to clear the area and leave the building intact for you to rummage through for any information you're looking for. We'll get in there, disable their security and communications, and then we'll have ten minutes to find Jack and get the hell out."

"I assume this won't be as easy as it sounds." Sacha ran her fingers from her forehead and straight up into her long black hair. "How do we get in?"

"There's a tunnel that runs twelve feet below ground," the brunette sifted through the prints, "that leads up to this door." Ashley pointed to the southeast corner of the building. "The entrance to this tunnel is three miles west in the middle of the open dirt field. Once we get through this door, we'll find the communications tower three floors up. Over here," she pointed to the northwest corner of the building, "is where the security room is."

"Who will disable communications?" Kale raised his head inquisitively.

"Who else?" The brunette threw her thumb back with confidence. "Remi knows what to do."

"What?" Nikolai raised one of his bushy gray eyebrows skeptically.

"She's had her fair share working on electronics at the pawn shop. She and I have gone over the procedure." Ashley sat forward glaring into his eyes. "She knows what to do."

"Then you won't mind if I send Ral—"

"I'll go with her." Kale butted in. Nikolai slowly turned to his tall son, furrowing his eyebrows at him for having the audacity to interrupt. "What?" He noticed his father's disproval. "I know the basics of telecommunication systems."

"Their systems are far from basic." The brunette scoffed.

"Someone needs to make sure she doesn't screw anything up."

"Then Ralphie will go with her." Nikolai held his hand up to stop Kale's excuses. "You stay in the van and keep an eye out."

"I'll stay with Kale and keep watch on blondie." Sacha drew the attention back to her.

"No." Ashley reached for the bottled water in front of her. "You're coming with me to disable the security."

"I'll just send one of mine to go with you." She crossed her arms. "I need to make sure _you_ don't fuck up. Blondie's the perfect collateral."

"I don't trust any of your cronies. You're forgetting we only have ten minutes. I'm gonna need someone who knows how to handle a gun."

"Fine." Sacha exhaled heavily. "Blondie and I will go with you." She watched as Ashley rolled her eyes to the side, shaking her head in disagreement. "All the reason to be more careful and do it right. Protecting me will protect her."

"So it's settled." Nikolai looked around at everyone's facial expressions for approval, but found the overwhelming silence as a sign of disappointment since nothing was going according to anyone's personal agenda. "I have arranged for the helicopter to fly us out to Long Beach airport this evening for our private flight to New York at six." Kale stepped aside to let his father pass before he signaled Remi over, while everyone began to dismiss themselves.

"What the hell was that?" She tugged him offside.

"What?"

"I don't need you breathing down my back, following me around in this whole operation." She diverted her eyes. "This is already difficult as is."

"I'm just looking out for you." He ran his fingers over his five o'clock shadow before crossing his arms.

"I can take care of myself."

"So be it." He shook his head. "I've got what you've asked me for. Follow me." Kale turned and led the way across the midway patio and into the house.

"Before I forget," Sacha called out, causing Ashley to stop in her tracks before she could walk up the staircase, "Carlo Stevinelli and the syndicate will be joining us in New York."

"That's not what we've agreed to." The brunette squinted.

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you." Sacha proceeded to walk away. "Think of it this way – at least it's better to have known ahead of time rather than not at all. You'll find everything you need in your room."

Ashley reached the Grecian room at the top of the steps, closing the double doors behind her. Sitting in the corner of the dimly lit room were several black cases neatly situated on top of the dark-wooded table. Scanning the room, she noticed clean clothes neatly folded on the suede lounge chair at the foot of the still-messy king bed. The brunette walked to the right towards the black cases. She unlatched the small, rectangular case on the table. Ashley's eyes lit up when she saw the twin Springfield XD(M) pistols perfectly etched in the foam. She ran her fingers across the length of the barrel, admiring the gun of her dreams. In her head, she cursed the company for never issuing the use of such innovative artillery. A quiet knock at the door caused her to quickly break her gaze. Ashley slowly opened the door opposite the patio that led into the third floor hallway of the mansion.

"Hey."

"Hey." Remi lifted the medium-sized box in her hands. "Kale gave this to me as you requested."

"Thanks." She grabbed the box from her. "Hope this works."

"It better… or else we're dead." Remi crossed her arms. "Kale included some instructions—"

"I know how to use it." The brunette cut her off. "I've done a lot of research on this stuff."

"Guess the hard part's over."

"The hard part of our _plan_ is over." Ashley lifted her stare from the package. "But there are bigger obstacles that await us, especially tomorrow." Remi nodded in agreement.

"I'll let you get some rest now." She slowly turned to face the depth of the bright corridor. "See you in a few hours."

Ashley shut the door and quickly ripped the box open, grabbing its contents. She kicked the package's remains to the darkened corner before slipping out of her jacket and shirt. The brunette reached for the black tactical thermal at the foot of the bed and pulled it over her upper body. She suddenly heard the faint sound of a door creak as she quickly pulled her head out of the shirt, only to find warm, moist hands graze her obliques and pull the hem of the shirt down over her exposed abdomen. Ashley grabbed the familiar hands and turned around.

"You know, if your practice ever falls through, you could always find a job that would put your stealthy abilities to use." She smiled, gazing into those mesmerizing blue eyes that always seem to make her feel so exposed, yet comfortable. "I thought I told you to wait for me."

"I'm _still_ waiting." Spencer smirked. "But I thought a refreshing bath would be a better alternative to sitting by myself indefinitely."

"Sorry about that." Ashley plumped herself at the edge of the bed, pulling her brown locks from underneath the shirt.

"Needless to say, I'm still unsatisfied." The blonde pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her towel-wrapped body.

"Blame it on Sacha." She rolled her eyes. "God, I hate her."

"Let's not talk about Sacha." Spencer squeezed herself between the brunette's knees and began running her fingers over Ashley's bangs and through her hair.

"She swears she's the boss of me."

"Right now, _I'm_ the boss of you." The blonde responded seductively, causing Ashley to raise a brow.

"Okay." Ashley responded softly without hesitation, her eyes still fixated on Spencer's. She pouted her lips very slightly to mock innocence as she ran her hands over the blonde's toweled hips. Spencer lowered her head to meet Ashley's lips. Her wet locks tickled the brunette's nose. Ashley's hand reached the back of her neck, allowing her to further devour the blonde's luscious lips with her own. The brunette quickly swiveled Spencer down onto the bed, laying her on her back. She pressed her body on top, staring at those ever-tantalizing lips and brushing wet locks off the blonde's cheeks.

"I want you." Spencer mumbled before pulling Ashley down onto her lips. The brunette fell into complete euphoria, feeling as if she was floating above the clouds. She hungrily attacked her lips, running her soft tongue over Spencer's equally soft lips. Ashley suddenly felt her hand being tugged down and pushed firmly against Spencer's moist thigh. She stopped herself and began to slow the kiss down to a sensuous peck. "What's wrong?" The blonde furrowed her eyebrows as Ashley propped herself up on her forearms, smiling down at her and gently grazing her cheeks.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I just… want to wait."

"Wait for what?" Spencer sat up slightly, leaning back on her elbows.

"I want to know that the best thing has yet to come… after all of this is over."

"You want to wait… to have sex?" The blonde asked skeptically. "You're going to abstain yourself?"

"I want to wait to make love to you." Ashley grinned.

"Ash, we've made love before." Spencer sat up completely.

"I know." The brunette sat on her knees. "But, I want our next time to be special. I want to know I'm making love to my girlfriend without any of these distractions. No Sacha, no Jack, no Kennedy." She interlocked her fingers with Spencer's. "Just us." The blonde nodded in understanding.

"Now I'm starting to wish I took a cold bath." They giggled before Ashley gave her a quick peck.

"Sorry for getting you all riled up."

"You're gonna pay for that." The blonde smirked.

"Oh I'm sure I will." Ashley wriggled her eyebrows. She stood up and walked towards the corner of the room, grabbing the rest of the clothing at the foot of the bed.

"What's that over there?"

"Come here." Ashley signaled her over. She grabbed the black tactical pants and turned to face the blonde. "Put these on." Spencer used the brunette's shoulders for leverage as she slipped into the pants one leg at time. Ashley slowly pulled them up, her stare piercing the blonde's eyes. She leaned back against the table, pulling Spencer in close as she zipped the pants. The brunette let out a small sigh, latching the straps tighter.

"Hard, isn't it?" Spencer asked, still clenching the towel against the upper half of her body.

"What is?"

"Prohibition." The blonde bit her bottom lip, quickly gazing at Ashley's lips. The brunette, completely attentive to Spencer's implied signals, leaned her head forward and wrapped her lips around the blonde's. As the kiss deepened, Ashley hesitantly pulled back, feeling slightly hot and bothered. "You're such a tease, Ashley Davies." The blonde smirked.

"_You're_ the tease."

"How so?" They grinned at each other. "It's not like I'm doing anything that isn't being done _to_ me."

"Just you being you," the brunette wrinkled her nose, still grinning as she slipped the thermal over Spencer's head, "is a bigger tease than anything." Ashley pushed herself off the table and ran her fingers over a few stray droplets that seem to have found residence on her collarbone and around her shoulders. The brunette pressed her lips across the horizon of Spencer's tanned shoulders before slowly unwrapping the towel and pulling the hem of the shirt down.

"I didn't know getting dressed could be so… sexy." Spencer whispered as Ashley pulled her damp locks out from underneath the shirt.

"You look good with or without clothes." The brunette smirked once more before strapping the Kevlar around her chest. She noticed the blonde's inquisitive eyes. "The von Kraten's make the lightest but strongest body armor."

"Am I… going into a gunfight or something?" Spencer wrinkled her eyebrows.

"It's just to be safe." Ashley smiled reassuringly. "Nothing to worry about." She grabbed one of the Springfield pistols and opened the slide before wrapping the blonde's fingers around the grips. "I'm going to show you how to use one of these." Ashley wrapped herself around Spencer, raising her arms up to point the gun at the wall. "Right now, the slide is open and the gun is not loaded. What you do is take a mag," she used Spencer's hand to load an empty mag, "push it in, and release the slide with this button." The slide closed. "Safety is back here. To aim, you want to align your sights. Make sure this sight," she pointed to the opposing ends of the barrel, "is aligned with this sight. But I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem aiming. You were dead on when you shot Abe."

"I was aiming for his head." They both chuckled as Ashley rested her chin on Spencer's shoulder.

"When you're out of bullets, the slide will open." Ashley pressed the button above the grips, allowing the mag to fall to the floor. "Release the empty mag and load a new one."

"Seems like a lot to remember."

"When you're actually in a gunfight, things move a lot faster." The brunette picked up the empty mag on the floor. "No time to think. You just do." She noticed slight concern on Spencer's face. "It's just in case anything happens." Ashley shrugged it off.

"You mean in case you're not there and I have no choice but to use a gun."

"I won't let anything happen to you, Spence." She grabbed the pistol out of her hands. "But yes, just in case I'm not there—"

"Please say you won't let anything happen to you too." The blonde wrapped he arms around Ashley's shoulders.

"I'll be fine." The brunette held her close. "_We'll_ be fine." Ashley smiled before leaning in for a kiss. It was soft and tender kiss, as opposed to a lustful one. She slowly nibbled on Spencer's bottom lip before the blonde pulled back.

"What if—"

"No." Ashley interlocked her fingers with the blonde's. "No 'what ifs' Spence. Two days from now, we'll be living our lives together… the way we've been wanting to. Just you and me relaxing poolside in our new home." Ashley turned and grabbed the holsters, slipping them around her own waist.

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Promise me we'll ride off into the sunset together, cowgirl." They laughed as Spencer yanked on the holsters with her index fingers.

"I promise." Ashley grinned, wrapping her arms around Spencer's sides and pulling her into a warm hug. They cherished the moment, finding comfort in each other's arms and stopping for a few seconds to relish in their love before time sped up once more. The blonde kissed her on the cheek before letting go. She grabbed the pistol, slid a mag in, turned the safety on, and shoved it in Ashley's holster. The brunette stood with her jaw dropped, completely engrossed in what she just saw happen.

"Did I mention I'm a fast learner?"

"I've never been so hot for you before." The brunette pounced forward pressing her lips shamelessly on Spencer's, letting go of her inhibitions and running her hands down the blonde's back. They both moaned softly, breathing hungrily and heavily and allowing their tongues to speak for themselves. Ashley ran her palm around Spencer's waist, down the side of her leg, and up her inner thigh. The blonde giggled into her lips, pulling back quickly.

"Ash," she smirked, "what about wanting to wait?"

"I was just kidding." Ashley smiled before leaning in again. But the blonde shook her head and smiled, picking her towel off the ground and walking backwards toward the bathroom.

"Told you I'd make you pay for that." Spencer grinned flirtatiously before turning around and nonchalantly walking forward, rubbing the moisture out of her hair with the towel.

"You tease." Ashley smirked, crossing her arms dramatically like an irate child. "I still love you though."

"I know." Spencer looked over her shoulder. "I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27: Leave Out All the Rest

_**Good evening everyone! I know... it's been way too long (I'm sorry!!) but that's because this is the looooongest chapter evAr... so long that I was only able to read it maybe twice for spelling/grammar/inconsistencies, which I'm sure there are still plenty of. So I'll proofread it a third time when I'm not so tired. Please pardon them in the meantime. Thanks a million for reading/reviewing!! :) You know I love feedback (good and bad) I will let this chapter speak for itself. Enjoy! 9.23.08**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

Ashley leaned against the black, unmarked van with her arms crossed as she gazed over the embankment and noticed a very tiny resemblance of the Statue of Liberty to the north. She dropped her head back onto the tinted window of the front passenger seat, squinting at the starry Brooklyn sky. Ashley quietly sighed, shaking her head in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Spencer stepped out from behind the sliding door after quietly watching the contemplative brunette.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Her stare remained unbroken.

"Well you better shake it off." Sacha approached the two from the other vehicle. "'Cause if anything goes down, you bet your ass you'll be on the front line."

"Yeah," the brunette rolled her eyes, "you've made that very clear already. But if your guys fuck up, then we're _all_ fucked. And quite frankly, I don't feel like being fucked over today. Alright?"

"My boys have their A-game on."

"Well, I hope so," the brunette pointed to the fog that had lightly laced itself on the embankment, "because that's a lot less cover I had anticipated for this plan to work."

"What're you saying? That we need to abandon this whole operation?" Sacha wrinkled her eyebrows as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No, it's doable." Ashley shrugged. "It just means we need to work faster. No room for mistakes. There's a naval station a couple miles north of here, not to mention the military port just southwest of Liberty Island on the Jersey side."

"We'll have plenty of time."

"You're so naïve." The brunette pointed at the low-rise corporate buildings across the bay on Staten Island, just below the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge. "That's HQ right there… completely surrounded by military or government-owned buildings. If anything happens, back-up will arrive in a matter of minutes." Sacha remained emotionless as the wind blew her black locks across her cheeks. She turned away, noticing Ralphie approaching with walkie-talkie in hand.

"Carlo is already at the rendezvous point on the other side of the bridge." Ralphie tossed the walkie-talkie to her.

"Right on time." Sacha pursed her lips with confidence, taking in a deep breath and allowing her anxiety to shrivel. She briefly turned to the brunette. "Gear up and saddle up." Ashley followed the black-haired girl to the back of the van where several cases of arsenal lay propped open. Sacha began to load a few Assault Rifles after holstering two Springfield pistols, while the brunette stuffed a small backpack and strapped it over her shoulders. She loaded extra mags and explosives into her belt. Spencer made her way around the back as Sacha tossed an unloaded gun and full mag to Ashley. Sacha then came around the side and climbed into the van after instructing Remi to go with Ralphie in the other car.

"Here." Ashley handed the unloaded gun and mag to Spencer. "You know what to do." She said quietly, peering into the blonde's eyes. Spencer nodded confidently, loading the mag and turning the safety on before holstering the armed weapon. Ashley reached for her belt and placed two more mags in Spencer's pockets. "But I'll try my best to make sure you don't ever have to use it." The brunette turned and made her way towards the van.

"Ash," Spencer grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "we're on the same team. So whether you like it or not, you're going to have to trust that I'll know how to use this." She patted the holstered gun.

"I know. I just—"

"I know how to take care of myself." Spencer nodded in reassurance as she let go of her wrist. "And you know you're putting yourself in danger if you're too busy protecting me."

Ashley sighed deeply, her shoulders rising and falling softly. She hesitantly nodded in agreement before she raised her hands to Spencer's cheeks and lightly kissed her forehead. Without word, she turned and walked into the van. Spencer followed in her unshaken stride.

The van shook and jumped as they followed the other car over the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge into Staten Island. Ashley looked on indifferently, watching intently as they approached the government reservation. Her anxiety levels slowly rose, fearing for the unexpected. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she looked down to find Spencer's hand gently squeezing her own. The brunette then realized the burden she carried of having to remain composed in order to keep the others from panicking.

The engine murmured as the van slowed down and entered a parking lot under heavy construction. They drove past the gravel pits and sand piles, stopping abruptly by the chain-linked fence that neighbored a vast dirt field. Shortly after, a black car with dark tinted windows entered the rendezvous point. Three men stepped out and began unloading cases of arsenal from the trunk. Sacha got out of the van and drew her pistol.

"Let's go." She waved her gun at Spencer. Ashley watched the three unfamiliar men closely as they continued to load their weapons. One of them seemed to take particular interest in her, as he would glare at the brunette and clench his jaw from time to time. Remi made her way to the group from the other vehicle, tying her wavy brown hair up and checking her pockets for all necessary equipment. She noticed the exchange of hard stares between Ashley and the spiky-haired man. He suddenly drew his rifle, cocked it, and aimed it at the brunette, finding himself a split second behind as Ashley had already anticipated it and had her gun drawn. Everyone else backed away on guard and reached for their weapons. "Put your guns down!" Sacha's voice slightly echoed off the concrete as everyone ceased from drawing their weapons. She kept her pistol on Spencer, noticing Ashley and Carlo still pointing their guns at one another. "I said put you guns down… both of you!" Carlo began to chuckle, the moon's shine casting a dark shadow on his cold, rigid face.

"I was just fucking around, Sacha." He smirked, lowering his rifle. "She's fast."

"Carlo," the dark-haired girl called his attention, "not the time to be fucking around."

"You better keep your boy in check." Ashley slowly lowered her pistol.

"If I were you, sweetheart, I'd worry more about who's keeping _you_ in check. After all, you owe my brother a kneecap." He gave her another hard stare before turning back towards his men.

"Shut it, Carlo. It's almost 2AM. We need to get moving." She turned to Ashley. "Give us a quick rundown."

"Nikolai and Kale will scope the security rounds from here. The rest of us will access the underground tunnel. After we get in the building, Remi, Ralphie, and Kennedy will head up to the communications tower. The rest of you will follow me to the security room." She looked at Carlo and his men. "Got it?"

"Uh huh." He rolled his eyes at her, chewing his gum nonchalantly.

"And if you don't listen to me while we're in there, I'll fucking kill you myself. Alright?"

"Those are some fightin' words!" He smirked. "Look around." Carlo took a step forward. "Do you think you can take us all on?"

"Shut up Carlo!" Sacha slightly pushed Spencer out of the way as she aimed her gun at Carlo's head. "As much as you despise one another, we'll need to cooperate if we're gonna do this. So grab your shit, shut your mouth, and let's go."

Ashley grabbed an AR-33 from the trunk and threw the strap around her shoulder. She led the way with Sacha and Spencer at her side. Remi, Kennedy, and Ralphie followed close behind while Carlo shut the trunk and led his men thereafter. Kale sat inside the van, watching them crouch through the gate and disappear into the light fog hovering over the dirt field. He became wary for Remi's safety, unsure of his father's intentions.

"What the fuck are you still sitting there for?" His father's voice boomed from the trunk of the van. "Get your ass up and help me with this." Kale jumped out of the van and began pulling cases open. He started to assemble a standard Weatherby Vanguard sniper rifle with a powerful scope. Kale then pushed the boxes aside in the trunk, laying the rifle on a bipod facing the trunk door. He cracked the door open very slightly before they both got into the van from the side. "Here." Nikolai handed him one of the earpieces.

"Team One, we are in place. Copy?" Nikolai lay prone, taking the rifle in his arms and peeking past his messy bangs to look through the scope. He turned the dial on the scope, switching his view to thermal imaging.

"Copy that. We are at the tunnel entrance." Sacha stood aside as Ralphie worked on the locked door with a blowtorch. Minutes later, he pried the door open. Ashley raised her rifle as she cautiously made her way down the concrete steps into the dark, musty tunnel. She quickly turned on the small light next to her scope, illuminating only a few yards of the tunnel before the light tapered off into an abyss of darkness. Sacha followed, looking around with her flashlight and noticing pipes running along the sides of the tunnel. They noticed the temperature was several degrees higher, making it difficult to breathe.

"How far down do we have to walk?" Kennedy took a few steps in with Remi following closely.

"The tunnel is three miles long." Ashley responded, continuing forward. "Let's go." Ralphie nudged Kennedy and Remi inside as Carlo and his men hesitantly followed single file.

"Team Three, we're in." Sacha had her hand up to her ear, enhancing the sound of her voice into the earpiece.

_"Copy."_

They traversed the dark, humid tunnel for more than half an hour. Beads of sweat trickled down their faces, mainly because the temperature climbed the further they walked in. Sacha rubbed salty sweat from her eyes, noticing vents across the lower parts of the tunnel.

"Why would a stuffy tunnel like this have air vents?" She furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Those aren't air vents." Ashley's voice echoed very slightly. "If they detect an intruder in the tunnels, they gas the entire corridor." She pushed off some sweat collecting above her brow. "Think of it as a 3-mile long gas chamber." Ashley briefly turned her head and noticed how her warnings only struck them with great fear. "This isn't even the scary part."

"Then what is?" Sacha asked.

"Getting caught."

_"We have visual on the security gate. The guard just changed after rounds."_

"Wait for our signal. We're almost there." Ashley picked up the pace, noticing a tiny red light in the distance. "There's the door." The brunette immediately took her rifle strap off as she kneeled by the door. She removed the backpack from around her shoulders and started fishing through it. Sacha shined her flashlight on the door's keypad while Remi shed some light on the objects in Ashley's hand.

"Pretty high-tech system they've got here. I've never seen anything like it." Sacha attempted to touch the keypad.

"Don't touch that!" Ashley blurted. "If you enter the wrong sequence, or even press the wrong first button in the sequence, you could trigger the alarm and gas vents." Sacha quickly withdrew her hands.

"Hey," Kennedy interrupted, "you know what I just realized?"

"That you're a loud, annoying idiot who doesn't know when to shut up?" Ashley smirked as she continued to plug in cords to the black device in her hand. Kennedy furrowed her eyebrows, ignoring the brunette's crude comments.

"I don't have a gun."

"Please." Ashley scoffed. "Guns aren't toys. We wouldn't want you to accidentally shoot one of us, much less yourself."

"Give her your secondary." Sacha directed Carlo. He reached for the holster wrapped around his calf, unstrapped it, and tossed it to the somewhat flustered Kennedy.

"Happy?" Ashley briefly looked over her shoulder at Kennedy who seemed unsure of how to use it. "Just don't point it at us." The brunette directed her to holster the gun as Remi mumbled basic instructions to her.

"What about a bulletproof vest?" Kennedy blurted out.

"We don't have any extra ones." Sacha responded. "So just stay back."

"What if I get caught in the line of fire?" Her voice started to waver.

"Oh my gosh!" Ashley huffed, jumping up to her feet. She unbuckled her vest and threw it at her. "Now shut the fuck up! I need to concentrate here!" The brunette took a plain clearance card and linked it to the numerous cords dangling from the black device. She then slipped it into the slot under the keypad before activating the decoder. A series of numbers ran across the screen as she observed them carefully, punching in the corresponding code. After a few seconds, the red light turned green. "Team Three, we've gained access into the building." She mumbled into her earpiece as she slowly pulled the door open.

_"Copy that. Waiting for your signal. Over."_

The group filtered into a very dimly lit stairwell. They sighed in relief, feeling the temperature was much cooler inside the building. Ralphie quietly shut the door, being the last to walk through. They observed their surroundings as Ashley handed the backpack to Remi.

"Communications tower is six flights up." The brunette whispered as Remi tightened the strap around the black case she had been lugging around. "You know what to do." Remi nodded before pushing her way through the crowd to the first step. Ralphie and Kennedy followed close behind. They all looked at Ashley, waiting for her signal. "Team Three," she whispered into her earpiece, "we're in position. Take out the security guard."

_"Copy."_ Kale dialed in his sights as Nikolai sat back to spot with the thermal binoculars.

"Wait 'til he stops." Nikolai whispered.

"I know."

"Control your breathing. Exhale before you take the shot."

"I know!" Kale repeated, looking over his shoulder at Nikolai. "I know what to do, father!" He looked back into the scope and re-centered his target.

_"Take the shot, Kale."_ Ashley's voice echoed into his ear. He closed his left eye and, as he slowly exhaled, gently squeezed the trigger. The butt of the rifle kicked back into his shoulder as the bullet whisked out of the silencer. Nikolai watched on as the guard jolted, slowly collapsing onto his knees and finally laying lifeless on the ground. Kale opened both eyes.

"Security guard is down. Move out."

_"Copy that."_ The brunette's voice echoed into his earpiece. Ashley nodded at Remi. "Go." Remi turned and jogged up the stairs quietly with Ralphie and Kennedy following. "Follow me." The brunette instructed the rest of them as she made her way up the first two flights of stairs, carrying her rifle in hand. The tapping of their feet against the steel steps softly echoed off the brick walls. Ashley shut the flashlight off as she slowly opened the door with the number 2 painted on the door. Sacha leaned against the left side of the doorframe, keeping her gun aimed out towards the right side of the corridor. Ashley then leaned into the door and brought her rifle up, aiming towards the left. She slowly shuffled into the dim blue-tinted corridor, noticing how the hallway ran about a hundred feet down each side before turning the corners. Sacha signaled Carlo and his men in. They quickly inched their way in, leaning up against the opposing wall and crouching in position.

_"Team One and Two, what's your status?"_ Nikolai asked.

"Team One reporting from the second floor, proceeding to security room. Over." Sacha whispered into her earpiece.

_"Team Two climbing the stairwell, in the process of breaching communications tower. Over."_ Remi responded.

_"Team Three reporting all's quiet on the outside."_ Kale continued to scope the perimeter. _"So far so good, ladies and gentlemen."_

"If I remember correctly, the security room is down the hall, around the corner, and at the very end to the left." Ashley stepped out into the hallway, aiming her rifle up left. Sacha tiptoed into the corridor with Spencer trailing. The black-haired girl walked a few feet forward, clearing off to the left side. Before Spencer could follow, Ashley blocked her out with her right arm, gently pushing the blonde behind her and against the wall. Sacha signaled Carlo to move forward. He, in turn, nodded to his men to move all the way down the hall. Sacha aimed her rifle down the other side of the corridor towards the stairwell. With her free hand, she signaled the brunette to move out. Carlo's men made it to the end of the corridor before crouching in place and waiting for further orders. They continued to look around, noticing the number of windowless doors lining the hallway, only labeled by a series of random numbers. Ashley quickly moved forward, continuously looking back as she guarded the blonde behind her.

_"Team Two has breached communications tower."_ Remi's voice whispered into their earpieces. _"We're proceeding to clear the area."_

"Do it fast, Team Two." Ashley mumbled. "We've got cameras near the security room. Over."

_"Copy that."_ One of Carlo's men began to shuffle in place as he attempted to peer around the corner. Ashley quickly bolted to him and pulled him back.

"The security cameras are still operational. We need to hold our position until Team Two disables the cameras."

"Okay." He complied as Carlo slapped him upside the head. Ashley moved back towards Sacha, signaling Spencer to stay by her side.

"What's in these rooms?" Carlo whispered from across the way.

"Labs, board rooms, training rooms, data storage, weapon designs—"

"Where are they keeping Gierard?"

"I don't know. Like I said earlier. I don't come here very often. I've only been here a couple of times. They probably have him somewhere downstairs where the holding cells are."

"You're gonna take me to him." He aimed his rifle at her. Ashley rolled her eyes and looked over at Sacha.

"She'll take us to Gierard after we apprehend our main target." Sacha raised her hand. "Put your gun down. Besides, _I_ call the fuckin' shots."

_"Team Two here."_ Remi's voice sounded over the earpiece, along with gunshots blaring in the background. _"We've encountered some Tango's. We are currently clearing the area. Over." _

"I hope Kennedy's not pissing herself." Spencer leaned in closer to the brunette.

"They need back up." Ashley stood up.

"No! We need to hold this position until they disable communications." Sacha stood up as well. "They have it under control."

"Fine. _You _hold the position." Ashley turned towards the stairwell. "I'll be right back."

"Get back here!" Sacha whispered louder. However, the brunette had already disappeared and ran up the stairwell. The black-haired girl sighed heavily.

"So much for callin' the shots." Carlo shrugged.

"Team Two, this is Ashley. I'm coming up to provide back up. Over."

_"Copy_._"_ Remi responded. Ashley continued to hear gunshots in the background. The brunette pushed her way inside the door that was slightly off its hinges. She crouched through a tiny corridor, hearing bullets echo from the adjacent room. Ashley peeked in and noticed Kennedy huddled in the corner behind a table. She walked in and saw the corpse of a guard on the ground, drowning in a pool of blood. Ashley looked back at Kennedy, sitting there with gun in hand.

"What's wrong? Not your scene?" The brunette shifted diagonally towards the doorframe to the next room.

"Ash, in here." Remi called out. Ashley nearly tripped over another bloody corpse before noticing Remi standing her ground as Ralphie shot stray bullets up the staircase at the far end of the small room.

"Cover me." She tapped Ralphie on the shoulder before trudging up the steps. Ashley quickly popped her head over the bottom of the banister. She ducked down before a stream of bullets could hit her. The brunette motioned to Ralphie that the last guard was crouched in the corner. Ashley then raised her rifle over the banister and aimlessly fired across the room. The guard screamed out and grabbed his bleeding leg. Ralphie hastily ran up the steps and put a bullet in his head.

"Clear." Ralphie grumbled. Remi slowly walked up the steps and pulled out her equipment. She began rewiring the mainframe and fiddling with the switches.

"Team One, communications tower is secure. I am regrouping on your position. Over." Ashley spoke into her earpiece. She looked at the two. "I assume you can take it from here."

"We'll let you know once we've disabled their systems." The brunette nodded and began running down the steps. Ashley's footsteps sounded from underneath her as her boots lightly tapped the steel steps inside the stairwell. She crumpled her eyebrows in confusion once she reached the blue-tinted corridor, as there was no one in sight.

"Team One, what's your current position?" Ashley raised her gun, slowly shuffling down the corridor.

_"At the security room door."_

"I told you to hold your position!" Ashley began to jog down the hallway. She rounded the corner and noticed the group huddled around the door at the very end of the dim corridor. The brunette sighed, slightly out of breath. "Team Two, can you please pick up the pace and shut down these cameras?"

_"I'm working on it, Ash. Hold your horses."_

"We don't have much time here." She watched as Carlo activated the decoder on a keypad similar to the one from earlier.

"Got it." He smiled as the red light turned green. Carlo opened the door as his men filtered into the pitch-black room.

"How could you abandon orders?" Ashley scolded Sacha.

"_You_ left your post!"

"I had to help them. But _you_… you had no reason to proceed."

"They wouldn't listen—"

Suddenly, they dove onto the ground, hearing bullets spew from inside the room. Gunfire flickered and flashed inside as Carlo's men fell back into the wall and crashed onto the tiled floor, blood oozing from their wounds. The loud barrage of bullets finally ceased as Ashley looked around and found Carlo lying halfway out the door unscathed. She reached out to Spencer who had curled up into a ball.

"Are you alright?" She asked. The blonde nodded. Shortly after, a ton of footsteps echoed through the hallways as Ashley noticed the silhouette of nearly a dozen security guards running down both corridors.

"Drop your weapons!" One of them called out. The brunette sighed heavily, removing the rifle's strap from around her neck and laying it on the ground as she stood with her hands up. The guards slowly approached as Carlo, Sacha, and Spencer mimicked Ashley's submission.

_"Team Two here. Security cameras have been rerouted to the televisions in the van. Communications is now disabled. Over."_

"Thank you." Ashley mumbled in her indifferent tone, finding the late news completely futile.

_"Team Three, please confirm you now have visual."_ Remi's voice echoed in their ears once more. Nikolai turned the small 13-inch television towards him. He saw the scene in front of the Security Room.

"My god." Nikolai froze.

"This is Team Three. There's a lot of activity around the perimeter. You guys are about to have some company." Kale responded. "What's going on in there?"

"Tell them to get the hell out of there." Nikolai instructed.

"What is it?" Kale looked over his shoulder.

"Ambush."

"Everyone, get out of there!" Kale grabbed the rifle and began sniping targets. "We'll clear the outside."

"It's a little too late for that." Ashley responded under her breath.

"Delta One." A deep, raspy voice echoed from inside the room. The brunette turned and noticed the somewhat lit boardroom beyond the bloody corpses on the ground. "Come in. Have a seat." The others followed in bewilderment as the guards kept their guns up. At the end of the long, wooden table sat a tall, brown-haired man with wrinkles across his forehead. His bushy brows complimented his deep-set beady eyes and thick mustache. He pulled on the collar of his dark gray blazer as he sat back in the black leather chair. Behind him stood a number of elite security guards. "We've been expecting you."

"Why's that?"

"It seems the Feds have been aware this whole time. Brilliant that you managed to get them involved."

"The Feds?" Ashley wrinkled her eyebrows at Sacha and Spencer.

"Kennedy." Spencer shook her head.

"You look confused, Delta One. Something the matter?" He smirked.

"The security room—"

"Oh, is that what you expected to find here?" He grinned. "My, it's been a long time since you've come around. We moved it to a secure location in the annex building… for situations just like this."

"Probably not important, huh?" Sacha growled in Ashley's ear, mocking her words from earlier.

"My mistake." Ashley nudged her back with an elbow.

"Shit out of luck." He chuckled, signaling them to have a seat. "Just as always, huh Delta One?"

"No thanks, Jack." Ashley smirked. "I'd rather stand. I don't plan on staying too long."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." He took out a pack of cigarettes and began to light one. Jack puffed the cigarette, owning up to his trademark habit. "I'm impressed… and I commend you. What you've done was heroic… stupid, but heroic." He leaned forward. "Did you really think you could take down the entire Red Sector, much less our division?"

"You tipped me off to the mob and left me for dead." She scoffed. "What did you think I was going to do? Lie down and take it?"

"We're not very different, you and I. We both got screwed over somewhere down the line, and have come to the conclusion that we can only do what we know must be done." He shrugged. "I want you dead. You want me dead. What do we do now?"

"We are at an impasse."

"You know, I cursed Abe for recruiting such a half-wit like you. But really, I should be thanking him right about now." He smirked. "You brought the Firm to my doorstep."

"Actually, we came to collect." Sacha blurted.

"Ashley!" Remi's voice echoed from the corridor. The guards looked over as bullets flew in their direction. Ashley pushed Spencer underneath the table before kicking the rifle out of one of the guard's hands. She swung it around and shot him with it. The brunette then initiated gunfire across the room towards Jack. Jack lunged for the ground as his bodyguards exchanged fire. Sacha crouched, grabbing two of her butterfly knives and slicing some of the guards at the Achilles heel and through the major artery running down the inner thigh. Carlo grabbed a guard and began kicking and wrestling him for the rifle. In the corridor, Ralphie and Remi lay low against the walls, clearing out the hallways. Kennedy finally raised her pistol and took out two guards. Spencer reached for her gun and shot a few of the guards in the knees and legs.

Ashley crawled around the table and fired at Jack. He rolled across the floor and into an adjacent doorway. The brunette jumped over the bodyguards' corpses on the floor and began pursuing Jack. Spencer quickly grabbed hold of the table and helped herself up.

"No, no!" Carlo noticed her pointing the gun towards him. The blonde lined her sights and shot at the guard, hitting him square in the head. Blood splattered across Carlo's face. He grabbed the rifle and wiped the blood off on his sleeve. "Not bad." He nodded. Sacha stood up with rifle in hand and shot a few groaning guards on the ground. The entire scene played out in a bloody massacre with hundreds of bullet holes etched in the walls.

Ashley chased after Jack down several twisting corridors and into a few office-like rooms. He threw down chairs and computers, making a mess of things and shoving obstacles in her path to prolong the chase. Jack then jumped behind a desk, crouching around the corner to fire a few rounds at the brunette. Ashley quickly pivoted into a cubicle, pressing herself up against a filing cabinet before spinning around and spraying bullets out of her rifle. Jack crawled back into the desk, waiting for gunfire to cease as he reloaded his pistol. Ashley ducked down to reload her rifle as well, quickly noticing Jack running for the closest door. The brunette hastily cocked the weapon and shot at him, missing by a long shot.

Ashley barged into the room, finding herself in a laboratory with isolated low lights casting enough shadow in the room for cover. She braced herself, holding her rifle up and squinting her eyes. Jack leapt from behind the observation table, firing a series of shots. The brunette ducked down yet again.

"Enough of this bullshit." She muttered, reaching for a grenade and pulling the pin with her teeth. Ashley then tossed it over her head in his direction. Seeing the object fly past him in slow motion, Jack instinctively dove to the side. The explosive ripped chunks of the wall off as cabinets jerked forward and fell over. A few chemicals combusted, setting part of the lab on fire. Jack pushed himself off the ground, shunning away from the fumes as he looked around for his gun. He noticed a trail of blood dripping from his ears before wincing at the feel of a sharp blow to the face. Ashley butted him again with the rifle. She aimed it at him in her attempt to shoot him. But Jack kicked the rifle out of her hands. The brunette threw a roundhouse kick, causing him to temporarily lose his balance. She swung at him again. But he caught her leg, lifted her off the ground, and hurled her into a glass shelf. Ashley groaned as she tumbled down on shattered glass. She felt a few scrapes across her face and blood running from the cuts in her hands and arms. Jack glanced at his watch and made a run for it.

"We need to get to Ashley." The blonde blurted as Carlo and Sacha looked down at the mess before them. "She went after Jack."

"Come on!" Remi stumbled over the bodies and grabbed Spencer's arm. "We need to go! This place will be swarming with guards."

"I need to find my brother." Carlo grabbed a second rifle and pushed his way out the door and down the hallway. "I'll meet you back at the rendezvous point."

"Let's go!" Ralphie reiterated the urgency of their escape. "Sacha!"

"Okay." She followed them out of the room.

"Wait. We can't leave Ashley!" Spencer stood her ground.

"Ashley knows what she's doing. Don't worry!" Kennedy pushed her along. Their footsteps reverberated in the halls as they ran down the tiled corridor. Ralphie turned on his flashlight while they hurriedly trudged down the stairwell and into the hot, murky tunnel. They ran full sprint into the dark abyss.

Ashley grabbed her rifle and followed Jack into the backroom to another stairwell that lead to the roof. She stopped and fired her weapon, barely missing him. He continued to run as fast as he could, as the sound of a helicopter grew louder and louder from the rooftop. The brunette kicked the door open and quickly ducked down as the pilot fired a round at her. Jack ran for the chopper, signaling the pilot to take off. Ashley jumped out and fired the rifle at the fuselage. She threw the rifle aside after emptying the clip, and ran straight for the skids of the helicopter.

The chopper continued to rise higher and higher off the rooftop as Ashley struggled to wrap her legs around the skids. Jack grabbed hold of the door handle and dangled himself out, aiming a loaded pistol at her. Ashley quickly kicked up, causing him to miss and lose grip of the pistol. She reached up for his tie, pulling him down onto the floor of the chopper. Ashley wrapped the tie around her hand as Jack began to gag for air. She looked around and found herself dangling 300 feet over the bay while translucent liquid began to seep from the fuselage. The brunette then pulled herself up into the helicopter, suddenly falling back against the seat as Jack backhanded her. He loosened his tie and nearly fell off balance receiving a forceful kick to the chest. Ashley lunged forward, grabbing him by the hair, and banging his head against the steel flooring. Jack finally kneed her in the stomach, causing her to collapse to the side with the wind knocked out of her. She winced in pain as she grabbed her gut. He pulled himself up.

"Is that the best you've got?" Jack punched her in the jaw. "You've forgotten that I was the one who trained you." Ashley grunted as he kicked her in the gut. "I made you who you are. Therefore, I can destroy you too." He quickly grabbed hold of the seat, feeling the chopper jolt a bit. "What are you doing?" He asked the pilot out of breath.

"Something's wrong with the swash plate controls." The chopper jumped again. "The fuel's low. I need to land this thing immediately." Jack reached for the pilot's holster.

"This is the part where you get off, Delta One." He aimed the gun at her and squeezed the trigger. Ashley rolled out of the way as he missed and the chopper dropped yet again. She grabbed the gun while he lost his balance and fell to the floor. Jack clenched his teeth as he continued to knee her in an attempt to make her let go of the weapon.

"The name's… Ashley." She threw a right hook and bit his arm, causing him to squeeze the trigger upon reflex. The stray bullets struck the pilot through the seat. He hunched over the controls, causing the chopper to turn and dive drastically. The brunette felt gravity vigorously pull her against the front seats as Jack dangled from the door handle. She looked down and found Jack's gun by the passenger seat. Jack pulled himself out of the cabin and leapt out. Ashley quickly grabbed the gun and shot him in the leg. He yelped as he plummeted into the water. The brunette turned her head and noticed the chopper taking a complete nosedive into the ocean.

"Oh shit."

The helicopter crashed into the rippling water, causing the tail boom to shatter. The rotor blades slapped across the waves before whirling and collapsing. The transmission sputtered as the ocean muffled its sound and disabled its engine. The sky's pinkish orange hue became slightly tainted by the engine's black smoke, as the sun gradually broke the horizon and the bay began to shimmer and shine. Moments passed and all was quiet, aside from the waves gently crashing into the surf.

"Ash." Remi gently shook the brunette. "Ashley, wake up." She slowly opened her eyes, squinting at Remi.

"Where's Spencer?"

"She's fine." She sat Ashley up as the next tide swarmed around her body. "We split up once we got out of the tunnels. We made it out just in time because the vents went off a few yards before we reached the exit." Remi nodded. "Anyway, Spencer's with Ralphie and Kennedy."

"Ugh." She grunted, brushing wet strands out of her face before helping herself up. "Now I know I've died and gone to hell." Ashley rubbed her sand-covered hands across the sides of her pants, feeling the sting of the salt water in her cuts. She looked up and saw Nikolai and Kale dragging a conscious Jack out of the water. He continued to grunt as the salty sand mixed into his gunshot wound. Ashley looked down the bay and saw a small speedboat approaching. "What is that?" The brunette shielded her eyes from the sunrise.

"Their escape plan." Remi turned and smiled slightly. "We did it."

"Yes we did." Ashley sighed heavily. "You ready?"

"I'm scared." Remi turned to Ashley. "But, I'm ready." They turned and followed the men onto the pier. The motorboat sputtered to a halt before Sacha loosely anchored it to the pier and stepped off.

"Not bad, Davies." She smirked at the brunette.

"Where's Spencer?" Ashley ignored her comment. "I held up to my end of the deal. Now it's time you do the same."

"Relax. Ralphie's got her. He'll be here in any second." She stepped aside as Nikolai and Kale dragged Jack onto the boat. "When he gets here, we'll exchange… Remi for Spencer, like we talked about."

"Fine."

"You're all going to die." Jack grumbled.

"Okay." Sacha rolled her eyes. "Where's the duct tape?" Kale handed it to Sacha. She rolled out a thick piece and covered his mouth with it before binding his arms and legs.

"I cannot help but feel I have failed you." Nikolai glared at his son. "I have failed you because I have not raised an adequate heir to this Firm." Kale clenched his fists and teeth, his jaw structure protruding in his anger.

"Okay, I've had it!" Kale yelled out. "I have done nothing but listened to you, father. Everything you've asked of me, I've given freely. I've had to clean up after your messes. How could you possibly think—"

"_My_ messes?" Nikolai scoffed. "Kale, the reason we have been in a slump was your own doing. You're tainted. You've been twisted and weakened from the very day you met her." He thrust his index finger in Remi's direction with such disdain. "The Firm would have gone to shit if it wasn't for your sister and her ability to hold the line while you continued to fuck up!"

"That was a long time ago." He pursed his lips to match his austere tone. "I have changed."

"Have you now?"

"What are you asking of me?"

"Would you do anything for your family -- your blood?

"In a heartbeat."

"Prove it."

"How?" Kale asked as he watched his father raise his Ruger at Remi. He flinched watching Remi inhale deeply and hold her breath, her eyes focused on the end of the barrel.

"Kill her."

"What?" Ashley took a step towards Remi.

"Back the fuck off!" Nikolai aimed the gun at Ashley. "Or you'll join her."

"This doesn't prove anything." Kale stepped towards his father, but quickly backed away as Nikolai pivoted the gun to Kale's chest. Even Sacha stood dumbfounded to the scene before her, fearing her father's overbearing power.

"You contest me?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "I was right about you. You're nothing but weak. You disgust me!" He bellowed and annunciated his words, causing saliva to fling from his lips. Within seconds, Nikolai had turned from a composed leader to a completely animalistic mad man. Kale quickly turned his nose up and lifted his P220, slowly aiming it at a bewildered Remi.

"I knew you hadn't changed." Remi mumbled under her breath.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kale waved the gun at her. "You could put your gun down now, father."

"It is one thing to say you will do what you're supposed to… and another thing to actually do it." Nikolai remained unmoved, aiming the end of the barrel at his own son. "It's kill or be killed." He sensed Kale's flustered demeanor and increasing hesitation.

"What are you waiting for?" Remi stepped closer to the gun. Kale squinted in confusion as his breath hastened. He slowly cocked the gun. It seemed the clicking of the P220 was by far the loudest and most distracting noise in the tensed situation. They all briefly turned their heads as a vehicle approached the pier.

"Good." Nikolai blurted. "Now, pull the trigger." Time slowed down drastically as everyone's eyes were turned to Kale. He ignored the beads of sweat trailing down his forehead and over his brow. His grip on the gun periodically tightened as his aim wavered slightly. Kale could feel his arm fatiguing. He looked Remi dead in the eyes, prolonging his hesitation. She stared back at him fearlessly. "Fine."

And then it happened. _Bang_.

Sacha flinched as her eyes panned to her father. She watched the smoke dissipate from his barrel. They all glanced at Nikolai, now noticing that the gun was not pointing at Kale. It was aimed at Ashley.

"Son of a bit—" Ashley uttered quietly as her eyes rolled up to the sky and her legs gave way beneath her. Her breath fell short while she collided into the wooden pier.

"Ashley!" Remi quickly ducked down to Ashley's side, pressing her hand on the bloody wound in her chest. "Why her?" She looked up at Nikolai, tears spewing down her cheeks. "Why?"

"She served her purpose." He scoffed. "She dispensable." Nikolai raised the gun to Remi's head. "Just like you."

"Freeze!" A voice bellowed from the car. Detective Trask and Detective Cartwright came charging down the pier, holding their guns up. "Put your weapons down!"

"No!" Kale lunged at his father, causing him to shoot wide and miss Remi. The both of them fell into the water. The two detectives stopped in their tracks, aiming at the boat. Sacha ducked down and shot the rope off before starting the engine. The speedboat began to sputter as she cautiously steered away. Bullets whisked by and punctured the body of the boat. Once she was at a safe distance, she looked back with her binoculars and saw that they had Ralphie in custody in the back of the vehicle. Sacha felt unsure of what she should do next, knowing her father and brother would share in Ralphie's fate.

Spencer slowly stepped out of the car, dragging her feet to the scene she had feared the most. Her vision blurred as tears crowded under her lids and dripped off her eyelashes. Remi stood up and began dialing the paramedics on a cell phone. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and noticed the blonde in the distance making her way down the pier, trying to dig her face into her black sleeves.

"Spencer, I don't think it's a good idea to—"

"I don't care!" The blonde pushed Remi aside and knelt by Ashley's still body. She moved her brown locks, displaying the brunette's peaceful face. "Oh God!" Spencer cried out, gently lifting Ashley's upper body off the blood stained planks. The blonde cried profusely, slowly rocking her in her arms. "You promised." Spencer whispered, tightly holding onto her lifeless body. "You promised nothing would happen to us. You promised we would walk off into the sunset together." Her tears dripped from her chin onto Ashley's pale forehead. "So keep your promise." Spencer sniffled. "Don't leave me."

"Spencer," Remi touched her shoulder, "the paramedics are here." The ambulance sirens screamed and echoed from the distance, growing louder and louder before it stopped at the lot. Two men came running out with a stretcher and defibrillator.

"Step aside, Miss." One paramedic commanded. Spencer gently lay Ashley down before she stood aside with Remi. She leaned her head onto Remi's shoulder as tears continued to stream down her face. He tested for a pulse and placed the mask over Ashley face, periodically administering air through the pump. The other paramedic turned the external defibrillator on.

"Administering 200 volts." He properly placed one paddle on the upper right side of her chest and the other against her left ribcage. "Clear." The brunette's body tightened, slowly raising her off the ground before she collapsed back down.

"Nothing." The other paramedic checked her pulse again.

"Going to 500 volts." He replaced the paddles. "Clear." Her body jolted again as the other paramedic continued to administer the air pump.

"Still got nothing."

"Going to 800 volts." He activated the paddles yet again. "Clear." Ashley's body jumped once more.

"No response." The other paramedic replied. Remi watched on as Kennedy stepped out of the car, carefully walking down to the pier and slowly becoming aware of the heavy situation at hand. Detective Trask and Detective Cartwright escorted Nikolai and Kale back to the vehicle in handcuffs. The paramedics tried to resuscitate Ashley once more.

"We're not getting any response." The paramedic looked at Remi sympathetically as Spencer hugged onto her tighter. Warm tears gushed from their eyes, only to cool on their cheeks.

"Call it in." The other paramedic responded. He obeyed, looking down at his watch.

"Time of death: 5:42AM."


	28. Chapter 28: Don't Take Away Yesterday

**_Hello everyone! :) I am being redundant in saying sorry for the delay... but SORRY! If you're still reading.. even after last chapter's tragic ending, you're AWESOME! It pains me too. Makes me super emo. But.. life goes on. Just a couple more chapters til this fic is complete. FYI, chapter name inspired by Leona Lewis' song "Yesterday" ...previous chapter's named after Linkin Park's song._**

**_MANY THANKS FOR READING/REVIEWING/BEARING with me here! But of course, please feel free to leave feedback (what's bueno? what's no bueno?) and watch the 3B season premiere on Friday (gosh, it's almost been a year, hasn't it?!).. And without further ado, Chapter 28. Enjoy! 10.8.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

Spencer felt her heart drop to her stomach, her lungs constricting and strangling the breath out of her. She dragged her feet into the disheveled apartment, not yet noticing the single cold tear that had strayed down her cheek. The surrealistic feeling suddenly slammed reality in her face as her eyes panned across the dilapidated apartment. She noticed the overturned couch, surrounded by cotton oozing out of its trashed pillows, with glass scattered like diamonds around the broken television on the floor. Daylight shining in from the uneven blinds further accentuated the damaged coffee table and dining chairs sprawled across the walkway. Spencer looked into the kitchen to her right, finding cupboard doors open and a heap of dishes and dried groceries tossed aside. She quietly shut the front door and treaded over the mess in the hallway to the bedroom.

Ashley's bedroom was left in similar state with her closet's contents thrown across the hardwood floor and bed sheets hanging from the mattress that had been violently shoved off the bed frame. The white silk curtains swayed gently in the Spring breeze that blew between the shutters. Spencer walked around the mess to the opposite side of the room and quietly shut the windows. Tree limbs danced and waved in the wind, flickering the afternoon sun in her eyes. She sighed heavily, slowly turning towards the bed to push the mattress back over the frame. Spencer sulked as memories flooded her mind. Spring fever reminded her of the picnics they had together in the park during those college years way back when. Spencer reminisced on the pure moments where she would simply sit on plush blankets and gaze at Ashley's silhouette against the sunny afternoon sky. She would take in the moment as the brunette would take in a deep breath of the fresh breeze, tainted with the scent of blooming flowers. Ashley would grin and wrinkle her nose, slowly opening her eyes before looking at the blonde. And, in turn, Spencer would open her heart, reveling in the sensation of being in love. It was in these moments where her eyes would glaze over and she could picture a life with the brunette. She would envision the simple moments of life -- coming home to Ashley and greeting her with a kiss, laughing in a suds fight as they would wash dishes together, and holding each other close every night before falling asleep.

Her memories quickly faded to another flicker of sunlight in her eyes. Spencer plumped down onto the hardwood floor and leaned against the bed. She buried her face in her hands as the wetness from her eyes smeared across her fingertips. Her small whimpering and sniffling overcame the unbearable silence that had previously resided in the room. Spencer pried her hands from her face and gripped her dark gray pleated skirt, crumpling the fabric in total upset and despair. She threw her head back, looking to the ceiling and wincing in emotional anguish. Unmoved by the mascara trailing down from her watery eyes, Spencer balled her hands into a fist and pounded the ground beside her.

Her eyes shot open and she immediately put her grieving on pause as a hollow sound had echoed back to her ears. Spencer pulled the white rug aside from under her left fist and noticed an imperfection in the wooden slat. She grabbed her keys to pry the small piece of wood up from its formation. Underneath, she found a small dusty matchbox. Spencer lifted the box from its clandestine cave, curiously inspecting it. She smeared mascara remnants across the back of her hand, letting out a calming sniffle before pulling it open. There she found a folded business card, recognizing it to be the one she handed to Ashley on that fateful night at The Frenzy. Spencer dug deeper to find an aged loose leaf piece of paper, faded into a yellow tint from its original white color. She quickly unfolded it and read its contents. The handwriting brought her back to the day it all changed.

Spencer looked across the crowds in the bleachers as the sea of black gowns passed along in formation, yet stirred such commotion. She spotted her parents and Glen holding up a _Congrats Spencer!_ sign. Arthur smiled, holding up the video camera as Paula waved enthusiastically. The blonde let a smile slip from the corner of her lips, but turned her head around to scan faces of the crowd for a certain brunette. She quietly sighed as her row stood and marched to the right.

"You excited?" Lucas mumbled in her ear. She turned to him, slightly distracted.

"Huh? Oh." She continued to look around. "Yeah, I am."

"Don't bum rush the stage and wrestle the dean for your diploma now." He responded sarcastically, noticing the blonde was still highly distracted. "I-It was a joke, Spence."

"Hmm?" Spencer turned around once more. "Sorry Luke." She shook her head. "I'm just—"

"Looking for Ashley?" The line continued forward. "Don't worry. She's probably in the back somewhere."

"I can't be so sure." They walked up the stage steps.

"Why not?"

"Because we broke up the other night." She handed her name card to the announcer.

"What?" He asked in astonishment. "Why?"

"Spencer Carlin." The female announcer slowly annunciated her name into the microphone. Her voice trickled through the arena and echoed back. Spencer took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face as she walked forward. Her parents applauded and hollered in glee as Glen squeezed a tiny air horn that screamed across the way. A bright light flashed in her face as the photographer took a picture of her shaking the dean's hand. Spencer proceeded to walk down the steps at the front of the stage, giving one last glance to the audience as she returned to her seat.

"She didn't come." Spencer took off her cap and frowned as Lucas plopped down next to her. "I know we broke up. But I thought she'd at least show."

"What happened?" He put his arm around her. "Why'd you guys break up?"

"I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay." He gripped her shoulder comfortingly. "It's going to be okay. Just don't let it bring you down. Not today." Spencer leaned her head on his shoulder, his yellow tassel tickling her forehead and golden locks.

After the procession ended and the hundreds of black gowns poured out of the double doors into the late-Spring morning, Spencer quickly unzipped her gown and exposed the deep blue spaghetti-strapped dress covering her perfectly tanned body. She walked through clusters of graduates taking pictures with family and friends as she held her hand above her brow to block out the beaming sun. Just as she had given up hope, she felt someone quickly tug at her arm.

"Spencer. There you are." Glen let go of her wrist. "We've been looking all over for you." Her parents sifted through the rush of people parading out of the auditorium.

"Congratulations Spencer!" Paula leaned forward and hugged her daughter.

"How does it feel to be a college grad?" Arthur shoved the camera in her face.

"Mom, Dad," she forced another smile before stepping back to give herself some space, "I gotta go."

"What? Where?" Paula furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I have to go find Ashley."

"Spence," Arthur turned the video recorder off, "we drove all the way out here to be with you and celebrate this momentous occasion."

"Yeah," Glen butted in, "I thought you wanted to go to Maggiano's for lunch. It's your favorite." He smirked. "Plus, I'm starving!"

"I know." The blonde rubbed her forehead with her fingertips, feeling a sense of guilt. "I'm sorry."

"Come on, Spence." Paula grabbed hold of her hand. "You can see Ashley later. Is it really too much to ask for just an hour of your time? We haven't seen you in months. You see Ashley almost every day."

"You guys go ahead to the restaurant. I'll catch up with you in a bit." Spencer noticed the disappointment in their eyes as she shook her hand loose. "I won't take long. Promise." Paula crossed her arms tightly, looking down at her feet.

"Alright." Arthur nudged Paula. "We'll go ahead, Spencer. We'll see ya soon, okay?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You do what you have to do." Arthur mumbled in her ear before giving the top of her head a kiss.

"Thanks Dad." The blonde hugged him back. "I'll see you soon." She turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Twenty minutes later, Spencer drove into a shady apartment complex labeled by the _Lenox Hill Town Homes_ sign on the corner of the street surrounding its tall walls. The Empress trees spread out across the complex created a somewhat gloomy exterior as their outstretched branches toned down the beige stucco and dark gray shingles of the units. They hovered over the tall walls, providing ample shade on the surrounding sidewalks. Dark wrought iron fences on the patios stood out in front of glowing white window frames. Spencer swerved into an open space in front of Ashley's place before rushing out of the vehicle and marching up to the dark gray door. She unlocked the door and let herself in.

"Ash?" She called out, shutting the door behind her. Spencer gazed across the living room. Light filtering in through the sliding door illuminated the multicolored furniture and abstract art, making the room look like the furniture page out of an _Urban Outfitters_ catalog. She peeked over the kitchen counter to her right. Things looked in order with everything neatly put away in its place. "Ash, you home?" Her eyes darted to the staircase entrance embedded in the wall straight ahead, which separated the living room from the dining room. Footsteps pounded across the ceiling before muffling out on the carpeted steps.

"Spencer?"

"Oh, hey Kyla." The blonde waved as Kyla lowered her head below the banister to catch a glimpse of her guest.

"You looking for Ashley?" She trudged down the steps in a soft green tube top dress, preoccupied with latching on an off-white pearl necklace.

"Wow! You look great!" Spencer placed her purse on the bar stool.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"And yeah," the blonde nodded, "I'm looking for Ashley. Is she here?"

"No." Kyla shook her head as she briefly tasseled her short bangs and ran her fingertips over her carefully curled brown hair. "She hasn't been home these past few days."

"Oh." Spencer wrinkled her eyebrows.

"I figured she was staying with you." Kyla looked into the mirror by the staircase and hurriedly smothered on pink lipstick.

"Actually, I haven't seen her since Thursday."

"Wait," the brunette stopped, "wasn't she supposed to go to your graduation this morning?"

"Well, that was the plan." The blonde sighed, looking away. Kyla capped her lipstick and rubbed her lips together.

"I'm sorry." She walked up to Spencer. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"We broke up." The blonde shook her head.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry." Kyla frowned as she reached out and rubbed her shoulder sympathetically. "Ash should be here soon though. Her gown's here. So she's bound to come by if you still want to talk to her. But whatever happens, I hope it all works out somehow."

"Thanks Kyla. But I should head out soon. My family's waiting for me at Maggiano's."

"Alright." Kyla slipped into her black gown and lifted her locks out from underneath the collar. "You're more than welcome to come and go as you please. I actually gotta head out right now." She threw her thumb towards the front door. "Aiden picked my mom up from the airport and they're on the way to the arena. So, of course, I have to go rescue him in case my mom decides to be hard on him." They chuckled.

"Okay." Spencer waved. "Well, congrats and let me know if Aiden's seen Ashley."

"Will do." Kyla grabbed her purse and graduation cap before stepping into her stilettos. "And congrats to you too, Spence." She smiled back and shut the door behind her.

Spencer grabbed hold of the banister and slowly pulled herself up the steps. She saw sunlight illuminating Ashley's room at the end of the short corridor. Spencer passed Kyla's room with the door shut tightly. She smirked at the whiteboard on Ashley's door, reading _Ashley's Room_ in faded black lettering above red-smeared dry erase marker that said _Spencer lives here too_. She appreciated the little things Ashley would do to make her feel at home, like having a separate drawer for Spencer's clothes, keeping an extra toothbrush out on nights she stayed over, and having her favorite shampoo in the shower. The blonde pushed the door open, feeling a slight breeze and hearing cars sputter by out on the street below. Spencer noticed the purple and white bed sheets perfectly hugging the tidy bed in front of the infamous black headboard. She leaned on the doorframe, gazing at jewelry on the black dresser to the immediate left. Draped on a vintage picture frame was the sterling silver heart necklace she bought Ashley for her 19th birthday. She smiled at the picture of the two of them at Buca Di Beppo's, grinning at the camera from behind a well-lit Italian mascarpone birthday cake.

The blonde proceeded inside the room to the desk in the right corner next to the bathroom. She leaned forward, gripping the backside of the chair while browsing pictures on the bulletin board mounted on the wall. Spencer sighed again, realizing that these pictures were more than pictures. She was looking at a mural dedicated to the timeline of their entire relationship, with each picture telling a different story. There were pictures from birthdays they celebrated together, pictures from prom, and pictures from the day they ditched school to go to the beach. The blonde quietly giggled, reminiscing on pictures of her showing Ashley how to bowl, and of Spencer smiling in the snow after taking a tumble her first time snowboarding. She admired how they constantly tried to show each other new things. Then, her big blue eyes halted and stared at a black-and-white photo Ashley took of her kissing Spencer's forehead as she slept. Spencer specifically remembered it was the same day they discussed the possibility of moving in together. She nodded subtly, suddenly coming to the conclusion that breaking up was a total mistake. The blonde quietly thanked Ashley for not rushing home to destroy this monument of memories, since all she needed was a small reminder that their love could conquer anything and they could undoubtedly work things out.

At that moment, Spencer heard the faint sound of her cell phone going off from inside her purse. She sprinted down the stairs, hoping to hear Ashley on the other end. But her hopeful smile turned into a frown after recognizing the caller ID.

"Hi mom."

_"Spencer, where are you? We've been waiting at the restaurant for almost forty minutes now."_

"I'm sorry."

_"Will you be joining us or should we just go home and forget about celebrating your graduation?"_

"N-no! I'm on my way right now." She blurted. "Give me twenty minutes. Twenty minutes mom!"

_"Fine."_ Paula sighed into the receiver. _"Twenty minutes."_

"'Kay."

_"And Spence?"_

"Yeah mom?"

_"Please come alone. As much as you'd like Ashley to be here, please be considerate to our wishes of wanting to spend quality time with you…just the family."_

"That won't be a problem." Spencer rolled her eyes.

_"Alright sweetheart. See you soon."_

"Bye mom." The blonde threw her phone into the depths of her purse, frustrated with her time constraints. She quickly ran upstairs, finding the feat of running on carpet in heels quite challenging. Spencer frantically searched Ashley's desk for paper, finally finding loose leaf sheets and a pen in the drawer. She sat down and hastily wrote a note to Ashley before folding it up and leaving it on her laptop. Spencer gave one last look at the black-and-white photo as she turned to shut the window before leaving.

Another flicker of sunlight snapped her out of yesterday's trance and brought her back to the present day. She found herself so caught up in the moment that she did not hear the footsteps approaching from behind. Spencer sniffled, rubbing a single tear from her cheek and across her dry lips.

"Spencer?" A familiar voice sounded from behind. The blonde looked over her shoulder.

"Hey Luke." She saw him standing in the doorway in his black Dickies slacks and collared shirt. "Did you just get off of work?"

"I'm on my lunch break." Lucas uncrossed his arms. "Remi told me you left right after the verdict." He walked around the muddled room and leaned against the windowsill situated in front of her.

"Yeah. I just had to get out of there." Spencer sighed. "I mean… I'm glad Nikolai got the death sentence, and Kale and Sacha get life." She shook her head. "But—"

"I know." Lucas gathered his hair in his fist and tied it in a short ponytail. "Even though justice was finally served four months after Ashley's death, it doesn't change the fact that she's really gone."

"No it doesn't." Spencer sniffled as she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. Lucas walked to the bathroom and returned with a Kleenex.

"Here you go." He handed it to her. She gladly took it and blew her nose loudly.

"How did you know I was here?" Her voice cracked slightly.

"I guessed." He sat on the floor next to her, folding his knees towards his chest. "I figured you wouldn't go to your parents' place just yet, since you probably want to be alone. And there were only two places I could think of -- Ashley's gravesite or her apartment."

"You know me too well." She smirked. "I actually haven't been to Ashley's grave since the funeral. I refuse to go." Spencer shook her head. "Besides, it's pointless. We buried an empty casket."

"Really?" He turned to her with slight confusion written across his face. "It was empty?" She nodded.

"Apparently when she signed her contract, she signed her body over to the government. It's property of the FBI, which they've already cremated." Spencer patted her skirt down in a poor attempt to get the wrinkles out. "That's why when Remi and I fought the paramedics on getting Ashley to the hospital to possibly resuscitate her with a higher voltage defibrillator, they told us they didn't have the authority to take her there. Detective Cartwright told us that Ashley was part of some Red Sector covert operation, which was already being investigated by government officials for spurring controversy over their inhumane and unethical processes."

"That's just ridiculous!" Lucas shook his head in frustration. "You mean to tell me if they took her to the hospital, there's a chance she could've made it?"

"Yeah." Spencer's shoulders briefly rose and fell as she took in a deep breath to alleviate the tightness in her chest. She fought the urge to break down into another bawling session.

"Fuck the government." His eyes gazed back to her after hearing paper crumple. "What's that?" He pointed to the old letter in her hand.

"Uh," she held it up, glancing at the handwriting, "I found it under this wooden tile." Spencer pointed at the imperfection under the rug. "It's a letter I had written to Ashley on graduation day after we had broken up."

"I remember that day." He recalled as she handed it to him to read. "She just disappeared. But by then, she was already abducted by the company."

"Yeah." Spencer tilted her head in inquisition. "But what I don't get is how she got a hold of this letter. Ashley told me she wasn't allowed to go back and keep anything from her so-called previous life."

"Well," Lucas pulled the paper taut, "I took it when I helped Kyla move out. I never read it, but she said you wrote it for Ashley. So I decided to be messenger even though I knew it was too little too late."

"How did the two of you hide your friendship from the company?"

"Very carefully. Ash and I had a solid partnership. We both had our own objectives, so to speak. She needed to stay on top of things with the company and I needed to steer clear of the Firm. So, I'd tip her on info I'd receive from reliable sources, and she'd watch my back. It was critical that we kept everything hush-hush." Lucas quietly read the letter:

_Ash, I'm sorry for everything I said. I wish I could take it all back because I realize the decision to break up was based on emotions built up in the moment. I know deep in my heart that I would never want to live my life without you. I love you. Please call me when you read this. Love, Spencer._

"You weren't looking for closure." He folded the aged letter at its original creases.

"What?"

"When I saw you last Fall at The Frenzy, the same night you ran into Ash for the first time since, you told me you wanted closure." Lucas handed it back. "But you knew that wouldn't have been possible, since really… you were still very much in love with her, huh?"

"What we had," Spencer nodded as tears gathered at the edge of her eyelids before dripping down to her shirt and bleeding through the fabric, "was the greatest love I've ever had… or will ever have." She pressed her lips together, tasting a tinge of her salty tears. "And yes, I was willing to sacrifice any relationship I was in, regardless of how involved we were, if it meant having Ashley back in my life." Lucas wrapped his arm around her. "I mean, why settle for safe, ordinary, and predictable when every second of your life should scream spontaneity, wonder, and joy?"

"I couldn't agree more." They sat there immersed in a moment of silence, periodically broken by Spencer's sniffling. Lucas rubbed her shoulder in comfort. "But you'll be okay. I know you will." A quiet smile formed at the corner of his mouth for reassurance.

"Eventually." She said in such a hoarse voice, slumping her shoulders before pushing herself up onto her knees and slowly getting to her feet.

"Where're you going?" Lucas mimicked her actions, pushing himself up from the edge of the mattress.

"I have to pack." Spencer bent down and grabbed the letter and business card. "I'm going back to Frisco. My flight's tomorrow evening."

"Already?" Lucas quickly questioned as he pushed down the crinkled hem of his shirt.

"Yeah. I have plenty of work to go back to."

"Are you ready to go back to work?"

"You know," she sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "this is the first time I allowed myself to mourn. Now, I just want to get back to my life. I stayed long enough to prosecute the Firm with Kennedy's help. But after the verdict, I asked myself 'What now?' I just need to keep myself busy. As long as I'm doing something productive, I won't have this idle moment where it sinks in all over again and I'm sitting there remembering how cold Ashley felt as she bled to death." Spencer placed her hands on her hips as she sighed deeply, relieving the tension in her lungs. "I _need_ to go back to work. As much as I just want to stay home and sulk all day, work is the only thing that'll make sense to me right now."

"I guess you have to do what you have to do." He stepped aside, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Don't worry. I'll probably be coming back soon for the next trial."

"Which is?"

"Well, Kennedy finally did something right. With the information she tapped into, the FBI was able to shut down the entire Red Sector operation. All the divisions are under investigation and Jack's arrest is just the beginning. Once they gather all the evidence they need to support their case, they'll ask Kennedy and I to testify."

"Killing two birds with one stone, so to speak." Lucas nodded, raising his eyebrows. "Ashley would be proud. You're finishing what she started."

"Yeah." Spencer forced a smile with her lips tightly sealed. "Maybe one day when all of this is over and done with, there'll be something for _me_ to feel proud about." She stepped forward and briefly hugged him. "I just want to say thank you for everything." Her voice vibrated against his chest. "Thanks for being a good friend, Luke." She stepped back and skimmed his eyes before walking towards the door.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?" She stopped and turned around as he dug in his pockets, shifting and jingling a set of keys amongst some loose change.

"This is for you." He walked around the disheveled mattress and handed her a set of keys.

"What are these for?" Spencer fiddled with the key ring, noticing one brass key smaller than the other two.

"Ashley has about 40 million dollars in US currency locked up in a safe deposit box in France. We transferred the money from her bank account into an international joint account my cousins set up for us, then cashed out and closed it so it couldn't be traced."

"I'm sorry." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm a little offended that you would ask me to take her money."

"Spence, I didn't mean it that—"

"I can't take it." She shook her head, holding the keys up to Lucas. "I don't want it." He remained unmoved. So she resulted to dropping the keys on the bed before turning towards the door and evading his stares. "I just want to go home." Her shoes scuffed the floor.

"Look," Lucas shifted his weight and raised his voice slightly, causing her to stop in her tracks, "I don't know what to do! As the head of her estate, I don't know what I'm supposed to do with her things. This is hard for me too, Spencer. I miss Ashley just as much as you do." He turned his palms upward. "I know you're angry and upset, but I need your help."

"I'm not taking the money, Luke." She turned sharply.

"Then take the other keys." Lucas lowered his voice as he grabbed them off the bed.

"Why?" He tossed them to her.

"Because she bought property… and now I'm granting it to you."

"Property where?"

"In Greece."


	29. Chapter 29: Picking Up the Pieces

**_Happy Saturday! So...I have some bad news and some good news. The bad news is... I'm such a lagger, I know! But, the good news is... it's because I skipped ahead and wrote half of chapter 30 before 29, which means the next chapter will post (hopefully) a lot sooner than usual! Chapter 30 has a lot going on. So I haven't decided whether it'll be the last chapter or the second to the last chapter. We shall see! :)_**

**_I cannot thank you all enough for reading/reviewing! All your comments make me giggle like a little girl at times... or at least smile big. Seriously, I'm very flattered! Oh.. and sorry to those who've actually cried reading this fic hehehe... I actually kinda feel bad. Eaglesenior, thanks for the motivation! Props to people who sacrifice hours of sleep to read the entire thing in one sitting, esp. River.R and BrownEyez. Thank you everyone! You're all the reason I stay dedicated to writing this. I'm actually sad it's coming to an end and I guess I'm partly prolonging it haha... so without further ado, enjoy! 10.25.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

Spencer walked down the hallway with its light mocha-shaded walls, noticing yellow _Police Line: Do Not Cross_ tape zigzagged across the second to the last dark brown door. She pulled the tape down as she turned the key, briefly looking at the white piece of paper taped to her door. Kennedy reached up from behind the blonde and pulled it down, reading it carefully.

"Looks like the landlord signed this search warrant." She followed Spencer into the dark, musty apartment.

"I almost forgot my apartment was a crime scene." She placed her purse and keys on the countertop. "It's been so long."

"It has." Kennedy flipped the light switch in the kitchen and living room before rolling Spencer's luggage inside and shutting the front door. The blonde's heels scuffed the hardwood floor as she leapt over broken glass in the hallway.

"I also forgot how trashed it was." Spencer reached for the broom and dustpan in the adjacent coat closet.

"I'll take care of that." Kennedy carefully eased her way over the shattered mess, noticing some pieces of glass larger than others.

"Thanks Ken." She handed the items to the brunette before squeezing her way around towards the kitchen. Spencer sighed heavily, happy to be in familiar territory, yet still struggling to move forward with her life. She reached in the pantry for her favorite grinds. It was the Christmas blend she saved only for moments in dire need of a strong, refreshing cup of coffee. "I'm putting on some coffee. Did you want a cup?" The blonde asked over her shoulder.

"Sure." Kennedy shuttled shards of glass into the trash bin, causing them to collide and clatter into smaller pieces. She also swept up debris from aimless gunshot holes spread across the walls. Once everything had been cleared, the brunette returned the cleaning supplies, feeling slightly concerned about the disfigured walls. "I'm going to check the place for more damages. Bullets might've struck a pipe or something."

"You're always such a big help." Spencer smiled subtly, waiting patiently as the coffee brewed. After awhile, she heard some clatter coming from the bedroom.

"Just gonna toss your broken lamp in here." Kennedy yelled from the bedroom. She walked across the way to the office and continued her inspection, briefly scanning the walls and floors for more wreckage. "Luckily," the brunette walked out with pieces of the small lamp that once displayed its simplicity from the nightstand, "there are no gas or water leaks." The pieces clanked with the broken glass in the trash bin.

"That's definitely good news." Spencer responded somewhat less enthused. Kennedy could tell there were just way too many things flowing through her mind. She quietly observed the blonde pour a cup of coffee, drizzle a bit of Half & Half, and stir two teaspoonfuls of brown sugar into the hot concoction. The brunette smiled quietly, feeling comfortable in the presence of the one woman who ever understood her. "Here." Spencer carefully placed the mug in front of Kennedy.

"Thanks." She briefly smiled before slowly sipping its contents. "You know me too well." Kennedy waited for some type of response, but Spencer remained silent as she forced all her concentration into blowing currents against the steam rising from her mug. Kennedy took another hearty sip before deciding to leave her be. "Well, Spence," she clasped her hands together, "thanks so much for the coffee. But I better head on out."

"You're leaving already?" She snapped out of her trance.

"Yeah." Kennedy ran her fingers over her brown strands. "I don't want to keep Detective Trask waiting in the car too long. I'm sure he's got plenty to do besides escort both of us back home."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Ben's place. I'm still living with him 'til I find a moment to actually go apartment hunting."

"Wait." Spencer placed her mug down and reached in her purse. She pulled out a handful of keys, some which fell to the floor. "Take this." Spencer sorted through the glob of keys and key rings before finding the spare.

"The apartment key?" Kennedy asked, hesitantly accepting. The blonde nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Come and go as you please. I'm sure you need a place that's a little homier anyway. You're not going to find that with your cousin, his wife, and their five children." She chuckled. "Also, it'd be nice to have some company from time to time, especially with all the things that have happened."

"Thanks." She grasped the key in her hand before bending down to pick up the ones that fell. "I never took you for a locksmith." The brunette handed them over with a smirk. Spencer forced a smile, realizing what set of keys were in her hands. She shuddered at the thought of Ashley's death playing again in her head. The blonde quickly threw the keys in her purse and turned away, gripping the edge of the countertop as she tried to free her mind from that painful memory.

"Spence?" Kennedy noticed the change in her demeanor. "What is it?"

"I have some unfinished business."

"Unfinished bus—"

"In Greece." The blonde turned abruptly.

"Greece?" Kennedy raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's in Greece?"

"I need to liquidate some assets." The brunette stood there, taking a moment as she processed the meaning of Spencer's words.

"You mean Ash—"

"No! Don't say it." The blonde held a finger up, taking a deep breath. "Luke gave me some property of hers in Greece. I need to get rid of it. I have no interest in keeping it."

"So you're going to Greece?" She asked skeptically. Spencer nodded sternly. "When?"

"Immediately."

"Spence," Kennedy slowly approached the somewhat flustered blonde, "you can't go, especially at a time like this. Detective Trask told us to lay low and minimize travel. It's hard enough having to check in with them twice a day and have an escort take us from place to place." She placed her hands on Spencer's shoulders.

"Yeah, but—"

"We've got a big case coming up. We need to stay safe and get through this together. You can worry about foreign property later."

"I can't." Spencer shook her head, breaking out of Kennedy's grip. "I can't move on with my life if I don't let go first. I just want to let it all go. You can't imagine how painful this is for me."

"I _do_ understand how hard this is, and believe me, I want to be there with you. But with all the work that has piled up for me these past four months and all the prep meetings we have to have with the FBI to formulate a solid case against the Red Sector, I just can't find the time right now to go with you." She casually placed her hands against her own hips. "I want to make sure you're okay through this."

"I'm not asking you to come with me."

"Don't be ridiculous. You've never been to Greece. What do you plan to do? Go alone?"

"No," she crossed her arms, "Luke will come with me." Kennedy sighed, forfeiting the argument.

"There's no convincing you otherwise, is there?"

"Nope." Spencer stood her ground.

"I guess we'll just agree to disagree." She turned towards the front door. "I'll… I'll talk to you later." Kennedy reached for the doorknob.

"Ken," Spencer approached the brunette as she froze in place with her hand around the knob, "I know you mean well. But, I know what I'm doing." Kennedy turned to face her.

"I hope so."

"Thanks for everything." Spencer rubbed the brunette's shoulder. "You've been extremely supportive, and that's exactly what I've needed."

"I just care too much about you. How could I not?" Kennedy smiled genuinely as Spencer reached out to hug her. The brunette sighed into those golden locks. "Just… be careful, alright?" The blonde slowly backed away to where Kennedy's face was within proximity. She took those moist lips into the plumpness of her own, and savored the comforting moment. The brunette did not resist the feel of such soft kisses. Just when she decided to press further into the kiss, Spencer jumped back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean—" Her cheeks were flushed.

"I know." Kennedy nodded, composing herself.

"I just hope you don't misconstrue that as me wanting to get back—"

"I know." The brunette smiled. "It doesn't have to mean anything." She stuck her hand out. "Friends?"

"Friends." Spencer smiled, shaking her hand.

"One thing that won't change, Miss Carlin," Kennedy opened the door, "is the fact that I'll always be here for you." She walked out and into the hallway. "Take care of yourself."

"You too." The blonde waved and quietly shut the door.

Sunday night came the following day, after what seemed like an eternity of a weekend. Sunset fell much later and the days drew out longer, highlighting the mid-Spring season and hinting at an early prelude to summer. City lights sparkled against the backdrop of clear, colorful skies. It was a big change to Winter's darkness, at the time when the sun would shy away below the horizon and let rain clouds steal the stage.

Spencer sat quietly in the taxi, watching buildings and busy bodies whisk by. Lights flashed and flickered, nearly blinding and completely mesmerizing bystanders. She concluded that the big city's commotions were aimed at distracting people from the subtleties of everyday life and the things that mattered most. Everything moved faster and louder, never allowing for a merciful moment to just stop and catch your breath.

The cab came to an abrupt halt as the driver parked the car and stepped outside. She took one glance at the meter and sorted through the cash in her wallet. The driver opened the door and allowed the blonde to step out onto the sidewalk, away from the noisy traffic.

"Keep the change." She handed him the cash and marched up to familiar double doors. Spencer entered the bar that, on any regular weekday, would be filled with cheery regulars and a live band. But since it was a Sunday night, the working class was responsible enough to maintain their weekend excursions, never exceeding their limits and being sure to come home at a decent hour. The blonde briefly enjoyed the 80's mix playing from the video jukebox as she scanned the room, squinting against the red hue of the bar lights and velvet furniture. She spotted a familiar face and eased her way through a small crowd to get to the bar.

"Hey." She leaned across the countertop.

"Spencer." Lucas glanced up at the blonde, still focused on pouring a perfect pitcher of beer. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" He seemed occupied and quite disinterested.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I think you know." She stared at him as he paused a moment and acknowledged her sincerity.

"Give me a second." Lucas pushed the handle up as foam reached the brim of the pitcher. He walked to the other side of the bar and placed it in front of some customers before collecting their cash and closing their tab. "Follow me." He walked around the side and led Spencer to the backroom, quietly shutting the door behind her. "Now," Lucas walked to the velvet couch and sat at the edge of its cushions, leaning his forearms on his knees, "you wanna tell me what you're doing back in Manhattan?" Spencer stood in front of him as he pulled his cigarettes from his shirt pocket.

"Come with me to Greece." She crossed her arms as he lit a cigarette, briefly making eye contact.

"Is there a sign on the door that says _Travel Agency_?" Lucas responded sarcastically as he puffed his cigarette, placing the carton on the coffee table. Spencer shrugged in confusion, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh… it's just the last time I had a serious talk in this room, Ashley was telling me how she was going to Frisco to see you. And here you are, telling me you want to go to Greece. Interesting symmetry, isn't it?" He spread his arms over the back of the couch as the blonde nodded, not sure what to make of his comment. Lucas redirected the conversation as he noticed the discomfort in her hesitation. "So… Greece."

"Yup."

"I must admit I didn't expect to find you eager to go so soon." He looked to the smoke rising from the cigarette between his fingers before taking another drag. "What's your plan?"

"I'm getting rid of it."

"You're… what?" Lucas sat completely flabbergasted.

"I'm selling her property."

"Why?" He looked at her, finding only absurdity in her decision.

"What am I supposed to do with a house in Santorini, Luke?" Spencer paced a few steps. "Be realistic."

"She loved that place." He stood up. "Greece was her breath of fresh air. She would've wanted you to enjoy it… not sell it and try to rid your memory of her."

"You _know_ that's not the reason." She hissed through her teeth while he briefly hid behind a cloud of cigarette smoke. "Besides," Spencer pursed her lips smugly, "you granted the property to me. That means _I_ determine its future."

"Fine!" He blurted in a childish tone. "So what's it to me?"

"I bought two roundtrip tickets already." The blonde sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "We fly out to Greece tomorrow morning. Next week, we fly to France, and then back to JFK."

"We're going for the money?" Lucas asked skeptically.

"You come with me to Greece and I'll go with you to France. Do whatever you want with the money. I'll take care of the property."

"Not that I need it, but I'm sure I'll be a lot less careless with what I do with the money."

"Fine." Spencer shrugged carelessly.

"When do we leave?"

"9 PM. We land in Athens around 2 PM local time and will have to take a ferry to Santorini."

"Well, your timing couldn't be perfect." He smirked. "I finally got two weeks off from work." Lucas took one last puff. "It only took… what? Six months?"

"Better late than never." She smiled as he put the cigarette out. "So I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow it is." He sighed as the blonde left the room and disappeared.

Days passed and it's yet another sunset. But unlike in the big cities, the sun could be seen at almost every hour of the day. Not a single skyscraper or gloomy cloud could block its light. That was the beauty of small cities located on islands and archipelagos, surrounded by what seemed like an infinite body of water. The sun displayed itself brightly, shining loudly against the deep blue Mediterranean Sea. The Aegean's clear and calming waters served as the perfect background to the vivid city of Fira, built upon the steep cliffs of the Santorini caldera and trademarked for its white walls, bright blue-painted domes, and quaint windmills.

"How much further?" Lucas whined, trying to find a more comfortable position on top of the slow-moving donkey as they traversed the hundreds of steps that ran across the cliffs.

"We're not too far." Spencer ignored his nagging restlessness, quietly admiring the colorful architecture of the various homes. It was a more subtle and scenic change from the bustling marketplace, which overflowed with people, produce, and fresh seafood.

"We could've taken one of those." He pointed at the moped parked against a residence.

"Luke," she scoffed, turning to look back at him, "you should embrace the traditional Greek city life." The blonde smiled, taking a deep breath. "It's not everyday you find yourself in such paradise."

"We are here." The local escort led the donkeys in front of a small blue wooden gate. Spencer was the first to jump off, shielding her eyes from the sun as she squinted at the arched entranceway, outlined in cobblestones. Lucas followed closely behind as she pushed the gate open and entered the tiny atrium sitting in front of the house. They glanced at the simple deck furniture and small potted plants sitting on the white wall's edge, gracing the scenic view of the water below.

"It's so beautiful." Spencer paused, nearly frozen in awe of the breath-taking landscape. Lucas nodded, grabbing the keys from her fingers and unlocking the door to the house. The local escort rolled their luggage into the patio as Lucas directed the blonde inside.

Ashley's house encompassed the epitome of Greek culture. She had a colorful array of furniture, ranging from pastel to saturated. Simple, dull colors subtly covered the stone walls, allowing mosaic tiles to create intricate designs across the way and over the kitchen countertops. There was no apparent separation between the living and dining room. It was a very basic, yet vibrant house. Spencer and Lucas continued further, reaching the narrow spiral staircase at the other end of the room. The hallway at the top of the steps extended only a few paces. The guest bedroom was located to the left, across from the single bathroom in the house. At the end of the hallway was the main bedroom, which was slightly larger than the guest room but unique for the vast patio space outside its double doors. The unobstructed view from the patio displayed that of Fira's city terraces hovering over the sea. Though it was a small, primitive house, the atmosphere it offered was priceless.

Spencer walked out onto the secluded second floor patio, standing by the deck set and lounge chairs just to gaze endlessly into the horizon where the water kissed the sky. A nice, subtle breeze flapped across her summer skirt and over her golden locks. She lost herself in the moment, nearly forgetting her reasons for coming.

"And to think," Lucas strutted onto the patio, "you're going to sell it." Spencer opened her eyes and allowed reality to pull her back down. "Do you see now why she loved it here?"

"It's a priceless, indescribable, and serene little panorama." She turned to face him. "But how long will it last until the emptiness takes over? If anything, being here… where Ashley once was… is more than a reminder that I need to let it all go." Lucas retreated from making any jeering comments.

"So how do you actually sell property around here?"

"I spoke to a local realtor. He's going to come by tomorrow with some paperwork."

"That simple, huh?"

"Far from it." She walked around him to get back inside.

"Hey," Lucas followed her downstairs, "I wanna head into town and pick up a few things, seeing as how the fridge and cupboards are practically bare. Wanna come with?"

"Uh," Spencer cupped her forehead, trying to find the words to respond, "I'm good here. You go on." She flicked her wrist outward, gesturing him to go on with his own itinerary.

"Are you sure?" He leaned so nonchalantly over the countertop. "I thought you wanted to embrace the traditional Greek city life." Lucas mocked.

"Shut up." She scoffed as she pulled in her luggage. "I'm pretty beat. Didn't really sleep a wink on the plane. I think I'm gonna crash."

"Alright." He turned and found a small wicker basket filled with keys. Lucas squinted, curiously grabbing them. "I wonder if these belong to that scooter thingy outside." He jingled the keys in the air.

"I think it's called a moped." Spencer tied her hair in a loose ponytail as he walked out the front door.

"Yeah, that!" He hollered from outside. Spencer followed and stood against the arched entrance, watching closely as Lucas inspected the green moped. He sat on it and fiddled with the keys for a bit, throwing his fists in the air once the engine hummed. "Yes! No more smelling like ass… pun intended!" He chortled, carefully maneuvering the vehicle with his legs.

"Be careful!" She waved, yelling over the sound of the exhaust. "And don't get lost!"

"Okay!" Lucas yelled over his shoulder, finally finding the balance to pull his feet up and ride down the quiet alley.

Spencer shut the blue gate, letting her smile fade as she began to sulk. Everything about this place was anything but paradise. It was at that moment that she realized she had answered her own question of how long it would take until the emptiness consumed her. It had already devoured her completely, unsympathetically leaving her in darkness with no glimmer of hope that she would recover from such melancholy depths. She marched to the kitchen, feeling callous and impervious to anything and anyone, and grabbed the necks of whatever liquor or wine bottles she could carry with one hand. The other hand listlessly dragged her luggage up the spiral steps and into the room of profound silence. Spencer plopped down at the corner of the bed across from the opened patio doors, and shoved the first half-filled bottle of Ouzo to her mouth. She briefly grimaced, before staring out into the vast sea and turning the bottle upside down once more. The blonde closed her eyes and gulped the bottle's contents, allowing her physical being to feel just as miserable as her wounded soul.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of a rollercoaster of hysterics. The blonde, in her drunken state, would curl into a twitching mess as she wailed and cried into the mattress. Moments later, she would stop and stare off again into the dimming horizon, sitting completely still on the cold floor with her legs crossed. Even later into the night, she breathed sporadically as she giggled at her grief and the nonsense that comprised her life. Spencer tried desperately to pick one emotion and run with it. But with conflicting thoughts swarming her mind like a child with ADD, along with the dangerous amounts of liquor she managed to ingest within those few hours, she could not find the slightest sense of stability.

By nightfall, the wind playfully whisked against the city's cliffs. Local plants and shrubs surrendered to the gentle breeze, as laundry draped on clotheslines swayed. City lights sparkled and the walls of Fira glowed in a slight golden hue, providing the perfect setting for a lively, yet romantic nightlife. Spencer found herself completely inebriated, stumbling across the cold concrete floor to the tiny bathroom in the narrow hallway. She hunched over, attempting to balance herself with one hand against the wall as she lifted the toilet seat. But she tripped over her own foot and collapsed into the porcelain bathtub, sprawling her limbs over the intricate blue and white mosaic tiles before turning her head and vomiting effortlessly. Everything seemed hazy as the blonde gurgled and coughed herself into unconsciousness.

Spencer felt at peace, finally falling into a dream she never wanted to wake from. She dreamt that she opened her eyes and found Ashley looking down at her. Moonlight shining in from the sunroof above illuminated the brunette's angelic white clothing as she reached in and carefully lifted the blonde out of the cold tub with her warm arms. Spencer hugged the brunette tightly, allowing a smile to creep on her face as she shut her eyes and nuzzled her head into Ashley's neck. She soon felt bed sheets swarm her body and a hand comb loose strands of hair behind her ears. The blonde snuggled into the comfort of the bed as she opened her eyes once more to see Ashley gazing out the window. Ashley turned and smiled at the drunken blonde before she smiled back and fell asleep.

It was a dream she never wanted to wake from.


	30. Chapter 30: Deep Enough

**_OMG! Chapter 30's up already?!?! I freakin' love you guys! ;) Told you I'd post sooner rather than later! Well... more so because EagleSenior was on my ass about it. LOL so... thank him. And thank livinginthemoment for beta reading a chunk of the chapter and approving it for your viewing pleasure!_**

**_I'm still undecided on the length of the fic. Yes River, I'm prolonging it! Guaranteed 1 more chapter (at least), but cramming all that good jazz into Chapter 31 may be too much. Who knows? It might spill over into a finale Chapter 32._**

**_THANK YOU A MILLION BILLION TRILLION TIMES for reviewing and/or reading this long ass fic! Everything I write, I do it for you guys :) SoNFANFOREVER, I'm in awe of your review :) ...jbs10, it scares me how spot on you are with your predictions hehe. Hope this chapter answers everyone's questions! And I can finally say to Life-Live-Love-Learn, no I don't want that on my conscience... ENJOY! 10.30.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters. _**

Spencer woke from deep sleep, weakly sitting up in place. She cringed, feeling blood violently flow from her head, contributing to the throbbing headache that quickly presented itself. She then rubbed her eyes and ran her palms against her forehead in a circular motion, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. Spencer quickly looked to the window, recalling her dream from earlier. The blonde let out a quiet sigh at the cold affirmation of lost hope, noticing nothing but the moonlight casting down on the blue window.

She stood up and shuffled into the hallway to the adjacent bathroom. The same moonlight penetrated the sunroof above the white porcelain tub, providing enough to dimly light the tiny bathroom. Spencer turned the faucet and splashed water on her face, fighting back the urge to vomit. She glanced at the toilet, feeling her stomach churn. Then, she vaguely remembered falling into the tub earlier in the evening, before waking up in bed. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows as she felt a small bump on the side of her head. She conducted this long internal debate on whether she blacked out or not, since she could not remember being sober enough to crawl her way to bed. She dabbed the hand towel over her face, staring hard at the reflection in the mirror and trying to get a grip of her sanity. Afterwards, Spencer dragged her feet behind her, making her way back to the bedroom. She turned to shut the window by the bed at the opposite side of the room, concluding that sleep would be the best remedy.

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks at the foot of the bed, her attention caught by an object gleaming from the corner of her eye. She looked to the right and saw a figure out on the patio. As she slowly inched her way closer, feeling the cool Mediterranean breeze run through her hair, she recognized the figure sitting contemplatively at the table beneath the straw canopy. Spencer caught herself against the patio door with her hands covering her gasping mouth, paralyzed in the sight of those brown eyes that have now met her own.

"Am I dreaming?" She found the strength to wobble forward.

"No." The brunette smirked, slowly standing to her feet. "But I think _I_ might be."

"Is it really—" The blonde reached her hand out hesitantly.

"It's really me." Ashley smiled, barely touching her fingertips with her own. Spencer's face lit up, feeling the warmth against her hand.

"…How?" She felt Ashley grab hold of her hand and pull her into a tight embrace. They bathed in each other's warmth, taking shallow breaths as they fell in awe and silence. For Ashley, it had been too long. But for Spencer, it was just impossible.

"It's a long story." The brunette pulled back, running her fingers across golden strands of hair to get a better glimpse of her lover's face under the moon's spotlight. "But I promise I'll tell you every last detail."

"You're really here?" Tears escaped the eyelids that held them captive as Spencer continuously gripped Ashley's arms and shoulders, trying to convince herself that it wasn't a dream. "I'm not seeing things?" Ashley shook her head. "I mean… I know I had too much to drink but—"

"No, Spence." The brunette chuckled. "This is real." They smiled at one another as Spencer touched her forehead to Ashley's. "No more tears, okay?" She wiped the wetness with her thumbs as Spencer subtly nodded. "Come on." Ashley led Spencer back into the room before quietly shutting the patio's double doors. Spencer brushed loose strands behind her ears as she sat at the end of the bed, gawking at the brunette. She remained stunned in amazement, barely letting breath escape her gaping mouth.

"Who else knows?" Her voice barely transcended the overwhelming silence in the room.

"Just Remi." Ashley's bare footsteps lightly tapped against the cold concrete floor. "She helped me pull the whole thing off."

"So it was staged?" Spencer asked, feeling the bed shift slightly as Ashley sat next to her.

"Mmhmm."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The tone in her voice suddenly changed.

"It had to look real and—"

"And you couldn't let me in on it?" Spencer wrinkled her eyebrows. "The whole time, Ash? The whole time, you were devising this elaborate plan and didn't bother to warn me?"

"Spencer, it wasn't meant to hurt you."

"But it did! _You_ did." The blonde stood so abruptly and walked towards the farthest corner of the room, gaining as much distance as she could in its darkness. She took a deep breath and slowly turned to the brunette. "If you really loved me, why would you put me through that anguish… again?"

"I'm sorry." Ashley said in her raspy voice, approaching the guarded blonde ever-so-slowly. "I did this for us… so we could live our lives together the way we want to. Can't you see that?"

"There you go again making decisions for us." Spencer crossed her arms. "Haven't you learned anything? We're in this together. We were supposed to be making decisions… together."

"I _swear_ this is the last time I will ever exclude you."

"I can't take this." She shook her head. "I can't take the you-coming-and-going bit. It's worn me out, Ash. When you died, it felt like… someone ripped my heart out." Spencer sighed. "After four months, I've learned to live without it. And now, you're trying to push it back in place by saying 'just kidding! I'm not really dead'?" She scoffed, walking towards the bedroom door.

"Spencer—"

"I can't." The blonde quickly pulled the door open and tiptoed down the narrow wooden steps. She turned the light on in the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle of water, unrestricting the tears from dripping down her cheeks.

Suddenly, the front door popped open. Lucas quickly walked in, carrying a small box full of groceries. He kicked the door shut behind him.

"Oh! You're still awake?"

"Where the hell did you go?" Spencer continued to look away as she sipped her water. "They have a marketplace around the corner. You didn't have to go all the way back to the US to get groceries."

"I grabbed a few things earlier, but stumbled upon this cozy little pub at the end of town. Hard to leave." He smirked as he placed the box on the dining table. "It sits on top of one of those really scenic cliffs. Spence, you have to see—" Lucas stopped himself as the blonde turned to face him. Her nose and cheeks were rosy and somewhat glossy from the tears. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing!" She said so smugly. "People can be so damn selfish sometimes." She slammed the bottle on the countertop, causing water to launch out and splatter.

"I'm… sorry, Spence." Lucas responded hesitantly, feeling completely baffled. "I know you asked me to pick up some soap." He held it up from the box. "But I didn't know you needed it right away."

"No, Luke." She rubbed her forehead. "I'm not talking about you." He crumpled his eyebrows, entering the kitchen cautiously and noticing opened wine and liquor bottles on the countertop.

"Spence, weren't these at least half full when I left?" He picked up the bottles and gently shook them, finding them empty.

"I was thirsty." She leaned against the counter. "What are you? My mother? Get over it."

"Um," he scratched his head, unsure where all this pent up anger was coming from, "care to fill me in?"

"Ashley's alive." She blurted in such an unwavering tone as if he should have known this already. Lucas pondered her words momentarily before chuckling.

"And I think you had one too many to drink." He lifted the bottles curiously. "How many proofs are in these European liquors anyway?"

"I'm serious!" Spencer yelled.

"Okay," he held his hands up in submission, "calm down. Have a seat or something." She stood firmly in place.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Lucas said so matter-of-factly, placing his hands on his hips.

"She's upstairs."

"Okay, Spence." He nodded, still holding his hands up in submission. "To appease you, I will go upstairs and check."

"She's right." Ashley interrupted as she reached the bottom step. Lucas gasped, nearly tripping over himself. He grabbed his chest, feeling scared out of his wits as his heart jumped. He couldn't help the stunned expression that froze over his face, eyes wider than his dropped jaw. Lucas' eyes briefly panned to Spencer who stood there with an I-told-you-so look.

"Ash!" Lucas jolted his upper body forward to encourage his legs to follow. He tightly wrapped his arms around her. "How is this… How did you… When the hell…?" He grinned, feeling overwhelmed and unable to use words. "What…?" Ashley looked at Spencer who didn't bother making eye contact. She simply rolled her eyes and stormed out the front door. The brunette exhaled forcefully, feeling Lucas' embrace tighten. "Real life Ashley, back from the dead!" He stepped back, still gripping her shoulders and nearly shaking her vigorously. "I need to call Remi and tell her!"

"She already knows." Ashley responded indifferently, stopping him from running upstairs to grab his cell phone.

"She… really?" Lucas scratched his head. He began staring off again, feeling flabbergasted beyond his own capabilities. The moment continued to sink in, as a film reel of the past six months replayed in his mind. Lucas tried to make sense of it all, using too much brain power to put pieces together. He simply sighed in satisfaction, knowing Ashley was indeed alive, although there was no said explanation of how it came to be. "Okay, you need to explain this to me."

"Yeah, later." She nodded it off as she looked over his shoulder. "Right now, I have to go—" Lucas quickly glanced.

"Oh," he pointed at the door behind him with his thumb, "let me talk to her first."

"That's sweet and all, but I think I should—"

"Ash," Lucas shook his head, "talk to her after. It's been emotional hell for her. You have no idea."

"…Which is why I should talk to her. I want to know everything I've missed."

"No you don't." He ran his hands over his head, cupping the base of his neck with both hands. "She hit rock bottom." Ashley looked off to the side, feeling remorseful. "Just let me talk to her first."

"Okay."

He turned and opened the front door, letting the cool summer breeze dance across his face and over his hair. Lucas shut the door behind him, his eyes fixated on the blonde sitting at one of the small patio tables in the atrium, staring out at the dark shimmering water. She could sense someone approaching, but did not bother to break her stare. Lucas drew the neighboring chair, scraping the concrete with its iron legs before sitting down. He cleared his throat, as to not alarm Spencer of his presence. Sitting in silence, Lucas followed her stare out into the horizon, not yet knowing what to say.

"What are you doing here, Luke?" She huffed. He felt somewhat speechless, still searching for the right words.

"Don't act like you're not happy to see Ashley alive and breathing."

"If you came out here in her defense, you might as well turn around and go back inside. I'm not having it tonight." The blonde turned and looked at him sternly. "If anything, you should be just as upset. She lied to you too!"

"Yeah, it sucks that she kept us in the dark… and for so long." Lucas brushed his loose strands aside. "But I'm sure she had her reasons. Come on. You think Ash would pull a stunt like that just to toil with our emotions?"

"Stop defending her!" She turned to look back over the horizon. "Just… leave me alone right now, Luke."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He sat forward, leaning his forearms against his knees as he realized he was going about this the wrong way. "I'm not leaving. I want you to talk to me. Even if you can't talk to Ashley right now, you know you need to talk to someone."

"Talk about what?" Spencer scoffed. "Are you my shrink now?"

"I prefer to be called 'Luke.' But if that'll make you feel better, then sure, you can call me your shrink." Lucas sat back, nonchalantly resting one leg over the other as his quip elicited a small smirk from the blonde. "So, Spencer… tell me how you're feeling right now." He responded in his faux Dr. Phil voice.

"I feel…" she sighed in contemplation, "betrayed."

"And why do you feel betrayed?" He asked once more in his faux voice, raising a brow in curiosity.

"Because you know how shitty I felt, both the first time she disappeared and this second time around when she died. It felt like _I_ wanted to die." Spencer turned to face him. "Ash knew what would happen and how it would make me feel. Yet, she didn't bother to even mention it to me. She could've spared me the heartbreak. But she chose not to. It was a selfish decision, which she made on her own."

"I know." He dropped the faux accent to fully engage in this heart-to-heart conversation. "I was there. I saw what it did to you." He nodded in understanding. "And I agree that there's no excuse for what she did. If there is, I don't know what it might be. Only she would know, which is why I think you should talk to her. Clear the air." Spencer sighed as she pressed her hands against her knees, shrugging her shoulders while she stretched her arms.

"Why does being with her have to be so… difficult?"

"It doesn't have to be." Lucas smirked. "With all due respect, you can't play the victim card forever. You make up one half of the relationship. Do something. Use your words."

"Why are you so smart?"

"I've had my fair share of issues in past relationships." He chuckled. "But all you have to remember is… when it comes down to it, there's just you and her. Nothing else." Lucas reached in his pocket for his cigarettes. "Don't think about the past or the future. Just think about the now." He shielded his lighter as he lit one up. "It's just you and her." He then exhaled the smoke into the calming breeze. Spencer pondered his words for a few seconds before she stood and walked towards the door. On the way, she kissed the top of his head and squeezed his shoulder in gratitude.

The blonde entered the slightly warmer house, peering across the living room and into the kitchen for a certain brunette. When there was no trace of her, Spencer slowly trudged up the wooden steps. She continued her search in the bedroom, blinded by darkness. It wasn't until she noticed the patio door creaked open that she had braced herself and hesitantly proceeded towards confrontation.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Sleeping on the couch." Ashley sat up. "Isn't that what couples do when they fight? One sleeps in the bed and the other sleeps on the couch? Except in this case, the couch is outdoors... and in the form of a very uncomfortable straw bench." She suddenly realized her complete lack of reason.

"You'll freeze to death." Spencer signaled her to follow. "Get inside." The brunette stood and grabbed the wool-knit blanket, hesitantly following the blonde. She carefully observed Spencer as she walked around the bed.

"I can sleep on the floor." Ashley blurted, trying to gauge how upset she was and whether that had changed any.

"Shut up." The blonde scoffed at the ridiculous comment, spreading the pillows out against the railings of the metal headboard. "I'm not _that_ mean. I wouldn't make you sleep on the floor of your own house." Spencer pulled the covers back as a hint of a smile quickly twitched at one corner of the brunette's mouth. The blonde slipped into the covers, pulling them up over her lavender top. She gave one glance at the approaching brunette before turning her back and staring up at the blue window that was slightly creaked open. Spencer nudged the side of her face into the palm of her hand, closing her eyes as she felt the bed shift from the other side.

Ashley lay on her back and kicked her feet under, pulling the covers over herself in similar fashion. She rested her head back against the goose-down pillows, staring at the back of Spencer's head as her shoulder slowly rose and fell to her steady breathing. The brunette sighed at her own inability to fall asleep. Spencer opened her eyes and glared at the window, feeling the heat of Ashley's stare against her back. The blonde lay still, waiting, though unsure what it was she was waiting for. Perhaps she needed to hear another apology, another sound of her breath, or just the feel of Ashley's warmth around her. Whatever it was, she lay there, desperate to take whatever she could get as long as it wasn't this unbearable, empty space between them.

"Spence?" Her breathy whisper caught the blonde's attention, though she remained mute and unmoved. "I know that what I did to you was stupid and selfish. I know I should've told you. And to be honest, I can't even begin to imagine what I would've done in your shoes… because I really can't live without you in my life." The blonde recalled the same exact words written on that letter from years back. "I know, I know… there's no excuse. It's not something that can be easily forgiven. But instead of living without you, I'd rather have you mad at me for however long it takes if it meant spending the rest of my life trying to make it up to you." Ashley had a way with words that always seemed to bring Spencer back. She rolled onto her side and inched closer to the motionless blonde. Spencer felt the bed dip from behind her. She turned and found herself within close proximity, stunned by the sincerity in those brown eyes she longed to lose herself in for years. A small glimpse of the moonlight shone against Ashley's face, twinkling in her eyes and outlining the creases that formed at both ends of her subtle smile.

"Don't ever make me bury you again."

"Never again." They curled into their own spaces, continuing to stare into each other's eyes. Ashley admired the way the moon's shine accentuated the definition of those serene eyes and the curve of her lips. "I really am sorry." Her breath fell on the blonde's hands, which were casually folded in front of her body. Ashley searched her face for a reaction, unsure what else to say or where to go from here. Without thinking, she reached out to hold Spencer's hand. But she found her fingers grasping at lukewarm bed sheets, on which the blonde's hands had previously inhabited. She realized Spencer had turned away onto her back. "What's wrong?"

"That's a stupid question, don't you think?" She sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Okay," Ashley sighed, hesitantly propping herself up, "I deserve that." She tilted her head, trying to peek at Spencer's face, which was hiding behind a curtain of blonde strands.

"I have to know…" she turned her head, drawing the curtain around her shoulder, "how did you do it?"

"Do what?" The brunette raised a brow. "Stage my death?" Spencer nodded. "Well," Ashley turned her head, looking straight out the patio doors, "I had done some research on the von Kraten's, coming across an old conspiracy theory that they were able to successfully fake the deaths of some of their kingpins and crime lords. It wasn't worth the time of day for the Red Sector to investigate. But I had figured out how they did it."

"How did they do it?"

"Uh," Ashley rubbed the very tiny scar on her chest, "very painfully, might I add. The Kevlar I was wearing was more than just bulletproof. Beneath it, I had a 6-inch catheter inserted into my aorta. It was hooked up to a device on the vest that, if struck by a sudden hard impact, namely a bullet, the device would release mass amounts of adenosine into my heart. It dangerously lowered my heart rate to the point where my heart stopped beating."

"So you _did_ die."

"I did." The brunette nodded. "But only for a few minutes."

"How did you come back?" Spencer wrinkled her eyebrows. "The paramedics tried to resuscitate—"

"They were in on it." Ashley pursed her lips to the side, unsure as to how the blonde would react to the idea that more people were knowingly involved. "Friends of Remi's." Spencer rolled her eyes. "Well, it had to be convincing."

"Didn't the defibrillator hurt?"

"It was all… kinda painful. They used the lowest voltage level, knowing it wouldn't reverse the effects of the adenosine. But after I flatlined, they had four minutes to properly resuscitate me to prevent any brain or tissue damage, hence the rush to transport my body out of there." The brunette shook her head. "It's a complicated—"

"I get it." Spencer nodded. "It was… just a different experience, not being in the know."

"I know." The brunette looked down guiltily. "I'm sor—"

"So they brought you back." The blonde stated, rather than questioned. "Then what? You _still_ couldn't tell me?"

"You gotta understand something, Spence." Ashley repositioned herself so she was completely facing the blonde. "Regardless of whether Jack is dead, behind bars, or running around aimlessly, the Red Sector still runs itself. He's only the head of one branch. The company consists of seven total. Taking one out doesn't weaken it." She sat cross-legged, folding her elbows into her lap. "If I know the other divisions, they're all too eager to clean up after each other's messes. I'm positive they've had agents following you and Kennedy these past four months, even if you're under the FBI's protection program." Ashley lowered her voice and spoke slowly. "I had to make sure they bought it. I couldn't go to you yet, not with all eyes on you. But that doesn't mean I didn't want to tell you."

"The FBI told us they shut down the whole operation for investigation."

"That may be. The company may not be able to aggressively do anything. But that doesn't stop them from shadowing you."

"And you knew I'd come to Greece?"

"No, but I was hoping you'd come to your senses."

"What if they followed me here?" Spencer partly scoffed at her comment.

"The Red Sector is domestically based. As long as you're out of sight, you're out of mind."

"Oh!" She said so smugly. "I suddenly realize why it comes so natural to you."

"Spencer—" The brunette exhaled in frustration, begging for mercy in the desperation of her tone.

"I'm sorry, Ash." She shook her head before laying her forehead in the palm of her hand. "I'm being difficult, I know." The blonde sighed lightly. "But, clearly, you can understand why."

"I do." The brunette leaned back against her outstretched arms. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry a million times. I wish 'sorry' wasn't so cliché, because it understates just how much I mean it." They sat there, motionless in an indefinite moment of silence. Ashley could only sit and stare at the curtain of hair Spencer had retreated behind, waiting for some form of acknowledgement to those words. But the brunette knew she had lost, knowing she had overused those words to the point where their raw meanings had been lost in translation. She sighed quietly, feeling she was all too perfect when it came to the art of failure. Ashley then drew the sheets and lifted her legs from beneath, before dangling them over the side of the bed. "I don't know what else to say. I'll… I'll let you get some rest now." She hesitantly stood up, running her hands over her face and into her brown locks. "See you in the morning." The brunette shuffled towards the bedroom door.

"'Kay." Spencer barely whispered. Ashley's heart ached as she quietly begged the blonde to stop her from leaving. She dragged her feet every step of the way before she found herself within reach of the doorknob. As she slowly turned it, Ashley felt the sudden urge to turn back. But what would she say? The brunette thought long and hard, prolonging the motion of pulling the door open. It didn't take long for the door to swing wide open and finally tap the rubber stop on the adjacent wall, exposing Spencer's unmoved presence to the dim lighting in the hallway. Ashley's eyes lowered to the floor in disappointment as she grabbed the knob and pulled the door shut behind her, condemning her to the excruciating punishment of silence. She ventured a few paces toward the stairs, stopping to find Lucas unpacking in the guest room.

Spencer struggled with her mixed emotions, feeling Ashley's sudden reappearance in her life a bittersweet symphony to her ears. She threw her head back, forcefully falling into the plush pillows below, and began to stare at the ceiling as she internally tried to separate her head from her heart. The drastic events that took place within the past hour were overloading her thoughts to the point where she grew tired and no longer wished to acknowledge her emotions. The blonde's only release was to cry it out. So she let her tears flow freely, running across her temples and over her ears. They glistened and broke apart in the golden forest of hair that framed her face. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands. Her staggering sighs gradually calmed her to steady breaths as tears dried. Spencer drowned everything out from around and from within, falling into the trance of her heart. Like another steady breath of air, she suddenly recalled her definition of the greatest love there ever was, or will ever be. No matter the heartbreak, she knew that the true feelings of the heart would always prevail. Love like that always does.

The blonde sat up, hearing muffled voices coming from the hallway. She shook reason out of her head and only knew one thing: that in the past four months, and in the past seven years, nothing had changed; Spencer had always defined love as Ashley Davies, and had stopped at nothing to get her back. She had longed for and hoped for the impossible. And now that the impossible was made a reality, just on the other side of that door, why did hesitation win the leading role in the story of her life?

Spencer slowly pulled the door open, seeing Ashley's backside as she leaned against the doorframe of the guest room, talking to Lucas. They had conversed about the happenings in their own lives these past four months, shortly after the brunette filled him in on the details of the staged death. The two shared a few casual laughs as Lucas walked across the hallway to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. He caught a glimpse of the blonde peeking out from behind the door.

"Spencer." Lucas stopped in his tracks. Ashley quickly turned around, leaning her back against the wall. They both stared at the blonde, waiting for her to break the momentary silence.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked softly, uncrossing her arms. Spencer could see the sheer compassion and genuine concern written across her face. She had no doubt about Ashley's true feelings, and had only needed that sense of reassurance.

"I can't sleep." The blonde responded in barely a whisper. Without hesitation, Ashley walked over to Spencer, and with one hand on the blonde's lower back, gently guided her back into the room before shutting the door behind them.


	31. Chapter 31: Simple Kind of Love

**_Well... here we are. The LAST chapter! I promised you guys an ending, didn't I? And in true ManicFanFic fashion, for the last time, SORRY for the delay! LOL you know if it took me this long, it has to be good, right? At least I hope you'll agree. It needed to be perfect (though you'll probably come across typos because i'm tiiiired... I'll edit later). So... thank you for bearing with me... and for coming this far!_**

**_Thank you to Maira for helping me name this chapter! To all my friends out there who read/edited/and gave ideas! And definitely a HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL YOU READERS/REVIEWERS for sticking it through to the end. You are the sole reason I kept writing into the wee hours and early mornings! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ROCK! :D_**

**_After this, I will be setting up a Beta account in case any of you like my style and are interested in having me Beta read your stuff. This won't be the last fic I write... so stay tuned! As for a sequel to Delta One? Hmm, it's not certain, but it can definitely be a possibility._**

**_And without further ado... Chapter 31, dedicated to Bratfairy and Livinginthemoment ;) Enjoy! 11.17.08_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or the characters._**

Ashley leaned back, sandwiching her hands between her backside and the door. She stared at the floor, with no intention of leaving. Yet, she was afraid to even move. The brunette was well aware that she was treading on thin ice, not knowing what thoughts were running through the blonde's fickle mind. Ashley was afraid to look into those pristine blue eyes as she kicked herself for not thinking ahead about what she was going to say or do. She felt exposed, having no idea what her own intentions were. All she knew was she didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Can you… stay here with me?" Spencer encouraged the brunette, whose eyes have finally lifted off the floor with considerable effort. Ashley realized quite some time had passed while she was wrapped up in her own thoughts, as she now noticed the blonde had made it all the way across the room to sit at the edge of the bed. "What are you thinking about?" Spencer asked inquisitively, subtly patting the space beside her in an attempt to signal the brunette over.

"I'm not thinking about anything." Ashley strutted forward fearlessly. She finally exhaled after seemingly holding her breath for so long, as she sat next to the blonde. The brunette knew putting anything into words at this point would be completely futile. Her brown eyes slowly panned to those exhausted blue orbs, and again, she cursed herself for being the one to have worn them so dry.

"Honestly?" Spencer's whisper broke the lingering silence. The brunette could sense the desperation in her tone.

"Honestly… all I can think about is how much I've missed you." Ashley continued to stare into those compassionate eyes, returning the desperation as she silently begged for a response in what seemed like another moment of forever. Spencer sighed in relief as she combed her golden locks over her head. She leaned over and kissed the brunette's shoulder before lying down behind her. Ashley could feel the heat from her lips, even after they were no longer in contact with her delicate skin. Her head still remained cocked to the side, staring out towards the patio as she watched the blonde from her peripheral.

"Tired?" Spencer's fingers brushed over the sheets before draping over Ashley's hand and wrapping around her wrist. The brunette felt subtle tingles surge from her hand and up her arms, giving her heart another burst of adrenaline. She was content, knowing Spencer's touch would be her only sense of life support after years of feeling half alive.

"Yeah." Ashley turned and lifted the sheets as they both wiggled their way underneath. The brunette frowned slightly, realizing Spencer had let go of her hand. She laid her head back into the crevice of the pillow and stared at the ceiling. From the corner of her eye, she could see the blonde's calmed eyes were fixated on her. "Are _you_ tired?" Ashley turned to face her.

"I don't want to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because I am a little hung over and I might be delusional in thinking you're really here." Spencer joked as she nudged the side of her face against her hand. "So I'm hoping to prove myself wrong once the buzz wears off." They both snickered.

"You're so silly, Spence." Ashley grinned, reaching for the touch she had longed for as she intertwined her fingers with Spencer's. The heat between their hands quickly reached equilibrium as both felt the tension pulling at their heartstrings. "Come here." The brunette whispered, gently tugging her closer. She placed her forehead against Spencer's, gazing at those taunting lips before running her hand against the blonde's cheek and over the nape of her neck. "I'm right here, Spencer." Ashley slowly whispered, her breath falling on those rested lips. Spencer's eyes slightly rolled back as she fell into a trance, just hearing the brunette exhale her name. She rolled forward and nuzzled her head into Ashley's neck, throwing her arm over and embracing her tightly.

"I know." Spencer mumbled, running her fingers up and down the brunette's spine. "I'm so glad you're here." She pressed the side of her head in, listening to Ashley's quickening heartbeat amongst the constant flow of air rushing in and out of her chest. The brunette kissed the top of Spencer's head and shut her eyes, submerged in comfort and gradually falling asleep like an infant with a bottle of warm milk. In turn, the sound of Ashley's heartbeat lulled the blonde into submission. Her tensed muscles gave way to relaxation and her breathing slowed to soft sighs. It was a much needed, genuine moment between them. Together, they had found the peace and comfort they had desired after such a long hard fight with everything, everyone, and each other.

Just a few hours passed thereafter, and the calming light of dawn signaled that of a new day. The sun, slightly encroaching into the once dark-hued sky, quietly peeked behind a row of clouds. An array of vibrant colors took on the sky's canvas, leaking out from the bright source of the sun. The Mediterranean waters shimmered in a bluish lavender shade just below the hovering clouds, as a soft orange layer sat at sun level and bled out into a clear blue stratum just above. Fishermen at the docks below prepared for a promising day as they gathered fish nets and baskets into their swaying boats. The marketplace remained quiet while storeowners swept their floors and prepared for early shipments of produce and goods. It was a very quaint and subtle atmosphere.

Spencer gradually broke out of sleep and squinted at the sunrise sitting east of the horizon outside the patio windows. She unfolded her limbs and stretched towards the polar ends of the bed, taking a relieving breath of fresh air and smiling at the comfort of a good night's rest that she had wanted for so long. The blonde slowly turned around to caress her lover, but only found the other side of the bed empty.

"Ash?" Spencer looked around the room for clues as to the whereabouts of a certain brunette. She sat up and pushed herself out of the comfort of the plush sheets before lightly stepping across the cold concrete towards the bedroom door, which was left a smidge opened. The blonde then tiptoed a few steps to the bathroom, finding a preoccupied brunette wide-awake. Ashley was bent over the porcelain, scrubbing away at the tiles with her neon yellow dishwashing gloves on. She had her iPod on full blast, oblivious to the observant blonde leaning against the doorframe.

"Spencer." Lucas called halfway up the staircase, signaling her over. The blonde's eyes inquisitively panned over to meet his glance before she inched her way over quietly, careful not to disturb the brunette. "Is Ashley awake?" He whispered, stretching his neck over in a failed attempt to peek into the bathroom.

"Yeah," Spencer casually crossed her arms, "but I doubt she knows we're up. She's got her headphones on." She stepped down to almost meet Lucas at eye level. "Why? What's up?"

"That realtor you hired is here." He blurted.

"Oh, gosh!" The blonde briefly covered her shocked expression. "I totally forgot about that." Spencer squeezed her way around Lucas and quickly ran down the steps, flailing her arms about in slight panic. "Ashley would kill me!" She opened the front door and walked into the atrium, attempting to compose herself as she noticed the realtor inspecting the patio and the location of the house. He was a tall, dark middle-aged man with short black hair, soft briefcase in hand. He suddenly turned and noticed the approaching blonde, as he brushed his red-striped tie down from the steady wind.

"You are Miss Carlin?" He had a tinge of the local accent.

"Yes," Spencer greeted him with a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Andreou."

"Please," he laid the briefcase on one of the patio tables and took out a clipboard of forms, "call me Isaak."

"I-I want to thank you for taking the time to meet with me on such short notice, and for the trouble of coming all the way out here from your office in Athens."

"It was no trouble at all." Isaak smirked. "In fact, we've had our eye on this place for quite some time. This location is prime. We are just so lucky that you've chosen to work with us." He began to fill in a few lines on the form.

"Well," she rubbed the back of her neck, uncertain how she was going to break the news, "your company was the first one listed when I googled a realtor in the area." Spencer dodged the subject.

"Thank goodness for technology then." He smiled, briefly glancing over the property as his pen flew across the page. "May I come in?" Isaak stepped towards the door.

"Uh," the blonde immediately backed against it and held the knob tightly, "actually, I gave a lot of thought about it and I… don't think I want to proceed with selling this property."

"Really?" His eyebrows furrowed. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I just realized… you are absolutely right!" Spencer shrugged. "This place is an ideal location with a breath-taking view."

"Of course!" Isaak took a step back and crossed his arms over the clipboard. "I have a ton of listing agents who've guaranteed me rates to die for. I can assure you, Miss Carlin, that you'd walked away with at least 150 percent the property value that it is today."

"I understand." She smiled politely. "But I've come to my senses. I don't want to sell."

"Come to your senses?" He smirked. "I believe your decision is a bit rash. You seemed very certain about selling this place when I spoke with you on the phone."

"I know I was very adamant about my disinterest in this property, Mr. Andreou. But come to think of it, my decision to sell was much more rash. I had made the decision before I even had the opportunity to see this house." Spencer crossed her arms as Isaak looked down at his clipboard and flipped through the pages.

"I did my research on this property and reviewed the paperwork from escrow. The property belongs to a… Rita Swackhammer." He looked up as the blonde wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"There must be some mis—"

"And if your name is not on the title, you have no legal jurisdiction of this property." Isaak crossed his arms once more. "I'd like to speak with Miss Swackhammer. Is she here?"

"I really don't know what—"

"Miss Swackhammer is not here." Lucas squeezed his way out from behind the front door where he was eavesdropping. "But I think I might be able to help you."

"And you are?"

"Lucas LeFevre." He greeted Isaak with a firm handshake while Spencer stepped aside as a confused spectator. "Mr. Andreou, if you look at your paperwork again, you will see my name listed as the co-owner of this property." The bewildered expression on the blonde's face gradually faded as Isaak flipped the pages again and intently read the escrow paperwork.

"Oh," he chuckled sheepishly, "I must've overlooked that information."

"Mmhmm." Lucas remained unconvinced. "Funny how that happens."

"Yes," Isaak flipped to the first page, "so Mr. LeFevre—"

"No, I am not interested in selling this property." He turned his nose up and crossed his arms. "Take this property off your listing, please. Your service is no longer required."

"I see." Isaak scratched his head in defeat. "Is that your final decision?"

"It is." Lucas remained unmoved.

"Then I will need you to sign some papers to that effect."

"Gladly." He followed Isaak to the briefcase on the patio table before Isaak handed him a piece of paper and pen. Spencer slowly approached the two and peeked at the content of the letter. Lucas carefully read it and after a few minutes, signed the bottom portion of the page. "There you go."

"Thank you Mr. Lefevre, Miss Carlin." Isaak quickly grabbed his materials and quietly stormed out the front gate.

"Bye now." Lucas smirked as Spencer grinned.

"Thank goodness!" She sighed in relief as she hugged him tightly. "I had no idea your name was on the title."

"Ash and I co-signed, in case something happened to her." He noticed the puzzled look on her face as she let go.

"Who's Rita Swackhammer?" They turned towards the house as Lucas laughed.

"Ashley's alias."

"Oh." They burst into laughter together.

"Remi picked it out."

"Hmm," the blonde continued to giggle, "even though I don't know Remi as much as I'd like to, I can tell she has a great sense of humor." Lucas shut the door behind them and proceeded to the kitchen as Spencer leaned over the countertop. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" He peeked his head up from the refrigerator.

"Thanks so much for everything. You have no idea how grateful Ashley and I are."

"Pshh," Lucas shrugged, "anytime! I know you'd do the same for me if I were stuck in a heinous rut."

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Say," he shut the refrigerator door and opened a bottle of water, "do you think Ashley's still up there, rocking out on her air guitar?"

"Totally forgot!" Spencer lowered her voice. "Let's… just forget about that whole realtor ordeal. Keep that between us." She got up and tiptoed her way up the spiral staircase. Spencer inched her way to the bathroom door and noticed the brunette was still where she left her. Ashley hummed to the music blasting in her earphones as she continued scrubbing away. When she turned to wash the cleaning brush in the sink, she jumped slightly as she finally noticed Spencer staring at her.

"Holy sh—" she yelped before removing one of the earphones, "why do you always manage to sneak up on me like that?" The brunette caught her breath as she removed her gloves and paused her music. She shortly realized the blonde wasn't going to remark, as she stood there so coyly. "Did you sleep well?" Ashley brushed her bangs off to the side. There was still no response as she continued to stare into those penetrating blue eyes. "What is it?" She sounded slightly concerned.

"Nothing. It's just… nice to wake up for once, knowing you're still alive." She mumbled. "But why aren't you ever there when I wake up?" Spencer somewhat pouted, crossing her arms.

"I didn't want to wake you," she proceeded to wrap the earphone wires around the iPod, "but I had to clean up in here before any one of us decides to use the shower." Ashley walked towards the small space available between Spencer and the doorframe. "I don't think Lucas would've fancied stepping in vomit." She smirked.

"Sorry about that." The blonde replied, still feeling slightly guarded.

"It's no problem." Ashley attempted to squeeze her way out, only to find that small space now barricaded by Spencer's arm. She looked up to those blue eyes once more, finding herself within inches from those tantalizing lips. The brunette was taken back the second she felt those lips subtly pressed against her own. She could feel the heat resonate from her lips down throughout her body, weakening her stance at the knees. Spencer pulled away and dropped her arm, bashfully stepping aside and glancing at the floor. Ashley paused with a sly smirk on her face, realizing that actions do speak louder than words. She waited for the blonde to look into her eyes, and finally got her attention when she placed her hands over the hips of her plaid boxers. Spencer briefly made eye contact before Ashley stepped forward, pressing her up against the doorframe. The brunette leaned in and slowly fused their lips together, savoring the sensation that seemed to tingle and reverberate throughout her body. Spencer gratefully reciprocated, wrapping her arms around the brunette's shoulders and pulling her in closer to the point where they were nearly stepping on each other's feet.

Ashley was unsure whether she should follow her natural urges of moving this into the bedroom. But she was completely complacent standing where she was, fully embracing the feeling of love, especially since she was still the recipient of mixed signals. The brunette decided it'd be best to follow Spencer's actions, knowing all too well that consciously attempting to put thoughts and emotions into words would never suffice to their true meanings. However, the blonde never ceased to surprise her. Ashley raised her eyebrows, following Spencer as she pulled back into the hallway. The brunette wrapped her arms around her, determined not to part from her lips. She grinned into Spencer's lips when they nearly stumbled over each other, continuing to shuffle towards the bedroom. The kiss passionately intensified as the blonde found herself backed up against the wall in the hallway. She pivoted around for leverage, now stepping into Ashley and backing her up forcefully. The bedroom door violently swung open, banging against the wall as Spencer jostled forward onto the bed. The brunette found herself on her backside subtly moaning as her grip on Spencer did not seem to loosen one bit. She rolled the blonde over and ached in the moment their lips parted.

"Hold on." Ashley exhaled in a husky voice. She immediately pushed herself up off the bed and momentarily caught her breath before quietly shutting the door. The second she turned around, Ashley unexpectedly found herself within Spencer's grasp once again. The brunette nearly jumped a second time, but was immediately stunned into submission by yet another heart-melting kiss. "You are just…" Ashley whispered in those quick moments between kisses, "so full of surprises." She was completely heated by Spencer's ability to take charge, always managing to get Ashley up against the wall.

"You took too long," the blonde exhaled before stepping back and pulling Ashley with her. Ashley tamed her ravishing urges, slowing down her kisses to raw sensuality as she guided Spencer to sit at the edge of the bed. The brunette squeezed herself between Spencer's knees, bending over slightly to lift the hem of her lavender top. The blonde stretched her arms upward as Ashley smiled and slowly lifted the camisole from underneath those relaxed locks of hair, exposing her nude-colored bra and golden tan. She caught herself staring at Spencer's subtle beauty as she felt her heart beat with fervor. The blonde looked up into those brown eyes and admired the genuine emotion gleaming from them. She hugged Ashley closer as the brunette ran her hands up the nape of her neck and lost her fingers in that forest of blonde hair. Ashley closed her eyes before hovering over the blonde's mouth, slightly exhaling before their lips grazed against one another in very light touches. Spencer ran her hands up to the brunette's shoulder blades as Ashley lifted one knee onto the mattress and began to descend on top. Time seemed to slow down even more, before their lips crashed together, pushing Spencer's backside further into the mattress. Temperatures rose and their breathing hastened sporadically while the blonde reached for the hem of Ashley's white tank top. She quickly lifted it above her head before Ashley detained her arms, holding Spencer's wrists against the bed sheets. The brunette straddled her hips and hungrily ran her moist tongue over the blonde's collarbone and around the base of her neck. Spencer struggled to let her hands free, unable to bear the teasing much longer. She pulled Ashley down on top of her and gently nibbled on her bottom lip, running her hand over the brunette's laced bra and down her toned abdomen. Then, a sudden knock at the door caused the both of them to cringe in frustration.

"Ash?" Lucas knocked again.

"Unbelievable." Ashley grumbled, her head buried in Spencer's neck. She sat up, straddling the blonde as she looked over her shoulder. "Go away!"

"It's important." His voice resonated from behind the door. The brunette sighed, pushing herself up off the bed and angrily marching towards the door.

"What part of 'go away' do you not understand?" Ashley yanked the door open.

"Whoa!" Lucas threw his glances towards the wall, catching a glimpse of the brunette's black-laced bra. "Ash, I'm… sorry." He continued to look away as Spencer sat up and crossed her arms over her exposed body.

"Damn right you are!" Ashley barked back.

"There's something I need to show you."

"Are we in any immediate danger?"

"…No."

"Is the world ending?"

"No." He scoffed.

"Then it can wait!" Ashley annunciated before slamming the door. She turned to find Spencer sitting up from underneath the bed sheets. The brunette walked across and sat at the edge of the bed, her body turned slightly to face Spencer. They sat so close together to where they could feel each other's warmth even before their fingers slowly intertwined. Ashley cradled Spencer's hand in her lap, staring intently as her hands wrapped around the blonde's. She smiled to herself as if she was keeping in a secret. Spencer, carefully observing the brunette, wondered what she was thinking about at that moment.

"What?" The blonde smirked, wanting in on Ashley's thoughts. She brushed those loose locks behind Ashley's ear as those poignant brown eyes finally met her own.

"I… can't believe you picked me." The brunette barely whispered in all sincerity. "With everything you've done for yourself, on your own… your career, your life… and you picked _me_."

"How could I not?" Spencer gently squeezed Ashley's hand. "All of that doesn't mean anything if I don't have you in my life." The brunette smiled. "Plus, you died for me. It's the least I could do." Spencer joked.

"Nothing can stop me from wanting you, Spence." She boldly gazed into those calming eyes. "Even if you thought I was dead, I hope you knew I'd always come for you."

"I think I did," the blonde pondered. "Deep down inside, I believed you'd always be there."

"Sorry if I've ruined our little moment with words—" Ashley mumbled as Spencer immediately shook her head in disagreement.

"I love you." The blonde blurted. Ashley grinned, leaning in closer. She rested her other hand on the blonde's shoulder, softly pressing further into a tender kiss. Her lips grazed Spencer's cheek and collapsed onto her shoulder as she pulled the blonde in for a tight embrace.

"I love you, too." She closed her eyes, taking in the scent of those golden locks as her chest slowly rose and fell against Spencer's. The blonde folded her hands behind Ashley's lower back before running her fingers up her spine. Spencer drowned in this moment of feeling fully alive, with all her senses heightened and attuned to the one other person in the room besides herself. It was a surreal moment, one which she refused to let go of as she tightened her grip. The blonde pursed her lips against Ashley's shoulder, spreading the warmth of her lips with each gentle kiss. Her fingers slipped underneath the strap of the bra, pulling the material off the brunette's shoulder as she replaced it with several moist kisses. Ashley turned her head and leaned in, grazing her lips over the crossroads of Spencer's jawline and neck. She ran her lips up further, teasing the blonde's earlobe with a flick of her tongue before gently nibbling it. The brunette then quietly exhaled into her ear with a hint of fervor.

It took several seconds for Ashley to realize she was on her back again, with the blonde straddling her this time. How it happened was beyond her. But she wasn't about to waste thoughts on such trivial pursuits. She wanted to live in the now, even if she could not comprehend these overwhelming feelings. She just let her senses get the best of her, succumbing to tasteful kiss after tasteful kiss, heated touch and the absolute loss of inhibition. Ashley knew there was no point in telling her hands what they could and couldn't do. It was as if they had a mind of their own, running over flesh and feeling out with sheer passion.

Spencer pulled back as she propped herself up with her palms pressed into the mattress at Ashley's sides. They locked eyes as the brunette proceeded to unhook her bra. Ashley did so very slowly and sensually, blushing as her eyes remained glued to Spencer's. The blonde's breath fell gently while she slipped her arms from under the straps. Ashley bit down on her own bottom lip, trying to contain herself as she continued to stare into those intense blue eyes. She quickly sat up and rolled Spencer onto her back, gripping the waistband of her boxers and slowly pulling them off. The brunette tossed the clothing aside and dove on top, refusing to expose her delicacy to an invisible audience. She fit their lips together, the way two pieces of a puzzle perfectly connect.

Spencer's arms extended around and unclasped the black-laced bra before she cupped the brunette's perked breasts. Ashley sighed and groaned passionately, her lips caving around the blonde's tongue as she pushed her hand down Spencer's side. Her fingers brushed against Spencer's hips and ran down further, pulling the blonde's knee over her own. Ashley's fingers found their way across such hot folds, eliciting moans from the depths of the blonde's throat. It was like sweet harmony to Ashley's ears, which she refused to muffle with her own mouth. She beckoned for more, nibbling on Spencer's ear as she slipped her fingers in further.

The blonde curled her fingers against Ashley's back, uncontrollably exhaling against those brown locks. She ran the opposite hand down over Ashley's fast-beating heart, her abdomen, and to her white shorts, palm faced upward as she pushed her hand underneath the material. Spencer's fingers quickly slipped into Ashley's warmth as her hand progressed further. At that point, the brunette knew it was completely over; Ashley's body shot into overdrive as she cascaded into euphoria, losing any sense of rational thought. She buried her face into Spencer's neck, loudly sighing across the blonde's chest. Spencer cringed in delight, her walls squeezing down on Ashley's fingers as she continued to thrust the brunette with her own.

Ashley's shorts gradually slid down a few inches as she rode the blonde's fingers harder. Beads of sweat trailed from her brow down to her neck, some dripping onto Spencer's shoulder. She drowned herself in every piece of Spencer, her ears deaf to her own voice irrepressibly calling out the blonde's name. Ashley's body suddenly jolted to a crippling, yet pleasurable sensation resonating from deep within. She winced in ecstasy, thrusting her fingers faster to get Spencer caught up. The blonde threw her head back further into the pillow as she panted in submission. Her back muscles tightened, slightly raising her back off the bed while her body twitched. Spencer moaned and exhaled from her gaping mouth, her nails scraping across the brunette's back. Ashley braced the minor pain, finding complete satisfaction in pleasing her lover. She looked up and kissed the tip of Spencer's chin as they both breathed in exhaustion. Ashley raised herself up and hovered over the blonde, briefly resting their foreheads together as she closed her eyes. She breathed Spencer in and slowly pressed their lips together once more before rolling over onto her back. The blonde nestled up against Ashley's side, momentarily catching her breath while throwing bed sheets across their bodies.

"Mmmm." Spencer sighed, closing her eyes and letting a smile spread across her face.

"That good, huh?" Ashley wrapped her arms around and kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"It was… perfection." She smirked as her legs draped over the brunette's. Ashley ran her hand down the length of Spencer's arms, slowly entwining their fingers. She looked down at the blonde's fingers, full of warmth as they came to a rest between the grooves of her hands. Ashley repositioned her hand, softly stroking Spencer's knuckles with her thumb. She let go to brush some stray locks from a perfect view of that serene face. The brunette smiled, running her hair behind her ear and gazing at the eyes that remained shut. She waited in anticipation to see those blue orbs, much like a child would eagerly await opening presents on Christmas Day. Ashley then pouted, noticing Spencer's soft sighs and relaxed face. She gently nudged the blonde. "Hmm?"

"Spence, wake up." Ashley whispered. Those deep blue eyes briefly gazed at the brunette before shutting once more.

"Hmm, no." She exhaled.

"Wake up." Ashley kissed her forehead. "Make this day last forever."

"Why?" Spencer mumbled. "We have forever and a day to spend together."

"Because… I have a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah?" The blonde briefly rubbed her eyes and climbed over, propping herself over Ashley. "What kind of surprise?" She kissed her lips.

"It's a surprise." Ashley grinned, crinkling her nose. "Okay, I can't keep a secret. It's your new home."

"This isn't it?" Spencer asked inquisitively.

"Well… this is more like a vacation spot."

"Where is it?"

"You'll see." The brunette smiled, brushing her dangling strands behind her shoulders. "But it is going to require a bit of travel time… by boat."

"Let's see it!"

"Okay," Ashley raised herself onto her elbows, savoring another delicious kiss. "Go get ready." She whispered onto Spencer's lips.

"Okay." The blonde grinned as she sat up and wrapped herself in one of the bed sheets. She pranced across the room and into the bathroom in the hallway.

Ashley laid back into the comfort of the sheets, sighing in such relief and realizing that the burden of her battles was over. This was her reward, her trophy, her light at the end of the tunnel. It was everything she had lived and breathed for, and the fight was finally over. As she heard the shower echoing, the brunette thankfully accepted that her life had become exactly what she wanted it to be. She wouldn't have it any other way. Ashley then sat up and wiggled her clothes on, throwing her silky white robe over before making her way downstairs and out into the atrium.

Lucas sat at one of the patio tables with his feet up against the stone wall. He took a calming drag from his cigarette, squinting out into the horizon just below the quickly ascending sun. Ashley shut the door behind her as she entered the atrium, her footsteps echoing against the pavement. Her opened robe flapped in the wind as her bangs swayed against her forehead. She stopped at the table and placed her hands above her head, taking in a deep breath of that salty sea breeze. Lucas turned around, brushing his brown hair behind his ears to get a better look at the emotionless brunette. She simply gawked back at him.

"Here." He reached over for the carton of cigarettes on the table and held it up. "My peace offering." Ashley pulled out a cigarette and shielded it from the oceanic breeze as she lit it. "I'm sorry for disturbing you earlier. I should've known better." The brunette sat down and exhaled a stream of smoke.

"Forgiven." She crossed her legs nonchalantly and pulled the tail of her robe from underneath her legs. Lucas continued to stare at her.

"That must've hurt." He pointed at the very tiny scar just left of the center of her chest. Ashley looked down at it before pulling the collar of her robe together to cover it up.

"Yeah," she took another drag, gazing at the fishing boats dispersed across the deep blue waters below. "But it's a small price to pay to be with the one you love."

"Who would've known Ashley Davies could be such a romantic?" Lucas chuckled.

"What?"

"In all the years I've known you, you never openly talked about all those mushy gushy, lovey dovey emotions you repressed." He smirked. "You would always put on a front and put your walls up. But for once, Ashley Davies isn't too cool for love."

"Shut up." Ashley shook her head and grinned. The brunette took another drag and pulled her collar aside to look at the scar once more. "It's better than a gunshot wound, that's for sure."

"No matter how bulletproof that Kevlar was, taking a bullet never feels good." Lucas tapped the ashes from his cigarette. "You're lucky ol' Niko's not a suck shot. What if he missed… or shot you in the head?"

"He wasn't even supposed to." She flicked the cigarette between her fingers. "Kale was in on it. _He_ was supposed to shoot me."

"You lucked out."

"Mmhmm." Ashley nodded. "Took a big leap of faith trusting people like the von Kratens."

"Luckily you had Remi's help."

"Yeah," she inhaled from the cigarette, letting smoke dissipate from her lips as she spoke. "That big dumb ape was so in love with Remi, he was willing to do anything for her, even if it meant going to jail." Ashley scoffed.

"And you're no different." He blurted so matter-of-factly.

"Oh, don't even compare me to the likes of Kale." She scrunched her face and leaned into the back of her chair, resting her elbow on the armrest. "I'm nothing like him."

"You're kidding me, right?" Lucas chuckled as Ashley furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "You barely made a single glance at Spencer that one night at the Frenzy, and you immediately dropped the company and the millions they were paying you, flew across the US to see her even after you knew she got engaged, got your ass kicked hard by both the Firm _and_ the company, took a bullet to the Kevlar and a catheter to the heart." He took another drag, shaking his head. "When it comes to love, you are everything like Kale. I think he realized that too. Otherwise, he wouldn't have bothered to help you."

"Love makes you do crazy things." She shrugged. "That's the only explanation."

"I always say 'if you're not willing to look stupid, you don't deserve to be in love.'" Lucas placed his feet on the ground and leaned forward, crossing his arms over the table. "That right there was the dumbest shit you've ever pulled in all the years I've known you," he smirked, "but it was the greatest and most unselfish I've ever seen you." Ashley smiled back at him.

"Aww, shucks." She tapped her ashes into the tray. "Are you getting all emo on me, Lucas LeFevre?"

"Me? Emo? No." They briefly shared a moment of laughter before the glimmering sea caught Ashley's glance. She stared at the hovering clouds and took a deep breath, welcoming the appeasing wind and relishing in the tranquility of one simple thought.

"You know," Ashley cleared her throat, "there are only two moments where I feel so certain of myself – when I'm holding a rifle… and when I'm with Spencer." She took one last drag and put the cigarette out. "So when the time came to choose between money or love, it wasn't even a question." It was that simple. Ashley nodded and turned her head, catching Lucas grinning at her. "I hope you memorized that little speech because that's the last time you will ever hear me talk about my lovey dovey emotions."

"Look at you." He continued to grin as he pushed the cigarette butt into the ashtray. "You're all glowing." Lucas then grabbed another cigarette from the carton.

"Shut up." She blurted and watched quietly as he shielded the flame that lit his cigarette. "I'm surprised you came here with Spencer, but grateful nonetheless."

"I finally got two weeks off from work. Might as well." Lucas shrugged. "Besides, I saved Spencer the grief of dragging the ex along." His jaw dropped, realizing the words that have slipped would likely be misconstrued. "I mean—"

"She was going to bring Kennedy with her?" Ashley retorted. "What? For a romantic getaway?"

"No!" He sighed in frustration. "It was strictly business. Trust me."

"Explain?" The brunette crossed her arms.

"Don't hate me because it wasn't my idea." He squinted as he inhaled from the cigarette, "Spencer came here with the sole intent of selling your property. In fact, the realtor came this morning with some papers to sign. But she obviously refused and we quickly took your place off the listing." Lucas braced himself for a spiteful remark.

"Oh." Ashley mumbled. "Well that makes sense."

"You're not angry?" He squeezed the cigarette between his lips as he tied his hair.

"I can't blame her. She thought I was dead." The brunette shrugged. "And even if she did sell this place," Ashley stood up and sat on the stone ledge facing Lucas, "we'd still have the château in Marseille… and the villa in Barcelona."

"You bought more property?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." She responded so nonchalantly. "What else would I be doing for four months?" Lucas was at a loss for words. "Besides, we have a nice little château to stay at when we pay a visit to your cousins to close that joint account." She tilted her head and briefly looked upward. "Well, I shouldn't call the château 'little,' but you get the point. Wanna check it out?"

"What?"

"I've got a yacht docked at the end of the cove. It'll take a couple of days to get to Marseille, but at least the château is located right off the water."

"You sure you still have money in that account of yours?"

"I'm just so eager to get my life started." Ashley smiled. "Don't worry." She patted his shoulder. "There's plenty to go around for you and Remi."

"That's a fine idea, Ash." Lucas directed his glances at the ashtray as he flicked his cigarette.

"What's wrong?" She quickly read his look of concern.

"Remember that thing I had to tell you about that was kinda important?" He dug into his pocket and handed her his Blackberry. It showed the webpage of a poetry forum the company used to communicate to its field agents, using cryptic rhymes. Ashley read the lines intently:

_The cardinal is but a delicate creature, yet steadfast in its ways.  
__It will never retreat from light or dark 'til it catches its prey.  
__A single feather lost in flight does not hinder it to grow again,  
__For where there were once seven, now there stand ten.  
__The cardinal rises and soars. Its eyes see all.  
__Listen very closely for the cardinal's call.  
__The cardinal calls its offspring to fly,  
__For the steadfast cardinal will never die._

"I thought I told you to stay off this message board." She handed the phone back to him. "I should've never told you how to read the messages."

"That's besides the point." Lucas glared at her from behind the smoke. "Are you not even the least bit concerned?"

"About what?" The brunette shrugged. He skimmed the lines again.

"'A single feather lost in flight does not hinder it to grow again, for where there were once seven, now there stand ten.' They're obviously talking about the fall of the New York division. But they've expanded to ten functioning divisions."

"I don't see why this is any concern of mine. I'm no longer a part of the company."

"They're rebuilding!"

"Leave it up to the FBI. As long as we don't meddle in their shit again, we're good."

"Ash—"

"No, Lucas! Delta One died with a bullet to the chest, and the old life went with her. This is me, living _my_ life right where it left off… with Spencer. And there's no way I'm letting anyone take that away from me." She proceeded towards the front door. Ashley stopped to look over her shoulder. "We're leaving for Marseille this afternoon. Hopefully you leave that all behind and join us."

"Sure." Lucas shrugged. "Why not?"

As the day progressed, the clouds parted and faded from the panoramic sky like curtains drawn from a large theatre stage. The sun's bold shine grew tired, slowly descending upon the horizon from its peak position. Deep blue hues penetrated the seas and skies, allowing a crimson orange splash to emit across the mid-layer that only the sun touched.

The motor hummed and the bow dipped across the sea as Ashley carefully steered the yacht down the coast, the wind grazing her face and running through her hair. She blushed every time she stole glances of the blonde, who was staring down the distance from where she was sitting on the sofa. Ashley smiled to herself, feeling like the luckiest woman alive.

"I'm gonna grab a soda." Lucas stood from the opposite side of the sofa and made his way down the cabin entrance directly in front of the helm. Something suddenly clattered against the deck's hardwood. Ashley looked over the side of the helm and noticed the Blackberry on the floor. She hesitantly picked it up and carefully viewed it. The forum page was still loaded on the screen. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, intently reading the poetic lines once more. Spencer noticed the concern on Ashley's face as she stood up and made her way over.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she stood behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"It's nothing." Ashley turned her head towards Spencer, her chin resting on the brunette's shoulder. She kissed her cheek as she powered the phone off. Shortly after, Lucas ascended from the cabin, sipping his soda. The brunette let out of the embrace and turned towards him. "You dropped this." She handed the phone back to him before guiding the blonde towards the bow of the ship.

Spencer grabbed hold of the ledge with her golden locks brushing past her cheeks. Ashley wrapped her arms around, sandwiching the blonde against the railing. She rested her cheek against Spencer's, as they gazed down the shimmering path beneath the sun.

"What's on your mind?" The blonde pressed on.

"Just you."

"Are you sure?" She turned her head to catch the brunette in her peripheral. Ashley's lips barely brushed her earlobe.

"I've never been so sure of anything else before." She whispered. Spencer turned around to face her, still within the brunette's grasp. She admired the perfect shadow cast against Ashley's profile as her nose crinkled with a grin.

"Me neither." The blonde smiled back. Ashley tightened her embrace and pressed her lips perfectly onto Spencer's. It never got old. Every time she felt Spencer's lips against her own, it was like kissing her for the first time. She felt weak and feverish, with that tingling sensation spreading throughout her body like the blood pumping from her quickly beating heart. Ashley hesitantly pulled back, letting that smile take over where it had left off.

"Perfect timing." She pointed towards the horizon. "Look."

"What?"

"I kept my promise." Ashley replied as the blonde wrinkled her eyebrows in thought. "I promised you we'd ride into the sunset together." They laughed.


End file.
